Second Chance
by Cori.A.Carmins
Summary: Quinn and Jon were close back in their FCW days but Quinn left abruptly and cut ties with everyone she was close with, including Jon. Now Quinn's been given a second chance at achieving her WWE dreams. Will Jon learn the truth behind her departure and can he ever forgive her for breaking his heart?
1. History

**A/N: So I took a break from writing to focus on other things in my life, however no matter how hard I tried to ignore this fic idea, it wouldn't leave me alone, so here we go!**

 _ **Second Chance**_

 _Chapter One: History_

Quinn Gallagher walked into the WWE Performance Centre a bundle of nerves. It wasn't the first time she had been in this building – she remembered the last time she left here and it was those memories that played on her nerves.

"Quinn," came a familiar voice.

The twenty-six-year-old woman turned and smiled at the person, although her smile was hesitant. She really had no idea how the days meeting would go. It was a risk she was taking, a big one, to once again uproot herself from her home town and return to Orlando, Florida for what may end up becoming a dead end of ruined dreams.

"Let's go talk," spoke the person once again.

Quinn nodded and tucked a lock of her curly, brown hair behind her ear. She followed the person along the hall and into a small meeting room – not at all surprised to see her former trainers Sara and Matthew, along with Brian the head of medical. Paul Lévesque gestured for Quinn to take a seat opposite the panel of people, while he went to sit alongside Sara.

"Good to see you again, Quinn," said Matthew.

"Thank you. It's great to see you all again as well," nodded Quinn as she placed a file on the table in front of her, "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I understand you are all extremely busy people."

"It's not us who you should be thanking," said Paul before flipping open a file in front of him, "So, obviously you were with us at Florida Championship Wrestling. Unfortunately, you sustained a serious injury that impacted your career and you left… now you are back and wanting a second chance."

"Yes… and when you put it like that, it makes me sound selfish and stupid," said Quinn, drawing on her inner courage and four sets of accusing eyes looked at her, "What happened was huge for me. I didn't deal with it well in a mental sense and at the time I saw my only option was to leave. I needed time to heal mentally, emotionally and physically. I needed to rebuild myself to become a better and stronger person. Now I feel ready to tackle anything. My body is in peak physical condition. Mentally, I am healed and I have had behaviour cognitive therapy to teach myself coping skills when situations may become stressful or seemingly full on. I have all the medical records with letters from my doctors and trainers," Quinn paused in speaking and licked her lips as she sucked in a deep breath, "I know I let down a lot of people. I can apologise until I am blue in the face but that would be fruitless because I know, in myself, that I made the right choice at that point in time. I just want to prove I can be who you all said I could be in this company – a superstar. I want to surpass those expectations and break down barriers in women's wrestling, alongside Mercedes, Saraya, Ashley and Rebecca. I swear to you all, I will train hard and work hard."

Paul nodded and took the folder from Quinn, passing along the documents for everyone to read over. Quinn sat silently and remained in the room as they stood and entered another room to the side. She let out a nervous breath of air and rubbed her thumb over a tattoo on her right wrist. She didn't know how she would react if they returned and told her no. This had been her goal for the past year, to save the money, move back and get her wrestling career back on track. She knew her abrupt departure had pissed off many people, her only hope was that people understood her reasoning's behind it, even if they didn't agree with it.

After what felt like hours, the side room door opened and Paul walked out, followed by the two trainers and doctor. Quinn sat up straighter and placed her hands on her lap, gripping the hem of her skirt tightly.

"You have provided us with everything needed to show that your injuries have healed perfectly and have no effect on your in ring performance," stated Paul, "The letter from your psychologist states what your mental state was at and how far you have come. Despite the way you went about leaving originally, I agree that you made the right choice in that time."

Quinn nodded, biting the inside of her mouth as she felt her heart beating against her chest a mile a minute.

"So, where does that leave us now?" Paul paused, "I say we get you back to training here and see exactly where you are at. What do you say Matthew and Sara?"

"I agree," nodded Matthew, "You had so much potential. I'm most sure William will be ecstatic to have you back. He has always felt regret at letting you leave so easy."

Quinn smiled and let out a deep breath, "Thank you so much."

"It isn't a complete done deal yet," pointed out Paul, "All final decisions are run by Vince. I will be back to speak to you in three days. But, I expect to hear you were here at eight in the morning sharp tomorrow to begin your assessment and training. Understood?"

Quinn nodded, "I won't let you down again, Paul. I swear it."

* * *

 _October 2011 – Florida Championship Wrestling Centre_

Quinn walked into the building a bundle of excited nerves. A month ago she had been scouted at an indie show by William Regal himself. She had signed her contract without any hesitation and left her life behind in Dayton, much to the chagrin of her parents. Only her older sister, Hanna, understood how much wrestling meant to her and supported her wholeheartedly.

"Ah, Quinn, glad you found us okay," greeted William, spotting her from where he stood next to a practice ring, "The change rooms are across the room. Get in your training gear and warm up."

Quinn nodded and thanked William before heading across the training room. There were three rings and all were in use. Those not training in the ring were working out with the equipment or gathered in a group talking with Dusty Rhodes.

"Whoa," murmured Quinn, looking at the legend in awe.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

Quinn jumped with a start at a pale skinned, dark haired young woman, "Yeah… I never imagined I would ever stand in the same building as Dusty Rhodes – let alone be scouted by William Regal."

The woman grinned, "I'm Saraya Bevis. Started here a month ago."

"Quinn Gallagher."

Saraya walked with Quinn to the change rooms and once Quinn was in her training gear, led her to the warm up area.

"So who's the top talent here?" asked Quinn curiously, as she stretched out her muscles.

"Let's see… male wise, I'd say Colby Lopez and Jon Good are your top dogs. Female… it's all pretty close."

Quinn nodded and stood up as she finished her final stretch. The two walked over to William, with him grinning at the pair.

"Quinn, I see you have met Saraya. Good. You two can get in the ring. Quinn, I want you to show everyone what you've got," stated William.

Quinn nodded and climbed into the ring with Saraya.

Quinn and Saraya circled around each other before locking up. Quinn managed to pull Saraya close and knee her in the gut, forcing Saraya to break her hold and back up. Quinn ran back to the ropes and bounced off them to hit Saraya with a clothesline. Quinn rolled from the move to her feet and circled around Saraya before pulling her up and whipping her into the far corner. Quinn ran at Saraya and hit both boots to the mid-section. Quinn stood and backed up as Saraya pulled herself up. The two ran at each other and hit a clothesline at the same time.

The back and forth continued, with a crowd gathering around the ring as the two women worked and show the skills they each both possessed.

Quinn suddenly hit a top rope hurricerana, turning it into a roll up pin. William smacked the side of the ring for the one, two and three.

"Brilliant," said William, clapping, "The standard you two just displayed is what Dusty and I want the entire women's division at. You both should be proud."

Quinn leaned on the rope's breathing heavily, sharing a grin with Saraya, "I dare say you owe me a drink."

Saraya laughed, "Unfortunately I'm only nineteen. You're going to have to wait a couple of years."

"I'll hold you to it."

Quinn rolled out of the ring, nearly colliding with another person, "Sorry!"

"My fault," came a rough voice.

Quinn looked up to meet blue eyes and curly light brown hair.

"Jon," he said holding his hand out.

"Quinn," she replied shaking it.

* * *

 _Present - Tampa, Florida_

Quinn walked into her small flat and dropped her keys and bag on the small table. She walked over to the two seater lounge and flopped down as relief flooded her body. A small giggle erupted from her as she took in the fact she was getting another shot at being part of the WWE.

As this sunk in, her phone began to ring. Quinn sat up and leaned across to the small table and fished her phone from her bag. The name 'Hanna' flashed on the screen and she answered.

"Hey Han."

"Don't just hey Han me. How did it go?"

"I go back to training and in three days find out what Vince says."

"That's great! It's a foot in the right direction."

Quinn sighed, "It is. I just hope I can live up to their expectations."

"Pish posh, Quinn. You know you can."

Quinn chuckled, "Pish posh? Is Freddie rubbing off on you some more, Han?"

Hanna snorted and Quinn burst out laughing. After another twenty minutes, Quinn ended the call and let out a sigh. Everything was going the way she wished for it to go – the real challenge would be to keep it headed in that direction.

* * *

Quinn arrived back at the NXT training centre ten minutes before she was due. She headed into the change rooms and dressed into her training gear. She tied her hair back in a tight ponytail and stood up, letting out a deep breath slowly.

As she exited the women's change room, she spotted a black haired figure walking across the training room. Quinn hastily moved over to the water station and kept her back facing the person.

"Ah, you're here."

Quinn looked up to see Sara standing beside her, "Yeah… yeah, I'm ready to go."

"Good. Warm up and meet me in ring two."

Quinn gave a nod and headed to the warm up section and got herself into the motion of getting her muscles stretched and ready to go. Once done, she walked over to the ring Sara had indicated and climbed in when given the gesture.

"Right, let's go through the basics and work our way up," instructed Sara.

Quinn gave a nod and followed each instruction Sara gave her, moving through each basic movement and increasing to the more complex ones as they went.

Two hours later Sara called for a break.

"I'm impressed," said Sara, "You're fit and I see no ring rust. Take a break and let's get you into a mock match up and see how you go. I'll get Matthew and William to watch so we can see where you are at in terms of development."

Quinn gave a nod and rolled out of the ring to come face to face with Saraya.

"Well… long time no see," said Saraya coolly.

* * *

 _24_ _th_ _November 2011 - Tampa, Florida_

"This is a first for me," said Saraya as she walked up the footpath to the three-bedroom house co-wrestlers shared.

"Thanksgiving?" asked Quinn as she shifted the pie she held to ring the doorbell.

"Yep."

Quinn chuckled, "I'm sure you've heard all about the history about it. I rather like to think of it as a chance to bring people together from all walks of life and indulge in delicious food."

Before Saraya could respond the door opened with Colby Lopez greeted both women with a grin.

"Come on in. Foods nearly ready and the games on," said Colby brightly, "Ooh, what did you bake, Quinn?"

"Ah, it's Caramel Cranberry Apple Pie. A recipe from my Nanna."

Colby let out a longing groan and took the pie from Quinn and walked down the short hall and into the open plan living, dining room and kitchen, "The Gods have gifted us with dessert! Quinn brought a sweet ass pie!"

"Smell's divine!" came the feminine voice of Leighla, Colby's girlfriend, "Hi Quinn. Nice to finally meet you."

Quinn shook hands with Leighla, as did Saraya. The L-shaped room was scattered with various people from FCW, along with partners. Quinn spotted Danielle Moinet chatting with Ivelisse Velez. Quinn had spent time with both women but found she gelled better with Saraya and other male wrestlers.

"Hey."

Quinn broke from her thoughts and smiled in reply to Jon holding a beer out, "Thanks. Been here long?"

"Nah. Got here a couple of minutes before you. Long enough to know Leighla was nervous to meet you."

Quinn frowned and peered over at the beautiful, dark haired woman attached to Colby's side, "Why?"

"I think she thinks Colby has a bit of a thing for you."

Quinn had made the mistake of taking a swig of her beer as Jon spoke and coughed in shock as she nearly choked on the mouthful, "What?"

Jon chuckled, patting Quinn on the back as she wiped the beer from her face with the back of her hand.

"Just no!" said Quinn, looking at Jon in a mixture of disbelief and disgust, "Colby is like a really annoying brother to me. The guy gives me noogie's on a daily basis. I'm expecting one before the nights over."

"Oi, Quinn," said Saraya walking over with a beer of her own, "Danielle just told me Leighla thinks Colby is into you. Dani said she told Leighla you would never think of Colby that way."

"Jon just told me about Leighla. It's too gross to comprehend."

"Do you both discuss all men like this?" asked Jon in amusement.

Quinn stood on tiptoe and just managed to put her arm around Jon's shoulder's, "Aww, Jonny. We only talk like this about the special men in our life."

Both Quinn and Saraya laughed as Jon didn't know how to react and simply went with joining Joe in watching the game.

* * *

 _Present - Tampa, Florida_

"So you just leave without a goodbye to _any_ of us. You ignore our calls, messages, emails – everything. Do you have any idea what that was like? You were my best friend, Quinn, and I had no idea if you were okay," said Saraya, glaring at Quinn with cold brown eyes.

Quinn sucked in a deep breath, looking down at the ground before slowly looking up at Saraya, "I get it. I fucked up. I admit I fucked up. I was a terrible friend and person and I'm not going to beg for forgiveness because I don't deserve it. All I can say to you is I'm sorry."

"That's all you can say?" Saraya let out a harsh breath and ran her hand through her hair, "You could explain what the fuck happened!"

Quinn turned away and grabbed her water bottle and took a swig from it.

"Really? You're going to ignore me?"

Quinn looked at Saraya, "I don't particularly want my personal life gossip for the performance centre."

Saraya pressed her lips together in a thin line but gave a slow nod of understanding. Quinn turned away in time to see not just Sara, Matthew and William approaching the ring, but also Paul and a man with a camera.

"We're going to have you go against Kanako. Vince will be watching a live stream to assess where he feels you are at and whether you can permanently return to the WWE," explained Paul, "From what I have heard and seen I think you are better than ever, Quinn."

Quinn smiled and thanked Paul before sliding back into the ring opposite Kanako. The two women smiled at each other and quickly locked up, each pushing the other back and forth. Sara was in the ring to take on the role of the referee and the ring was surrounded by spectators, some even standing in the nearby rings to be able to see clearly.

Already rumours had circulated the performance centre as to who Quinn was, with many speculating about the well-known departure and what had caused her to randomly return.

Quinn hit Kanako with a sit out power bomb and forward rolled to her feet. She ran to the nearby turnbuckle and stepped off the bottom rope, using the force to allow her to hit Kanako with a baseball slide boot hit.

The match continued on and Quinn took a few hard hits from Kanako but continued to fight back, ducking a spinning kick from Kanako and instead hitting the woman with a fierce spear. Quinn stood and let out an animalistic yell and backed up to the turnbuckle. She climbed to the top and yelled for Kanako to get up. Kanako staggered to her feet and turned as Quinn jumped and whipped her through the hurricerana and into a roll up pin.

Sara smacked the mat with a one, two, three and Quinn stood up when it was clear she won. She helped Kanako to her feet and shook her hand.

"You're good," said Kanako.

"So are you," smiled Quinn.

* * *

 _Philadelphia, PA_

Vince McMahon leaned back in his seat as he watched the woman smile and accept her water bottle. He turned and looked at the man beside him, who was also watching the woman intently.

"Well, she certainly is talented. That match was pay-per-view worthy," commented Vince, "You put a lot on the line to request we give her another chance, Jon."

Jonathon Good finally looked away from the screen and over at his boss, "Everyone deserves a second chance. Heck, I know I've had my fair share of them."

"I don't do second chances. I will admit, in the past I used to but I have been burnt one too many times to give anymore," replied Vince before pausing and letting out a sigh,

"Quinn was special to you, wasn't she?"

Jon opened his mouth silently before closing it and giving a short, curt nod.

* * *

 _December 17_ _th_ _2011 - Tampa, Florida_

Jon jogged over to the lonely figure sitting on the beach, staring out at the crashing waves. He sat down beside them silently and bumped his shoulder to theirs.

"Hi."

Jon frowned, hearing the lack of usual cheeriness in the voice. This was not the Quinn Gallagher he had grown close to over the last couple of months, "You okay?"

Quinn lifted her head off of her arms, which had been resting on her knees, "Just feeling homesick. It's Christmas next week and it will be my first Christmas away from my family and without _snow_. This weather… it isn't Christmas."

Jon peered out at the ocean and gave a slow nod, "You can't fly home?"

Quinn snorted and moved her legs to sit indian style, "Ha. My parents are pissed at me for leaving University for wrestling. I'm not welcome home."

Jon gave a slow nod, "That sucks."

"Hanna, my sister, she wants to visit me but can't afford it. Saraya is flying home… so is everyone else. It'll be just my lonesome self this year."

"Nope."

Quinn looked at Jon in confusion.

"You're coming home with me, Sunshine."

"Jon, I can't impose on your Christmas. It would be rude!"

"If my mother found out I left a friend alone for Christmas I will be made to eat on the balcony and Cincinnati is too fucking cold for that."

"Cincinnati?"

Jon nodded.

"This is too insane… I'm from Dayton," said Quinn, "How did we not know this about each other?"

"I guess we never really cared to ask."

"Jon, I couldn't impose on your Christmas. Honestly, I will be fine here. I was just having a moment of feeling sorry for myself."

"If you won't come with me, then I will be forced to stay with you."

Quinn sighed and looked at Jon in irritation, "You aren't being fair."

"I don't play fair, darlin'. I play to win."

Quinn sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll come with you… maybe I can organise to meet up with Hanna."

Jon grinned and slung and arm around her shoulders, "Trust me. You'll enjoy yourself."

* * *

 _Present – Tampa, Florida_

Quinn walked into the Performance Centre two days after her match. She had come in the two other days to train, always arriving early and leaving late. Both days she avoided Saraya, not wanting to cause any drama. Her focus was on getting what she wanted and only then would be face the consequences of her actions.

"Quinn," called Paul from the stairs to the side of the training floor, "Let's go talk."

Quinn adjusted the strap of her bag and followed Paul up the stairs and into the same meeting room as when she originally returned.

"Take a seat, Quinn," said Paul.

Quinn sat down and let out a deep breath.

"Let me first say you have impressed me these past few days. I know coming back here hasn't been easy for you but you have shown true determination to get what you want and your skills have improved since I last saw you."

"Thank you," said Quinn.

"Vince was also impressed with what he saw and what he has heard. However, Vince isn't one to give second chances. He used to, but he says he got burnt too many times."

"Oh… I-I see."

"Vince doesn't want you to be on NXT."

"O-okay. Thank you," said Quinn, barely managing to hold herself together.

"Vince says if you are wanting to prove you deserve another shot, you are going to earn the respect and the fans by going directly to the main roster of Smackdown."

Quinn looked at Paul blankly, "What?"

"You're going to Smackdown. For the next two weeks you will work with William and Sara on your character, moves, outfit, music. After which you will meet with Mark Carrano and discuss your story line. You will be on a six-month contract. After six month Vince, Shane, Mark and I will meet and discuss your progress and whether you have truly earned your second chance."

"Wow… umm… I-I don't know what to think or feel… I mean, thank you. Thank you so much," stammered Quinn as Paul slid the six-month contract over to her.

"Read this over and sign it if you agree with it. I'll be in my office. Just bring it to me when you're ready. Congratulations Quinn. You sure do have someone keeping an eye out on you."

 **A/N: So… there's the first chapter… Review?**


	2. Invention

**A/N: THANK YOU for the reviews! I am so glad those of you who reviewed have enjoyed it. Thank you, thank you and thank you! Enjoy chapter two!**

 _Chapter Two: Invention_

"I like it," said William, a week later as he and Quinn went over her character design, "It's quite ingenious and better than what I had in mind."

Quinn smiled, "Do you think it will be passed by head office?"

"I don't see why not and I think we may even be able to get the Kehlani song rights for the instrumental. Go get to training with Sara and I'll get in touch with Paul and Shane. Once I know what they think I'll come speak to you some more."

Quinn gave a nod and headed down to the training floor. As she moved towards the warm up zone Saraya cut her off by standing in front of her with her arms crossed.

"You can't keep avoiding me, Quinn," stated Saraya, "If I have too, I will go to all the Smackdown shows until you tell me why you just left and cut ties with everyone."

Quinn breathed out slowly, "Look, I'll meet you this afternoon at the coffee shop on the corner and we can talk."

Saraya gave a slow nod, "Fine. But don't even try and slip out on me. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"I'd expect nothing less."

* * *

 _Birmingham, AL_

Jonathon Good walked into the arena pulling his bag along and carrying another bag over his left shoulder. Beside him walked Renee, talking on her phone to her brother. Jon made a gesture to Renee he was going to put his gear away, at which Renee nodded and waved. Jon turned up a corridor and walked along silently until he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled it out and was surprised to see Colby calling him.

"Hey," said Jon, nodding towards John Cena in greeting as he spoke into his phone.

"Hey man, so I heard the craziest thing," replied Colby, "Rumour going around is Quinn is back."

"Huh. Is that so?"

"Yeah. Joe heard it from Jimmy."

"It's true."

Colby went silent for a few moments, "It is?"

Jon sighed, "Hanna, her sister, reached out to me that Quinn was trying to get in touch with Paul but no one was taking her seriously. I spoke to Paul and Vince and … basically if she fucks up, it's all on me."

"Fuck… man… I mean, I know you and her… bro, seriously, does Renee know?"

"No," said Jon seriously, "And she isn't to know, okay? I don't need my past fucking with what I have with Renee."

"Man, you're bringing your past into your present. You're begging for it to fuck around with it… your house of cards is gonna fall down man and you're gonna have to work out which section you want to rebuild. Quinn or Renee."

"There is no Quinn and me. There hasn't been for years man."

Colby gave a snort of disbelief and Jon sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.

* * *

 _25_ _th_ _December 2011 - Cincinnati, OH_

Quinn followed Jon on the staircase of the apartment building to the third floor. It was an old red brick apartment building complex and Jon had told Quinn it was where he grew up.

At the door, Jon didn't bother knocking and whipped out a key to unlock it. He grinned at Quinn and pushed the door open.

"Ma! Merry Christmas!" yelled out Jon as he walked in, turning to see Quinn still standing outside the apartment. Jon reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside, "She won't bite. I promise."

Quinn bit her lower lip nervously as a woman walked into the living room with the same coloured hair as Jon and similar facial features.

"Oh it's good to see you!" she said to Jon, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek, "Merry Christmas, love. Oh, is this the lovely Quinn I have heard about?"

"Hello Mrs Good. Thank you for letting me spend Christmas with you," said Quinn holding her hand out to shake.

"Oh, honey, in this family we hug. Trust me, if I had known Jon had left a friend alone in Tampa for Christmas I would have made him eat out on the balcony."

Jon gave Quinn a look that clearly said 'I told you so' as a woman with curly blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Jon walked in.

"Hey sis," said Jon hugging her, "Merry Christmas."

"You too," she replied before smiling warmly at Quinn, "Hello. Nice to finally meet you Quinn. I'm Jon's little sister, Rachel."

Quinn smiled at Rachel, "Nice to meet you as well."

"Well, lunch is cooking. I'll go make us all a nice hot chocolate. Jon, show Quinn around would you? Rach, come help me prep the baked vegetables."

Jon placed the bag of gifts he had been carrying down by the small tree and gestured for Quinn to follow him down the narrow hallway. Pictures hung on the walls, mostly of Jon and Rachel in their younger years. Quinn chuckled at one of Jon dressed up for a school play as a tree.

"Laugh all you want. I'll have you know I was the best tree in that school's history," said Jon as they stopped out a closed door, "This, in all its wholesome glory, is my bedroom."

Jon pushed it open and Quinn was welcomed to a dark blue walled bedroom. The walls were decked out with wrestling posters and a few Playboy bunny girls. In the far corner was a double bed with a wooden bedside table. A wardrobe stood at the end of the bed with a bit of a gap beside it to allow light in from the only window. A shelf hung on the wall with photos, medals and a couple of books. Below the shelf was a wooden box and Quinn could see wrestling videos and DVD's occupied it.

"It's not much, but it's me," said Jon flopping down on the bed.

Quinn looked at Jon and smiled, "It's perfect. Pretty much what I expected from someone who lives and breathes wrestling."

Jon grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, "Wanna make out?"

Quinn burst out laughing and grabbed the pillow from his bed and pegged it at his head, "Unless there's mistletoe, you can keep dreaming Mr Good!"

* * *

 _Present – Tampa, Florida_

Quinn wiped her face with her towel and stretched her arms out. As she went to head to the locker rooms William came jogging over to her holding a folded up bit of paper.

"What's this?" asked Quinn with a frown.

"Shane wants to meet you to discuss your initial storyline and so you can meet the women you'll be working with."

"So I fly out Saturday morning," read Quinn with a slow nod, "Sounds good to me."

William nodded, "Shane is all for your gimmick and so is Paul. Paul will discuss it with all the important people and he should have an answer for you Saturday when you meet with Shane."

"Great… it's all really happening."

William gave Quinn a genuine smile and patted her on the shoulder, "It is. I am very glad you were given another chance."

Quinn thanked William and went to shower and change into fresh clothes. As she walked out she spotted Saraya waiting by the door. Quinn sucked in a deep breath as she walked over to Saraya.

* * *

The walk to the coffee place was a silent one with Quinn jamming her hands into her shorts pockets so Saraya couldn't see how nervous she was. They both ordered their coffee's and found a table outside to sit at.

Quinn focused on adding her sugar and milk, followed by stirring. After a couple of minutes, she looked up to see Saraya watching her with a slight frown.

"I-I don't really know where to start," admitted Quinn, one hand gripping onto the stirrer so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Maybe start with what happened… before you decided to leave," suggested Saraya.

Quinn cringed internally, not realising she had done so visibly. She sucked in a deep breath and licked her lips before letting it out slowly and looking at Saraya, "Okay."

* * *

 _Las Vegas, NV_

Jon walked into his house breathing heavily from his long morning run. He'd pushed himself extra hard that morning to try and escape the thoughts – no memories – plaguing his mind. He knew his distance was starting to be noticed by Renee and he hated for putting her in that position.

Jon headed to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of cold water and sculled down half of it as he looked out the kitchen window. He could see Renee playing fetch with their dog, Blue, and he smiled softly at the sight before letting out and sigh and turning away to look at the black bench top.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he muttered to himself, "Idiot. Idiot!"

Jon left the kitchen to go shower when a familiar song came on the music channel playing in the living room came on.

" _In another life I would be your girl  
_

 _We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
_

 _And in other life I would make you stay  
_

 _So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
_

 _The one that got away."_

* * *

 _31_ _st_ _December 2011 – Tampa, Florida_

Jon made his way down to the beach with Joe and Colby. The three man laughed and joked around as they spotted the bon fire where shadowed figures stood or sat around.

"You started without us?" yelled Joe in mock outrage.

"You guys were taking too long," replied Ivelisse with a joking smirk, "It's New Years Eve. We needed to fuel our party tanks."

"Well I brought beer," said Jon gesturing to the blue esky he was holding, "None of that fruity cocktail shit."

"So no vodka?" asked Danielle.

"You do want to be fit enough to return to the centre on Tuesday right?" asked Colby, seriously.

Danielle gave a sigh and took a beer before returning to sit with Austin, Aaron and Curtis.

"A hoy, hoy!" greeted Saraya with Quinn arriving with her, "I bring sparklers and Quinn brings alcohol!"

"Fruity cocktail shit?" asked Jon.

"Beer and some wine," replied Quinn with a shrug as she put the esky she had brought, "Saraya insisted on the wine after I talked her out of vodka."

"We need music!" insisted Saraya as she cooked herself a marshmallow.

Colby reached into his bag and pulled out a battery operated stereo and connected his phone to it and began playing a mix of songs.

Quinn grabbed herself and beer and sat down on the sand, pulling her sandals off once she was settled.

The night began to pass with laughter, drinks and a range of food cooked by Trinity and her boyfriend Jonathon, Joe's cousin. Quinn was dragged up to dance with Saraya and a few of the other FCW women, much to Quinn's mortification. When Saraya was distracted, Quinn slipped away, heading down to the water front to clear her foggy head.

She let out a sigh as the still warm water washed over her feet.

"… _our future like we had a clue  
_

 _Never planned that one day I'd be losing you_ …"

Quinn stared out at the dark sky as the lyrics from the stereo floated down to where she stood.

"I wondered where you got too."

Quinn looked up and gave Jon a smile as he stood beside her, "Yeah, it was getting a bit intense so I figured I'd get a moments break from it all."

"Oh," said Jon, "I can leave you be if-"

"No! No, you don't have to go. It was more tipsy Saraya and giggling Danielle that I needed to escape."

Jon chuckled, "They'll sleep well tonight and tomorrow."

"I have to go home with Saraya, so I'll need to make sure to stock up on coffee and Advil."

"… _downtown singing the blues  
_

 _It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse_ …"

"Any new year's resolutions?" asked Quinn curiously.

Jon glanced over his shoulder and saw Colby grinning and giving him the thumbs up. Jon quickly looked back at Quinn in time to see her turn to look at him, "Probably… just speak up about how I feel… you?"

"… _I would be your girl  
_

 _We keep all our promises, be us against the world_ …"

"Umm… enjoy the here and now," replied Quinn, "I'm such a stress head, you know? I over think things."

"10!" came a sudden yell from around the bon fire.

Quinn and Jon both looked at each other in silence.

"9!"

"Time to say goodbye to 2011," said Jon.

"8!"

"That's a shame," replied Quinn.

"7!"

"Why?" frowned Jon as he stepped slightly closer to Quinn.

"6!"

"It's been a good year," replied Quinn with a shrug.

"5!"

"I guess it has been," nodded Jon in agreement as his hand brushed Quinn's.

"4!"

"But 2012 can only be better."

"3!"

Jon nodded, feeling his heart thud against his chest.

"2!"

Quinn felt her pulse quicken as the gap between her and Jon grew smaller.

"1!"

"Happy New Year, Quinn," murmured Jon as he cupped her face with his free hand.

"Happy New Year," replied Quinn, her hand moving up his chest to his shoulder.

As the gap between their lips grew even smaller they were suddenly pulled apart by Saraya grabbing Quinn by her shirt and both toppling into the water.

* * *

 _Present – Las Vegas, NV_

Jon towelled his hair dry and yanked on a shirt as his phone buzzed on his bedside table. He picked it up with a frown and was surprised to see it was a message from Saraya. He opened the message and let out a deep breath as he read the simple sentence.

 **When you see her and she explains it all, you'll understand.**

* * *

 _Hershey, PA_

Quinn checked over her outfit as she stepped out of her hire car – dark blue, skinny jeans, black flats and a dark green, sleeveless blouse. Her curly hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her face donned simple make up. Quinn shut the car door and opened the back one to grab her shoulder bag with her pass William had given her the day before.  
Her nerves were on a frayed edge. She knew who would be here and she knew there was a very big possibility she would cross paths with him. It had been extremely hard to tell Saraya everything, but it had turned out positive after doing so and her sister, Hanna, had been extremely proud of Quinn for coming clean to Saraya.

"Okay, Quinn," murmured Quinn to herself, "Keep your head high and realise this is your dream coming true. You deserve this."

Quinn walked towards the talent and crew entry, flashing her pass to the security guard. He gave her a nod and she walked in and along the corridor until she reached a cross section. Now she had no clue which way to go.

"Quinn?"

Quinn turned around and smiled in relief at seeing Shane McMahon himself, "Hi, yes, that's me."

"Pleasure to finally meet you," replied Shane as Quinn shook hands with him, "Let's go have a chat."

Quinn gave a nod and walked alongside Shane, answering the typical starter conversation questions.

* * *

Jon halted in his walking as he spotted Quinn in the corridor intersection. He instantly felt his pulse quicken at the sight of her and had to look away to get a grip of himself.  
He looked back and really looked at her. She hadn't changed. Same fit build that made her wear those jeans like a second skin. Her hair was as curly as he remembered it – though possibly a bit longer but he couldn't be sure.

"Hi, yes, that's me."

Jon watched as Shane greeted her and led Quinn away. Hearing her voice had shot shivers down his spine. The last time he had tried to speak to Quinn all he had gotten was complete silence. That simple memory shot a deep burning anger through him and Jon soon found himself cursing Quinn for returning – and himself for making it possible.

* * *

"So I have good news," said Shane brightly, "We have the all clear on your character, theme and the look you are going for. Branding wise, I have the marketing guy coming here today to meet with you. He'll help you get a first lot of merchandise set up and we can go from there."

"Brilliant," grinned Quinn.

"Now, storyline wise, we need something that is going to get you noticed. Currently we have Becky as champ and Alexa is the number one contender. Carmella and Nikki have their feud on going… so I was thinking we sit you on the fence – neither face or heel. Let's have you torment both Natalya and Naomi. Interfere with their matches, interviews – cause havoc."

"I like it," grinned Quinn.

Shane smiled, "Good, I'm glad. So, you will debut on the 11th of October in San Jose. Sound good?"

"Absolutely perfect."

* * *

Quinn ended the meeting with the marketing guy, positive with how everything had turned out. She learnt she needed to go to the upcoming Smackdown on Tuesday at Cleveland for her photo shoot. She was excited for that because it meant she could get in her full character kit and begin getting into her character's mindset.

Quinn headed for the exit, her head in the clouds as the happiness surrounded her. That was until she reached the doors and came to a halt at who she saw walking ahead. Jon was talking with John Cena, both laughing about something. Quinn swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. She had been feeling lucky all night for not running into him.  
Quinn breathed in and out deeply and started walking again, aiming on keeping the distance between them. She kept her eyes on Jon until she exited the building and almost ran to her hire car, yanking her keys out of her bag and dropping them in the process.

"Fuck!" cussed Quinn and she turned in a circle in search of them.

She flicked the torch on her phone on and spotted them, kneeling down to grab them at the same time as another person. Quinn looked up and audibly gasped when she locked eyes with Jon himself.

 **A/N: DUN DUN DDDUUUUNNN! Review my dears!**


	3. Anger

**A/N: An earlier update than originally planned, but I figured you all would like to know how that interaction between Quinn and Jon went! Thank you for the reviews as well - I love receiving them!**

 _Chapter Three: Anger_

 _Present - Cleveland, OH_

Quinn walked into the building carrying her backpack. She followed the directions given to go straight to the photo shoot, where she could also dress and get her hair and makeup done. Quinn kept her head down, not wanting to accidentally spot a blue eyed someone.

The way he had shoved her keys at her and stormed off the other night had smashed her heart to pieces. She honestly didn't blame him and had told Hanna that as she cried over the phone. However, seeing the anger and hatred in his eyes made her almost regret her decision to shut everyone out and leave.

"Ah, Quinn Gallagher – right?" greeted a woman dressed in a formal suit.

"Yes," nodded Quinn.

"Right, just so you know, from now on I will refer to you using your ring name. So, the dressing rooms are to your left and hair and make up to your right. Your photo shoot is just after Dean Ambrose's."

Quinn nodded, allowing no emotion to show on her face as she headed to the dressing room. She set her bag down and unzipped it. She first pulled out her tight fitting, midriff bearing red stop with thick singlet straps and a black zipper that did up at the front. Once Quinn had it on and sitting right she pulled on the black shorts. They were made from a material that made them look like they were leather, however they were more comfortable and easier to move in. The shorts had two fake pockets at the front with zippers. Finally, Quinn pulled on her red and black high tops. She turned and looked in the mirror and nodded at how she looked. She headed over to the hair and makeup ladies, who greeted her warmly.

"Renee!" came a greeting from Kat, the woman who was currently applying Quinn's make up, "Good to see you, hun."

"You too. Oh hey, I heard rumours of a new superstar," said Renee noticing, Quinn and giving her a warm smile, "I'm Renee."

"Quinn," replied Quinn, shaking Renee's offered hand.

"So, joining Smackdown, huh? Nervous?"

"A bit," admitted Quinn as she closed her eyes for the red eyeshadow with black eyeliner.

"The women are all lovely. If you need support Natalya is your woman. She's a veteran and will show you the ropes in no time. Nikki will help you out as well if you need it. I can really only introduce you to people as I'm a commentator and not an in ring performer."

"Thanks."

"So," said Kat, "A zig zag part and two buns on either side, right?"

Quinn gave a nod and Kat set to work.

"How's Jon, Renee?"

Quinn glanced over at Renee, who had her eyes closed as she got her makeup done.

"Mmm, he's been a bit… closed off lately," said Renee, confusion evident in her voice, "I've asked him a few times if he is okay and he tells me he's fine but I just know something is really bugging him."

"I'm sure he will open up soon."

"I guess so."

"Alright, Quinn – you're all set to go."

"Thanks," said Quinn with a smile as she took in her reflection.

* * *

Quinn walked over to the photo shoot section. She nodded to the woman who noted Quinn's arrival and stood to the side to keep out of Jon's line of sight. She didn't want to see that anger and hatred in his eyes again, especially if it was aimed directly at her.

"Alright Dean. We got everything we need," said the photographer, "Denise can show you the proofs… next is… Harley!"

Quinn stepped forward and avoided looking at Jon as she walked over to the photography set up.

"Hey Harley. I'm Cope, the photographer. You've met Denise… so it says here they need stock photo's, poster images, screen shots. So, tell me about your character."

Quinn nodded, hating that she could feel Jon's eyes on her, "Well, Harley has a bit of a messed up background. She's tough and faces adversity head on, but she's not completely right upstairs. Whenever she is asked how she feels her answer is always 'pretty crazy', because that's Harley. Pretty crazy."

Cope nodded, "Interesting. Well, let's bring Harley alive with some images."

Quinn smiled and her and Cope got started with the stock images – simple poses – before moving on to the more fun ones where Quinn utilised props for Harley – baseball bats, crouching on a chair, laughing manically and jumping off a box.

"This isn't your first rodeo, is it?" asked Cope as he passed Quinn a bottle of water.

Quinn took the water bottle and shot a glance at Jon to see him talking with Renee. Quinn looked back at Cope and smiled, "No, it's not."

* * *

 _30_ _th_ _January 2012 – Tampa, Florida_

"So," said Saraya as she applied her mascara, "How's Jon?"

Quinn put the cap back on her lipstick and glanced over at her best friend, "You just saw him."

Saraya sighed and turned to face Quinn, "You know what I mean."

Quinn zipped her make up bag shut and looked Saraya, "Honestly, I haven't spoken to him a lot since… New Year's."

"I feel like such an idiot! Colby hasn't stopped nagging me about killing that moment. Now you two are back to dancing around your feelings and shit."

Quinn shrugged as she fixed her hair, "It's probably for the best. I mean, who knows when we will get the call up to the main roster? Relationships when on the road as virtually impossible."

"I think you should just walk up to him and lay one on him. He'll either reciprocate and rip your top off, or he will refuse – which I highly doubt since he looks at you with sex eyes all the time."

Quinn felt her cheeks flush red and she threw her hairclip at Saraya, who simply laughed.

"Ladies, let's go!" came a yell at the door from one of the assistants, "The photographer is ready."

Quinn took another quick glance at her reflection before hurrying out and heading over to where the photographer was set up.

"Ooh, there's Jon," teased Saraya, nudging Quinn in the side.

Quinn nudged Saraya back but said nothing. She waited as other women were called forward for their photos. Quinn eventually leaned against the wall and checked the tape around her wrists, looking up when a shadow blocked her light.

"Hey," said Jon softly.

"Hi. How… how are you?"

Jon shrugged, "Not really living up to my new year's resolution."

"Oh? You've been holding back on how you feel about some things?"

Jon grinned and glanced around him and Quinn taking a hold of her hand, "Come wit-"

"Quinn! You're up!" came a yell.

Quinn looked at Jon apologetically and squeezed his hand, "Soon."

* * *

 _Present – San Jose, CA_

This was it. Today was the day Quinn would make her televised debut on Smackdown. She arrived at the stadium, directly from the airport after flying for seven odd hours, with a stopover in Phoenix. Quinn was greeted by Shane and Bryan Danielson, with both giving her a rundown of the night's events and when she was to be ready to go on – her debut would take place directly before the main event match of Dean Ambrose versing The Miz.

Once everything was explained, Quinn was directed to the women's locker room and headed to get her gear put away so she could grab a bite to eat before needing to get ready.

Quinn pushed the women's locker door open and the talking inside came to a stop.

"Err, hi," said Quinn feeling a bit awkward, "Umm, I'm-"

"Quinn?" came a surprised voice, "Quinn Gallagher?"

Quinn looked up to spot Trinity looking at her in surprise, "Hi Trinity."

"Girl, get in here!" cried Trinity rushing over to welcome Quinn into the room, "When I heard they were bringing in another female superstar I had no clue Harley was you! Ladies, meet Quinn. Quinn and I met back in FCW days. She is _full_ of talent and will give us Smackdown ladies another woman who can perform a brilliant match."

"Hi, I'm Nikki," greeted Nikki Bella as she stood up to shake Quinn's hand, "Welcome to Smackdown."

"Thank you," nodded Quinn as the other women stood up to greet Quinn.

"Natalya – but call me Nattie."

"Alexis."

"Rebecca Quin, but just call me Becky."

"Natalie. Welcome to Smackdown, Quinn."

"Leah," greeted the tanned Leah after the former all red everything bombshell, "Where is Maryse?"

"Probably with Mike," waved off Nikki, "So Quinn, I hear your character is going to be a bit different?"

"That's the plan."

Nikki smiled, "Brilliant. Different is always fun to work with."

* * *

Quinn headed to the guerrilla area and nervously paced around.

"You'll do great," said Natalya warmly to Quinn, noticing the woman's nervousness, "This is your chance to bring to life another character for the fans to get to know. You own the growth of this character. It's a clean slate for you."

Quinn smiled at Natalya, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it… right, show time!"

* * *

The sound of Natalya's theme hitting issued a round of boo's from the Smackdown audience. It was definitely clear that she was the heel diva in this match.

Natalya strode out ignoring the hate, a smug look on her face. She stepped into the ring and walked in a circle before turning to watch her opponent come out.

Everything went black before the glowing occurred with Naomi bouncing out in her energetic style. Naomi jumped into the ring and the match soon started.

* * *

Quinn watched the match on the monitor backstage as she bounced about to warm herself up. She adjusted her cropped top, freezing in her movements as she heard a familiar laugh come into the area. Quinn sucked in a deep breath and ignored the owner. She needed to remain focused on her debut. She needed to own this debut and make it the most successful thing she had ever done in her life – she knew this was her final chance to achieve her dream. She couldn't let _anything_ get in her way or her head.

"Ready?" came the voice of Shane McMahon.

Quinn nodded, "Now or never, right?"

Shane nodded and patted her on the shoulder, "You've got this, Quinn. You've got more people wanting you to be successful then I think you realise."

"Thanks Shane."

"Go get em'!"

* * *

The sounds of eerie music played with the beat picking up almost thirty-five seconds into the song. By this point Naomi and Natalya were looking at the top of the ramp as Harley walked out a small, crazed smile on her face. She slowly walked down the ramp, twirling every few steps to let out a giggle.

"Who is she?" asked Byron Saxton in confusion.

"I don't know, but shes caught the attention of Natalya and Naomi," commented Mauro.

Harley reached the ring and stood outside it, looking up at Natalya and Naomi almost curiously.

"Yo, whatever!" said Naomi before she grabbed Natalya and spun her around.

Harley walked around the outside of the ring, running her fingers along the outside. The referee kept glancing at her and Harley gave him a cheeky wave and blew him a kiss.

"I think the referee is getting a bit flustered!" said David with a laugh, "Whoever this woman is, she is causing quite a stir."

Harley stepped up the steel steps and tilted her head to the side as Naomi hit the rear view. Harley gave a laughed and hastily climbed up to the top rope of the ring post.

"Yoo hoo!" called Harley to Naomi.

Naomi spun around to look at Harley and marched over. Harley jumped and hit Naomi with the hurricerana and converted it into a DDT, slamming Naomi down to the mat. The referee rang the bell ending the match and Harley stood up.

"Oops," said Harley, holding a hand over her mouth as Natalya stood up and looked at Harley in confusion.

Natalya held her hand out to Harley to shake but Harley smirked and shook her head and turned away. Natalya grabbed Harley by the shoulder and spun her around.

"I'm not sure that was a wise choice on Natalya's part," said Byron.

Harley looked at Natalya for a split second before she jumped and hit her with both boots slamming into her chest. Harley landed with a crouch as Natalya fell backwards, tumbling through the ropes. As Harley stood her music hit and she stepped out of the ring, jumping down the side with her smirk. Harley held her arms out wide and spun around to face the ring, giving a bow and walking backwards. She turned and walked up the ramp, skipping every few steps as she made her way backstage.

* * *

Quinn pushed through the curtain and let out a relieved breath, unable to keep the smile off of her face.

"You were fantastic!" said Shane patting Quinn on the back.

"What a rush!" replied Quinn with a laugh, "Oh man, I was so nervous… I thought I was going to mess up entirely."

"No way, you did great! Reactions are perfect – no one knows what to make of you, which is perfect. You've intrigued them already, Quinn."

Quinn smiled and thanked Shane. She let out a deep breath and walked over to the exit of the guerrilla area when Jon came into view. Quinn avoided eye contact and slipped through the curtain and hurried down the corridor. She rounded the corner when Bryan called out to her.

Quinn stopped and turned to face him with a smile.

"Hey, I just needed to let you know they want you on Talking Smack tonight. The deal is we've invited you on to introduce yourself and explain your actions, but you need to be evasive in your answers and not really explain yourself," said Bryan.

Quinn nodded, "Okay… so where do I go for Talking Smack?"

Bryan gave her directions and the time to show up. Quinn thanked him and bit her lip in thought before deciding to give her sister a call.

"Oh. My. God!" said Hanna when she answered, "You were brilliant! I love your character. I did wonder if you would go with Harley still."

Quinn laughed, "Harley's been with me since the start. I couldn't just throw her away for some new character."

"Freddie said to say you rock."

"Tell him thanks. I can't talk long. I'm going to be on Talking Smack next. You have my details for the network, right?"

"Yep, I'm going to log in now," replied Hanna, "I told Mum and Dad you started tonight. Dad walked out of the room and well Mum… Mum just looked sad."

Quinn sighed, leaning on the wall behind her, "They've never approved of this Han. We both know Dad wanted me to be a lawyer like him."

"Well, you'll be earning smack loads more than him soon enough."

"If I pass the six months. Besides, the salary is pretty standard. Let's hope I can get a few sponsors to put some savings aside in the meantime," Quinn looked up at the sound of her name to see Bryan gesturing for her, "I got to go, Han. I'll talk soon."

"Okay. Proud of you, sis. Love you."

"Thanks. I love you too. Bye," said Quinn before ending the call.

She went to walk when she spotted a sweaty Jon looking at her from across the corridor. Quinn averted her eyes and scurried away.

* * *

"History there?"

Jon wiped the towel over his face before looking at John Cena. The two had grown a bit closer with them both appearing on Total Divas and working Smackdown together now.

"Nothing major," replied Jon, realising he was taking too long to answer.

"Right… if you say so man."

Jon waited until John walked away. He looked over at the nearest set up television to see Renee hosting Talking Smack with Bryan. A playback appeared of Quinn making her debut. He had to admit, she sure made an impression and still held a fire in her eyes when she stepped into the ring.

Jon sighed. When he heard her say 'I love you' into her phone he was hit with a weird, confused feeling in his chest. He couldn't stop himself from turning to look at her and it took all his effort to mask his emotions.

* * *

 _14_ _th_ _February 2012 – Tampa, Florida_

Jon watched as Quinn downed one of the women with a suplex before the trainer called the mock match to a stop.

"Have you made plans with Quinn tonight?" asked Joe as he stood beside Jon and watched the pretty woman listen to the instructions from the trainer.

"No. It's impossible to get her alone, man. Everyone always needs to talk to her or she's coaching the wannabe divas," sighed Jon, "I've never felt like this with any other woman, man. Quinn just… she just took me by surprise and now I don't want to let her go, you know?"

Joe grinned, "That's how I feel with my woman, bro. Sounds like she might be the one."

Jon didn't reply and quickly walked across the training room as he saw Quinn jump out of the ring. He pushed his way through the other women and grabbed Quinn by the hand and pulled her along behind him and out the side door.

"Jon," said Quinn in confusion, "Wha-"

Jon cupped Quinn's face with both hands and pressed his lips to hers. She gripped his singlet tightly, instantly responding to the kiss. Jon pulled back and looked at Quinn, searching her eyes as she gazed back at him in a stunned confusion.

"I've wanted to do that since Christmas," said Jon, "Quinn… I want to be more than your friend. I want to be able to touch you, kiss you, hold you… call you mine."

Quinn smiled and bit her lower lip, "I want the same."

Jon blinked before absorbing what Quinn had just said, "Really?"

"Really."

With a grin, Jon pulled Quinn closer to claim her lips once more.

* * *

 _Present – Tampa, Florida_

Quinn's appearance on Talking Smack went wonderfully. The fans were talking, making speculations about her character's backstory and what involvement she will have with all the female Superstars.

Currently, Quinn wasn't scheduled for any live events and headed home to do some more training at the Performance Centre.

When it neared the end of the day, Quinn headed for the exit but stopped when her name was called. Quinn turned around and saw Saraya jogging over to her.

"Hey. I saw you training and you looked to be intensely into it so I didn't want to intrude," said Saraya, "I just wanted to see how you are going?"

Quinn shifted awkwardly and shrugged, "Okay I guess. I mean, it will probably become more intense when I do the live shows. The women are all lovely and so are Shane and Bryan."

Saraya gave Quinn a look, telling Quinn she knew she was avoiding the elephant Quinn refused to acknowledge.

"I met Renee," said Quinn lightly, "She's lovely. Really friendly and just a nice person."

"And Jon's long term girlfriend," added Saraya as she walked with Quinn out of the training centre.

Quinn just nodded in response, biting her lower lip before finally sighing in defeat, "I fucked it up. He hates me now and I don't blame him one bit."

"You need to tell him everything, Quinn. If he knew what you went through, he would be understanding. You need closure on you and Jon. He probably needs closure to be able to deal with your sudden reappearance."

Quinn shook her head as she pulled her car keys from her gym bag, "He won't let me talk to him. If you saw the way he looks at me, you would understand. Need a lift?"

 **A/N: There you go... it's just going to get more intense from here. If you want the next chapter by Tuesday... review!**


	4. Tarnished

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Please take the warning into consideration. If the scenes disturb you, please skip them. I do not go into any form of graphic detail, it is dimply implied.**

 **WARNING: Mention of sexual assault in this chapter!**

 _Chapter Four: Tarnished_

 _Present – Denver, CO_

"Err, wrong show?"

Saraya rolled her eyes at Jon as she sat with him in the catering section a few hours before that nights Smackdown, "I got bored and Al is away with his kids, so I figured I would come and visit all my favourite people."

Jon gave Saraya a disbelieving look, "Subtle was never you strong point, you know?"

"You need to talk to her."

Jon said nothing and focused on mixing his chicken into his salad.

"Quinn won't approach you. She thinks you hate her – and she knows you have every right to hate her – but if you would just listen to her and hear what happened I swear you will understand, Jon. I was so angry with Quinn for what she did but now that I know… I get it."

"Then you tell me."

"No," said Saraya adamantly, "You need to talk to her first and you know I'm right."

Jon sighed as Saraya stood up and left. He glared down at his salad as if it were to blame with the issue Saraya had just applied more pressure to.

* * *

 _14_ _th_ _March 2012 – Tampa, FL_

"What are you doing?" laughed Quinn as Jon tied a blindfold across her eyes as she sat in the car.

"Can you see anything?" replied Jon.

"No!"

"Good. Now, I'm going to help you out of the car," said Jon as he guided Quinn out of her seat, shutting the door behind him, "Do you trust me?"

"Always."

Jon smiled and took the chance to kiss Quinn with a burning desire only she had ever managed to create within him. Pulling back, he slipped his hand into hers and led her along the pathway they soon went from cement to dirt. Quinn gripped onto Jon's hand tightly, feeling a bit disorientated with not being able to see where Jon was leading her.

"Ooh, I smell water," teased Quinn.

Jon chuckled and spotted what he had set up before Quinn's arrival. He breathed in nervously and led her across the cool grass before stopping and standing in front of her.

"I'm going to remove the blindfold now," said Jon softly, his breath tickling Quinn's neck.

Quinn nodded slightly, placing her hands on Jon's arms as he undid the blindfold and pulled it off. Quinn blinked to readjust her vision and Jon stepped to the side. Quinn gasped, seeing the picnic blanket, pillows, basket and candles lit up around the set up.

"Oh wow… oh Jon," said Quinn in amazement.

"It's been a month since I could call you mine… I wanted to do something nice for you, to show you how much you mean to me," Jon moved closer to Quinn, brushing a loose lock of her curly hair from her face. Quinn looked at him, an awed look still on her face, "Quinn… I love you."

Quinn felt her heart slam against her ribcage at Jon's admission and smiled at him, "I love you too."

* * *

 _Present – Denver, CO_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jon looked up at Renee and gave her a small smile, "Nothing major. Just the usual schedules drilling over and over."

Renee nodded as she picked up her fork to eat her own salad, "I saw Saraya just before. She must be bored to come hang out here."

"Probably misses her friends. Most of you Total Diva women are all on Smackdown."

"True. So... do you know Quinn? I heard from Trinity she trained with you all in your FCW days."

Jon was thankful he wasn't eating or drinking in that moment as he knew he would have choked on that mouthful. Instead he stabbed some chicken with his fork and gave a careful answer, "I vaguely remember her. We didn't cross paths much."

Renee nodded, "She seems lovely. I think Nikki wants to invite her to a girl's weekend."

Jon nodded, shoving food into his mouth to avoid having to speak.

"Oh, there she is. Hey! Quinn!"

Jon couldn't help but look up and over to where Renee was looking. Quinn was standing in the doorway dressed in her usual combination of skinny jeans and a dark blue singlet top with simple black flats on. Her hair was loose and in its normal curls. Beside her stood Saraya, who linked arms with Quinn and literally dragged her across the room to Jon and Renee's table. Jon's grip on his cutlery increased to the point he had to put his fork and knife down to move his hands to underneath the table.

"Hi Saraya!" greeted Renee, jumping up to give her a hug, "How's the injury going?"

"I should be back in two weeks with any luck," replied Saraya, "So you know my good friend, Quinn?"

"We've chatted. How are you enjoying Smackdown, Quinn?"

"It's great," answered Quinn quickly, with a nod and slight smile to Renee.

"So Jon said you and he didn't cross paths much at FCW?"

Quinn shot a quick glance at Jon before looking at Renee, "I guess so. It was so long ago. Umm… I'm just going to grab a drink and go get ready."

Before Renee could say anything Quinn hurried away. Jon looked at Saraya who shot him a quick look, telling him what he already knew and couldn't avoid forever – he needed to speak to Quinn.

* * *

Quinn leaned against the wall, holding the bottle of water against her chest as she willed her heartbeat to slow down. She let out a slow breath and blinked rapidly to stop her tears from threatening to fall.

"Get a grip of yourself," Quinn muttered to herself, "So what if he said we barely crossed paths."

Quinn pushed herself off the wall and headed along the corridor knowing she needed to get ready for her appearance on the show that night.

There was no way she was going to continue stewing over Jonathon Good and what he thought about her.

* * *

The stadium went dark and glow sticks appeared in the crowd as Naomi's theme struck. She bounded out to the ramp and amped the crowd up with her dance moves and glowing outfit and hair.

Once in the ring the music ended with her opponent's music coming on.

Alexa Bliss walked out, the air of confidence as she made her way down to the ring, glaring at Naomi. As she stepped into the ring another theme hit. Becky Lynch's music started and the Champion walked out to a huge pop from the crowd. She made her way down the ramp and glared up at Alexa Bliss, their feud still continuing on if Alexa could beat Naomi and retain her Number One Contender's position.

"Becky Lynch will be joining us on commentary throughout this match between Naomi and Alexa Bliss," said Mauro, "Thank you for joining us, Becky."

"Thank you for having me," replied Becky with a big smile.

* * *

Quinn watched the screen as she warmed herself up with a quick set of star jumps and stretching out of limbs.

"We need to talk."

Quinn froze midway through an arm stretch as her heart thudded against her chest. She swallowed the non-existent lump in her throat and lowered her arm, "I'm about to go on."

"After."

Quinn rolled her shoulders and moved away, giving her head a quick shake. She couldn't let this shake her up.

"You can't ignore me forever."

Quinn kept her eyes on the black curtain, "I can and I will."

* * *

As Naomi whipped Alexa across the ring the music of the one called Harley started. The crowd started murmuring as Harley walked out with the same smile as last week and the twirls occurring. Naomi glanced up from slamming a boot into Alexa's chest as Harley stood at the end of the ramp and looked at Naomi in amusement.

"Just what is going through Harley's mind?" asked Byron, "Is she out here to taunt Naomi and help Alexa win?"

"This needs to stay a fair fight," said Becky.

Harley walked around the ring and came to a stop in front of Becky. Becky stared at Harley uncertainly but was suddenly taken aback when Harley curtsied low.

"Queen Becky," said Harley as she stood upright and took a step back towards the ring.

Harley was grabbed from behind, forcing her to turn around. Leaning between the second and top rope was Alexa Bliss, an angry look on her face.

"Get out of here! She is not the queen! I am!" shouted Alexa.

Harley looked from Alexa to where she had been grabbed by the woman. Without hesitation, Harley grabbed Alexa by the hair and yanked her down, forcing the woman's upper body to slam against the rope.

The referee witnessed the interference and called for the bell, much to the anger of Naomi. Harley stepped back with a twirl as Naomi jumped out of the ring and yelled at Harley for ruining the match. Harley gestured towards Alexa and gave a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

Naomi shook her head in anger and stepped forward, shoving Harley back onto the announcers table. As she turned away, Harley stood up, jumping onto the table. She ran along it and jumped off it, slamming a hit into Naomi's back, forcing them both to tumble to the ground.

Naomi stood, along with Harley and the two entered into a match of slugging it out back and forth as the theme of Natalya started.

The Canadian wrestler ran down the ramp and yanked Harley away from Naomi and slammed her into the side of the ring. Harley slid to the ground but managed to roll to the side as Natalya aimed a kick at her. Naomi yanked at Natalya, yelling at her for getting involved in a fight that wasn't hers. Harley carefully moved to the staircase and climbed up it only to be met with Alexa Bliss waiting for her. Alexa aimed to hit Harley but Becky Lynch grabbed her feet from outside the ring, forcing Alexa to slam onto the back. The altercation caught the attention of Naomi and Natalya. The pair quickly moved towards Harley but she jumped from the side of the ring, crashing down onto the top of them both. Harley rolled and stood up as the music of Smackdown's General Manager sounded.

"Enough!" yelled Daniel, "Next week on Smackdown we will start to sort this out with an elimination match between Naomi versus Natalya versus Alexa Bliss versus Harley! The winner will face Becky Lynch for the women's title at Survivor Series!"

With a grin, Harley twirled and headed up the ramp as her music began to play throughout the stadium. The question remained though – was Harley a babyface or heel?

* * *

Quinn hurried along the corridor and rounded the corner, shoving the women's locker room door open. She earned a few surprised looks but ignored them as she hastily changed out of her ring gear and into the clothes she wore to the stadium.

Quinn moved to the mirror and wiped her face clean of the make up and let her hair out of the two side buns and brushed her hair into a ponytail. Once done she moved back to her bag and packed everything into it, zipping it shut as Saraya entered the change room.

"Quinn?" she said worriedly, "What are you doing?"

"I-I need to go. I don't feel well. Migraine or something," said Quinn, not looking Saraya in the eyes.

"Ick, I hate those," said Leah as she laced her boots up for her match against Nikki, "The doctor should be able to give you something for it."

Quinn gave a short nod and murmured a thanks as she picked her bag up and made her way for the door. Saraya followed Quinn out, nearly jogging to keep up with Quinn's quick stride.

"Quinn! Please! Stop and talk to me!" begged Saraya.

Quinn shook her head and focused on the ground.

* * *

 _6_ _th_ _August 2012 – Tampa, FL_

Quinn gave a groan and hit the button of her alarm, smiling as warm arms slid their way around her naked torso. She turned on her side and met Jon's lips for a long, sensuous kiss.

"As much as I would prefer to stay in bed with you all day, I have an early training session today," sighed Quinn as she slowly sat up.

Jon sat up with her, trailing his lips up her spine as one hand moved its way up her inner thigh. Quinn went her pulse quicken and reluctantly moved from Jon's reach, grabbed her panties from the ground and pulled them on.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Jon curiously.

Quinn looked over her shoulder at Jon as she pulled her sports bra on, followed by a singlet, "Probably nothing. Why?"

"Did you want to come to the bar with me tonight? It's pool night and Leighla will be the only woman. Plus, any time I get to be around you is a bonus."

Quinn grinned and slipped her sneakers on. She walked around the bed and leaned down to kiss Jon on the lips lightly, "Sounds good. Text me the time and I'll be there. Love you."

"Love you too, sexy."

* * *

 _Present – Denver, CO_

Saraya grabbed Quinn by the arm and pulled her to a stop, "What the fuck is going on?"

Quinn's lips trembled as her hands began to shake violently. Saraya snatched the keys from Quinn's hand and pulled her friend into a hug.

"You can't drive in this state. Let's get you a strong coffee and maybe you can tell me what's happened," said Saraya as Quinn nodded weakly.

* * *

 _6_ _th_ _August 2012 – Tampa, FL_

Quinn walked into the bar and spotted Jon's arse as he leaned forward to take a shot at the pool table. Quinn grinned to herself as she walked over, smiling and giving Leighla and wave before cheekily pinching Jon on the butt as he stood upright.

"Shit!" he yelled, whirling around to a laughing Quinn, with Joe, Colby and Leighla joining in.

"When you are bent like that there is no humanly way possible I can ignore my chance at payback," said Quinn, stepping forward and slipping her thumbs into the loops of Jon's jeans.

"Payback?"

"All the bloody times you've pinched my arse, Mister."

Jon chuckled and kissed Quinn on the forehead, "You're cute when you're feisty."

* * *

 _Present – Denver, CO_

Quinn stared at the table blankly as Saraya went to get her the promised coffee. With trembling hands Quinn grabbed her phone from her pocket and unlocked it and hit the message app, followed by selecting her sisters name.

 _I saw him.  
_

Quinn hit send and looked to where Saraya was. Standing next to Saraya was Jon, who was looking over at Quinn with a frown. Saraya looked over and Quinn shook her head vehemently, silently begging Saraya to not say anything that would peak Jon's curiosity of her current state.

* * *

 _6_ _th_ _August 2012 – Tampa, FL_

"I'm just going to the bathroom," said Quinn to Jon.

"Want me to wait outside for you?" replied Jon, glancing around at the rowdy bar.

"I'll be fine. The guards know us so you know they'll make sure no one bothers me," said Quinn before pressing a kiss to Jon's cheek.

She weaved her way across the bar and into the dimly lit hallway that led to the bathroom. Quinn let out a sigh of relief when she noticed there was no line up. She walked in and quickly went to the bathroom, exiting half a minute later to find she wasn't alone.

"Umm, I think you'll find that the men's bathroom is next door," said Quinn feeling uncomfortable, her hand brushing over her pocket where her phone was.

"I think you'll find I'm right where I want to be," he replied with a leer.

Quinn quickly stepped to the bathroom door and pulled at it only it didn't open. Quinn let out a cry as she was slammed against the door, the man's body pressing against her as one hand gripped his hair and the other dug into her hip harshly.

"Don't even think of fucking screaming. No one will hear you."

* * *

 _Present – Denver, CO_

Quinn stood up and grabbed her bag and left the catering area. She would just call herself a cab and go back to the hotel. There was no way she would speak or be near Jon in this state. She didn't know what would come out of her mouth.

"Quinn."

Quinn whirled around and shook her head, "No. Get the fuck away from me."

"You can't ignore me."

Quinn turned away and hurried down the corridor, checking the signs that would take her to the nearest exit. She didn't care where she went, so long as it was far, far away from anyone she knew.

* * *

 _6_ _th_ _August 2012 – Tampa, FL_

Quinn sobbed silently, a small whimper escaping her as he grabbed her face roughly and forced her to look at him.

"You tell a fucking soul and I will ruin you. Understood?"

Quinn nodded and was finally alone. She slowly dressed and picked up her shoes. It felt like she had been in the bathroom for hours but in reality it was only ten minutes. Quinn pulled the door open and slowly walked down the corridor. She looked over to the pool table and saw Jon and her friends laughing. She couldn't face them. She couldn't bear to be near Jon. He would instantly know something was wrong.

Quinn walked to the bar, buying a bottle of vodka and exited the bar, opening the bottle as she did so. Quinn savoured the burn as she downed half of the bottle in one go. She climbed into her car and sped out of the parking lot, suddenly becoming overcome with emotions as she turned onto a busy, main road.

"FUCK!" screamed Quinn hitting her steering wheel, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

Her tears blinded her vision as she reached for her bottle of vodka. Quinn glanced away from the road, wiping her tears away and finding her drink. As she looked up she let out a scream at the sudden lights of an oncoming truck. She turned the steering wheel violently, her car spinning out of control and then everything was blissfully black.

* * *

 _Present – Denver, CO_

Jon looked at a shaken, pale Quinn as he approached Saraya who was making two cups of coffee, "Saraya… is… is everything okay?"

Saraya looked over at Quinn who was looking at her phone, "I-I don't know. She's shaking and not talking. Shit, Jon, she broke down in tears and Quinn never cries."

Jon looked over at Quinn and saw she had noticed him. Her vision was like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Something bad happened to her, Jon," said Saraya.

Jon looked away from Saraya at the sound of a chair falling and saw Quinn bolting out of the catering room.

"Quinn!" yelled Saraya running after her.

Jon looked over at where Quinn had been and saw Quinn had left her phone behind. He walked over and picked it up, reading the last text Quinn had sent her sister.

 _I saw him.  
_

Jon frowned until Hanna's reply came through.

 _ **The guy who raped you? Aren't you in Denver? Quinn, call me!  
**_

Jon felt anger pulse through him as he left the catering area and looked around. He headed right and looked around him continuously, turning another corner and another until the sound of sobbing reached his ears. Jon followed the noise and finally spotted Quinn sitting in a dark corner with her legs pulled up to her body tightly.

Slowly, Jon stepped closer until he knelt down in front of her, holding her phone out. Quick as lightning, Quinn's hand reached out and snatched the phone from him. He watched her read the message and look at Jon with wide horrified eyes.

"Is this why you left that night?" asked Jon in a surprisingly calm voice, "Why you drank and drove? Why you lost control of your car and crashed? Why you nearly fucking died?"

Quinn bit her lower lip and took in a shuddering breath, "Yes. It was my fault. I-I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up."

"Who was it?"

Quinn shook her head no and Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to keep his temper in check, "Quinn-"

"No. No. No, okay? It's in the past. All of it. You and me are in the past and if you go chasing it, it will make a huge mess of everything. Now you know why I left. Why I kept you away."

"No I don't. I know something… something fucking awful happened but that doesn't answer everything, Quinn."

Quinn leaned her head back against the wall and blinked back tears as she stared at the ceiling to answer Jon, "I couldn't let you see me… or near me. I don't… didn't… deserve you, Jon. I'm dirty, tarnished… ruined. I didn't fight… I'm not worthy of love. You're better off without me and I know I made the right choice by you. You have Renee and she makes you happy. I can see that."

"That wasn't your choice to make," snapped Jon furiously as he stood up and walked away, stopping at the end of the narrow corridor to say one last thing, "When I find out who hurt you – and I will – I will make them fucking pay."

 **A/N: Now you all know Quinn's reasoning for leaving... how will the reveal play out? Review to know!**


	5. Strangers

**A/N: My apologies for the delay in updating. I had an issue with my computer screen getting cracked, thanks to my cat Crookshanks knocking it over. So I had to find the money to get a new computer. And then there was the massive family drama... its been a tough time. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the new chapter!**

 _Chapter Five: Strangers_

 _Present_

"Are you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"Was a police report-"  
"Look, I don't know all the details… I-I'll have to get her to come talk with you… but if you have _any_ kind of sway please don't let him back."  
"I'll do what I can, but without the police report… there really isn't much I can do."

* * *

 _Present - Dubuque, IA_

Quinn looked at the scars on the side of her left hip. It ran across her hip bone from the front too her back. Another scar was between her shoulder blades, running midway down the top part of her spine.

Quinn ran her fingers over the hip scar before pulling her tights up and grabbing her gym bag. She was finally part of the live shows and had a bit of time to kill before heading for the Five Flags Center for that night's show.

As she shut the door behind her, Quinn popped her headphones in her ears and hit shuffle on her iPhone. A Backstreet Boys song started playing and Quinn walked along losing herself in the lyrics.

Once in the hotel's gym, Quinn lost herself in her workout. She focused on the plan she had in mind, starting with cardio based exercises and moving onto strength training. She spotted a few other wrestlers in the gym and acknowledged them with quick hellos but all were rather focused on their own gym training.

Over and hour later, Quinn finished up and headed for the shower to change. Once done she went back to her room to drop her gear off and left again to get a bite to eat. The hotel had an eatery and she had heard from her co-workers that the meals were really good.

Quinn walked into the eatery and was instantly greeted and seated at a small window table.

"Quinn, right?"

Quinn looked up from the menu she was looking over and spotted Nicholas Nemeth – otherwise known to the WWE Universe as Dolph Ziggler – smiling at her.

"Err, yeah," she nodded, "Don't worry, I know who you are."

Nick chuckled and gestured to the empty seat, "Mind if I join you?"

"Any company is good company. I don't really have many people to talk with here."

Nick nodded, "I have heard a few things but believe it is rude to judge others by other people's comments. I'd rather get to know the person myself before I make a decision."

Quinn smiled at Nick as a waiter came to take their order. Both ordered their meals and continued to chat with one and other.

* * *

Jon laughed as Allen finished at tale about one of his children's antics. Both were heading for the eatery to get a meal prior to a signing occurring at the nearby mall.

"You need a reality show just about your kid's antics," commented Jon.

"Nah, I doubt anyone would want to see that," replied Allen.

Jon chuckled and the pair were led to a table. As Jon pulled his chair out he heard a laugh he hadn't heard in many years. He looked across the room and spotted Quinn, sitting with Nick and grinning at him.

Jon sat down, looking away from Quinn and focusing on looking at the menu – anything to ignore the random flame of jealousy burning in his gut.

"See Nick's got eyes for the new girl," commented Allen.

Jon glanced over and resisted rolling his eyes as Nick performed one of his party tricks with a glass of water.

"Whatever floats his boat," sighed Jon.

"So it's true. You and… and whatever her name is have a history?"

Jon looked at Allen in surprise, "What?"

"Rumours are floating around about you both. You both dated or something," replied Allen with a shrug, "None of my business man, but Renee may have questions when they reach her ears, you know?"

Jon just gave a short nod and looked over at Quinn and Nick.

* * *

Quinn placed her knife and fork on her plate. She had enjoyed her meal with Nick. He was funny and didn't make her feel awkward or need to be on edge either. It was a definite change and Quinn was reveling in it.

"I would love to continue this," said Nick, "But I have a signing on the other side of town and need to get there."

"Thank you for keeping me company," said Quinn, "And thanks for… you know, taking the chance to get to know me."

"Trust me when I say the pleasure has been all mine. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

Quinn nodded, "I'd like that."

Nick grinned and left, meeting Windham at the entry to the eatery. Quinn drank the rest of her smoothie and stood up to go explore Dubuque. She exited the eatery, popping her headphones in to listen to music as she walked and explored. It also avoided her being approached by random people. Quinn had taken to mostly preferring her own company in public and didn't particularly like unwanted attention.

Quinn walked up Main Street and turned at the end, following the path along. By the time she was halfway up the block she was completely lost in her music and viewing the buildings exteriors. When a hand grabbed her shoulder, Quinn couldn't hold back the shriek that escaped her. She yanked herself away and spun around only to see Jon looking at her with both hands held up.

"Sorry!" said Jon as Quinn pulled her headphones out, "I didn't expect that reaction."

"Well excuse me for being a bit jumpy," snapped Quinn in annoyance before frowning in confusion at Jon, "What do you want?"

Jon gave Quinn an amused look.

"What? Either you normally death glare me like I'm a contagious disease or you ignore me. This wanting to initiate contact is not the Jon I've come to know in the recent weeks."

"Yeah well… when you dropped the whole… you know, rape, thing I've become a bit more… observant of you."

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, "I'm quite capable of caring for myself. Thank you for your… concern… but it's not needed."

"I beg to differ."

"What's that supposed to mean? You beg to differ? Why? You didn't give two shits about me two weeks ago! You suddenly learn some guy forced himself on me and now you want to play hero?"

Jon sucked in a sharp breath and looked away from Quinn as she shook her head and turned away, marching up the street to get away from Jon.

"Quinn!" yelled Jon as he started to run after her.

"Leave me alone! I don't need or want your protection! I've done well enough on my own without you!"

"Yeah, well you didn't give a choice to even try to be there for you! You made that decision!"

Quinn stopped in her tracks and whirled around to look at Jon angrily, "Because I heard about the plans for The Shield! Initially, after the rape and car crash, I was in shock and so out of it I didn't know who or where I was! But then I remembered they had _huge_ plans for you, Joe and Colby. I knew Saraya's career was taking off… I would ruin _all_ of that for you and the others. I couldn't and wouldn't do that. So yeah, I made that choice and I don't regret it. I'm glad you have a stellar career! I'm so proud of you, of Colby, of Joe and Raya… you all have achieved so many things… if I had let any of you in to know what really happened… no one would be where they are."

Jon remained silent, "But we… we were going so well, Quinn… what about us?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulder's, blinking back tears, "We are no longer. What we had ended when… when I chose not to fight back. You have Renee and I know you love her. From now on we are co-workers. We interact on a professional basis only. What was in the past is in the past."

Quinn turned away so she could hide her tears. She jammed her hands into her pockets and walked quickly up the street and away from Jon.

"Yeah well… I hope you and Nick have a great time together!" shouted Jon but Quinn continued to walk away, ignoring his cold comment.

* * *

 _Green Bay, WI_

Quinn hadn't seen Jon since their altercation on the street of Dubuque, for which she was grateful for. She had, however, spent more time with Nick and found he was not only funny but purely good company.

Quinn arrived at the Resch Center, parking her hire car and hopping out to get her gear. She was to appear in the opening segment over another argument about the four-way match that would be the shows main event. As Quinn walked across the car park she saw Jon and Renee arriving. Quinn kept her eyes down and focused on getting to the stadium without any incidents occurring. As it stood, she was lucky her argument with Jon hadn't reached the ears of the head honchos. Who knew what impact that could have on her when her contract came to an end in April.

"Hey," greeted Rebecca as she neared the doors at the same time as Quinn, "Excited for tonight? Little Miss Harley's big match and all?"

Quinn smiled, though she did feel nervous, "I am but I also feel like I'm going to puke."

"Adrenalin will out do your nerves."

"Fingers crossed."

The two women went to put their gear on and head directly to hair and make-up after that, along with Trinity, Natalya and Alexis. As Quinn was getting her eyelashes done she heard her name called.

"You're all done darl," Quinn was told.

"Thanks," said Quinn before jumping down from the seat and exiting the room.

She was greeted by Bryan, who gave her a small smile.

"Can we talk privately for a moment?" asked Bryan, his hands jammed into his front pockets,

"Ah sure."

Quinn followed Bryan to another room, where he shut the door. Quinn crossed her arms over her body, glad she was wearing one of her baggy, hoodie jackets. She knew Bryan was a decent guy but Quinn never liked being in a room alone with men.

"So… Saraya came and spoke to me," said Bryan, "She is saying one of the chefs we occasionally use for catering… err… that he… he raped you."

Quinn felt her mouth pop open in surprise and she didn't know what to say.

"Look… what I want you to know is whatever you tell me will stay between us, but Quinn, I want you to feel safe here. You're a great asset to the women's division and I don't want something like this to make you feel unsafe and that you need to leave. So… if what Saraya has said is true, I'm willing to help you see the person banned from working with the company."

Quinn nodded and Bryan left the room. Quinn let out a breath she had been holding in, with it coming out in a shuddering manner.

It had been on a whim, the night after Jon found out about her being raped, that Quinn had told Saraya who it was that had done it. Only Hanna had known before hand and Quinn had felt Saraya was trustworthy enough to tell. Now she wasn't so sure. Of course she knew Saraya was simply looking out for her but Quinn felt it was her business to deal with on her own and in her own terms. She didn't want to appear weak and like she needed other people to fight those battles for her.

With a glance at the clock on the wall, Quinn saw the show was starting in five minutes and her time to stew over her thoughts was finished.

* * *

"I need to talk to you."

Jon looked up from taping his hands to see his girlfriend standing in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest, "Okay."

"Not here. After Talking Smack," said Renee with a look around them. She brushed her fringe from her face and looked at Jon, her eyes narrowed, "I just really wish you had told me the truth. It all makes sense now."

"What are you on about?"

Renee sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed Jon by the hand and made him follow her along the corridor. Renee walked towards a door but came to a halt at a voice being heard.

"…to feel safe here. You're a great asset to the women's division…"

Renee sighed and opened the door next to the closed one. She flicked the light on as Jon walked in and shut the door.

"You and Quinn. Did you think I wouldn't hear the rumours?" asked Renee frostily, "That you and her were a hot couple back in FCW. How you both were a dream couple… so in love and everyone thought you two would last the distance?"

"But we didn't, Renee… look, Quinn turning up was a shock for me… she-she left FCW without a word to anyone, not even me. I should have told you but seeing Quinn threw me. I'm sorry."

Renee nodded slowly, "So… so you aren't still in love with her or anything?"

"I haven't really spoken to her, Renee. She is a stranger to me," lied Jon smoothly, reaching out to grasp Renee's hand, "I love you, okay? Only you."

Renee smiled and gave Jon's hand a squeeze as she stepped closer and kissed him on the lips, "Just promise me one thing?"

"Name it."

"No more secrets between us."

Jon nodded and Renee kissed him once more and left the room. Jon let out a deep breath when the sound of Renee's heels faded. He needed to find that closure with Quinn that he never got. He thought he would be fine seeing her and being near her, but Jon knew he had been kidding himself. Quinn was everywhere he looked and it was driving him mad and confusing his emotions to no end. Jon stepped out of the room and came to a sudden halt as Quinn exited the room next door. Quinn glanced at him and looked away as she hurried down the hall.

"No," muttered Jon before he hurried after her, "Quinn!"

"I'm on the opening segment, so whatever argument you want to hash out with me can wait," snapped Quinn without slowing down in her walking.

"Fine… fine… meet me after the show. The room you just came out of. Meet me there. Please."

Quinn slowed her walking and looked at Jon before nodding in agreement.

* * *

The theme of Smackdown starting sounded and the WWE Universe in attendance were cheering and yelling, signs were being held up high as the cameras panned the audience.

Alexa Bliss' theme struck and she walked out with her cocky stride on show as she made her way down to the ring, a microphone in hand.

Alexa stepped into the ring and her music came to a stop.

"Last Tuesday on Smackdown a huge injustice occurred!" started Alexa, "My number one contender position for the Smackdown Women's Championship was taken away from me! Naomi didn't stand a chance against me! I was going to easily defeat her but-"

Alexa was cut off as the stadium went black and the sounds of Naomi's entrance music played. The energetic woman bounced out and danced her way down the ramp. Alexa let her frustration show as she crossed her arms and glared at the glowing superstar.

"I think you need to stop right there," stated Naomi as the lights came back on, "I didn't stand a chance against you? What, all four foot of you?"

"I may be tiny but you know I am lethal," snapped Alexa, "I had you beat!"

"I beg to differ. We both know how that match was turning out and we both know who is responsible for it turning into what it has."

Before Alexa could answer the woman from the Hart Dynasty strode out with her music blasting. She wasted no time in getting to the ring, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Harley needs to go," stated Natalya bluntly, "She doesn't belong on Smackdown, or with the WWE in general."

The music of Harley started and the three women in the ring turned to look as Harley herself walked out, a grin on her face. She walked down the ramp, in no hurry as she twirled and half skipped.

"Tonight we finally see the debut of Harley in action against these three women, whom she has certainly made enemies of," stated Byron.

Harley slid into the ring, holding her own microphone. The three women looked at her silently, each wondering just what Harley had to say.

"I don't think you get to decide where I belong," said Harley, "That decision belongs to them."

"Them?" frowned Naomi.

"What kooky nuthouse did you escape from?" said Alexa, "You come running down here week after week and cause chaos and leave laughing. Are you insane?"

"I quite possibly am," replied Harley, "But I know what I want."

"Yeah well, what you want is mine! You won't get it and neither will you or you!" shouted Alexa, "I will leave this match victorious! You wait and see!"

"You need to chill out. All that stress can drive you mad," said Harley as she sat up on the top turn buckle, "I sure would know."

"It would explain a lot," commented Natalya as she moved towards Harley, "But you still don't deserve a title shot."

"And you do?"

The crowd let out a murmur as Natalya looked at Harley as if she were begging for trouble.

"I have sacrificed everything-"

"Yes, yes, yes!" cried Harley bouncing about from her spot, "We all know your tale! It never changes, does it? So you sacrificed your body and tears and sweat, blah de blah, blah! It doesn't mean you deserve it! You're not a nice person! Alexa isn't a nice person! Naomi… well you weren't a nice person for quite some time and look at your husband!"

"Wait… so you are saying only nice people deserve the title?" asked Naomi.

"No."

"Oh, ignore her! She doesn't know what she means. She's ten screws loose," snapped Alexa.

Harley stood and jumped from the top rope, landing directly in front of a startled Alexa, "The one who leaves as the winner deserves the title shot. But who will it be? Hmm, you? Me? Natalya? Naomi? Nobody knows! Nobody knows!"

Harley laughed as her music played and she left the ring, skipping up the ramp.

* * *

Quinn spent her time before her match going over the merchandise of hers that had arrived. She was in awe at the line organised for her character, involving shirts and tank tops, along with wrist bands and posters.

Quinn grabbed one of her tank tops and headed back to the locker room to fix it up to wear that night. As she was working on it the locker door opened. Quinn looked up to see Renee and gave her a small smile, before returning her focus back to her shirt.

"I know about you and Jon," said Renee quietly.

Quinn halted in her work and looked up at Renee, masking her surprised expression with one that gave nothing away.

"I heard it from Trinity… I just… I'm not going to be a bitch towards you or threaten you," said Renee calmly, "I just want you to know that I know about the history between you both. I don't know the full detailed story but its history, right?"

"Right," said Quinn with a nod, "I've hardly spoken to Jon, so he is a stranger to me now. Just a co-worker."

Renee nodded, "Well, that's all I really needed to say. Sorry to make it awkward."

"I'd be the same as you," shrugged Quinn, "Thanks for talking to me about it. I know it wouldn't have been easy for you."

Renee gave Quinn a smile and left the locker room. Quinn let out a breath she had been holding in and returned her focus to getting her shirt ready for the match.

* * *

The music of Alexa Bliss blasted and the tiny blonde walked out with a determined stride as the main event for Smackdown kicked off. Alexa climbed into the ring for a second time that night and stood in the middle of the ring, glaring up at the ramp for the rest of her opponents to appear.

Harley's music started and she skipped out, twirling at the top of the ramp donning her black tank top with her name in red writing with the saying 'A lil bit crazy…' underneath. Harley made her way down to the ring climbing in and taking a seat on the top of the turnbuckle again. The lights dimmed and Naomi's amazing, glowing entrance started. Harley bounced in time to the music in her spot as Naomi danced her way down the ramp and into the ring, doing her big jump into the middle, landing directly beside Alexa. The two women glared at each other as the lights came on, but that was short lived as Natalya's music struck. The Canadian marched her way down to the ring, smirking at the crowd as she pointed to Harley and mouth the words 'You don't belong.'

Natalya climbed into the ring as Harley jumped down and looked at Natalya with a raised eyebrow and her hands hooked into the belt loops on her shorts.

Before the match could begin the music of the Women's Champion sounded and she burst out, holding the title up high in the air.

"And this is what will be on the line at Survivor Series," stated Mauro, "The Smackdown Women's Championship. One of these four women could potentially be our next Women's Champion."

Becky joined the men at commentary and the referee signalled the start of the match.

Natalya launched herself at Harley, hitting her with a flurry of punches as Naomi and Alexa locked up in their own battle.

Harley was backed into a corner with Natalya ramming her in the mid-section with her knee. Harley slid to the ground and Natalya stepped backwards to get a run up for her next attack. Just as Natalya ran at Harley, Harley moved out of the way, sliding out of the ring. She fell to the ground and pushed herself back up to her feet and ducked another attack from Natalya before springing up and grabbing Natalya by the hair and yanking her down. Natalya bounced from the bottom rope and fell to the mat. Harley slid back into the ring and circled around Natalya and kicked her hard in the side. She spied Naomi throw Alexa out of the ring and turned and avoided a high kick from Naomi and struck back at her with a clothesline. Harley jumped over Naomi and bounced off the opposite rope and ran back, jumped and flipped mid jump to hit a frog splash.

Naomi cringed and rolled to her side. Harley let out a yell like scream and spun around to cop a spear from Alexa. The force slammed Harley into the corner of the ring and Alexa ran to over Naomi for the win.

1!

2!

Naomi kicked out and Alexa stood up and looked around at the three downed women. She moved in a circle, deciding who she could cover next. She moved over to Natalya and sat on Natalya and hit her with a flurry of slaps, only to be yanked off of her by Naomi. Naomi hit her with a hard punch and flung her into the nearest corner. Natalya stood up and moved towards Naomi at a run, hitting her with a running DDT.

With a grin she set Naomi up for the sharpshooter, her eyes glued on a watching Becky Lynch.

"Will Naomi tap? Will Natalya be Becky's opponent at Survivor Series?" asked Mauro.

Harley pushed herself up, noticing Naomi's predicament. Harley quickly climbed to the top of the turn buckle and jumped, hitting Natalya fair in the chest with her boots and forcing her to break the sharpshooter. Harley rolled as she landed and quickly stood up, as did Alexa. The two women looked at each other with Alexa shouting at Harley about her owning the shot at the title. Harley looked at Alexa, gave a short nod before slapping her hard across the face. Alexa stumbled backwards and Harley ran at Alexa, tackling her through the middle rope. Both slammed out to the ground, but Harley stood and yanked Alexa up, turned and threw her into the nearest barricade. Harley turned towards the ring just as Naomi hit Natalya with the Rear View. Harley stepped towards the ring when she was grabbed by the foot. She turned and kicked at Alexa with her free foot, forcing Alexa to let go. As she turned to stop Naomi going for the win, the bell was ringing with Naomi becoming the Number One Contender.

 **A/N: So... how will the talk between Quinn and Jon go? Review to find out!**


	6. Talking

**A/N: Thanks for the review! Here is the next chapter.**

 _Chapter Six: Talking_

Quinn walked backstage, accepting a towel to wipe the sweat from her face and neck.

"Brilliant. Amazing. You are going to shine here!"

Quinn laughed as Nick walked over to her. She nudged him in the side as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Seriously Quinn. You should read what they are saying on Twitter and Facebook," said Nick, "You gained a lot of fans tonight."

Quinn shrugged, "We'll see. They may like me tonight, but it might not be the same tomorrow."

Nick frowned, "You need to stop doubting yourself. You are talented, Quinn. Everyone can see that. You had Shane and Bryan watching. Shane was talking about getting you involved in more complex story lines."

Quinn didn't know whether to believe Nick or not. She smiled at him and he grinned at her, "I need to go shower and change."

"Oh, sure. Hey, I'm hosting a comedy gig on Saturday in Tampa. Did you want to come?" asked Nick.

"I'll… I'll let you know," answered Quinn, spotting Jon standing near a crate looking at his hands as he removed the tape from them.

Nick gave a nod and Quinn hurried away, remembering she said she would meet Jon in the room her and Bryan had spoken in.

* * *

Jon threw the tape in the bin and watched Quinn hurry down the corridor. He turned to see Nick watching her, a small smile on his face. Nick looked over at Jon and gave a nod before walking off to who knows where. Jon let out a frustrated breath before making his way to where he asked Quinn to meet with him.

When he entered the room he saw Quinn was already there, sitting on a table swinging her legs back and forth and fiddling with her phone. She looked up at Jon and sucked in a deep breath as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"You wanted to talk?" said Quinn, "Or something?"

Jon nodded and drummed his fingers on the tops of his thighs as he looked at Quinn silently.

"Well?" asked Quinn.

"We… we had no real closure – between us."

Quinn said nothing and instead bit her lower lip.

"I-I thought I'd end up being fine around you, but I don't know," sighed Jon running a hand through his hair in irritation, "I see you and I either want to try and talk to you, or yell at you… and then I see you with Nick and I-"

"Whoa, back it up. Nick and I are friends. Who I am friends with doesn't concern you," said Quinn, "I know we didn't get closure and I know I am to blame. But you have Renee and she is lovely, Jon. I don't want to be the cause of any friction between you both. What do you need me to say to help you get past whatever it is that's bugging you?"

Jon looked at Quinn silently before sighing, "I don't know."

Quinn licked her lips before speaking again, "I am sorry for hurting you, you know? Jon, I loved you so much. I nearly broke at one stage and went to ring you but I saw something on the television – you were at Wrestlemania… and I couldn't bring myself to destroy that for you. I could see the passion in your eyes and it gave me the strength to let you keep living your dream with Joe and Colby."

"I can't be mad at you anymore," confessed Jon looking at Quinn and taking a step towards her, "Fuck, this was so much easier when I was angry with you… but you go and explain the thought behind your actions and it takes the anger away."

"I'm sorry?"

Jon couldn't help but chuckle but groaned and rubbed his face, "This isn't giving me closure, Quinn."

"Maybe we can forget closure. Maybe we can try to be friends? Start over?" suggested Quinn, holding her hand out, "Hi, I'm Quinn Gallagher."

Jon looked at Quinn's hand, noticing the tattoo on her wrist. He grasped her hand and felt a shock tingle its way down his arm and spine. From the light gasp that escaped Quinn, it was safe to say she felt it also, "Hi Quinn. I'm Jon Good."

Quinn smiled and looked Jon in the eyes, surprised to see the intense look in them as he looked at her. He took another step closer and Quinn quickly let go of his hand and stood up, moving around him towards the door, "I need to go. I promised Hanna I would Facetime her tonight. Umm, talk soon!"

Jon sighed and looked up at the ceiling for answers when he heard the open and shut quickly behind him.

* * *

 _Tampa, FL – Present_

Quinn flopped down on her couch pleased to have finished cleaning her unit from top to bottom. She had a flight to catch to Allentown in a couple of hours. Shane had asked her to do live shows now, putting her in a match against Trinity while they built the heat up between Harley and Natalya on television.

It did mean missing Nick's gig, but Quinn wanted to leave early to get a good night's rest before the live show. At least that was what she told herself.

Quinn stood up to go shower when she heard a knock at her door. With a frown, Quinn walked over and peered through the peephole.

Her heart beat increased along with her breathing. Quinn backed away from her door and over to the hall table she normally put her handbag and phone on. Quinn opened the draw and pulled out the can of pepper spray Hanna made her buy. She grabbed her phone and unlocked it, opening her contact list.

Quinn slowly sucked in a deep breath and opened the wooden door, glad for the screen door she kept locked at all times.

"I don't care how you found me. I want you gone," snapped Quinn, keeping the pepper spray can hidden.

"Don't be like that," he smirked.

"Leave now," warned Quinn, not looking at her screen as she hit a contact, "Now!"

He gave a deep chuckle and stepped towards the door, "You're back in Tampa now, bitch. You won't always be safe from me, you know? You were the best I ever had."

"You raped me! You didn't have me willingly you fucking bastard!"

He looked around them and glared at her, "Shut your whore mouth," he took another step towards the door and Quinn seized the moment to spray him fair in the eyes,

"Bitch!" he roared as he lurched backwards, hands rubbing at his eyes.

"Trust me, there will be more added to that. Now fuck off or I will call the cops," warned Quinn, "I'm not a naïve little girl anymore. You can't control me."

Quinn slammed the door shut and looked down at her phone. Her heart slammed against her chest as she looked at the caller ID.

"Fuck," hissed Quinn as she ended the call and threw her phone to the lounge and away from her, "Fuck!"

* * *

 _Allentown, PA – Present_

Jon sat on the stool of the hotel bar, watching the entrance to the hotel in silence. He drummed his fingers along the side of his glass of beer. He had listened in silence after initially trying to call out for Quinn when she had called him. He was surprised she still had his number – then again, he still had hers.

The voice of her rapist was familiar to him, but Jon couldn't place it. He needed to confront her, make her tell him who it was or get her to just move away from Tampa. He obviously knew Joe lived there, but Joe wasn't home the same days as Quinn would be, and he doubted Quinn would appreciate Joe watching over her. Her stubborn streak hadn't left in the past four years.

Jon jumped off his stool as Quinn walked in, wheeling her suitcase behind her and carrying a backpack. He couldn't resist the desire to take her in physically. She wore her leggings perfectly, paired with dark green doc martins and the same coloured tank top. Her curly hair was loose and from what he could see, she was make up free. The observation made Jon halt in his footsteps. What was wrong with him? He had a woman he loved at home in Las Vegas with their dog. He was happy with Renee. She made him laugh and made him happy.

Jon turned and grabbed his beer and sculled it. He needed to leave Quinn alone. He couldn't make things more confusing than they already were. He could still remember the shock he felt when they shook hands. It was an intoxicating feeling.

"Shit," hissed Jon as he turned and saw Quinn headed for the elevator.

Without hesitation, Jon ran over to the elevator and slipped in before the doors could shut. He looked up to see Quinn looking at him stunned. Her lips were parted in her surprise, before she licked them and looked away.

Jon had to try and remove the mental image and the urge he felt to just kiss her. Would it feel the same as four years ago? Would she respond the same and make him feel the way she always did whenever they would kiss? Like it was the first time every time?

"I shouldn't have called you," said Quinn softly and not looking at him, "I didn't know I had hit your number… and I don't even know why I have your number still."

"Probably the same reason why I have yours still," replied Jon.

He saw Quinn glance at him in surprise before she looked back away to the elevator numbers.

"I know the voice," said Jon, "Of who… attacked you. I can't pin point it but when I do Quinn… fuck he will pay."

"It's not your job to get revenge for me or whatever, Jon," said Quinn turning to look at him, "I can handle him myself and I will. Seeing him the other week freaked me out but I'm not scared of him. Just leave it alone."

"Leave it alone?" snapped Jon as the elevator came to a stop at Quinn's floor, "He hurt you! He… he took you away from me!"

Quinn didn't reply and instead exited the elevator with her bags, "Goodbye Jon."

* * *

Quinn stepped backstage after her match with Trinity. It had ended in a no contest due to interruption by Natalya. It was building the feud between Harley and Natalya for a match they would have at Survivor Series. Quinn and Natalya were hoping to get a No Disqualifications match so they could bring props in.

Quinn headed for the change rooms with Trinity, discussing tomorrow afternoons show in Trenton. Quinn was driving solo early tomorrow morning, as were most of the talent. The crew were leaving that night to get the location set up as most of the talent liked to go in during the day to fine tune any changes to their matches or just train in general.

After a shower and change of clothes, Quinn left the venue for her car. Her drive back to the hotel was silent as she contemplated what she would do for the rest of her evening. An ordered in meal and date with a movie sounded perfect.

* * *

Jon returned to the hotel with Allen and the pair separated at the elevator an hour after most of the other talent. Jon entered his hotel room and dumped his bag beside the bed and shrugged off his jacket. He was too wired to sit and chill out. He needed to move, to release the pent-up energy and frustration he was feeling.

Jon went to his suitcase and started rummaging through for his gym gear and headphones.

Within fifteen minutes Jon was at the hotel gym running at a high paced jog on the treadmill, music blasting in a desperate attempt to free his mind and body of everything plaguing it.

* * *

Quinn glanced at the time and sighed. It was nearing midnight and she couldn't sleep. She rolled over and flicked the lamp on to read information in the hotels booklet. She noted the pool was a twenty-four hour one and got up from the bed and opened her bag. She located her swimsuit, changed into it and grabbed her towel and flip-flops. As she left her hotel room she tied her hair back into a tight ponytail.

Once at the pool Quinn dived in and began to swim laps, alternating her strokes between freestyle, breaststroke, butterfly and backstroke. Quinn maintained an even pace for each lap, speeding up for a couple of minutes before bringing it back to the even pace again.

As she turned to change into a backstroke, she came to a halt in shock at Jon looking down at her.

"F-fuck!" spluttered Quinn standing up and coughing up unwanted water.

"Sorry," muttered Jon as Quinn walked to the side of the pool and hoisted herself up and to sit on the side.

Quinn waved his apology away and wiped water from her face with her hands as she caught her breath.

Jon frowned as his noticed the thin red line at the middle, top part of her spine, as well as one running around her hip. Quinn looked up at Jon and saw the frown on his face. Hastily, she stood up and rushed over to her towel and grabbed it. She unfolded it and went to wrap it around her body when Jon caught her wrist in his hands.

"How injured were you, Quinn?" he asked.

Quinn looked from his hands speechlessly and looked up to his eyes, "Let me go, please."

"Tell me."

"It only matters that I am fine now. I defied the odds and here I am."

Jon breathed in a sharp breath, "You had surgery."

Quinn nodded, even if it wasn't a question, "I had a fracture to my thoracic spine. The collision caused a vertebra to… I guess pull apart. Surgery was the only option to fix it and make sure everything was stabilised around it."

"Your hip?"

Quinn sighed, feeling Jon's grip on her wrists loosen, "My leg was forced up in the crash. It caused my hip to break here, near my pelvis," Quinn pulled a hand from Jon's hold and gestured to a section of her scar that was a tad wider than the rest, "I had to get a joint replacement… it was painful. But it's what I deserve for drinking all that vodka and driving."

Quinn freed her other hand from Jon and wrapped her towel around her securely as he silently took in everything she had said.

"Why do you do that?" he asked finally.

Quinn looked over at him in confusion, "What?"

"You keep on blaming yourself for everything that happened to you."

Quinn just shrugged and turned to walk away but Jon wouldn't let her leave. He grabbed Quinn by the elbow and made her face him.

"You didn't ask that arsehole to rape you, Quinn. We were having fun that night. I should have walked you to the bathroom. I shouldn't have let you go alone," said Jon, raw pain flashing in his eyes.

Quinn hated the look in his eyes. She thought the look of anger and loathing he gave her was horrible to see, the pain was all the worse, "You aren't to blame. None of this is your fault."

"Then you need to stop blaming yourself, Quinn. Stop blaming yourself! I mean, look at you! Not many people can claim to have gone through what you have and come out the other side full of… strength… determination and still be full of passion for what they love."

Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat trying to ignore the way Jon's thumb was brushing back and forth across her arm.

"Far out," whispered Jon, taking a step closer to Quinn, his other hand brushing her wet hair from her face, "I want to kiss you right now."

Quinn sucked in a deep breath and took a hasty step back, "Don't… don't do this. Not now. Not when you have Renee and a good life with her. I won't be a home wrecker, Jon… w-we had something once upon a time… but that's in the past now. It needs to stay there."

Jon watched as Quinn hurried away, clutching the towel around her tightly and not once looking back at him.

* * *

 _Newark, NJ – Present_

Quinn avoided Jon the next day and had managed to avoid seeing him at all until she got to the stadium at Newark. As she was walking in with her bags, she saw him getting out of his car with a talkative Renee. Quinn looked away as she saw Jon laugh and slip an arm around Renee's waist. It was what she wanted, right? For Jon to be happy with Renee. She was his present and future. Quinn was his past.

"There she is!"

Quinn smiled at Nick as he spotted her walking in, "Hey. I am such a newbie at this on the road business. I don't know how you all manage it."

"Ah, you'll get used to it! Besides, I heard you killed it at the shows!"

Quinn shrugged, "If they say I did, then I guess I did."

"Now she takes compliments," teased Nick.

Quinn punched him lightly in the arm and looked over at the board to find where her locker room would be located.

"Quinn! Jon!" came Shane's voice as he walked into the entry corridor, "Glad you both are here."

Quinn shot a surprised look at Shane and walked over to him, adjusting her bag.

"We are changing the night's main event. We needed to shift things to fit in another segment, so we have made a mixed tag team match. Dean Ambrose and Harley verse AJ Styles and Natalya. How does that sound?"

"Fine," answered Jon with a nod, "I'm positive we can pull this off perfectly."

"So am I," agreed Shane, "Quinn?"

"Let's do it."

"Great because it's the opening match so you need to be ready."

Shane walked off and Jon looked at Quinn silently. Quinn cleared her throat and gave Jon a tight smile, "I'll see you again soon."

* * *

Smackdown kicked off with the music of AJ Styles sounding. The champion strode out in his cocky manner as the commentators spoke about how the two on going feuds were brought together for that night's opening match. AJ stepped into the ring and held the title up yelling about how he was the champion and no one could take that away from him.

The music changed and Natalya's came on as she walked out determined to end Harley once and for all. AJ watched his tag team partner curiously as she stepped into the ring and spoke to the crowd, saying she belonged here and Harley didn't. Natalya turned her attention to AJ and held her hand out, which AJ shook firmly, sealing their pact to work together that night.

Natalya's theme was cut off and the Lunatic Fringe came out donning his usual blue jeans and white top. Dean strode down to the ring, stopping at the end of the ramp and looking at AJ Styles in amusement. He simply raised his eyebrows at Natalya as he jammed his hands into his front pockets to wait for his tag partner for that night. Harley's music started and the woman causing Natalya grief skipped out. She paused at the top of the ramp and grinned down at Natalya before twirling. She made her way down at the ramp, giving Dean a curious look before skipping over to the ring and sliding in. She stood up to come face to face with an irate Natalya.

"Back up, Natalya!" yelled the referee.

"I'll go first," stated Dean to Harley.

Harley gave a simple nod and went over to her place on the ring side. The bell sounded and Dean and AJ launched into action. Harley watched the match, bouncing about on her spot, at times seeming to dance.

"Come on, AJ!" yelled Natalya as Dean gained the upper hand.

At Natalya's yell, AJ shoved Dean backward hard and jumped at Natalya to get the tag. Natalya ran into the ring and Harley pulled herself up and over the top rope, jumping to hit Natalya with a flying forearm. Natalya fell backwards and Harley rolled forward, jumped up to her feet, slapped AJ hard across the face and turned to duck a hit from Natalya and respond with a high kick to Natalya's face.

The crowd roared with approval, a chant of, "This is awesome!" breaking out. Harley let out a war cry and yanked her tank top off to reveal her usual shirt underneath. She threw it to the side and ran at Natalya as she got up and hit her with a knee to the shoulder. Harley bounced from the ropes and got Natalya with a baseball slide kick. As she stood, Natalya rolled, grabbing Harley's ankle and forcing her face first to the mat.

"Natalya is going for the sharp shooter!" yelled JBL, "That's the Hart genetics! Always have something up your sleeve!"

Harley yelled out as Dean pleaded for her to fight through it. Harley pulled herself towards the ropes, managing to roll onto her back as Natalya yanked her back towards the middle of the mat.

"And Harley has fighting spirit!" said Byron, "She won't let Natalya get her win so easily!"

Harley kicked Natalya in the backside, forcing her to break her hold. Harley rolled across the ring and tagged Dean in, sliding out of the ring to catch her breath as the two men locked into battle once again.

Suddenly Dean came flying out the ring, slamming into the barricade. AJ jumped out and stalked towards Dean, chuckling.

Harley stood up on the side of the ring and ran along it before jumping from it and landing on AJ's shoulders. She whipped him through the hurricerana and brought him down to the ground before moving to Dean's side and yelling at him to get up. Natalya grabbed Harley from behind and slammed her into the side of the ring. Harley slumped down as Natalya kicked her in the mid-section. Harley cried out and tried to stop Natalya from pulling her up again. Natalya shoved Harley towards the steel steps but Harley managed to stop her momentum and stepped up onto them, turning and jumping at Natalya, and tackling her to the ground. She managed to punch Natalya as the bell rang for the end of the match. The sound of Dean's theme hit as Jojo announced the winners.

"Here are your winner's – Dean Ambrose and Harley!"

Harley stood up from Natalya with a smirk and did a mock curtsey before skipping over to the side of the ring and picking up her shirt. She did a twirl and threw it into the audience before skipping up the ramp, leaving an impressed and amused Dean Ambrose in the ring.

 **A/N: So... the tension is building between Quinn and Jon... will Renee pick up on it? Will anything more than friendship occur between Quinn and Nick?**

 **Review to find out!**


	7. Watching

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay in updating - once the Christmas season is over and done with I should be able to get on top of it all better.**

 _Chapter Seven: Watching_

Quinn walked backstage, greeted by a happy Shane and Mark.

"Fantastic," said Shane, "You killed it out there, Quinn."

"Thank you," nodded Quinn with a smile, "It was a fun match."

"You and Jon work well together," agreed Mark, "I definitely think that will be something we will do again in the future."

Quinn just gave a small smile and nod. She headed down the corridor and spotted a table with bottles of water and towels for the wrestlers to use after a match. Quinn grabbed a drink and towel and sat down on a chair to cool down and take in her match.

Even she couldn't deny it was one of her best performances. Quinn sipped her drink and leaned back against her seat. She spotted Jon arrive back stage and stood up to avoid any conversation with him. They may have had to work together that night but she wasn't going to invite any opportunity for him to interact with her and cause any more confusion to her emotions. She needed to remain focused on her goal – survive her six months and prove she is worthy of a long-term contract with the WWE.

* * *

Jon spotted Quinn sitting in a chair but she spotted him and was up and walking away. Before he could contemplate her actions, Renee walked over to him smiling.

"That was quite a match," said Renee.

"Yeah, it was," nodded Jon walking over to the table to grab a drink and towel.

"So I was thinking, this weekend we could go for a hike at the Canyon? We haven't been in a while. Plus, it would be nice to spend some time with Blue before we leave for Glasgow."

Jon nodded in agreement, "Yeah, sounds good."

Renee smiled, "Great! Blue will love a weekend with us both!"

* * *

 _Dayton, OH – Present_

The wooden door opened and Quinn grinned at her older sister, who squealed in delight.

"Oh my gosh! Quinnie!" cried Hanna unlatching the screen door and opening it so she could hug her sister, "What are you doing here?"

"I have a couple of days down time and thought I would visit my dearest sister in the universe."

"Your only sister."

Quinn laughed as Hanna led her into the living room, "Completely beside the point, Han. How are you?"

"Good. Work is normal – well, we are about to head into the busy season with Christmas approaching. Thirsty?"

Quinn gave a nod and Hanna opened her fridge and pulled out two cans of Diet Coke, "Thanks. What about Freddie?"

"Freddie is away visiting his parents this week. I couldn't go because my bitch of a boss denied my holiday leave."

"What? Han, that's unfair! You've worked four odd years straight without leave. Not even sick leave!"

Hanna shrugged, "Got to pay the bills, right?"

"I think you need a new job."

"Not many jobs going with my skill set in Dayton, Quinn. I suggested to Freddie moving to Cincinnati but he isn't keen on it."

"What about commuting?" suggested Quinn, "I know it's about an hour each way but it beats working for a miserable bitch."

Hanna shrugged and Quinn frowned at her sister. She slid closer to her sister on her seat and placed a hand over Hanna's.

"Han? What are you hiding?"

Hanna looked up at Quinn with tears glistening in her eyes, "I don't think Freddie is visiting his parents."

"What?"

"I think he's cheating on me and I think she lives in Cincinnati. If he were to visit his parents, there would be plane ticket costs on our bank records. There aren't any at all. Driving to his parents would take two days. Freddie hates long car trips."

"Have you called his parents?"

Hanna shook her head and Quinn stood up. She walked over to the kitchen bench and grabbed the house phone and looked through the contacts and spotted Freddie's parents. Before Hanna could protest, Quinn dialled their number.

"Hello Mrs Swann this is Quinn, Hanna's sister. I was just wondering if Freddie was there?" said Quinn politely, "I see… no, no it's okay. You too, bye."

"He's not there, is he?"

Quinn sadly shook her head no as she placed the phone back on the receiver, "So… let's track this bastard down, shall we?"

* * *

 _Las Vegas, NV – Present_

Jon sat down beside Renee and took a long gulp out of his water bottle as they took in the view.

"Worth it?" asked Renee with a gesture to the view.

"Always."

Renee nodded, "I sometimes still miss New York… you know, the always being on the go… the quirky stores you find in SoHo or hidden away in Manhattan. But then we come here and I just think myself crazy."

"You should go spend a few days there while I'm on tour after Smackdown. I'm sure Brie or even your mother would go with you."

Renee shrugged before she grinned, "I can't wait for the show in Canada! I'm so excited to catch up with everyone. Mum is planning this massive dinner with all the family. I told her we cannot wait to see them all-"

"When is the dinner?"

"The twenty-first. It was the only night everyone was available," said Renee with a frown.

"That's the live show. Renee, I can't go."

"No, it's a Raw live sho- oh, shoot. Is there any way you can miss it?"

Jon gave Renee a look and she sighed knowing it wasn't possible, "What about the Wednesday?"

"Mum and Dad are going on holidays to Italy for two weeks. I'm sure we can sort another date out," said Renee with a shrug.

Jon nodded as Renee rested her head against his arm, both sitting in silence.

* * *

 _Dayton, OH – Present_

Quinn scrolled the screen down on her sister's computer as they both flicked through Freddie's financial records.

"There," said Quinn pointing to a transaction, "Days Inn. That's the cheap hotel in East Cincinnati."

Hanna sucked in a deep breath, "It was made numerous times… look at them all."

"Are you okay?"

Hanna nodded and stood up, grabbing her car keys behind her from the bench, "Road trip, sis?"

"Let's go."

* * *

It was nearing dusk as Hanna turned the car into the carpark of the two-storey inn on Mount Carmel Tobasco Road. She pointed to a black BMW with number plates reading **FREDSN1** parked outside a room with lights on inside it. Quinn and Hanna jumped out of the car and walked over to the door. Quinn rubbed her sisters back comfortingly as Hanna breathed in a deep breath.

"Okay," said Hanna slowly, "I can handle this."

"You can handle anything, Han."

Hanna gave Quinn a shaky smile and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came Freddie's voice.

"Room service," said Quinn with a terrible British accent, "I have some fresh towels."

"Hang on!"

A few seconds later the door was opened by Freddie wearing nothing more than his Calvin Klein briefs. He looked from Hanna to Quinn with wide eyes, unable to form a sentence.

"Aren't you going to say hello, Freddie?" asked Hanna.

"Fred, baby, who is it?" came a whiney voice from within the room.

"Ooh, you have company?" spat Hanna shoving Freddie back and walking into the room with Quinn following.

Sprawled on the bed in a loosely tied dressing gown was a young woman with fake tits, a bad hair dye job and orange tan.

"How cliché can you be?" asked Hanna, looking at Freddie angrily, "Your fucking secretary?"

"I-I-I-Hanna, babe-" stammered Freddie only to be cut off with a hard slap across the face from Hanna.

"For months I had been living in denial about you! I ignored the signs and the comments from Marge next door and even my own mother!" shouted Hanna, her anger radiating off her so much that even Quinn took a step back, "Yet here you are in a cheap ass hotel tell, fucking the dumbest bimbo in your office!"

"Hey!" cried the woman.

"Shut up," snapped Quinn with a dirty look to the woman, "Shut up or I will make you regret breathing."

"You know what makes this all the worse, Freddie?" said Hanna, her anger dissipating as a wave of grief filled her facial features, "I was waiting for you to come home to tell you I'm pregnant with our child. But I don't want to be married to a sleazy, two timing, asshole. We are done. I deserve so much better then you."

"Hanna!" cried Freddie as she walked out of the room.

Freddie went to go after her but Quinn blocked his way, "Get out of the way, Quinn!"

"No. You don't deserve Hanna. You fucked up Freddie. You made your bed, so I suggest you get used to sleeping in it," snarled Quinn before she turned and hurried out to the car where Hanna was.

Hanna said nothing as Quinn climbed in. She started the car and drove out of the carpark and down the road, holding herself together until they reached a service station. Only when she pulled into the driveway did Hanna break down in tears, with Quinn comforting her heart broken, pregnant sister.

* * *

 _Glasgow, UK_

Quinn stepped out of the bus WWE hired to take all the wrestlers and crew to the hotel they would be staying in. She looked around her in amazement, not daring to believe that she was in Glasgow to do a Smackdown show the next day. Surely she had to be dreaming!

It had been hard to leave Hanna, but their cousin, Ida, was staying with Hanna while Quinn was away and Hanna had been in a better place mentally when Quinn left.

"Quinn! Hi!"

Quinn smiled at a bubbly Renee, giving a general nod in Jon's direction who was standing beside Renee.

"You look a bit stunned?" laughed Renee.

"Ah yeah, I've never been to Glasgow before… actually the furthest I've ever travelled overseas is Hawaii... although that probably doesn't really count. Plus, that was years ago… so this is just," Quinn sighed, unable to express how she was feeling.

Renee chuckled, "One of the benefits of working for WWE. The schedule can be brutal but very rewarding."

Quinn nodded in agreement, "So I am just starting to learn."

The bags were unloaded from the bus and everyone began to head inside. Quinn hung back, taking in her surroundings, a look of complete awe on her face.

"Earth to Quinn!"

Quinn jumped and Nick grinned at her cheekily, "That wasn't nice!"

Nick laughed, "We need to check in. Unless you plan on sleeping on the sidewalk?"

"Hey, I'm in the UK. There is no way I am going to complain about where I wind up sleeping!"

Quinn walked inside with Nick, the pair were laughing and joking together as they joined the line up at the check in.

* * *

Jon rocked back and forth on his feet with a sigh. Renee was busy chatting with Nikki and Natalya, comparing cute photos of their pets. A loud laugh caught Jon's attention and he turned to see Quinn with Nick, her face lit up with a smile. He couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy that surged into him. He once made her laugh and smile like that. She did the same for him. He loved it. He missed it. Jon knew he loved Renee but being around Quinn was making him notice there were areas he just didn't connect with Renee like he did with Quinn. Quinn just seemed to understand him. She could get what he was thinking without him needing to verbalize it.

"You right there?" came Renee's frosty tone.

Jon snapped his eyes away from Quinn to a very angry looking Renee.

"See something you like? Or miss maybe?" asked Renee coldly.

"What? Renee-"

"Just don't, Jon… just don't say a word."

* * *

It was getting late as Quinn stretched out to her warm up song by Lady Gaga 'Black Jesus + Amen Fashion'. Her and Nick had spent an evening touring Glasgow. Nick had been before and took Quinn to his favourite places. It had been an enjoyable evening with Quinn feeling she hadn't laughed that much in a long time.

Once warmed up, Quinn started strength training, working on making sure her core was still at its peak. She didn't want to risk any weakness putting strain on her back or hip. Since recovering from her car crash and resulting surgeries Quinn had been very focused on remaining as healthy as possible.

She continued through her workout, moving on from strength into light cardio and ending with a cool down run on the treadmill. As she slowed her run to a walk she spotted Jon walk in looking frustrated. He was trying to hide it but Quinn could read the frustration with ease. She looked away and instead focused on the speed and timer on the treadmill, bringing it to a stop and climbing off.

Quinn turned only to slam into Jon's body. She stumbled backwards but he quickly grabbed her, steadying her. His hands rested on her hips and hers on his arms.

"I-I need to go shower," said Quinn without looking at Jon.

"Renee is angry with me."

Quinn said nothing, focusing her gaze on the ground.

"She caught me staring at you earlier. I heard you laugh… Nick was making you laugh."

"Don't."

"I used to make you laugh like that."

"Please… please don't do this."

"I fucking hated watching him make you laugh."

Quinn forced herself from Jon's hold and took off at a run, taking the nearest exit to outside the hotel. She walked along the footpath and stopped, slumping against the wall. What on earth was Jon playing at? She had been doing so well at ignoring him and keeping her distance. Then he has to go and say things like that to her! She was having fun getting to know Nick – she had even told Hanna about him and the possibility of it becoming something more than a friendship.

The sound of the hotel door opening nearby caught Quinn's hearing. She turned and looked, stepping into the shadow to keep herself hidden. Jon walked out and looked around before heading in the opposite direction, away from her. She let out a deep breath and leaned back looking up at the sky.

Who was she kidding? She had never fully gotten over Jon. She compared any guy she had potential with to him. No one measured up in comparison. What she had had with Jon was special and one of a kind. It was a fierce, passionate love and left her breathless the entire time.

Quinn also knew she couldn't and wouldn't hurt Renee. Renee had been nothing but kind and wonderful towards her. Quinn wouldn't be the woman to destroy the relationship Renee had with Jon. Quinn just needed to ignore Jon and move on. Going on dates with Nick would be the perfect way to make sure Jon got the message.

* * *

Backstage, Quinn could hear the crowd going insane about Smackdown. The show was about to begin and the arrival of the commentators and Jojo alerted the crowd to that fact. Quinn was decked out in her Harley gear and was warming up. She had managed to avoid Jon since the gym room incident and was feeling quite accomplished at having achieved that.

Once again the women were in the opening segment with Rebecca out of action for a length of time, she had had no choice but to relinquish the title. Naturally, all the women were hungry for it.

"Ready?" asked Nikki.

Quinn grinned and bumped fists with Nikki, "Heck yes!"

* * *

The theme for Smackdown sounded with pyrotechnics going off. The Glasgow crowd went insane and the noise level went through the roof.

The noise only got louder as Becky Lynch herself walked out. She grinned at the crowd and held the title up in the air proudly as she made her way down to the ring, where a microphone already lay waiting for her.

"HELLO GLASGOW!" yelled Becky earning a huge pop, "Welcome to Tuesday Night Smackdown! The lass kicking show in all of the WWE!" Becky paused as she pulled the belt from her shoulder and looked at it, "I wish I were here tonight to defend this title. I really, truly do… but unfortunately I am here to relinquish the title. I have suffered an injury that requires I be out of action longer than four weeks."

The sound of the Smackdown General Manager's theme sounded and Daniel Bryan walked out and down to the ring, after doing the Yes chant with the crowd.

"Becky, I understand exactly how you are feeling. I want you to know that when you are able to return, you will automatically become the Number One Contender for the Women's Championship on Smackdown," said Daniel as Becky handed him the title with a sad nod before she left the ring to chants of 'Come back soon!'

Daniel waited a few moments before looking at the belt, "This means the Women's Championship is officially up for grabs."

 _You can look but you can't touch…  
_

Nikki Bella strode out, doing her dance twirl before she marched down to the ring and flipped into it after throwing her cap out to the crowd.

"Nikki," said Daniel in greeting.

"Daniel. It should be obvious why I am here."

"It is. But you need to know there is already a Number One Contender who still deserves her shot at the title."

At that moment the stadium went black and glow lights came on as Naomi pranced out, dancing her way down to the ring with the crowd holding up glow sticks to join in. Naomi jumped into the ring and the lights soon flickered back on. Nikki nodded at Naomi who nodded back in return.

"I'll face her," shrugged Nikki.

Before Daniel could reply Alexa Bliss' theme blasted and the petite wrestler strode out, shaking her head in disagreement to Nikki. She made her way into the ring quickly, snatching up the microphone.

"Oh hell no! _I_ deserve a shot at the title before you!" snapped Alexa angrily, "I'll face Naomi!"

"You already lost to me once. This will be easy," retorted Naomi.

 _F.A.B.U.L.O.U.S  
_

Nikki glared up at the ramp as Carmella strutted out.

"I think you are all forgetting about the Princess!" stated Carmella as she slid into the ring, "I deserve that title shot just as much as the rest of you!"

Nikki laughed but before she could speak another theme played.

Natalya walked out without any acknowledgement given to the crowd. She slid into the ring and snatched the microphone away from Alexa.

"I have been here a lot longer than any of you! I am the one who deserves the title shot!" she snapped coldly.

Before Daniel would speak the theme of Eva Marie broke out. The crowd erupted with around of boo's. Eva strutted out and gestured to the women in the ring before walking down in her sultry manner. She stepped up the stairs and into the ring and smirked at Nikki before plucking the microphone from her hand.

"If anyone deserves a championship title shot, it should go to All Red Everything – me," stated Eva.

"Listen-" started Daniel but he was cut off by get another theme of music.

The music of Harley started and the Glasgow stadium broke out into a roar of approval as Harley appeared at the top of the ramp. She grinned down at the gathering in the ring and skipped and twirled her way down to the ring. She paused at the end of the ramp and looked up into the ring curiously before stepping up the steel steps.

She climbed into ring and Daniel looked at her.

"Let me guess. You deserve a title shot as well?"

Naomi handed Harley the microphone and Harley gave her a nod.

"I saw on the TV there was a big gathering happening. I thought I would just come join you all… but yeah. I guess I do deserve a title shot," shrugged Harley.

"Fine. There will be around of matches until we reach the conclusion of the number one contender to face Naomi at Survivor Series for the Smackdown Women's Championship. The first matches to take place will be Nikki Bella versing Alexa Bliss, Carmella versing Natalya and Harley versing Eva Marie. Once the winners from those matches have been decided the three women will battle it out in a Triple Threat match with the winner going on to face Naomi at Survivor Series," stated Daniel, "Nikki and Alexa – your match starts right now."

* * *

Quinn sat staring ahead on her, her elbows propped on her crossed legs with her fingers drumming together. She was getting her mind into the zone for her match against Natalie. Her and Natalie had gone over the match basics but would ultimately call the shots in the ring as they went.

"There you are," came a voice near Quinn.

Quinn broke from her train of thought and smiled at Nick, "Hey. How's your night going?"

Nick sat beside Quinn on the table and crossed his arms in front of him, "Yeah you know how it is. Go out, beat up people and head home."

Quinn chuckled, "Sounds like a hell of a good life."

"It is, it is. So, I'm going to take a guess here and assume you haven't been to Barcelona?"

"Naturally."

Nick grinned, "Excellent because I want to take you out and show you the beauty of the place. Say yes?"

Quinn smiled, ignoring the figure standing on the opposite side of the corridor warming up for his match after hers, "Yes."

Nick beamed and grabbed one of Quinn's hands to give it a squeeze, "Brilliant! You won't regret that answer."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Quinn replied as her name was called to prepare to go on, "I better go and beat Natalie up now."

"Have fun."

Quinn winked with a cheeky grin, "Of course I will."

* * *

Jon watched as Quinn walked away, bouncing up and down as she did. He glanced over at Nick to see Nick watching Quinn. Jon turned away and let out a deep breath, coming face to face with Allen.

"All I'm gonna say is you need to figure out what and who you want before it too late," said Allen giving Jon a pat on the shoulder, "Because I don't think Nick is looking to just hook up and dump that pretty lady."

Jon knew disputing Allen's assumptions would be a fruitless attempt and instead let out a sigh mixed with a growl of annoyance as he turned to the nearby television to watch Quinn's match.

* * *

The music of Harley sounded and the WWE Universe began to cheer. Harley strode out in her usual manner, twirling and skipping every few steps. She grinned at the crowd and jumped up onto the side of the ring and slid in. She stood with a twirl and ran over to a ring post and climbed up it to sit atop it to watch Eva Marie's grand entrance.

" _From Concorde, California…"  
_

Eva Marie walked out with her feathered jacket on and made sure to strut out like she ruled the building. She gave Harley a dirty look and stood outside the ring to remove her jacket. The WWE Universe booed her loudly, wondering if she would pull an outfit malfunction or some reason to avoid her WWE Smackdown debut that night.

The bell rang once Eva Marie was in the ring. Harley jumped down from her ring post and grinned at Eva Marie.

"What?" yelled Eva, "What? Stop looking at me like that! You FREAK!"

Harley's grinned snapped away and a look of anger appeared. She charged at Eva Marie, with Eva diving to the side and escaping out of the ring. Harley screamed in rage and stepped backwards before running forward and diving between the ropes and tackling Eva to the ground.

Harley rolled and got back up to her feet and stalked back over to Eva and pulled her up by her red hair.

"No one calls me a freak! NO ONE!" yelled Harley before she threw Eva back into the ring and climbed back in herself.

She forced Eva to roll onto her stomach and quickly locked her into a camel clutch. Eva cried out and Harley pulled tighter.

"I'm not a freak!" snapped Harley only Eva managed to loosen an arm out and used it to help her break the submission hold.

Harley stood and backed up, looking at Eva Marie as she slowly got to her feet. Eva glared at Harley and Harley ran at Eva, only to be met with a foot to the stomach. Harley doubled over and Eva took it as a chance to hit a DDT. Quickly, Eva rolled Harley for the cover.

1!

Harley kicked out and rolled away from Eva. Eva stood and began to yell at the referee about it being a slow count, with the referee arguing back the entire time. Harley stood and moved to the corner of the ring, waiting for Eva to stop arguing. When she finally turned, Harley ran and leaped into the air, hitting a clothesline. Eva slammed back onto the mat and Harley stepped off the ring post and turned, jumping and hitting a leg drop across Eva's mid-section. Harley grabbed Eva's leg for the cover.

1!

2!

Eva kicked out and Harley sat up, looking over her shoulder at Eva in annoyance. Suddenly Eva lurched forward, grabbing Harley's arm and locking her into a cobra clutch. Harley cried out as Eva laughed, taunting Harley.

Harley shook her head as the referee asked if she wanted to give in. Eva made a pull in the move, yanking Harley's arm even more. Harley reached out with her other hand and grabbed a handful of Eva's hair. She pulled on it harshly and Eva cried out. Harley pulled again, yanking Eva down enough to loosen her hold on her other arm and give Harley the opportunity to push her body up and move to behind Eva. Harley rocked back onto her shoulders and slammed her boots into Eva's back, forcing Eva to slam onto the middle rope. Harley slowly stood back, rubbing her shoulder. She looked at Eva and noticed her predicament and marched over and grabbed the top rope with both hands and pressed a knee into Eva's top back.

"Harley! Harley back off! Back off!" yelled the referee pulling Harley away.

Harley moved back and let out a yell, yanking her Harley themed shirt off to reveal a red and black version of her normal ring attire. Harley moved to the nearest ring post and climbed up it, watching Eva Marie like a hawk.

Eva finally stood up and turned with a stumble as Harley jumped from the ring post and hit her finisher perfectly, rolling it into a pin.

1!

2!

3!

"And here is your winner and the third and final participant of the Number One Contender's match – Harley!" announced Jojo.

Harley sat up, shoving Eva as she did so. She did a curtsey as her music played and climbed out of the ring, blowing the referee a kiss as she saw him checking Eva.

 **A/N: So tension is rising between Quinn and Jon, with Renee taking more notice... but Quinn is also wanting to see where things go with Nick... what's gonna happen?**

 **Review and ye' shall find out!**


	8. Confession

**A/N: My apologies for taking so long to update! It has been massively hectic with heaps going on! I hope everyone has had a wonderful Christmas and is looking forward to a happy and wonderful 2017! Also, thank you for the reviews!**

 _Chapter Eight: Confession_

 _Present – Las Vegas, NV_

"Are you even listening to me?"

Jon blinked in surprise and looked up at Renee in surprise, "Sorry?"

"Unbelievable," snapped Renee standing up from the lounge in irritation. She carried her empty wine glass across the living room and into the kitchen, muttering angrily to herself.

Jon sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He felt bad. He had been listening to Renee discuss a matter going on with one of her family members and he had zoned out, his mind going to witnessing Quinn and Nick walking hand in hand along the streets of Barcelona on Thursday.

Jon stood up and headed to the kitchen, entering as Renee placed her rinsed glass in the dishwasher. He walked up to her from behind and slipped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to below her earlobe.

"I'm sorry, Nee," said Jon, "I was rude to just… zone out on you like that."

Renee pulled from Jon's hold and turned to look at him, "What hurts the most is I know who you were thinking about. You had the same look on your face you did the last time I saw you watching Quinn with Nick."

Jon looked at Renee in surprise, taking notice of the tears in her eyes.

"Am I just a fill in until Quinn decided to return? Someone to keep your bed warm at night? Fulfil your sexual needs?"

"Renee, no, I do love you!"

Renee shook her head, "Do you just love me or are you IN love with me?"

Jon fell silent and Renee gave a nod.

"I think tonight, you can sleep in the guest bedroom. Blue and I will sleep in the master bedroom."

* * *

 _Wilkes-Barre, PA_

Quinn tapped the steering wheel as she drove up the street leading to the hotel she would be in for the next two nights. She had driven for nearly eight hours from her sister's place to Wilkes-Barre instead of flying. She found the drive therapeutic as it allowed her time to be alone with her thoughts and to sing along to her personal choice music – which may or may not have included some Backstreet Boys.

Quinn spotted the hotel her itinerary mentioned and turned into the large driveway. An internal groan erupted within Quinn as she saw Jon in the car in front of her. She was surprised to see him arriving alone, without Renee as it was the norm to see them arriving together whenever possible for them.

"Good afternoon Miss. Are you with the WWE talent?" asked the valet as Quinn stopped her car and stepped out.

"Yes," replied Quinn, glancing at Jon to see him looking back at her.

"Excellent. Shall I get your luggage?"

"I can do that," said Quinn walking to the back of her car and popping the boot. She lifted out her duffel bag and reached for her suitcase when a leather clad arm beat her to it.

Quinn looked up and saw Jon right beside her. She stepped back as he lifted it out, placing it on the ground.

"Thank you," murmured Quinn before looking at the valet and handing him the keys.

"No problem," replied Jon.

Quinn grabbed the handle of her suitcase and hastily walked into the hotel wanting to put distance between her and Jon. Him standing that close to her had invaded her senses with his scent, the mix of shades of blue in his eyes, the near impossible to ignore urge to run her fingers through his curls.

She sucked in the clear air around her, plastering a smile on her face at the reception desk.

"Name?"

"Quinn Gallagher," said Quinn pulling her wallet out to show her proof of ID.

"Okay… two nights… you are in a room with a king bed… fourth floor, room twelve."

Quinn nodded and took her room card and headed for the elevator with her luggage. As she pressed the button and waited, she was soon joined by Jon. Quinn ignored him and waited silently.

The ding of the elevator brought no relief as Jon simply walked into the confined space after Quinn, standing right beside her.

"Where's Renee?" blurted out Quinn, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Arriving tomorrow," answered Jon casually, "What about Nick?"

Quinn frowned at the question, "Umm, arriving tomorrow as well."

Jon gave a simple nod as the elevator arrived on the fourth floor. Quinn walked out when the doors opened, as did Jon. Directly across from the elevator was Quinn's room number. She walked over to it and almost cried out in frustration when Jon went to door eleven.

Was fate having a big laugh right now at her expense?

* * *

Quinn stared up at the ceiling and stood up with a huff from her couch. His television was so loud she could barely hear her own. Quinn grabbed her room key card and walked out of hers and over to his door. She banged on it with the palm of her hand, crossing her arms over her chest and waited.

As she was about to knock again, the door opened and Jon leaned on the doorframe, looking at her in surprise.

"Could you _please_ turn your television down? It's so loud I can't hear my own," said Quinn politely.

"If I must," replied Jon.

Quinn glared at him and threw her hands up in annoyance, "Forget about it." She turned and started walking over to her door when Jon spoke again, stopping her.

"Hey, no need to be like that!"

"Me?" snapped Quinn spinning around to face Jon, "You just acted as if I were asking you to sacrifice your life!"

"What? I'm not the one acting like a cold bitch here!"

"Whoa? A cold bitch? Where the fuck did that come from?" demanded Quinn, stepping towards Jon, hands on her hips.

"Ignoring me, running away from me, refusing to talk or even look at me," stated Jon leaning on his door frame with his arms crossed.

Quinn let out a laugh of disbelief and shook her head, "Because every time we talk lately you-you blur things, Jon! Things that cannot be blurred between us because YOU have someone else! You can't expect me to sit around and live like a freaking maid while you go about happily with Renee!"

"I can't get you out of my head! I see you laugh, I see your smile and god forgive me, but it makes me… fuck," snapped Jon as he grabbed Quinn by the arm and pulled her towards him in one swift movement.

One arm slipped around her waist, the other tangling in her curly hair as his lips captured her own in a searing, passionate kiss. Quinn responded instantaneously, her body melting against his as her hands slid up his chest to his shoulders. The kiss deepened, both feeling the electric spark ignite between them. It trickled down their limbs as Jon lifted Quinn up, pressing her body against the wall inside his room. Her legs wrapped around his waist as Jon's lips trailed from her lips to her jawline, his hands sliding along the sides of her body, pushing her loose singlet up.

A moan escaped Quinn and the sound of her own voice brought her back to reality.

"Shit, no, no, no Jon, stop, stop!" said Quinn, squirming in his hold as he hastily stepped back, "We can't do this! We can't! I can't be… be the other woman or the one to ruin everything you have with Renee."

Jon looked at Quinn in silence as she looked anywhere but at him, "Look at me."

Quinn shook her head and made to leave the room but Jon stepped in front of the door.

"Look at me!"

Quinn desperately tried to avoid complying with his request but knew she had no choice. She looked at him and let out a deep, shuddering breath.

"We can't do this, Jon. I didn't come back to the WWE to destroy the life you built for yourself. You are happier without me in it," said Quinn, "I'll make sure you get that back."

Quinn moved towards the door but Jon stopped her, frowning.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jon angrily, "You'll leave again? You think I will let that happen, Quinn? I lost you once. I-I can't lose you again. Don't you get it? I thought I had moved on from you! I thought I found what I want but you… you are the only woman who will ever own my heart. Far out Quinn… I'm still fucking in love with you!"

Quinn looked at Jon silently, willing herself to not cry, "You love the me from four years ago. The me I am now is a different person."

Jon moved to the side as Quinn moved to the door and pulled it open and left him standing numbly in the entry of his hotel room.

* * *

Quinn walked into the stadium, keeping her headphones in and sunglasses on. She'd barely slept the night before and had purposely kept her phone on silent to ignore the calls and texts from her sister, Saraya and Nick.

Quinn dumped her bag in the locker room and changed into her gear. The other women picked up the vibe that Quinn wasn't herself and gave her, her space. Once dressed she headed to hair and make-up, once again keeping the headphones in to keep other people away from her. It worked until she got into make-up, where she had no choice but to remove them.

"Ah, Quinn!" said Shane walked in before noticing her appearance, "You okay?"

"Yeah… just bad sleep but I promise you I am fine," reassured Quinn as her hair was brushed out, "Did you need me for something?"

"We have made a change to your music. I've emailed you the updated version – it's a remix with the lyrics. Everyone thinks your character is going far, so we have decided to invest a little more into your character and this will help make your stand out more. Have a listen and spend a bit of time reworking your entrance. Your updated theme starts tonight."

Quinn looked at Shane stunned and nodded in silence.

"Exciting!" beamed Kat next to Quinn.

"Yeah… yeah it is," nodded Quinn, trying to absorb the news in.

* * *

Quinn pressed play on the track again and sucked in a deep breath as she counted the initial sounds at the start of the track. She opened her eyes and walked forward, twirling mid step and pausing in her walk, one hand on her hip, while the other tapped her chin with her smirk. She walked forward and twirled, skipping backwards and turned, colliding into a solid body.

"Shit!" cried Quinn, spinning around to see Nick, "Hey, sorry! I should have found a quieter place."

"You're alive," replied Nick taking a step back from Quinn.

Quinn glanced down at her hands clutching her phone and headphones, "Last I checked, I was."

"We had plans to catch up this morning, or did you forget?"

Quinn cringed, "I had shit sleep and only managed a couple of hours this morning. I am so sorry, Nick."

"No, no it's fine. Maybe we can grab dinner after the show – unless you're too tired?"

"Can I let you know?" replied Quinn as she spotted the time on her phone, "My match is in ten minutes. I need to get going."

"Of course," nodded Nick before stepping forward and pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Quinn's mouth, "I missed you."

Quinn managed a small smile as guilt plagued her, "Same."

Quinn turned and hurried away, not noticing the figure lurking in the corner of the corridor.

* * *

The theme of Nikki Bella blasted around the arena as Smackdown crept into its second hour. Nikki strode out to a loud pop from the crowd. She grinned at the crowd, high fiving a few of the audience members as she walked to the ring and went through the actions of her entrance. As Nikki stepped into the middle of the ring the music changed.

The guitar riff of Natalya's theme struck and the woman from the Hart Dungeons strode out, her face one of pure determination. Nikki looked at Natalya silently, as Natalya glared at her. Natalya stepped into the ring, looked at Nikki and walked over to the turnbuckle, stepping up to make the gesture that she was the Number One Contender in the ring.

Everyone knew Harley was next to come out but the music started differently, just a weird beat.

 _"I need a gangsta… to love me better…"  
_

As soon as the singing started, Harley walked out, twirling once the beat picked up. She paused at the top of the ramp, hand on her hip as she tapped her chin and smirked at the women in the ring. As the singing started again, she made her way down the ramp, twirling and skipping backwards, pivoting to face the ring at the end of the ramp. She looked up into the ring at the two other competitors in the match before running and jumping up to the side of the ring and ripping her tank top off to reveal her red and black top, which matched her red and black shorts.

The three women stood in the ring looking at each other. It was one of the most anticipated matches of the night and everyone was placing bets as to who they believed would come out on top.

The bell rang and the women looked at each other still. Who would make the first move? Which two teamed up on the other competitor?

The answer was given as Nikki and Natalya both moved towards Harley. Harley ducked and weaved around Nikki and grabbed her from behind and hitting a suplex. She rolled and stood to be met with a boot to the face from Natalya. Harley spun and bounced onto the ropes, her arms hanging over them. Suddenly Natalya hit her in the back with a knee, the rope cutting into her neck.

"Back off Natalya!" yelled the referee.

Harley fell from the rope and clutched at her throat before she was yanked up by the back of her top. Natalya threw her into the nearest ring corner. Nikki shoved Natalya out of the way and ran at Harley, hitting a baseball slide to her mid-section. Harley slumped, leaving Nikki and Natalya to begin working on each other. Harley clutched her middle section and breathed deeply as Nikki hit Natalya with an elbow to the back.

Harley slowly regained her breath as the match played on. As Natalya was standing over Nikki proudly she stood up and let out a yell. Natalya turned as Harley ran and speared Natalya, making her crash down on top of Nikki. Harley jumped up, clutching at her mid-section as she pointed to the top turn-buckle.

The crowd yelled in agreement and Harley walked over and climbed up until she perched on the very top rope. She slowly stood up as Natalya rolled off of Nikki. Harley jumped, springing her body out and slammed down on top of both Nikki and Natalya, her legs slamming into Natalya's mid-section, as her elbows dug into Nikki's. Harley slowly stood, wincing once more as she stumbled backwards.

"It seems like Harley has injured herself," said Mauro, "She did take quite a beating from Nikki and Natalya at the start of the match."

"Are you okay?" asked the referee to Harley.

"I'm fine!" yelled Harley standing up to duck a punch from Natalya and instead hit her in the back with a kick. Natalya stumbled forward but turned to Harley. Both Harley and Natalya ran at each other, hitting a double clothesline.

Nikki quickly covered Harley for a pin.

1!

2!

Harley kicked out, rolling to her side as she clutched at her mid-section. She stood up and managed to avoid a hit from Nikki, knocking into Natalya. The three women looked at each other in silence once more before Nikki and Natalya flew at Harley once more. Harley ducked and the two women fell over the top rope, crashing to the ground outside the ring.

Harley looked at them and backed up. She ran forward and dove between the middle rope and crashed into a just standing Nikki and Natalya.

It was then Harley passed out as her head hit the corner of the barricade.

* * *

Jon looked at the television his heart slamming against his ribcage as medics rushed out to check on Quinn as Nikki and Natalya were forced back by the referee. Shane quickly came out to announce the match would continue with just Nikki and Natalya competing.

"Shit," whistled Mike, "That was a hard hit."

"Yeah," nodded Renee from where she sat beside Jon.

Nick stood and ran from the room with Jon forcing himself to stay in his seat.

"Concussion?" asked Maryse.

"Oh most definitely," said Windham, "Quinn will be out for a while. It's a shame though. She was gaining a lot of momentum."

Jon felt his hands clenching into fists on his lap as he stared at the television, which was showing a replay of Quinn's dive. It was perfect. There should have been no incident but when the fall happened, Quinn had bounced from Nikki's hold and slammed into the corner of the barricade. It was clear to see she was passed out within seconds of the hit.

"I need to go see if this will be covered in Talking Smack," said Renee, placing a hand on Jon's arm.

Jon nodded and gave Renee a small smile.

* * *

Quinn woke with a start, sitting upright in alarm only to have the Doctor and his assistant quickly calm her down.

"It's okay… it's okay. You took a hit to the head and bruised your ribs. Right now we are getting you ready to be transported to the medical centre for scans to see if you have done any damage," explained the Doctor.

"Okay," said Quinn with a slow nod.

A knock came at the door and a head popped in.

"Where's Dennis?" asked the medical assistant.

"He has had a family issue come up. I volunteered to take Miss Gallagher to the hospital."

Quinn felt her body freeze up at the voice. She started shaking her head, causing the Doctor to frown.

"Could you give us a minute?" demanded the Doctor.

"Sure thing."

The door closed and Quinn shoved the Doctors hands away from her.

"I'll get myself to the hospital. I don't need to be escorted," said Quinn.

"You are in no state to drive, Quinn. It's company protocol to escort all talent to the hospital."

"I will find someone to take me. I'll need someone to be with me! Just-just not that guy, okay? Please. Let me find someone!"

The Doctor sighed and went to the door and opened it up to find Nick standing alongside the other guy.

"Nick!" cried Quinn, cringing when her head pounded.

Nick hurried in and looked Quinn over, "Are you okay?"

"I need to go to the hospital. I can't take myself. Can you take me? Please?"

Nick looked out at the waiting guy, "He is meant to take you."

Quinn licked her lips, "I would prefer it to be someone I know and trust."

* * *

Jon found himself walking along the corridors for the medical treatment rooms. He knew it was a dangerous game he was playing but he needed to see if Quinn was okay with his own eyes. Hearing his friends go on about concussion grades hadn't eased his fringed nerves at all. He was also cutting it fine for making it in time for his main event match against Windham.

"Hey man," said Jon to the face he recognised, "Doc still in?"

"Yeah, he's treating that Harley chick."

Jon nodded with a frown. Something peaked in his mind but he couldn't place it. He saw the door was open and saw Quinn sitting up on the bed, talking earnestly to Nick.

"… Talking Smack. I wish I could, Quinn, but I can't."

"It's fine… I'll… maybe Nattie or Nikki can take me."

"Miss Gallagher, I am more than happy to escort you to the hospital. It's what I am here for," spoke up the guy.

Jon was standing just out of Quinn's view and saw her body tense up as she slowly turned to look at the guy. Jon could see the fear and disgust in them and it clicked.

 _"You're back in Tampa now, bitch. You won't always be safe from me, you know? You were the best I ever had."  
_

 _"You raped me! You didn't have me willingly you fucking bastard!"  
_

Rage filled Jon as he turned and looked at the guy. Without a second of hesitation, Jon lunged at him and slammed the guy to the ground, a fist connecting with the guys face again and again.

* * *

Quinn jumped in surprise as Jon seemed to appear out of nowhere and attack her rapist. She pushed off the medical bed and past Nick, hurrying towards the sudden beat down occurring. She ignored her hurting head and weaved past the sudden influx of people and slid to her knees beside Jon and her rapist.

"JON! JON STOP! STOP PLEASE!" cried Quinn grabbing at his arm, "DON'T LET HIM RUIN YOUR LIFE TOO!"

Jon raised his fist back, a growl rumbling from his chest as he looked at the bloodied face, to a pale, panicked stricken Quinn.

"It was him!" yelled Jon, "He did it, didn't he?"

Tears fell from Quinn's face as she closed her eyes and nodded. Jon let out another growl like noise and Quinn opened her eyes and quickly jumped forward, pushing Jon back with her landing on him.

"He's not worth it! He's not!"

"What the hell is going on here?" came the yell of Shane McMahon with Bryan next to him.

"Oh," said Bryan spotting the guy, looking to Jon and Quinn, "I see."

"You see? I see a man beaten to a bloody mess. Quinn crying and hugging Jon – who should be getting ready to face Windham. What am I missing?"

"Err."

"I can explain," said Quinn pushing herself from Jon and wiping her face clean. She looked up at Shane and sucked in a deep breath.

"Well?" snapped Shane.

Jon sat up, wiping his grazed and bruised knuckles on his jeans. He glared at the man who had hurt Quinn. If it wasn't for Quinn sitting right beside him, shaking like a leaf he would have attacked him again.

"Four years ago… I was raped," spoke Quinn, causing Jon to look at Quinn in surprise as gasps filled the corridor. Quinn pointed to her attacker, "He raped me."

Silence filled the corridor and Quinn felt a wave of dizziness overcome her before she once again passed out, collapsing backwards until Jon caught her.

 **A/N: And now everyone knows... review!**


	9. Punishment

**A/N: A update a lot quicker then previously. HAPPY NEW YEAR! May 2017 be MUCH better then 2016!**

 _Chapter Nine: Punishment_

 _Wilkes-Barre, PA_

Jon looked up in surprise as Joe and Colby walked into the hotel lobby. He stood up from where he sat and Joe instantly gave him a hug.

"What are you both doing here?" demanded Jon.

"We heard what happened man. Word travels fast," said Colby, "What's your punishment?"

"Man, I don't know. I'm waiting to hear but I've probably fucked Quinn's second chance now. I was just… so fucking angry! The fucking asshole was trying to get her alone! Again! When I recognised his voice… I lost it. We drank at the bar he worked at! We all chatted with him like he was a _friend_! He was the reason she drank and drove… and and-"

"Left you," finished Joe softly.

Jon rubbed his face tiredly, "I haven't spoken to Renee but I just know it's done between us. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this… and I don't deserve her."

Colby and Joe looked at each other silently. They had been called by Renee about Jon and the situation. Joe had promptly called Saraya, who was on her way.

"So," said Joe finally, "You need to do something. You need to either go talk to Renee or contact Shane to find out what's happening."

Jon groaned and glared at Joe, "You always have to be the practical one."

"Make a decision or I make it for you."

"Fuck you," muttered Jon before letting out another groan.

* * *

Quinn nodded as the police officer finished talking and taking her statement and left. She slumped back against the hospital pillows and wiped a shaky hand over her face and sighed. She had been in hospital for nearly five hours and had spoken in detail to police officers, people from WWE and Doctors.

She was exhausted, stressed and incredibly hungry. As she went to push the button for a nurse the door to her private hospital room opened revealing Saraya.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked Quinn in surprise.

"Word travels fast between us WWE folk. I jumped on the first flight here – I also picked us up some kebabs because I figured they wouldn't have fed you yet."

Quinn smiled appreciatively at Saraya and took the delicious, warm chicken kebab. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Saraya lowered her kebab and looked at Quinn curiously.

"So… do I get to know what happened? I mean I saw what happened on Smackdown but there are police here and WWE officials. That isn't normal."

Quinn sighed before explaining everything that had happened back at the stadium. Saraya listened with wide eyes, gripping onto Quinn's hand when she finally revealed to Saraya the one detail she never gave originally – who had raped her.

"Nigel? The cook Nigel?"

Quinn nodded, "I finally told the police and well… when they brought me into the hospital after the car crash they did a rape kit test on me. I guess something about the situation was off for the police. They knew something happened but I wouldn't tell them. Now my case will be reopened and N-Nigel will get his karma."

"Pretty sure Jon dished that out to him first."

Quinn looked away from Saraya and nodded, "Pretty sure Jon's in trouble with the WWE officials because of me… I need to talk to them."

Saraya jumped up as Quinn kicked her blankets back and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"You shouldn't be up!" cried Saraya grabbing Quinn by the arm.

"I need to stop them from firing or punishing Jon," said Quinn determinedly.

Quinn shook off Saraya's hold and walked over to the door, grabbing a dressing gown by the door as she walked. She tied it up and opened the door and walked into the corridor with Saraya hurrying out behind her looking alarmed.

"Miss Gallagher!" cried a woman wearing a pencil skirt and white blouse with the WWE emblem printed in small letting above her left breast, "You need to rest!"

"Please… please I need to talk to you all because I know this whole situation is a massive mess," said Quinn desperately, "I beg you to not punish Jonathon Good – Dean Ambrose. Jon and I have romantic history and my being raped and my decisions thereafter broke us apart… Jon only learnt the truth recently and who… who attacked me tonight. He wasn't thinking clearly when he reacted and it is my fault for not being honest. Whatever punishment you wish to direct at Jon please… please just... I will take his punishment. He is one of your biggest superstars and a true draw card. I'm new. The WWE fan base won't miss my absence."

"Miss Gallagher… I had my reservations about you," came a voice from behind the two people in front of Quinn.

Quinn gasped as Vince McMahon himself pushed past them, "Mr McMahon.

"Shhiitt," whispered Saraya in a low voice beside Quinn.

"You originally left us with no explanation other than you drank, drove and crashed. Tonight, the truth behind it came out and it certainly has caused a domino effect," said Vince, his hands in his pockets as he looked at Quinn, "You have proven me wrong since I gave you that second chance, Miss Gallagher. You have worked hard and your in-ring performance certainly is stellar. The fans love you. We have demand for more Harley gear and many conventions are wanting you on the list of appearances. You were a big risk and one I do not regret taking."

"Until now," said Quinn forlornly.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything is a big mess now. It's all my fault."

"Let me be rather frank here," said Vince in a stern tone, "You did not ask to be raped, Miss Gallagher. You did _nothing_ wrong in this situation. You simply reacted in a way you thought appropriate. You were protecting those you love from the turmoil your life had become. Were they the correct actions? In hindsight, probably not. But the reality is your decisions helped lead your friends to where their careers are at. Your actions were both selfish and selfless, but the fact remains you did not ask for that person to hurt you the way they did. You are innocent in all of this mess. The mess, the physical and emotional damage done lays on the shoulders of that… person."

Quinn hastily wiped the tears from her eyes with Saraya placing an arm around her and resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"So… so what now?" asked Quinn.

* * *

Jon walked into the hotel room he shared with Renee and saw her staring blankly at the television, a cold coffee held between her hands.

"Renee?" said Jon softly causing the woman to jump in surprise.

Renee lowered her cup to the side table next to the lounge and shifted in her seat to look at Jon, "Have you heard anything… about anyone or you?"

Jon shook his head and moved to sit on the armrest of the single seater. He clasped his hands together on his lap, twiddling his thumbs.

"You love her, don't you?" asked Renee, not looking at Jon as she spoke.

Jon sighed, "Maybe… I mean… I love the person she was four years ago. That's the Quinn I know… I guess seeing her just makes me miss those times, you know? But Renee you need to know I love you as well."

Renee nodded tearfully, drawing her legs up to her body, "I don't know if it's enough, Jon. I can't hate you and I can't hate Quinn. You share a history and the relationship you shared didn't end mutually. It was taken from you both."

"Renee-" started Jon but Renee cut him off.

"I organised a room for you. I need space right now. I need to figure out what I want and prepared to do. Your key is on the bench with the room number. I'll contact you when I am ready to talk face to face."

Jon watched as Renee turned away from him. He walked over to the bench, only now noticing his luggage by the bench also. With a sigh and heavy heart if picked his gear up and room key and left.

* * *

Quinn sat back in her hospital bed, unsure how to think or feel. She bit at her lower lip causing Saraya to lightly smack her on the arm. Quinn looked at Saraya in surprise, to see Saraya shaking her head.

"You'll end up with a bruised lip," said Saraya.

Quinn sighed, "I-I just can't believe what happened. Did that really happen?"

Saraya nodded, "It did. You shouldn't overthink it, Quinn. You need to rest. Sleep. I am here and there are guards in the corridor so nothing is going to happen."

Quinn nodded, smiling softly when Saraya took hold of Quinn's hand, "Raya?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad to have you back in my life. I missed you so much."

"Missed you too, chick."

* * *

Jon woke with a start and quickly realised the cause was his mobile buzzing on his bedside table. He grabbed it and sucked in a sharp breath at the name flashing on the screen.

"Hello," said Jon after accepting the call.

"Jon," came the gruff voice of Vince McMahon, "Can you come join us in presentation room twelve in fifteen minutes?"

"Err sure… sure, no problem."

The call ended and Jon jumped up and raced to the shower. He gave himself a quick wash and dressed in fresh jeans, pulling on a plain white t-shirt along with his black boots. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and quickly left the room, racing for the elevator. Thankfully the elevators had a map of the hotel so he could select the correct floor.

He couldn't lie about being nervous. His whole career could be over at the conclusion of this meeting, but he couldn't put the blame on Quinn. He chose to act as he did in the situation, Quinn had tried to stop him by putting herself between him and the asshole.

Jon exited the elevator and spotted the room a bit down the hall. He walked to the door and knocked twice before entering. In the room was Vince, Shane and a few other head people from the WWE headquarters.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," said Vince before gesturing to the seat at the table, "Please sit down."

Jon walked over and quickly sat down and looked at the people around the room.

"Obviously you know why you are here," said Vince, "Last night was quite eventful for… well a lot of people."

"Look," said Jon leaning forward in his seat, "I know I fucked up big time. I-I wasn't thinking clearly and just reacted – I know I did wrong. I take full responsibility for my actions. I just ask that you please don't punish Quinn. I know taking a second chance on her was a big risk – a risk I thank you for taking. Quinn has proven herself. She is always on time for shows, she gives it her all every damn time she steps into that ring and the fans love her already. Quinn doesn't deserve to be punished or have her contract ended. Whatever punishment you want to send her way, please just let me take it for her."

Silence filled the room as the officials all looked at each other with interest.

"Interesting," said Vince shifting in his seat, "Do you want to know why?"

"Sure," nodded Jon.

"Quinn said the exact same thing to me last night. She doesn't want you to be punished – she said she would take any punishment. Her reasoning was because you are one of our top billing superstars and a big draw card, that the fans love you whereas they wouldn't miss her due to her being so new to the roster."

Jon sat back in his seat, stunned. He looked at Vince silently for a few moments before speaking, "She did?"

Vince nodded, "I'm going to tell you what I told Quinn. The only person at fault is the person who assaulted Quinn. Their actions led to the situation on our hands today. It was a situation emotionally fuelled and quite honestly were I in your situation I would have reacted the same. In fact, I doubt there is a person in this room who could claim they would have reacted any differently to the way you did."

Jon wasn't game to nod or speak. He remained silent waiting for Vince or someone else to speak.

"With that said there will be no punishment of any kind. This situation is a unique one. We all understand your actions and the depth of the emotional and physical damage done."

Jon looked at Vince silently. He wasn't entirely sure he had heard correctly, "No punishment? W-what about Quinn?"

"She will be resting until Survivor Series. Her head came back clear of concussion amazingly and her ribs are bruised."

"But no punishment?"

"No punishment."

* * *

 _Present – Tampa, FL_

"I'm fine, Han. Honestly, all I am doing is starting to pack some boxes so I can move back to Dayton," said Quinn with her phone propped between her shoulder and face, "And before you start yelling at me, you hormonal woman, I am packing slowly and not overdoing it just like my doctor said. Okay?"

Hanna sighed, "Well fine. Not much I can do but yell at you over the phone. I wish Saraya was there to keep you in line."

"She's with Alberto and his kids. I can't keep her with me twenty-four seven. Have you told Mum and Dad about the pregnancy and divorce yet?"

"No. I think they know somethings up but they are icing me out because I keep supporting you."

"Han… they are our parents. I don't want you to lose them because of me. You've done so much for me as it is. I can't let you lose Mum and Dad as well."

"Quinnie, you are my baby sister. You have been my rock as well – especially lately with Freddie and this pregnancy. I will always pick you over our parents. They need to eject their heads from their asshole's and step up and be the parents they signed on to be when we were both born."

"Listen to the Mumma bear coming out in you."

Hanna laughed, "You better watch yourself, missy!"

Quinn laughed with Hanna, "I better go. I'll chat with you later, okay?"

"Of course. Miss you, Qunnie."

"Miss you too, Han."

Quinn ended the call and slipped her phone into her pocket. She placed the boxes down by her front door and fished her keys from her jacket pocket so she could unlock her door. Quinn slid the key in and unlocked the screen door, propped it open and unlocked her wooden door. She pushed it open and turned to grab her boxes only they were being held up by Jon.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Err… hi. I can take those," said Quinn reaching out for them.

Jon stepped back and shook his head, "You should be resting."

Quinn sighed and stepped back, holding the screen door open so Jon could carry the boxes into her small unit. He placed them leaning against the back of her couch and turned to face Quinn as she shut the screen door and dropped her keys on the side table.

"So… I just wanted to say that I heard what you said to Vince," said Jon calmly, "And I just want to say thank you."

Quinn nodded, "It was only the truth. You shouldn't be punished because of my actions."

"Your actions? Quinn, you did the best you could do at the time. I understand everything now… it all makes perfect sense."

Quinn didn't respond and instead rifled through a plastic bag on the lounge against the wall and pulled out rolls of tape. She grabbed a box and set about getting it ready to begin packing her items.

"Quinn… ignoring me won't make me leave."

"You could have just called me. You really should be home in Vegas with Renee – your girlfriend," replied Quinn as she smoothed the tape over the bottom of the box and flipped it up the right way.

"I don't even know what Renee and I are… on break I guess?" sighed Jon, "She doesn't want to be around me until she knows what she wants to do."

Quinn said nothing and moved to her DVD shelf and began packing them into the box, five at a time.

"Why did you say you would take any punishment for me?" asked Jon curiously.

Quinn spoke as she continued packing, "Because it was the right thing to do."

"Is that all?"

Quinn hesitated before answering, "Yes."

Jon frowned, picking up on the hesitation. He knew it was a dangerous game but he wanted the full truth from Quinn so he decided to press her for more, "Really?"

Quinn nodded, kneeling to get the lower DVDs, stacking them into a pile so she should gather them up in one go.

"I don't believe you."

"That's your choice."

"You hesitated."

"And?"

"That means you are hiding something."

"Or I was pausing to take a breath. People do that you know."

Jon sighed, "Quinn."

"Jon," retorted Quinn as she slipped the stack of DVD's into the box, "Wow, we know each other's names. Geniuses in the house."

"You're being evasive, Quinn. That only deepens my suspicion you are hiding something from me," said Jon as he walked around the lounge, closer to where Quinn was, "And makes me more determined to find out the truth."

Quinn turned to look at Jon, stepping back with a start when she saw he was right beside her. Quinn stepped back slightly and nervously licked her lips before looking back at the box. It was nearly full of just her DVD collection – something she was rather proud of.

"Well?"

"I've told you the truth," said Quinn as she put the last DVD's in and closed the lid, taping it down.

Jon held back a sigh as Quinn moved past him to grab a black marker to write the contents on the box with the room it goes in – _DVD's Living Room._

"Well I am going to guess and you can tell me if I am wrong or right. How does that sound?"

Quinn sighed as she moved the box to the side of the room and set up another box, "Fine. Whatever tickles your fancy. But while you're guessing, make yourself helpful and get the other boxes set up please."

Jon smirked when Quinn wasn't looking and did as she asked, "So… my first guess is you offered to take the punishment because you still have feelings for me."

Quinn said nothing as she moved on to packing her books into the box.

"Hmm… no response makes me think I am on the right track," said Jon, "You… you were terrified at the thought of my dream being brought down and that thought scared you."

Again Quinn said nothing as more books were put into her box.

"You were scared because you don't just have feelings for me… you miss me… you miss the feel of my hands on your skin… my lips against yours… you miss what we had… you're silent right now because everything I am saying," said Jon as he stood behind Quinn who was standing by the bookcase, one hand gripping the shelf tightly as she bit her lower lip, "Because as much as you deny it to yourself and to me… you still love me, just like I still love you."

Quinn slowly turned around, letting go of the bookshelf as she did. She looked at Jon silently as he stepped closer, one hand moving to rest on her hip and the other cupping the side of her face.

"What about Renee?" whispered Quinn, almost cursing herself for speaking.

Jon shook his head, his thumb running across Quinn's bottom lip, "For once just… just feel and don't overthink everything."

Quinn looked at Jon for another moment before she gave into her desires and pulled him closer, their lips connecting in a kiss full of fiery passion. Jon pushed Quinn up against the bookcase, his hands sliding beneath her tank top. A gasp escaped Quinn at the feel of his hands on her skin only this time she didn't let reality pull her back, instead she gripped at Jon's shoulders, letting his tongue dance with her own.

"I've missed this feeling," said Jon pulling back to look at Quinn, "No one makes me feel like this… the way you do when you kiss me or touch me, Quinn."

Quinn threaded her fingers into the hair at the nape of Jon's neck and smiled at him, the beautiful, heart-warming smile she would only ever give him all those years ago. Jon simply leaned in and kissed her again, reigniting the burning passion between them. He lifted Quinn up, with her lifting her legs up. Jon moved them from the bookcase to against the nearest wall, his hands sliding Quinn's shirt up, pulling it off quickly. Quinn yanked at Jon's top, wanting to feel his warm skin on hers. Jon chuckled at her impatience and helped with the removal of his shirt. Quinn grinned, sliding her hands over his chest and stomach, before a moan slipped from her when Jon leaned in, pressing his body against hers as he trailed his lips down her neckline…

* * *

Quinn woke to a warm body pressed against hers, their arm across her waist and their hand tangled with hers. Quinn let out a content sigh. It felt so right, so completely natural to wake up like this, like nothing had happened between them in the last four years. It was like reuniting with a part of her that had been missing for so long.

Quinn carefully removed her hand from Jon's and rolled over to face him. She traced her finger along the side of his face. She couldn't deny how much she had missed him, longed for him until he said it to her himself. There had been no one since Jon – she couldn't bring herself to trust anyone other than Jon.

"Hmm… you're the only one I let do that, you know?" murmured Jon as he pulled Quinn's body closer against his.

"So I should consider myself lucky," chuckled Quinn.

Jon opened his eyes with a grin, "Definitely."

Quinn smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, "I need to use the bathroom and eat. I am starving."

Jon groaned as Quinn pulled herself from his hold and climbed out of the bed, pulling on a long shirt and her panties. Jon rolled onto his back as Quinn left the room and sighed. He slowly sat up and reached for his clothes, pulling his phone from his pocket to see the screen light up with missed calls. All of them from Renee.

 **A/N: And there you go... ssssoooo... what happens next? Review and I'll update quicker!**


	10. Mercy

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is the new chappie!**

 _Chapter Ten: Mercy_

"I… I need to go."

Quinn turned from the fridge she was digging through and looked at Jon silently, "Oh… okay."

Jon gave a short nod and turned, leaving Quinn standing stunned and confused in the kitchen.

* * *

 _Toronto, Canada - present_

Quinn stepped out of the car and was greeted by a valet who set about getting her bags from the boot and passing them onto another hotel assistant. The air was chilly that night but Quinn was glad to return to her normal life – back on the road and the next night would see her perform at her first big pay-per-view – Survivor Series!  
She had kept quiet online, not snapchatting or posting on Instagram. Not even a tweet or Facebook post since her incident at Smackdown. Shane and Vince wanted Quinn arriving late at night when there was less of a chance of her arrival being blurted online.

Quinn walked inside the hotel foyer, glad to find it was relatively quiet for a Saturday night at eleven pm. Quinn quickly checked in and headed to the elevator. Her gear was being brought up at the same time, only the assistant was travelling in the service elevator.

Quinn bit her lower lip and sighed.

As the elevator arrived on her floor the door opened to reveal Jon and Renee. Renee gave a nod to Quinn who simply tried to mask her look of surprise and pain and stepped out of the elevator, focusing her eyes on the ground. She moved to her door and swiped her card in the lock and shoved it open, locking it open for the assistant with her bags.

Quinn set about turning the lights on and inspected the room as the person arrived with her bags.

"Your bags Miss," he said.

Quinn gave a nod, "Thank you," she walked over and slipped him a tip to which he responded with a nod and left, closing the door behind him.

Quinn sucked in a deep breath and slowly sat down on the end of her bed as the image of Jon and Renee appeared in her mind. She had done and become the one thing she never wanted to be – the other woman.

* * *

 _Three Days Ago – Las Vega, NV_

Renee opened the door as Jon walked up the front steps to their house. She stepped to the side and let him walk in with Blue running into the room and jumping excitedly around Jon's feet.

"Hey Blue," greeted Jon kneeling to give the excited dog a pat and cuddle. He finally stood upright and looked at Renee, "Hi."

"Hi. How was the flight?" asked Renee as she and Jon walked through to the living room.

"Yeah, it was alright."

Renee nodded and looked around the room silently. Jon held back a sigh and simply sat down on one of the couches and looked at Renee.

"I guess we do need to talk," she stated.

"Well you did call me saying it was time to talk," replied Jon as his thoughts flickered to the confused face of Quinn when he had made his abrupt departure the day before.

Renee sat down on the seat opposite Jon and let out a deep breath, "I…I want you to just be honest with me," Renee looked up at Jon and licked her lips, "Do you have feelings for Quinn?"

Jon nodded, "I just came from Quinn's place."

Renee stood up abruptly and walked over to the window, crossing her arms, "Did… did you _do_ anything?"

Jon nodded silently, "I am sorry, Renee. You don't deserve this… you deserve so much better."

Renee said nothing as she stared out the window in silence. Jon rubbed his face, feeling like the world's biggest asshole.

"I'll organise a meeting with Shane. We can inform him we have broken up. I'm going to be asked to be drafted to Raw. I will organise for my belongings to be moved back to New York and I will be taking Blue with me," spoke Renee in a monotone, "As for right now, I am going to contact Brie and see if I can stay with her for the next couple of days."

"Renee-" started Jon but Renee cut him off and she shot him a cold look.

"Just don't. You never got over Quinn, did you? You always held onto some sort of hope that she would come back. I was just too blind to see it."

* * *

 _Present – Toronto, Canada_

"Wow," said Shane, who had not long arrived back at the hotel from a dinner with his family and had organised for the meeting with Renee and Jon to take place then.

It was the only time he had spare before a hectic day the next day, "Well, I am sorry to hear things have ended between you both. I will see if we can make a swap happen… I will need to speak with my father obviously."

"Thank you," said Renee, as Jon gave a nod in response.

"I trust you both have separate rooms sorted?"

"We do," answered Renee.

Shane nodded and the meeting ended. Renee left quickly with Jon taking his time to exit the small meeting room. It was extremely clear Renee wanted as much space between them as possible and Jon didn't blame her.

* * *

Quinn arrived at the stadium early, before any of the other talent or fans arrived. It was the plan to keep her being at Survivor Series under wraps until she appeared that night. Quinn settled into her private dressing room and curled up on the couch with her headphones on to listen to music and a book to read.

It was near two hours later when a knock came at the door and a make-up and hair stylist arrived to help get Quinn ready for her appearance.

"Hey. I'm Kara," introduced the young woman with pretty auburn hair and brown eyes, "I've been sent to help get you ready."

Quinn smiled, "Great."

As Kara worked on Quinn's make up they discussed the night ahead and excitement at hosting Survivor Series in Toronto. Kara was from Toronto, so she was extra excited.

"Are you just employed for the night or regularly?" asked Quinn.

"I'm with Raw's make-up team."

"Oh nice."

"Yeah, it's good. But it's nice to work my magic on different canvases… like you. You have a gorgeous complexion, you know? And your hair is just naturally beautiful."

Quinn snorted, "Thanks for saying that, but I am positive the other women are much prettier. I'm so plain in comparison."

Kara stepped back and looked at Quinn with a frown, "You're not bullshitting me, are you? You seriously don't see how pretty you are."

Quinn gave an awkward shrug and Kara sighed.

"Oh honey. You need to believe it. Before I met you, I had heard about how gorgeous you are and how jealous the other women are of you."

Quinn said nothing and Kara finished working on her makeup and getting her hair to the Harley style, with added black and red checked bows. As Kara left another knock came at the door. Quinn frowned and walked over and opened it a crack to reveal Nick.

"Hi," he said quietly, "Can we talk?"

Quinn sighed and stepped back to let him in. She turned and looked at him, keeping her arms crossed as she waited for him to speak.

"Look… I just want to see how you are… when we last saw each other, things were intense."

Quinn frowned, "You could have contacted me at any time to talk to me."

"Yeah I know… I was a dick."

Quinn said nothing in response and simply rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing this is where we decide to just be friends."

"That would be best," said Quinn with a nod as she looked at Nick, "I'm not really wanting anything more than friendship now."

Nick smiled and nodded, "I'll see you around."

Quinn smiled in response and Nick left, leaving Quinn to finish getting dressed.

* * *

It was an hour and a half into Survivor Series. Jon hadn't seen any sign of Quinn and was getting both concerned and confused. He had seen her at the hotel the night before and didn't understand why they would make Quinn come all this way if she wasn't going to appear at the show in some form. Jon walked towards the guerrilla area, watching as the Smackdown's Women's Championship match was underway between Naomi and Nikki Bella. He leaned on the wall, adjusting the tape on his hands. Suddenly a door to his left opened and Quinn stepped out dressed in her Harley gear with bows in her hair. Her makeup was subtle, showing the world she was a true natural beauty – his natural beauty of a woman. She glanced directly at Jon and turned away, walking across to the curtain dividing the corridor from the guerrilla and stepping through it. Jon sighed and focused his attention on the women's match, curious as to what they had in mind for Harley.

* * *

The crowd at Survivor Series let out a huge roar of excitement as the sound of Harley's music began to play around the stadium. It was the simple dinging noises but when the echo of 'I need a gangsta' sounded they were on their feet cheering.

Harley walked to the centre of the entrance stage dressed in her black, tight shorts and a red and black coloured shirt with her slogan across the front and rips up the sides, with the sleeves cut off and her black and red boots. Naomi and Nikki paused in their match as Harley simply paced back and forth before smirking and twirling before she began to skip her way down the ramp.

"I can't believe she is here!" yelled JBL, "I thought Harley would be gone for a long, long time!"

Harley came to a halt at the ramp and looked up at the ring. Nikki and Naomi looked from each other, down to Harley.

Suddenly the sound of Natalya's theme ripped through the stadium and she came running down the ramp at full speed.

Harley turned around and dodged an attack from Natalya. Natalya stumbled forward and hit the ring. She turned back to face Harley but Harley met her with a high kick to the side of the head. Natalya fell backwards and was fully slammed into the side of the ring when Harley speared her. Natalya crumpled down to the ground, with Harley looking up at Nikki Bella.

"I think Harley feels she wasn't given the proper chance to prove herself," stated Byron, "Her injury was the only reason she couldn't finish the Triple Threat Match she was in."

Naomi quickly grabbed Nikki and the two began beating at each other, both glancing at Harley, who circled around the ring, her eyes never leaving Nikki.

Naomi forced Nikki to tumble out of the ring, with Nikki landing on the ground in front of Harley. Harley stepped forward and crouched down next to Nikki, a predatory look in her eyes.

"I don't like the look of this. Nikki needs to get moving fast!" shouted JBL.

Nikki slowly sat up but slid back with a start when she saw how close Harley was. Naomi jumped out of the ring and looked at Harley who simply smirked at her and stood up, stepping backwards. Naomi marched towards Nikki, who quickly struck out with a hard slap. Naomi stumbled back with Nikki using it as her opportunity to attack Naomi and gain the upper hand. They two women were soon back in the ring as Natalya began to stir from where she laid. Harley marched around the ring and grabbed Natalya by the hair and set her up for a DDT, hitting the move with ease and precision. Natalya laid still as Harley glared at her.

In the ring the match had come to an end with Nikki picking up the win over Naomi. As Nikki's theme hit and she was handed the belt, Harley slid in and tackled Nikki, laying into her with a flurry of hits. Harley was pulled off by the referee but she shoved him away and looked back at Nikki before yelling for a microphone.

One was quickly given to her as she stood over Nikki.

"You didn't beat me Nikki," said Harley, "Oh no, no, no. Our battle is far from over."

* * *

Quinn walked backstage with a smile. She turned as a happy yell and saw Saraya hurrying towards her, engulfing her in a massive hug.

"You rocked it!" cried Saraya, "This so calls for celebration drinks! The hotel bar will be open. What do you say?"

Quinn grinned and linked arms with Saraya, "Sounds good."

"Ooh, can I join?" came the voice of Nikki.

Quinn and Saraya turned and grinned at Nikki.

"The more the merrier," said Quinn, "It's been quite a while since I have had a night of fun."

"Quinn!"

Quinn gasped and spun around to see both Joe and Colby standing a bit down the corridor. A huge smile broke out on her face as she unlinked her arm from Saraya and ran to her two friends. She was engulfed in a hug by Colby first who squeezed her tightly. Quinn laughed as she blinked back tears of happiness.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Quinn happily stepping back from Colby to be hugged by Joe, "It's so great to see you both."

"It has been way too long," said Colby as Joe released Quinn from his hug with her, "You look fantastic and your appearance is trending on Twitter."

Quinn chuckled, "I see some things haven't changed Mr All About WWE."

Joe chuckled as Colby rolled his eyes in amusement, "Look at that, you can manage to still pin him in one."

The trio laughed and continued chatting.

"We need to get ready for our match," said Joe in annoyance.

"Well hey, we are having drinks at the hotel tonight. You should join us. It could be like old times," offered Quinn grimacing a little as she continued, "And you can invite Jon. I promise it won't be awkward. Just friends having fun."

"I wouldn't miss it," said Colby with a fond smile to Quinn.

"See you soon baby girl," added Joe.

* * *

Quinn checked over her reflection. She was wearing black, slim fit jeans, simple black flats and a white fitted, long sleeved top with a knitted, sleeveless, burgundy coloured vest over top. Her hair was loose and curled and her face was make up free except for a layer of clear lip gloss.

She left her hotel room and stepped into the elevator, relieved to find it empty. She slipped her room card into her black pocket, zipping it closed and let out small giggle. For once she was feeling free and light. Her appearance at Survivor Series had gone off without a hitch. It had trended on Twitter, with many saying the side seen of Harley was what the women's division needed.

Quinn exited the elevator and walked over to the bar, surprised to hear music playing and already a bunch of the WWE talent were milling about the bar. Quinn spotted Saraya sitting at a table with Nikki and Trinity. Quinn hurried over with Saraya grinning happily.

"I took the liberty of ordering you a simple, delicious, with the perfect head – beer," said Saraya.

"Ah, you know the way to my heart!" replied Quinn with a grin.

"You're a beer girl?" said Nikki, "No wonder you and Saraya get along."

"These two caused so much trouble in FCW," said Trinity, "Remember when you hung Danielle's gear from the roof?"

Both Quinn and Saraya burst into laughter as along with Trinity, they recounted the events leading to the hanging of gear from the roof.

"She totally deserved it!" agreed Nikki, looking around the bar, "Oh my gosh, Nattie so needs to hear this! She would love to have this over Danielle!"

Quinn sculled the rest of her beer and jumped in surprise as another was placed before her. She looked up and grinned at Colby and Joe.

"Right on time!" boasted Colby.

"Dancing time!" yelled Saraya as Bruno Mars 24K Magic started playing.

Saraya grabbed Quinn by the hands and pulled her arm, moving away from the table and making her spin in a circle. Joe, Colby, Nikki and Trinity laughed as Quinn let out a squeal. Quinn made Saraya do the same before they both began to move in time with the music and sing along to the lyrics.

"Move! Girls, whatcha tryin to do!"

Saraya held her hands up to Quinn making her stop dancing as she attempted to pull some fancy booty bopping dance move. It earned a round of cheers from other WWE talent as they circled around them.

"Are you forgetting my childhood stories?" asked Quinn, looking at Saraya in amusement.

"Well show me your stuff!" yelled Saraya with a grin.

Quinn began moving with the beat before she spun and dropped in time, rolling her body and legs to bring herself back up to her feet without using her hands. It earned a cheer from the spectators as Saraya bowed in a mocking manner.

"I concede defeat!" she cried with a laugh.

Quinn dropped a curtsey before scurrying back to her table. She grabbed her beer and looked at Joe in mortification, "That woman always brings the things in me I thought I'd forgotten."

"It was pretty wicked."

Quinn coughed and looked towards the end of the table to see Jon sitting there, "Thanks."

Jon shrugged and Quinn looked away, sculling her beer.

"Oh I need a refill!"

Jon watched as Quinn jumped up to get another drink.

"So much for no awkwardness," commented Colby as he looked from Quinn to Jon.

"Wait," said Nikki with wide eyes, "So you and Quinn is all true?"

Jon grimaced and nodded, "It's nothing scandalous."

"From what Renee has told Brie and Brie has told me… it's juicy."

Jon scowled in annoyance and stood up and left the table, heading for the nearest exit to the garden off the bar. He walked out and kicked the nearest pebble and let out a frustrated sigh only to hear someone cursing behind him. He spun around to see Quinn trying to make a getaway back into the bar. Jon ran forward and grabbed Quinn by her arm and pulled her towards him.

"We need to talk."

"I don't think we do. Your choice was clear last night," retorted Quinn harshly as she struggled to pull her arm from Jon's grip.

"What you saw wasn't what you thought."

"Just like us fucking the other day?"

"You really think that's all I saw it as? You think I wanted to leave?" snapped Jon as he managed to move both him and Quinn to a private area of the garden, "Fucking hell, Quinn! I fucking love you! Get it? I LOVE YOU!"

"What was I meant to think? You just left with a simple goodbye – if you could even call it that… and then I hear nothing from you," said Quinn fighting her tears away, "I rock up here and practically the first thing I see is you in the elevator with Renee. How do you think that looked?"

Jon sighed, seeing Quinn's point, "I had to leave because I needed to talk to Renee… she knows I love you, Quinn… that I never got over losing you… or just over you in general. No one could compare to you. I tried to forget you. I tried every legal option to forget you… moving to Las Vegas… drinking myself blind whenever I could… travelling as much as possible… nothing has ever worked. The other day… being with you again was like coming home," confessed Jon, his grip loosening on Quinn as he stared into her eyes, "Kissing you… touching you… _being_ with you. It was perfection. You are perfection to me, Quinn."

Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat and took a step back, "Renee-"

"We are over. Completely."

Quinn looked at Jon silently, biting at her lower lip, "I-I don't know what to think… I-I need-"

Jon suddenly stepped forward and pulled Quinn towards him, his lips pressing against hers in an intoxicating, heated kiss. Quinn automatically responded, her body pressed against his in a perfect fit. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his cupped the side of her face and pressed her lower body against his.

"I fucking need you," whispered Jon breathlessly.

Quinn stumbled backwards looking confused, "I… I need to think… I just need too-" she didn't finish her sentence as she slipped from Jon's hold and ran back to the hotel.

* * *

Quinn made her way to the elevator and pressed the button, turning when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Renee marching towards her.

"I should hate you. I really should," said Renee coldly, "But I pity you… and I think that is worse than hate."

"Okay," frowned Quinn, spotting Jon leaving the bar.

"I learnt something interesting tonight. You see there is a reason WWE let you back. Did you know that your sister contacted Jon?" said Renee coolly.

"What?" said Quinn, her heart thudding in her chest as Jon walked closer, frowning as he looked between Quinn and Renee.

"Yeah. She _begged_ him to speak to Vince about giving you another chance and Jon, being the man still hopelessly in love with you, did. Your success is tied to his contract. You fail and not only do you lose your role with WWE… so does Jon. He needs you to succeed… or you both can say goodbye to WWE."

Quinn looked from Renee to Jon who was looking at Renee as if he wanted to make her disappear, "Is it true?"

"I… Quinn-" started Jon.

"Answer me!" cried Quinn as Saraya, Joe and Colby came hurrying over, while Renee slinked away, stumbling mid step.

"It is."

 **A/N: Boom. Another bomb dropped on Quinn. Can she move past this revelation? Review to find out!**


	11. Transfer

**A/N: Happy Australia Day to all my fellow Aussies! Thank you for reviewing all! Who is getting into Wrestlemania Fever with the Royal Rumble so close? Unfortunately I have to work the day it is on so I will be watching it when I get home that night with my son...**

 _Chapter Eleven: Transfer_

 _Present – Toronto, Canada_

Quinn sat at the back of the bus with her hood pulled up, headphones in and her gaze focused solely on the passing city as the tour bus headed for Kingston. They had a live show that night but Quinn would have much preferred to be on a plane headed back for her new, two-bedroom house in Dayton.

A few members of talent and backstage assistants looked at her in concern. Word had spread of a verbal altercation between Quinn, Renee and Jon but rumours were nowhere near close to the true situation.

A few seats up sat Jon. He had his own headphones in and sunglasses on to hide the lack of sleep he'd had the night before. Quinn had refused to listen to him when after he had admitted the truth of how she got her contract. She had stepped into the elevator and slammed the door shut before he could stop her. She had ignored his phone calls, text messages and even his attempted talk to her that morning before getting on the bus.

A sigh slipped from Jon as he turned and looked back to where Quinn sat. Her eyes were closed but her fingers tapping against her chest in time to whatever she was listening to, gave away the fact that she was still awake. Jon stood, ignoring the sudden stares and moved back to where Quinn was and promptly sat down next to her.

Quinn jumped with a start, her eyes opening as she looked at Jon in surprise. Her whole body tensed as she shifted closer to the window and purposely turned away from him.

Jon shot glares at everyone around them until they turned away, shifting their focus to anything but the two people who clearly were in a dispute over something.

Jon pulled a headphone from Quinn's ear, which she ignored, refusing to look at him.

"You can continue to ignore me or we can sort this out," murmured Jon softly.

Quinn shifted to look at Jon, her face full of anger, "Fine. But not here. Not in front of everyone."

"Fine. At the hotel."

Quinn nodded and turned away, putting her headphone back in. Jon sighed and stood up, moving back to his seat.

* * *

 _Kingston, Canada_

Jon had watched which floor Quinn had gone to at the hotel. After dumping his stuff in his room he headed for the floor and walked along the corridor. Thankfully he saw Trinity exit her room.

"Hey Trin. Which room is Quinn's? She told me but I forgot," said Jon.

"Oh room six."

"Thanks," replied Jon as he spotted said number on a nearby door and walked over to it.

Jon knocked and waited patiently, his hands jammed in his jeans pocket. A few moments later Quinn opened the door. Now that he could see her in better lighting, he could see she looked as exhausted as he did.

Quinn sighed and stepped aside, letting him into the room. Jon walked in and Quinn shut the door. She walked over to the lounges and sat down, gesturing to Jon to take a seat also. Jon sat opposite Quinn, looking directly at her.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Quinn," said Jon, breaking the silence, "I don't regret doing what I did. Hanna did call me. She told me you had been trying to get in touch with anyone from the WWE who would listen to you about a second chance… that you were determined to get your career back and prove you were worth the risk, despite your abrupt departure… Hanna just told me you had been through rough times and had come out the other side a stronger person," Jon paused, shifting forward in his seat, "Hanna was right. You are stronger. You have changed but I still see the Quinn I know and love in you. You have a wall around you and you keep it up to protect yourself – I get that, Quinn, I do… but not everyone is out to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

"You did the one thing I never wanted you… or… or any of my family and friends to do," said Quinn softly, looking at her hands on her lap, "You have put your career on the line for me… this… this is your dream, Jon. You live and breathe wrestling and you go and tie my success to your contract. One slip up from me and not only am I gone but so are you!" Quinn stood up, breathing rapidly as she paced back and forth, "The whole point of me pushing you away to begin with was to avoid this – you missing out on your dreams! I'm not worth the risk, Jon! I never wanted this to happen – ever!" Quinn halted in her pacing and looked at Jon, "So… so as soon as we are back in the US I will be organising a meeting with Vince to make him untie your contract from mine. I won't let you do this. I'm not worth the risk."

Jon stood up and walked over to Quinn and cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him. Her eyes were wide with surprise as Jon stepped closer.

"You are worth every damn risk there could be. Don't you get it, Quinn?" said Jon as one hand slipped from her face, down her side to hold her by the waist, "I never stopped loving you. I never gave up on you. Some part of me, deep down, knew you had a reason for everything. It's why I couldn't stay angry at you for long… why I couldn't and still cannot get you out of my head… why being around you but not being with you is too hard to bare."

Quinn couldn't reply. She didn't know what to say or think. Her heart was beating wildly and her senses were overloaded at the smell and feel of Jon being so close to her. Unable to remain unresponsive any longer, Quinn closed the gap between them. Her lips pressed against Jon's in a soft, gentle kiss that slowly built up heat and speed as it went. Her hands clutched at his shirt tightly as Jon lifted Quinn up and laid her on the lounge with him on top. Quinn's hands slid up Jon's shirt before Jon leaned up and pulled it off himself. He quickly claimed Quinn's lips again and the burning desire between them continued to build.

As Jon's lips trailed from Quinn's to her jawline Quinn's phone ringing from the coffee table beside them sounded.

Quinn desperately wanted to ignore her phone but reluctantly pushed Jon back, forcing him to move from above her. With a sigh, Quinn reached for her phone and answered it.

"Hello, Quinn speaking," said Quinn moving into a seated position as she listened to the caller, "Really?"

Jon grabbed his shirt and pulled it on as Quinn frowned at what was being said to her.

"I-I see… so tonight… right… right, um… yeah, no I understand. Thank you… yeah I will be there Monday… okay… bye."

Quinn ended the call and stood up. Jon frowned at her expression. She looked confused and lost.

"Quinn?" said Jon quietly.

Quinn looked at Jon in surprise, as though she had forgotten he was still there, "I'm being moved to Raw… the transfer happens tomorrow night during my match against Nikki."

Jon gave Quinn a look of disbelief. Quinn turned away and walked over to the windows, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I deserve this," said Quinn, "I mean, I caused so much drama between you and Renee… with the whole rape thing. I mean, I can look at it as a fresh start. Prove I can climb the ladder."

"We won't see each other," said Jon bluntly feeling anger bubbling beneath his veins.

Quinn turned to Jon and saw him marching towards the door to leave her hotel room. She ran after him and grabbed him by the arm before he could open the door. Jon turned towards her at her touch and Quinn forcefully pushed him against the wall and looked at him with wide, worried eyes.

"What are you doing? Where are going?" she demanded.

"They can't take you away from me, Quinn. I can't lose you," said Jon, one hand brushing a curly lock from her face.

Quinn sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Look… we both know we don't fully know what this is… we can't dive into anything Jon – you know I am right. You've just broken up with Renee… and she is clearly pissed off. If this is real and going to go the distance, we need to take it slowly. Being on separate shows will help. If we want this, we will make time for each other."

Jon pressed his forehead against Quinn's, knowing she spoke sense. He let a deep breath and gave a nod, feeling Quinn relax against him.

* * *

 _Ottawa, Canada_

It wasn't until the next night in Ottawa that Jon came across Renee. When she saw him glaring at her he gestured to a side room and walked into it to wait for her.

"I gather you want to talk?" said Renee coolly.

"Yeah. Did you put the transfer in for yourself?" asked Jon.

Renee frowned, "Yes. You were there, remember?"

"I know, but how do I know you didn't go back separately and speak to Shane or Vince without my knowledge?"

"And when would I have done that, Jon?" snapped Renee angrily, "When I'm not here, I'm on press for either a pay per view or for Total Divas!"

"That's why," said Jon suddenly, "That's why they're moving her."

"Moving who? Quinn? Is this about Quinn?" asked Renee her anger growing in her voice, "Are you already fucking her? Didn't take you long!"

"Don't go there!" spat Jon, "I already have owned up to my mistakes. Quinn didn't want to do anything to hurt you, Renee. If you must know we haven't slept together."

Jon turned and left the room. He walked along the corridor, clenching and unclenching his fists as he went. He turned a corner and spotted Quinn warming up for her last appearance on Smackdown. She was wearing her very first outfit from her first appearance just a few months ago. Her hair was in pigtails with red and black ribbons in it.

She glanced over at Jon and gave him a small smile before heading into the guerrilla area. Jon spotted Shane standing by a monitor and walked over to him.

"Is Quinn being transferred just because of Total Divas?" asked Jon bluntly.

Shane looked at him in surprise, "She told you?"

Jon gave Shane a look clearly telling Shane to not treat him like a brainless idiot.

Shane sighed and turned to face Jon, "It wasn't my choice. I didn't want Quinn traded to Raw but Total Divas did come into the equation."

Jon growled in frustration, "So for the sake of a fucking show, personal lives are discredited. This is messed up!"

"I'm sorry Jon. I really am."

Jon looked at the screen his anger and frustration simmering as a clip was played of Quinn's surprise return at Survivor Series.

* * *

The sounds of Nikki Bellas theme played throughout the Ottawa stadium. Nikki strode down the ramp with her title belt proudly on display. She climbed into the ring and held it up proudly, earning loud cheers from the audience as her music came to an end.

"Thank you," said Nikki with a smile, "It is such a privilege to be here tonight as your Smackdown Women's Champion. A year ago I didn't even know if I would be able to stand inside a WWE ring, let alone compete or even hold this championship. This goes to show that hard work and determination pays off and that anyone is capable of achieving their hearts desire, no matter what obstacles are in their way."

Nikki was silenced from continuing to speak as the music of Harley started to play. Nikki turned to look at the top of the ramp as the echoes of " _I need a gangsta… to love me better_ " sounded. Harley appeared at the top of the ramp, looking extremely annoyed with Nikki.

She smirked and started making her way down the ramp twirling mid-way and skipping to the end of the ramp. She looked up at Nikki before climbing up the side of the ring and sliding in under the bottom rope. Harley grabbed a microphone from the corner of the ring as she stood up to look at Nikki.

"Hard work… determination… knocking out an opponent," spat Harley, "Yes, those are the key factors to getting that belt you cling too so closely!"

"Look, just because you are bitter about passing out isn't my fault. It wasn't my choice to continue the match, Harley."

Harley laughed coldly before shaking her head, "You didn't argue that point though, did you Nikki? You know, I thought you would be different to the rest, but no… no you are just the same. Power hungry. Money hungry… superficial and self-absorbed. Yes, yes that describes you perfectly Nikki, doesn't it? Hmm?"

"You don't know me, Harley," said Nikki angrily.

Harley grinned, "I don't need to know you Nikki to be able to read you. You're an open book and anyone in this audience would be able to see the same things as I am."

Nikki stepped forward as the music of Daniel Bryan sounded. Both women looked up at the top of the ramp as Daniel walked out, no Yes chant action occurring as he did so. He simply looked at the two female superstars in turn and seemed to sigh heavily.

Harley glared at Nikki and moved over to the ring post and climbed up to sit on it. Daniel climbed into the ring and looked from Harley to Nikki and back to Harley.

"Harley, your feud with Nikki Bella will come to an end tonight," stated Daniel bluntly, "Tonight, you will face Nikki Bella for the Smackdown Women's Championship. If you lose you will be traded to Monday Night Raw. To stay on Smackdown Live, you must win."

The announcement brought an uproar from the crowd with Nikki smirking at Harley. Harley jumped down from her perch and stood in front of Daniel, looking furious.

"So I come in here, shake things up because I hate injustice and that scares you all? So now if I don't beat the Bella Princess I get shipped off to Team Red?" Harley shook her head, pacing back and forth before stopping as she looked directly at Nikki, "Kiss that title goodbye, Princess. Tonight, it comes home with me."

* * *

The match between Harley and Nikki Bella was the nights main event. Ten minutes into the match, Harley was standing at the top of the turn buckle as Nikki recovered from being slammed out of the ring.

"Let's do this!" yelled Harley before she jumped and front flipped and landed perfectly on Nikki before rolling to the side.

"Harley is putting everything on the line tonight," commented Mauro.

"Can you blame her?" said JBL, "No one wants to be traded to Monday Night Raw!"

Harley stood up and marched over to Nikki. She grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, "Give me a fight, Princess! Huh? Where's Fearless Nikki now?"

Harley shoved Nikki forward towards the barricade but before she could let Nikki go, Nikki reversed the moved and instead it was Harley who slammed into it, startling the audience sitting behind it.

* * *

Jon watched the monitor silently his fingers drumming on his legs as he did so.

"Hey man," came a voice.

Jon looked up, surprised to see Colby and Joe.

"We've been looking for you since we got here," said Colby, "Saraya is here as well. We've… ah, been designated in escorting Quinn to the Raw events from Monday. To help with the transition process from one show to the other."

"This is bullshit," snapped Jon, "Quinn and I… we were just getting somewhere, you know? And now because of that stupid reality show everything is going to go to shit again."

"Hey. You and Quinn are strong, determined people," said Joe, placing a firm hand on Jon's shoulder, "One way or another, you will make it work."

* * *

Harley was pushed back into the ring and Nikki climbed in after her, pumping her fist up in the air to signal she was about to finish the match once and for all. As she reached down to grab Harley, Harley pulled Nikki into a roll up pin.

The crowd roared in approval as the referee dropped down to start the count.

1!

2!

Nikki kicked out and quickly moved away from Harley who sat up laughing in amusement. Both women stood up and circled around each other, trying to think of a way to outsmart the other. Harley jumped forward, shoulder barging Nikki backwards. Nikki stumbled and Harley used it to her advantage to shove her into the ring corner. She stepped back and moved forward quickly and slammed her body against Nikki before moving back further and running forward again. Nikki managed to defend herself with her boots hitting Harley in the chest, knocking her backwards. Harley managed to roll with her move and got back to her feet with a laugh. She wiped her lip from a small cut and looked at Nikki, wondering what it would take to earn the pin over the woman.

Nikki looked back at her, wondering the exact same thing. Both women ran at each other at the same time. Nikki aimed for a clothesline but Harley ducked it and instead managed to whip her body around Nikki, hitting a head scissors instead. Nikki scrambled to the corner, looking at Harley in both amazement and frustration.

"Let's finish this!" shouted Harley at Nikki, with the audience shouting along with a mix of chants for both Harley and Nikki.

"Let's go, Harley!"

"Let's go Nikki!"

Nikki stood up and gave a nod and the pair locked up, with Nikki sneakily scratching Harley across the face. The referee didn't see it, with the crowd yelling out in anger. Quickly, Nikki set up the Bella Buster, hitting the move perfectly. Straight after she hit Harley with the Rack Attack 2.0.

"Goodbye, Harley!" yelled JBL.

1!

2!

3!

* * *

Quinn zipped her bag up in the locker room and checked her reflection in the mirror before she walked out, surprised to find Saraya waiting for her.

"Hey lovely," said Saraya with Quinn quickly hugging her tightly after spotting the tears in Quinn's eyes, "It's going to be okay. You and I will dominate the women's division on Raw, okay? Plus we need to keep an eye on Joe and Colby."

Quinn pulled back and wiped her face free of tears, "But what about Jon? We're all on Raw and he is here."

Saraya hugged Quinn again, "It will all work out. One way or another."

Quinn nodded and the two women finally made their way along the corridor towards the stadiums exit. At the main entry section for the crew and talent stood Shane.

Quinn told Saraya she wouldn't be a moment and walked over to Shane.

"I didn't want to transfer you, Quinn," said Shane, "Tonight alone just proves how much you are loved on Smackdown. The audience hates the fact you are going to Raw… but I have spoken to my sister and told her she would be a fool to under utilise you."

"Thanks… with me coming here… who is coming from Raw?"

"We are getting Alicia Fox," sighed Shane, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice, "But the next draft… I plan on getting you back."

"If I'm still with the company," said Quinn sceptically before tapping her chin, "Six month contract."

"You'll be here. I know it."

Quinn smiled and thanked Shane and turned and left her last Smackdown Live show with Saraya at her side.

* * *

The music blasted around them in the club that Saraya had dragged Quinn along to. Quinn clutched onto Saraya's hand tightly as they weaved through the many bodies. They reached a table in a quieter corner and Quinn was surprised to see Colby and Jon there. Saraya sat next to Colby, leaving Quinn to sit next to Jon.

"Drinks?" said Saraya to Colby.

"Yes," agreed Colby, "Let's go."

Quinn looked down at her hands before Jon reached out and grabbed one, making her look at him, "Jon-"

Jon silenced Quinn by leaning forward and capturing her lips in a deep kiss, pulling her closer to him, until she was nearly straddling him. Quinn broke the kiss, gasping for breath as her eyes searched his in confusion.

"I need you to know how much I love you," said Jon desperately, "I know we are only just sorting this all out between us but that doesn't change the way I feel about you, Quinn. I don't think anything can destroy what I feel for you."

Quinn leaned back a bit so she could cup his face in her hands, "We will still see each other. We just need to make sure to make time for each other… I don't have a live event until Saturday… and my week is free. I'm just going to go home. Come with me?"

Jon nodded without hesitation and the smile that lit up Quinn's face made him want to be the reason that smile appeared on her face every hour of every day.

 **A/N: So how will Quinn and Jon handle the separation with one being on Raw and the other on Smackdown? Hmmm… time will tell!**


	12. Home

**A/N:So sorry for the delay in updating! Been a hectic start of the year and then I went through a funk of disinterest in writing, but I'm back! Thank you to those of you who reviewed. :)**

 _Chapter Twelve: Home_

 _Dayton, OH – Present_

Quinn unlocked the door to her townhouse and pushed the door open with a happy sigh. She walked in and glanced over her shoulder to share a small smile with Jon. Jon followed Quinn into the living room with the kitchen and dining room visible through the archway across from where they stood. To the far side of the room was a staircase with white painted handrails which suited the soft coloured grey walls nicely.

"This is home," said Quinn with a shrug and small gesture, "Not much but with my pay it works nicely and is a definite step up from the tiny unit in Tampa. Plus, it's close to Hanna."

"It's very you," said Jon causing Quinn to look at him curiously, "You're a calm person, Quinn… this room is so calm and inviting. It draws a person in and that's what you do. You draw me in. Your smile is inviting. Your aura is calm… and to a person like me, that's intoxicating."

As Jon had spoken each word he'd placed his bags to the ground and taken Quinn's from her hands and pulled her body against his, with one hand at her hip and the other trailing fingers along the side of her face and jawline.

A shiver ran down Quinn's spine and before she could reply Jon's lips had claimed hers as his own. Quinn clutched at Jon's shoulder's as he easily lifted her up.

"Where's your bedroom?" he murmured huskily.

"Upstairs," replied Quinn.

Jon growled in frustration and Quinn couldn't help but giggle at his reaction as he put her down. She stepped back from his hands and pulled her shirt off, revealing the dark purple, lace bra she had hidden underneath. With a cheeky wink, Quinn turned and started walking across the living room, undoing the belt of her jeans as she walked. As she reached the staircase Jon caught up and grabbed Quinn from behind and turned her around. He pushed her against the wall his lips capturing hers in a searing, heated kiss. Quinn pulled at his shirt, wanting it off him and his bare skin pressed against hers. A moan escaped Quinn as Jon pressed his pelvis against hers and removed his shirt. Quinn pulled Jon's torso against hers, loving the feel of his warm skin on hers. Jon lifted Quinn up, keeping his lips latched to hers and headed up the stairs and into the first room. It was the guest bedroom but with the burning desire raging between them neither cared as they only had one goal in mind.

* * *

Quinn closed the lid on the washing machine and brushed her hair from her eyes as she exited the laundry and walked back into the kitchen. She begrudgingly opened her fridge to see what she had on offer and wasn't surprised in the slightest to find nothing except items well past their use by date. Quinn sighed knowing it would mean a trip to the shops, something she detested doing in Dayton. With her father being a well-known lawyer, Quinn knew she was bound to come across someone that would recognise her – not to mention that being a WWE Superstar attracted fans.

Quinn headed upstairs to her bedroom. After her and Jon's hours of heated passion, they had eventually made it to the master bedroom – though sleep wasn't instantly on the menu and Quinn didn't mind that fact either.

Walking in, Quinn smiled at seeing Jon still sprawled out sound asleep. With quiet steps, she headed to her wardrobe and pulled out an outfit of black leggings and a long sleeved, dark green dress that fell to just above her knees. Quinn tip toed across the room to the en-suite bathroom and undressed after starting the shower.

Quinn lost her train of thought as she showered, letting her mind wander to any random thought. It was her usual pattern when showering and one she enjoyed. As she finished washing her hair out two arms slipped around her naked torso startling her. She turned in surprise before letting out a relieved laugh at the sight of Jon.

"Hmm, showering without me is punishable you know," he murmured as he stepped closer and under the warm water.

"Well, you were asleep and looked so adorable I didn't want to wake you," replied Quinn as she grabbed her body wash and squeezed some onto her hands.

Jon chuckled, "Adorable?"

Quinn looked Jon in the eyes as she nodded and began rubbing his naked chest with the body wash, "Yep. Adorable. Handsome. Devilishly sexy. Have I inflated your ego enough now?"

Jon laughed and leaned forward to kiss Quinn on the lips, "For now."

Quinn grinned and gestured for Jon to turn so she could wash his back.

"You know, I've only ever showered with you," said Jon, "I just… never could with anyone else."

Quinn said nothing and took a step back as Jon washed his body. She bit her lower lip as she observed the water trickle its way down his back. She reached out and trailed a finger down his spine before finally talking, "It comes down to trust I think… you need to fully trust a person to let them in. Showering is generally a time where most people show their true self and wash away the person they were for the day."

Jon turned around to face Quinn a strange look on his face. Quinn frowned and little before gasping in surprise as he cupped her face and kissed her almost desperately. Quinn melted into the embrace, returning the kiss with the same amount of fervour.

Jon broke the kiss, looking directly into Quinn's eyes, "I only ever want you to see my true self. Quinn… I can never lose you again. I don't think I would be able to handle it."

Quinn reached out and pushed Jon's wet hair from his eyes, "You won't lose me again. I promise."

* * *

Both Quinn and Jon wore sunglasses, with Jon donning a cap, to try and minimise recognition of themselves. They entered the grocery store hand in hand, with Quinn holding a list of what they needed.

"Well this is new," said Jon with a smile, "Us grocery shopping together."

Quinn chuckled as she grabbed a trolley, "A milestone, perhaps?"

Jon leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and took the trolley from Quinn, "One of many."

Quinn and Jon made their way through the aisles, selecting items they wanted, with Jon cheekily chucking in a box of condoms. Quinn could only laugh at his action and shook her head in amusement. As they turned up another aisle, Quinn came to a halt.

"Quinn?" said Jon with a frown at his girlfriend.

"Hello Quinn," spoke a voice of a woman standing near a shelf of rice packets.

Jon looked at the woman and widened his eyes. She was literally an older version of Quinn, except her eyes were green and her hair was auburn instead of Quinn's dark brown.

"Hello… Mum," answered Quinn.

"I didn't know you were back in Dayton. For how long?"

"I fly out Saturday morning."

"I see. So, who is this young man?"

Quinn glanced at Jon and back to her stiff looking mother, "This is Jon, my boyfriend."

"The Jon from your Tampa days? They one you left behind after the incident?"

Quinn sucked in a deep breath, her posture stiffening – something that didn't go unnoticed by Jon – "Yes, Mum. That one. We reconnected through work."

"Work. Right."

Quinn gave a stiff nod and went to speak when her mother cut her off.

"I've watched clips of you on the internet, Quinn. I see your passion, I do. But this isn't a lifelong career you have chosen. There is nothing sustainable about it! For goodness sake, you were accepted into Harvard and you turned it down!"

"So instead of seeing the passion I have for wrestling, you would prefer I be a miserable, suit wearing, pole shoved up my ass, lawyer like Dad?" snapped Quinn, "Don't even try and defend him. He made his choice and you made yours. This is my choice and I am happy."

Quinn walked down the aisle with Jon following quickly. When they rounded the corner a sob escaped Quinn. Jon quickly pushed the trolley aside and hugged Quinn tightly as she cried into his chest. Jon rubbed his hand up and down Quinn's back, hating to see her upset because of her mother.

"Hey… hey… don't let her bring you down," murmured Jon softly.

Quinn leaned back and wiped her tears away and slowly nodded, "You're right… you're right. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If they can't accept you choosing a career that makes you happy, then that's on them."

Quinn managed a smile and nod before letting out a deep breath, "Right… so, we still need to get a stir fry sauce and meat."

Jon nodded and pressed a kiss to Quinn's forehead, "If my memory serves me right, you are a big fan of sweet and sour stir fry."

"That I am."

* * *

That afternoon Quinn pulled her car up outside her sister's place and grinned at Jon.

"I find it hard to believe you and Hanna haven't met yet," said Quinn as she undid her seatbelt, "Hanna has been harping at me to introduce you both."

"Well we did speak on the phone but this will be the first official meeting," said Jon.

Quinn and Jon got out of the car, with Quinn grabbing a giftbag from the backseat. Hand in hand they walked up the front pathway to the door and Quinn rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened to a smiling Hanna.

"Quinn!" she greeted, "And finally! Jon!"

Quinn chuckled and Hanna unlatched the door to let them both into the warm living room, "Hey Han. I come with a little gift."

Hanna took the giftbag and reached in to pull out a soft, woollen baby blanket knitted in soft yellows and greens.

"Oh Quinn," gasped Hanna with tears in her eyes, "It's beautiful."

"I came across a small shop in Ottawa and the owner handmakes all the baby stuff. I saw this and I couldn't pass it. Plus, you are about fourteen weeks now, right?"

Hanna nodded and placed the blanket in the bag, "My next scan is at eighteen weeks. But my Doctor is happy with everything. I have news as well," Hanna led both Quinn and Jon through to the dining room, where they all took a seat at the table, "I quit my job and I have a new one in Cincinnati."

"So you're commuting?"

Hanna nodded, "My new boss knows I am pregnant and in the process of divorcing Freddie. She is a single mother herself so she totally gets it. I don't want to leave Dayton. I like this neighbourhood and well, we grew up here and I like to think we turned out alright."

"Well I know I did," teased Quinn, "But you, Han. You rebel."

Hanna laughed and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes, because I was the one who set the fire alarm off in high school because the Maths teacher gave you detention."

"Hey, Mr Falcone was being a total jerk. I was late by a minute because I'd just finished a presentation in History."

"Hmm, I'm curious to learn more about teenage Quinn," spoke up Jon earning a grin from Hanna and a glare from Quinn.

Hanna chuckled, "Oh I have plenty of stories I can share."

"Don't you dare," warned Quinn, switching her glare to Hanna.

"I feel we are going to need some hot chocolates and cinnamon rolls for this," said Hanna as she stood up.

Quinn quickly stood, "You sit. I can prepare everything. I know where you keep it all Miss Organization."

* * *

"A Catholic school?" said Jon in surprise as Quinn looked at her old high school.

"Yep. My father only wanted the best schools for his daughters. He is an alumnus of the school so Hanna and I were guaranteed to get in."

"So how did the school take to you being a wrestler and nothing like Hanna?"

Quinn frowned a little, "They were surprised. Hanna is very sweet and trusting. She would follow the school rules and made sure to live up to expectations. I came along and I pushed the boundaries as much as I could in my first two years. That was before I found wrestling. In my last year, I discovered my love for it and it changed everything for me. I had an outlet for my built-up energy you know?"

"I get it."

"But then my Dad and I butted heads because my plans changed and he didn't like it. So, I graduated and left home. Here I am."

"Here you are. You know, I find it amazing we lived an hour away from each other our whole lives and it took going all the way to Tampa to meet each other."

Quinn smiled, "I like to think that fate kept the meeting for when we needed to find each other."

* * *

 _Charlotte, NC – Present_

Quinn walked into the stadium with her bag slung over one shoulder. It hadn't been easy saying goodbye to Jon a few days ago and not being entirely sure when they would get to meet up again. It was heading into the Smackdown pay per view, TLC, meaning Jon was busy with interviews and fan meets to amp up the interest. Quinn was hoping to be able to see Jon in Houston next week if everything went to plan.

"Quinn!"

Quinn broke from her thoughts to be engulfed in a hug from Saraya. Quinn hugged her best friend back with a smile. She was glad that at least on Raw she had three friends she could turn too. Her arrival at Smackdown had left her relatively a lone wolf intruding on a close pack at the time.

"Welcome to Raw!" grinned Saraya, "The place to be! So, Stephanie and Mick want to meet you. I was sent to see if you had arrived."

Quinn sucked in a deep breath and nodded, "Alright, let's get going."

* * *

 _Florence, SC – Present_

Jon sat in the locker room staring down at his lit-up phone screen. The wall paper was of a photo he'd taken of Quinn the other morning. Her hair was a curly mess and her blouse was half unbuttoned. Despite her dishevelled appearance, he thought she looked gorgeous. Her image smiled at him shyly and it made him hate not being able to just go find her and kiss her.

"Hey man," spoke Allen as he walked into the locker room.

"Hey," replied Jon as he put his phone in his bag, "The show sold out tonight."

"Yeah I heard that. Should be a good one."

Jon nodded as John Cena walked in and flicked the television on to show an advertisement for the upcoming episode of Raw that night.

"I wonder how they'll debut Quinn," pondered Allen.

Jon sighed, "Who knows? They'll need to give her a worthy feud or the fans won't be happy."

Both Allen and John nodded in agreement as they started to get ready for the night's show.

* * *

 _Charlotte, NC – Present_

Quinn was dressed in her Harley gear and her hair and make-up was completed. She would be part of opening that night's show and it wasn't a lie to say she was feeling a touch nervous.

Quinn warmed up her body as she listened to the audience just beyond the entry ramp set up. The lights to the ring and ramp were dimmed to hide the people heading into the ring.

"Quinn, you're on in five minutes," said an assistant from near a monitor.

Quinn nodded and pulled her jacket off. She headed into the guerrilla area as the opening theme of Raw started to play.

* * *

The audience were loud and cheering excitedly as the lights flashed and pyro-technics exploded around the stage with Michael Cole announcing where the show was that night.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" announced Stephanie McMahon from inside the ring with Mick Foley beside her and the female Superstars standing around her, "Tonight we are welcoming a new female Superstar to the Raw women's division and I am very excited about this one."

"As am I Stephanie," said Mick with a smile, "I think she is going to help accelerate the Raw women to the top where they belong in the WWE Universe."

"With all due respect, Stephanie and Mick," spoke up Charlotte, "I don't think we need any new women for Team Raw. We are the best… well, I am the best, I mean I am the Women's Champion… but whoever you have lined up to join us can just head on back to where they came from."

Stephanie looked at Charlotte with a calculating look before replying, "With all due respect Charlotte Flair… I make the decisions around here. I am the Raw Commissioner and I think I will have Mick Foley's agreement here when I say this. If you think you are the best let's put you to the test in a one on one match against Sasha Banks tonight, for the Women's Championship."

The crowd yelled loudly in agreement and Sasha smirked as she and Bayley high fived each other.

"And just so your little sidekick, Dana Brooke, isn't going to interfere, she will be facing our new Superstar in a match tonight also," added Stephanie with a smirk.  
"So, without further ado, lets welcome our newest member to WWE Monday Night Raw – Harley!"

The dinging noise echoed around the arena with " _I need a gangster… to love me better…_ "

Harley appeared at the top of the ramp and was greeted with a loud pop from the crowd. She smirked down at the ring, twirled with a wave to the commentators and made her way down the ring, alternating between her skipping steps, walk and twirls. The female wrestlers in the ring were all uncertain as they looked at Harley who came to a stop at the end of the ramp and was looking up into the ring. She tilted her head to the side before jumping up to the side of the ring and stepping between the ropes.

Mick Foley held a hand out for Harley to shake and instead Harley gave him a hug before jumping back and looking at Stephanie.

"Harley… welcome to Raw," said Stephanie with the crowd cheering in response.

"It's very red," replied Harley with a shrug, "No wonder you have no many anger issues here. You do know red is generally associated with anger, right?"

Stephanie seemed unsure of how to respond with some of the women having a chuckle, along with Mick.

"You invited a lunatic to Raw?" yelled Charlotte at Stephanie.

"You have that wrong," said Harley, turning her attention to Charlotte, "The lunatic is still very much on Smackdown and I doubt he would be interested in the women's division. My name is Harley and I made the women on Smackdown aware that I am very much aware of what is said and done around me so be careful with what you say next, Charlotte."

"Charlotte – don't speak," warned Stephanie taking the microphone away from the woman, "Harley, we are glad to have you with us. Tonight, your debut match on Raw is against Dana Brooke… I look forward to seeing how that match plays out."

 **A/N: Shorter chapter but I wanted it to represent the fresh start Quinn and Jon are taking plus her entry into the world of Raw… bbbuuttt there is much more to come so please review if you would like to read more.**


	13. Christmas

**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews and apologies for the delay in updating regularly. My family and I are busy with work and preparing to move state in the next couple of months! Please stick with me and I hope to get this story updated on a more regular basis.**

 _Chapter Thirteen: Christmas_

 _Florence, SC – Present_

Jon sat at a table in the set-up catering section and began cutting up his chicken breast. The television in the room had Monday Night Raw playing and Jon was glad that Quinn's match was on next. His match against Allen wasn't on for another hour – plenty of time to eat and watch Quinn's Raw debut and how it would be received by the audience. He had heard from his co-workers that many fans were disappointed her feud against Nikki was cut so short for a not really explained transfer to Raw.

"Hey man."

Jon looked up to see Randy Orton joining him at the table, "Hey. How's things?"

"Yeah, alright. You?"

Jon gave a nod, "They're going."

"So, I'm just going to get right to it… you and Renee?"

"Are over."

"So you and Quinn?"

"We are together, yeah."

Randy nodded slowly, "But she got transferred to Raw."

"She did."

"That makes no sense."

"Total Divas."

Randy raised his eyebrows and looked at Jon in surprise. All Jon could do was nod and stab his chicken breast to express his annoyance.

* * *

 _Charlotte, NC – Present_

The stadium was filled with the sounds of Dana Brooke's theme. She strode out with her confident stride and smirk on her face as the commentators reviewed the opening of the show and the arrival of Dana's opponent for the night.

Dana stepped into the ring and mouthed off at the crowd before she turned to face the ramp for Harley's anticipated entrance.

The audience let out a loud pop at the start of Harley's theme, which grew only louder when the music picked up and Harley walked out to the stage. She smirked down at Dana Brooke and twirled before pointing her finger directly at Dana and making her way down the ramp. Harley came to a halt at the end of the ramp and looked up at Dana before giggling and sliding into the ring. She stood up and twirled before giving Dana a mock curtsey.

"This woman is a complete nut case," commented Corey Graves.

"I like her! I think she is just what we need," replied Byron Saxton.

The bell rang and Harley and Dana instantly locked up. Dana let out a laugh as she got Harley into a headlock but her moment of cockiness worked against her as Harley gripped her around the waist and forced her into the turnbuckle. Dane slumped against it, releasing Harley. Harley stepped backwards and ran forward before jumping and slamming both of her boots into Dana's back. Dana cried out and fell backwards to the mat.

Harley let out a crazed yell and jumped, hitting a leg drop over Dana's chest. She did a backwards roll and stood up, throwing her hands up at the crowd, earning a loud yell of agreement from the crowd.

Dana got to her feet and turned, running at Harley and hitting her with a spear tackle. Harley slammed onto the mat hard and rolled to her side to ease the pain from her back. Dana was quick to launch an attack, kicking Harley brutally in the back over and over until the referee forced her back. Harley rolled from the ring, stumbling over to the barricade to try and get her breath back but Dana wasn't letting Harley gain any chance of to getting the upper hand.

She slid from the ring and ran after Harley, grabbing her by her hand and back of her top to spin her and slam her into the barricade. Harley cried out, arching her back up from the ground as it was shot with bursts of pain.

"You're weak!" shouted Dana as she grabbed Harley by her hair and yanked her up.

Harley got to her feet and aimed a punch at Dana's stomach. Dana kept her grip on Harley but Harley didn't stop, aiming another punch and another, forcing Dana to let go. Harley stood up and let out a yell, grabbing Dana by her head and slamming it into the ring post behind her. Dana stumbled backwards and Harley grabbed her, shoving her back into the ring. Harley climbed up the side of the ring and up onto the corner of the ring post, perching herself on the top rope.

She wanted this match done, she wanted to prove her point to all the women that she was here and she was not a weak, female wrestler. She was one who was going to make an impact and shake the foundations of Charlotte's empire.

Dana staggered to her feet and turned to be hit with Harley's finisher. Harley rolled the move into a cover.

1!

2!

3!

"Here is your winner – Harley!"

Harley's music hit and she stood up with a smirk, standing over Dana as her hand was raised in victory by the referee.

* * *

 _Las Vega, NV – Present_

Quinn pulled the car into the driveway and turned the engine off before hopping out. Excitement was pulsing through her as she locked the doors and headed up the pathway to the front door. As she bit her lower lip she rang the doorbell and stepped back, fiddling with the keys in her hand.

A minute later the door opened and Jon looked at Quinn in surprise.

"What are-" he started in confusion before Quinn cut him off.

"Happy Birthday!" she greeted with a beaming smile, "I know I said I had publicity stuff but I lied cos I wanted to surprise you."

Jon grinned and pulled Quinn into his arms, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, full of pent up love, lust and longing need, "Best… surprise… ever," Jon murmured between kisses as he moved Quinn to inside his house, kicking the door shut behind him.

He lifted Quinn up, with Quinn automatically locking her legs around his waist, and carried her across the living room. Jon turned and pressed Quinn up against a wall, his hands sliding underneath her top, groaning at the feel of her smooth, warm skin. Quinn pulled Jon closer against her, pulling at his shirt before Jon yanked it off himself and doing the same to Quinn's. It was then he noticed her, silk and lace dark, blue bra.

"Damn," he murmured, rubbing his thumbs over the peaks of her protruding nipples, "Is this just for me?"

Quinn pulled Jon's groin closer to hers with her legs as her breathing became more ragged from his teasing, "A-always."

"Hmm… does this feel nice?" smirked Jon as he sucked her right nipple through the material of her bra.

A gasp escaped Quinn as she gripped Jon tightly by the hair, "Y-you're being mean."

Jon chuckled and looked up at Quinn, loving the sight of her head tilted back and her eyes half closed. Jon moved to the other nipple and slid one hand down to the waist band of her tights. Quinn let out a groan of pleasure and Jon slipped his hand into her panties and down further, causing her groan to become louder.

Jon moved back up, his lips capturing Quinn's once more, "I need you now."

"Take me," begged Quinn breathlessly.

* * *

 _Dayton, OH – Present_

The weeks following Jon's birthday slipped by with both busy with their Christmas live shows for their separate brands. Quinn was pushed into a duel with Dana, with them having matches or segments on each Raw in the lead up to Roadblock, at which point it culminated with Quinn's Harley gaining the win to end the feud.

Quinn sighed as she opened the front door to her house. She was glad to have the next few days off, however she was annoyed to have to fly out to Rosemont on Boxing Day. It would mean cutting her holiday time short with Hanna and extended family who travelled from out of state for the season.

Quinn placed her suitcase to the side and went about giving her place a quick dust and tidy up, along with opening a few windows for a short while to get rid of the closed-up smell. As she tidied, she turned the radio on and began singing along the music playing, soon losing track of time. It was the sound of the doorbell ringing that broke Quinn from her sing along as she finished making the bed in the spare bedroom and alerted her to the fact it had been three hours since she arrived home.

Quinn raced down stairs, smoothing her curly hair the best she could and fixing up her sweater. As she crossed her living room, the bell rang again and Quinn opened the door a moment later.

"Hi."

Quinn grinned and stepped forward, jumping into Jon's arms, her legs going around his waist as she clung to him tightly and he to her. It had been fifteen days since they had last seen each other. Phone calls, video calls and text messages helped with the separation but it didn't beat seeing each other and being able to hug and hold one and other.

"Gosh I've missed you," said Quinn leaning back in Jon's hold to look him in the eyes.

"Safe to say I feel the same," he replied as he stepped inside and let Quinn stand back on her feet.

Quinn smiled and Jon carried his bag inside and placing it to the side of the door. He shut the door and turned back to an expectant looking Quinn.

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" replied Quinn, one hand on her hip.

"Hmm," said Jon scratching at his two day old facial hair, "I remembered my luggage… wallet, phone… I locked the car," Jon chuckled as Quinn let out a huff. He stepped closer and placed his hands on either side of her face, "You mean this?" Jon pressed his lips to Quinn in a soft and gentle kiss that deepened as it went on. Quinn grabbed Jon by the sides of his jacket and pulled him closer as her desire for the man began to take over.

Jon's hands slid down Quinn's side and found the bare patch of skin at her back. As he began to move his hands further up Quinn's spine the doorbell rang once more. Quinn reluctantly broke the kiss, letting out a deep breath to calm her racing heartbeat.

"Your Christmas present is here," said Quinn, glancing at her reflection in the oval mirror on the wall in front of her.

"What?" frowned Jon in confusion as he moved so Quinn could open the door.

Standing on the porch was Jon's mother, sister and his sister's fiancée.

"Quinn!" cried Jon's mother, a big smile on her face.

"Hello Mrs Good," greeted Quinn as she was embraced by the woman.

"Please, just call me Sue."

Quinn stepped back and let Sue inside, followed by Rachel and Rachel's fiancée.

"You mentioned not spending Christmas with your family for a couple of years and when you said you would come here… well I just knew I had to invite your family to join us," said Quinn to a stunned looking Jon, "Plus, I have the beds and Christmas should be spent with family."

Jon could only smile as he hugged his mother and sister, with Quinn watching on, a smile on her face.

* * *

Jon found Quinn in the kitchen wiping the bench over after having cooked a simple teriyaki stir-fry with brown rice. His mother was taking a shower, with Rachel and her fiancée – whose name, Quinn learnt, was Douglas – had already retired for the night in the spare bedroom. Sue was happy to sleep on the sofa bed in the downstairs office.

"You are amazing," said Jon, sliding his arms around Quinn's waist from behind, "First you surprise me for my birthday and take me out to an amazing dinner… and today you invite my family into your home for Christmas."

Quinn placed the dishcloth on the hook above her sink and turned to face Jon, placing her hands on his biceps, "I know how much your family means to you. Especially after all the work you put into mending relationships with them over the years."

Jon could only stare at Quinn in wonder.

"What?" said Quinn, brushing her hair from her face.

"How did I get so lucky to get you back?"

Quinn smiled and stood on tip-toe to press a kiss to Jon's lips, "Pretty sure fate brought us back together."

* * *

Jon could only chuckle as Quinn grumbled out a string of curse words and try to bury herself deeper into the blankets and pillows.

"Merry Christmas," murmured Jon into her ear, pressing a kiss to her jawline.

Quinn rolled onto her back and looked up at Jon with a sleepy smile, "Merry Christmas to you as well."

Jon leaned down to Quinn and kissed her tenderly, "I could spend the whole day in bed with you alone, you know?"

Quinn chuckled, "I'm pretty sure your mother and sister wouldn't like that and I can guarantee Hanna won't accept it."

"So long as they know I plan on locking us both in here tonight."

Quinn smiled sadly, "What time do you arrive in Rosemont?"

"Eleven-thirty in the morning… you driving or flying out?"

Quinn reached over to the bedside table and picked up her phone. She flicked through it and turned the screen to show Jon.

"You fly out at four in the afternoon," he grinned, "So we get a couple of hours together."

"Better than two weeks of nothing."

Jon nodded in agreement before kissing Quinn once again, his hands busily sliding her shirt up her body, with her hands tugging at the waistband of his pants.

* * *

Quinn bit her lower lip nervously as she watched Jon undo the ribbon of the present she was giving him before they ventured downstairs. Both had showered and were dressed for the day, Quinn donning her favourite Christmas sweater and Jon with his Christmas beanie on.

Jon lifted the lid off and reached inside and pulled a key out. He looked up at Quinn curiously.

"It's… it's a key for here. I'm not asking you to move in – I know how sudden that would be and I don't want to shove that pressure onto our relationship when it's still so new," rambled Quinn suddenly, "I just want you to feel welcome here – even if I'm not here. I-I love you and I wanted to show you just how much and this seemed the perfect way – but if it's freak-"

Jon cut Quinn off with a kiss and pulled back smiling at her, "It's perfect. Stop over thinking everything."

Quinn blushed, causing Jon to chuckle.

* * *

Quinn hopped out of the hire car and walked around the back to where Jon was getting his luggage out. When the boot was shut, he turned to Quinn and pulled her closer, smiling when he saw she was wearing the necklace he had given her for Christmas – white gold with a phoenix pendant. He'd explained that the symbol suited Quinn. Someone who could rise from the ashes of life seemingly crumbling around her and come back stronger than ever.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," said Quinn.

"Most definitely."

Quinn grinned and without hesitation slipped her arms around Jon and stood up on tip toe and kissed him passionately. Jon slipped his arms around Quinn and pulled her as close as possible.

"I love you," he murmured, his nose brushing across the tip of Quinn's.

"Love you too, sexy."

Jon breathed in sharply and lightly slapped Quinn on the arse, "Keep talking dirty like that and I'll just have to miss my flight."

Quinn laughed and shook her head in amusement, "I doubt our bosses will agree with that. Go catch your flight stud, or we will both be in big trouble."

"Fine, fine. Turn me down. Sheesh woman, you're lucky I love ya."

Quinn grinned as Jon picked his bag up, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Promise."

Jon pointed at Quinn with a grin as he slowly started walking backwards, "I'm holding you to that."

Quinn merely winked before blowing a kiss and getting back in the car to drive to Rosemont.

* * *

 _Rosemont, IL – Present_

"Quinnie!"

Quinn grinned and hugged Saraya tightly, both rocking side to side as they did so. The pair pulled back and skipped to the dressing rooms. As they got ready, both spoke about what they had gotten up to on their days off and how Christmas had treated them overall.

"Hey Quinn… have you been on Twitter today?" asked Pamela as she walked in.

Quinn looked up from fixing her belt up, "Not since Saturday. Why?"

"You might want to check it… especially the TMZ post from two hours ago."

Quinn nodded and pulled her phone from her bag and opened Twitter. She didn't even need to go searching for what Pamela was talking about. Right on her screen came the post about her and Jon at the Dayton airport.

Quinn clicked on the link and felt her heart slam against her chest at what was being said.

 _Homewrecker Harley!_

 _It seems not all is rosy between WWE's Renee Young and Dean Ambrose – especially if these images are anything to go by!  
_

 _Today at Dayton's airport it was witnessed by an onlooker that Dean Ambrose and WWE's newest female talent Harley, were getting quite cosy.  
_

 _"They were hugging, kissing and very much loved up," spoke a witness, "They didn't want to leave each other."  
_

 _Dean Ambrose is known to be in a long-term relationship with WWE's star commentator, Renee Young. Both live together in Las Vegas, having moved into a new home together earlier in 2016.  
_

 _We have reached out to Dean Ambrose and Renee Young for comment but at this stage have heard nothing in response._

Quinn closed out the article. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Quinn," said Saraya, standing in front of her, "Don't let it get to you. You know you aren't a home wrecker. None of us think that about you."

Quinn unlocked her phone again and dialled Jon's number. She paced back and forth and let out a sigh when he didn't answer.

"This could ruin everything," said Quinn looking at Saraya worriedly.

 **A/N: Shorter than normal. I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter!**


	14. Management

**A/N: Firstly, thank you all for the reviews! Secondly - Dean and Renee tied the knot! Congrats to them both... I feel its going to make this the last fanfic I write about Mr Ambrose with an OC...**

 _Chapter Fourteen: Management_

 _New York, NY – Present_

The show had just finished and Jon was in the locker room getting changed when his phone buzzed. He placed his singlet to the side and picked up his phone. A small frown marred his face as he saw he had five missed calls from Quinn, two from Renee and two from Shane McMahon. Jon unlocked his phone as his phone rang again, with Shane's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" answered Jon curiously.

"Jon, finally. I'm going to guess you haven't seen the explosion of tabloid press about… about your relationship status?"

Jon frowned and sat down on the bench behind him, "No… I'm at a show. What's being said?"

"Someone spotted you and Quinn at Dayton airport kissing and hugging each other goodbye… the press are spinning it that you and Quinn are having an affair."

"What?" snapped Jon in irritation, "That's fucking ridiculous!"

"Look, I get you're angry, but you and Renee are very much together and in love on Total Divas and neither of you have released a statement announcing your separation. You and Quinn did happen quite suddenly."

Jon sighed, "So what do you want done?"

"The executives from Total Divas aren't entirely happy. You and Renee joining the show helped boost the ratings even more… they want to wait until this week's episode to see what ratings are before you, Renee or Quinn react."

"Okay."

"It also means no public outings with Quinn in the meantime. We should have some form of action plan on Thursday."

Jon breathed in angrily and he could hear Shane sighing.

"I know it's not what you want to hear Jon, but you did sign a contract for Total Divas… perhaps read through it or get your lawyer to have a look and see what loophole you can find. I hate that they are doing this to you and Quinn. It was one thing to transfer Quinn to Raw… it's another to try and control your personal lives."

"Precisely. I'll be getting my lawyer to look into it… but I will also organise a statement to be ready for release," replied Jon, his free hand clenching and unclenching from a fist, "I won't be hiding mine and Quinn's relationship for long, Shane. They have until the end of this week to sort shit out. My personal life is not for them to play with."

"I know, I know. Look, I will have more answers for you tomorrow. I'll see you in Rosemont."

Jon ended the call and quickly called Quinn.

 _"Hi. You've reached Quinn Gallagher. I'm unable to answer my phone so just leave a message and I'll call you back."  
_

"Hey Quinn, it's Jon… I've heard what's happening with the tabloids and I need to talk to you… call me back. Bye."

* * *

 _Rosemont, IL – Present_

Quinn tapped her fingers on the outside of her glass of beer, looking up as Colby and Joe sat down opposite her at the hotel bar.

"You do know it's against the rules to drink the night before a show," said Colby jokingly.

"I see you take those rules seriously," retorted Quinn with a gesture to Colby's tumbler of whiskey.

"Oh very seriously… Quinn… we've seen what's being spread online. You know none of us think of you that way."

"Yeah. We know you and Jon. We know you two dated previously and had a lot of shit to work through," said Joe, placing a hand on Quinn's arm.

"I just… I just feel like my return has just caused so much drama," said Quinn, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

Saraya slid into the booth seat beside Quinn, holding her own glass of beer. She looked at Quinn and back to the two men, "Who made her cry?"

"No one. I made myself cry."

Saraya put an arm around Quinn, "Aww babe! Don't listen to the paps or haters. You and Jon are meant to be together – anyone who knows you both can easily see that."

Quinn sucked in a shuddering breath and reached into her pocket, "Oh shit. I left my phone in the car."

Saraya moved out of the booth for Quinn and she slid out, "Want me to come with you?"

"No, no. I'll be back shortly. Make sure Joe doesn't drink my beer."

"Hey!" cried Joe in mock outrage, "I drink your beer one time and now you don't trust me with it."

Quinn managed a small chuckle and hurried out of the hotel bar and across the foyer. She shot a smile at the concierge on duty exited the hotel and headed towards the garage where the cars are parked.

Quinn fiddled with the keys in her hand and rounded a bend before freezing in place. Standing at the end of the road were a heap of paparazzi. She turned away, pulling the hood of her jacket up and bit at her bottom lip nervously. She needed to get to the garage and the valet were off duty until the next morning. As she started back up the road to the hotel a camera flashed behind her and Quinn made the instant mistake of turning to look.

"It's her!" yelled one, "Harley! Harley can you answer some questions for us about your affair with Dean Ambrose?"

Quinn started running up the road as the pack of paparazzi chased after her, cameras flashing and phones recording footage of her. Quinn ran up the hotel steps and caught the attention of hotel security. They hurried forward and forced the paparazzi to stay back as Quinn entered the safety of the hotel.

Quinn leaned on a wall catching her breath before venturing over to the concierge, "Excuse me, is there a more private way to get to the garage? I've left something in my car and need to get it… only there are paparazzi outside."

"There is a back entrance. I'll have one of the security guards escort you, Miss."

Quinn smiled in response and was soon led by a security guard through the back exit and way to the garage.

Fifteen minutes later she was back in the hotel foyer with her phone. Quinn tipped the guard and concierge and looked at her phone. She had missed calls from Jon over the past five hours and bit her lip at the three voice mails waiting for her. Quinn sat down on a lounge chair and went to her voicemail to hear them.

 _"Hey Quinn, it's Jon… I've heard what's happening with the tabloids and I need to talk to you… call me back. Bye."  
_

Quinn felt her heart squeeze at the tone of Jon's voice. He sounded a cross between irritated and tired.

" _It's Jon again… look, we really need to talk. I get this is overwhelming for you but it's the same for me. Call me."  
_

Quinn swallowed a nervous lump in her throat and went to the final message.

" _Quinn – seriously, are you avoiding me? Call me back!"_

Quinn sighed and took the option to call him back. It went straight to voice message, "Hey Jon. Sorry, my phone was in the car… I didn't mean to miss your calls. Umm… call me."

Quinn ended the call and stood up and headed back to the hotel bar where Saraya, Joe and Colby were.

"Ah, she returns!" cried Colby, "Saraya was ready to send a search party after you."

"I was not!" retorted Saraya, giving Colby a hard shove before looking at Quinn, "What took you so long?"

Quinn told her three friends what happened over the last hour and about Jon's messages. She slid back into the booth and picked up her beer, grimacing that it was no longer cold.

"Maybe I should have drunk it," teased Joe before sliding a cold one over to Quinn.

"Thanks," replied Quinn, taking a big gulp of the beer, "I get he's probably pissed about the whole thing but I didn't ask for the press to get a hold of anything… and I didn't even think I had to hide my relationship with Jon. I mean yeah… he and Renee were like a power couple or something… and the fans love them together… I should've been put on Raw to start with."

"Whoa – don't you go regretting anything about you and Jon," said Colby in a serious tone.

"Look what my return has done to his life! He was happy with Renee, Colby! They had a home together, a pet dog… I come along and bring my bags of luggage with him and boom – his life is a mess!"

"Not everything was a bed of roses with him and Renee," replied Joe calmly, "They fought a lot."

Colby nodded in agreement, "And were quite opposite… Jon is pretty chilled but Renee is more on the go and needing everything to be perfect."

Quinn ran her hand through her hair before finishing the rest of her beer, "I'm going to go up to my room and try calling Jon again. Thanks for being such great friends."

"Any time," said Joe with a warm smile.

Quinn gave her friends a hug and left the hotel bar, clutching her phone tightly in her hand as she did so.

* * *

Quinn shrugged into her sleep shirt and stifled a yawn as she put her towel in the bathroom and placed her dirty clothes in her dirty washing bag. She went back over to her bed and pulled the sheets back and started climbing into her bed when a knock came at the door. Quinn sighed, glancing at the time to see it nearing one in the morning. She walked over to the door and opened it, gasping when she saw Jon standing there with his bags.

"What are you doing here?" asked Quinn stepping back and letting him in.

Jon dropped his bags as Quinn shut and locked the door. She turned to look at him and Jon simply stepped closer and cupped her face in his hands.

"I fucking love you and only you," he said in a fierce whisper.

Quinn gripped onto his biceps before closing the distance between them and kissing him. Jon's hands slipped from Quinn's face down to her back and waist as he pressed her body up against his.

"You flew here tonight?" murmured Quinn breaking the kiss.

"I didn't get your voice mail until I got off the plane, so when you weren't answering I was worried. I don't blame you about the whole tabloid shit, Quinn. I don't want to hide us. You know I love you and don't care who knows."

"I just… I feel like I am to blame for all of this. You know they are going to look for someone to blame for this drama and I'm the newbie on the block – which I am glad for because I don't want any of this coming back on you."

Jon brushed a wet curl from Quinn's face, his fingers trailing down the side of her face, "You need to stop trying to protect me… I won't let anything happen to you."

"Now whose protecting whom?"

Jon gave a small smile at Quinn's cheeky response before letting out a sigh, "I did talk to Shane about all of this."

"What did Shane say?" asked Quinn as she led Jon over to the couch, Jon pulling Quinn to sit in his lap with her feet on the couch beside him.

Jon gave Quinn a description of the phone call, making sure to state how he refused to hide his relationship with Quinn, "I worked on my statement on the way here and sent it to my agent to read over. Plus, I have my lawyer looking over the contract with E. I'm sure it's only for when I am in a relationship with Renee… I don't see why I would be bound to it now that her and I are over."

Quinn nodded, looking down at her hands. She couldn't help but still feel tense about the whole situation. She knew Jon would never intentionally let anything happen to her but in the back of Quinn's mind she knew that Vince and the head honchos did not want her and Jon together. Sending her to Raw as soon as Jon and Renee split up basically screamed that they didn't like Quinn and Jon together.

"You okay?" asked Jon softly.

Quinn looked up into his eyes and forced a smile to her face, "Yeah. I'm glad you're here with me."

Jon pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'd ask you to join me in the shower but you already had one."

Quinn shifted herself so that she was straddling Jon's lap. She pulled her shirt off with a smirk, throwing it to the ground.

"I could do with another shower," she murmured before closing the distance between their lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

Jon walked into the stadium the next afternoon. He was feeling agitated, especially after Quinn had to head to the airport alone. He wanted to take her so he could spend as much time with her as possible but she had reasoned with him that they didn't need more attention from the press or any reason for Vince, his honcho buddies or anyone from the E Network getting on their case until they had all the proper advice.

"Jon!"

Jon turned to see Renee hurrying after him. She looked at him in annoyance before gesturing to speak in a more private area. They moved to a quiet corridor where Jon simply looked at Renee expectantly.

"Have you read the latest script changes from creative?" she asked.

"No."

Renee sighed, "They are having me interview the Miz about you and him fighting. I say something about him being obsessed with you and he in turn states that I'm obsessed with him because I am sleeping with you."

"What?" snapped Dean angrily, "Is Shane here?"

Renee nodded and Jon turned and walked off angrily, looking around him and asking anyone he came across if they had seen Shane. He knew Quinn would watch the show before and after her match at her show that night. He couldn't let the planned story go ahead. It would not only piss him off but it would hurt Quinn and Jon knew Quinn well enough that she would pull away from him.

* * *

 _St Louis, MI – Present_

"Saraya?"

Saraya looked up from lacing her boots to see Quinn fidgeting with her necklace Jon had given her for Christmas.

"Yeah?"

Quinn moved to sit beside Saraya and let out a deep breath before speaking, "The WWE management… they don't want you and Alberto together, do they?"

Saraya chuckled, "They hate that we are together. Why?"

"I'm pretty positive they don't want Jon and I together."

Saraya grimaced, "I did wonder that. Especially when they moved you to Raw… you just need to make sure they don't win, love. They need to know your personal life isn't for them to play with."

Quinn nodded, "I just… I don't want them fucking around with Jon's career."

"And you know Jon well enough that he isn't going to let them drive you two apart. He flew to Rosemont last night to make sure you were okay. That man is completely in love with you and I know you are just as in love with him."

Quinn nodded and Saraya gave her a one armed hug.

"Come on – you and I have a match together tonight! Let's go kick each other's arse in the ring and start the heat on our upcoming feud!"

* * *

 _Rosemont, IL_

"I hear you've been looking for me?"

Jon turned around and gave Shane a pointed glare. The two walked into an empty room and Jon paced back and forth in front of Shane before finally gathering his thoughts and turning to look at the man.

"I heard about the script changes… what the hell is going on, Shane?" demanded Jon.

"Look, I don't have final say on storylines. That is my father. What I can tell you is that you can release a statement about you and Renee breaking up. We cannot stop that; however, you do need to have Renee's okay on it."

"Right, so if I can release the statement – with Renee's okay – what is the point in this storyline?"

Shane sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, "Quinn is coping a lot of heat online. The plan is to use that heat and push her storyline with Saraya on Raw… whether she is face or heel is yet to be seen. I guess it will depend on what impact your statement has on the fans."

Jon, "That doesn't answer my question about this ridiculous storyline you have with The Miz!"

"Let's just go with my father is delusional is trying to keep up the charade that you and Renee are still together."

"Just be honest, Shane," said Jon in annoyance, "Management don't like Quinn and I being together."

Shane didn't respond and Jon knew he had hit the nail on the head. Jon gave a short nod and walked out of the room his anger slowly simmering as time went on.

* * *

 _St. Louis – MI_

Quinn thanked the assistant for a towel and wiped her face and chest dry of sweat as her theme music continued to play in the stadium behind her.

"Great match!" said Ashley, "You and Saraya have a lot of in ring chemistry and seem to feed off of each other."

Quinn smiled, "Thanks. I love wrestling with Saraya. We did a lot of in ring work together in our FCW days."

Saraya walked backstage and grinned, "We killed it!"

"Yeah. Now Pamela and I really have to work our asses off," joked Ashley.

Quinn laughed and waved goodbye as she and Saraya headed to grab a cold drink. The pair walked along talking and laughing, with Quinn giving Colby a passing fist bump in the corridor.

They walked into the catering area and grabbed a drink and sat down at a table. Quinn noticed the television was on, showing the live show of Smackdown.

Quinn could see that The Miz had just finished a match and Renee had stepped into the ring to interview him.

" _Miz, congratulations on your victory tonight, however, last week it seemed that your obsession with Dean Ambrose had gotten in the way of your Fatal Four Way Match for the Number One Contendership-"  
_

 _"M-my obsession with Dean Ambrose?"  
_

Quinn shifted in her seat, a frown appearing on her face as she wondered where this segment between The Miz and Renee was going.

" _M-my obsession with Dean Ambrose?"_ continued The Miz, _"Maybe we should talk about your obsession with Dean Ambrose!"_

"What?" muttered Saraya as Quinn felt her heart rate increase.

" _I mean, after all – you're the one sleeping with him."  
_

Quinn sucked in a deep breath as those in catering shot a look at Quinn and back at the television in surprise. Quinn tore her eyes away from the television as Renee smacked The Miz across the face. Quinn stood up and left the catering area hurriedly, hearing Saraya call her name out.

That confirmed it for Quinn. Her bosses didn't want her and Jon together – they wanted Jon and Renee back together and clearly were going to do anything they could to make it happen.

 **A/N: I know the dates are a week behind with the Miz slap but I wanted to work it into the story and this is how it happened… but what is going to happen next? Review to find out!**


	15. Fear

**A/N: Yes, ANOTHER update! I want to get as much published before I move in 12 weeks! Thank you for your reviews!**

 _Chapter Fifteen: Fear_

 _Brooklyn, NY – Present_

Quinn zipped up her gym bag thankful her torture session at Crossfit with Colby was over. He had taken to keeping her busy and not left alone to overthink the situation with Jon.

"You did great!" said Colby with his bag slung over his shoulder, "How do you feel?"

"Like my legs are about to give in on me," replied Quinn with a small smile, "Thanks Colby. You've been so awesome and I've been nothing but a miserable bitch."

"Nah, you're a sweaty miserable bitch."

Quinn elbowed Colby in the side as they left the gym. The pair got into Colby's hire car and headed back to the hotel. In a couple of hours, they would be at the Barclays Centre for the Live Event. Quinn pulled her phone from her bag and sighed when she had no message from Jon.

Back at the hotel Quinn headed to her room to shower and get her gear ready. As she pushed the door open she was welcomed to a large bouquet of red roses. Quinn dropped her bag to the ground and picked the card out of the middle and opened it.

 _Enjoy the roses you Home Wrecking Whore._

Quinn ripped the card and picked the roses up and dumped them into the trash can by the bench. She walked through the hotel room and stripped her clothes off before getting in a hot shower. Quinn blinked rapidly, refusing to let the tears fall. She wouldn't let them bring her down. She refused to let the haters get to her. They didn't know her. They didn't know the full story.

* * *

 _Nashville, TN_

Jon checked his emails and breathed a sigh of relief. After getting the okay from Renee about the statement regarding their separation, Jon had asked his agent to release it. Renee stated she would release her own on the same day.

The email he read stated it had been released to the media. Jon closed out his emails and dialled Quinn's number. He wanted her to know the good news.

"Hey," answered Quinn's voice after three rings.

"Hey. I miss you," replied Jon, leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

"I miss you too. How are you?"

"Yeah, alright. You?"

Jon frowned as Quinn seemed to hesitate in her answer before speaking, "I'm fine. Just been to the gym with Colby. Crossfit is horrible."

Jon chuckled, "I know but its sometimes good to really get your sweat on."

"I can think of many more… self-beneficial ways to get my sweat on."

"Can you now?" murmured Jon, closing his eyes to imagine the sultry smile that would most likely be on Quinn's face.

"Mmm-hmm," came her reply before he heard a distant sound of knocking interrupting the conversation, "Just hang on a sec, Jon."

Jon said nothing as he heard Quinn answer her door, followed by the sounds of Saraya's cheerful voice.

"I have to get going. We're grabbing a bite to eat before the show," said Quinn.

"That's fine. I actually called to let you know the statement about the break up with Renee has been released to the media and Renee will be releasing her own."

"Oh great. Thanks for letting me know."

Jon frowned. That reaction wasn't the one he was expecting but he could only assume Quinn was reacting how she was because Saraya was in the room with her,

"Yeah… I'll let you go. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Jon ended the call and looked down at the screen that was once again showing the image of Quinn from Christmas. Something was definitely bothering Quinn and he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

 _Tampa, FL – Present_

The days that followed, Quinn was inundated with Twitter messages that she was the cause of Jon and Renee separating. It got to the point that Quinn logged out of her Twitter account on her phone and that even Saraya and several other of her friends had tweeted to the fans that her relationship with Jon was none of their business. Quinn hadn't said anything to Jon about. She didn't want him feeling more stressed about the situation and she knew he was trying to can the currently story line on Smackdown he was in with Renee, Mike and Maryse.

It had been planned that the original FCW people from when Quinn was with the group were going to have a bonfire on the beach like they did all those years ago.

"Is Alberto able to come?" asked Quinn as she and Saraya got out of the taxi and got their gear from the boot.

"No. He is spending it with his kids at his restaurant. I'm fine with that," replied Saraya, "I'm flying home after Raw to spend a day or two with him."

Quinn smiled, "Jon said he would try and make it but he had press this afternoon so he isn't sure he will get here on time."

Quinn and Saraya headed down the beach where they spotted Colby, Joe and Jon Fatu getting the fire going as Trinity went about setting chairs up.

"Hey lovelies!" greeted Saraya as her and Quinn neared the set up, "I brought drinks! Quinn brought food!"

Quinn laughed before turning as they heard a yell behind them. She grinned at the sight of Danielle and at Ivelisse walking alongside her.

"Hola bitches!" greeted Ivelisse with a big smile on her face.

Quinn hugged both women as more people from their FCW days turned up. Colby set up a stereo and the music started as Quinn helped Trinity and Danielle set the food up.

"Did you make that?" asked Trinity gesturing to the potato salad Quinn pulled the lid off.

"Yeah. A recipe from my grandmother. It's pretty easy," replied Quinn, "I baked the cake for later as well."

"Damn girl, you need to teach me how to cook. I tried to make scrambled eggs the other day and Jon near choked on them they were that rubbery."

Quinn and Danielle couldn't help but chuckle at Trinity's story.

* * *

As the night continued on Quinn joined in on dancing with Saraya, both fully getting into the Gangnam Style, much to Colby and Joe's amusement.

Quinn poured herself another drink before spotting a bottle of vodka in the esky. It was the same brand as the one she had brought and sculled down the night of the rape. Quinn placed her cup on the fold up table and muttered to Danielle beside her she was going for a walk to clear her head. Before Danielle of any of her friends could respond she hurried away from the warm fire and loud music and closer to the water's edge. A cool breeze blew up from the water and nipped at her bare arms that she had crossed, digging her nails into each arm.

She couldn't ruin tonight. She couldn't have a relapse and panic attack right now.

"He's locked up. He can't hurt me. I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm safe," whispered Quinn repeatedly, desperately trying to calm her racing heart and rapid breathing.

* * *

Jon grinned as he made his way across the beach towards the glowing bon fire and music. He hadn't been sure if he would make the New Year's Eve party in time but after his last interview he had literally sped to the airport to make his flight to Tampa just in time.

"You made it!" greeted Joe, giving Jon a fist pound.

"Yeah, just. I didn't think I would make it," said Jon, accepting the beer from Joe and taking a swig.

"You've missed up pretty amusing things already. But hey, you're here man."

Jon smiled and looked around, wanting to see Quinn and spend as much time with her as possible, "Hey where's Quinn?"

"She was over by the drinks esky not that long ago. She might be over that way still."

Jon thanked Joe and walked around the bon fire to the drinks, spotting Saraya sitting with Danielle, Ivelisse and Trinity.

"Hey. Any of you seen Quinn?" asked Jon, startling the women.

"Shit, man. You bloody scared me half to death," retorted Saraya, "She went to get a drink… with you Danielle. Where'd she go?"

"She got weird when she got her drink and said she needed fresh air. She went for a walk that way," said Danielle pointing towards the ocean and the rocky area further along.

Jon gave Danielle a curt nod and headed in that direction hurriedly. He pulled his phone out and lit the torch on it and held it out to see ahead of him better as he jogged. He didn't know how intoxicated Quinn was or what could have caused her, in Danielle's words, to go weird.

* * *

Quinn climbed up the large boulder, hearing the waves crash against the other rocks a few metres away. She sat down at a smooth spot and pulled her legs up to her body and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees. Back up the beach she could see the bon fire and hear the distant sounds of music.

Quinn shuddered as the image of her rapist's face flooded her mind and the memory of his breath seemed to claim her senses. She closed her eyes, resting her forehead on her knees as she took a deep breath, willing herself to not fall into a relapse. She had come too far in the recent years and didn't want her work at moving forward to unravel at the mere sight of a vodka bottle.

Quinn let out a startled scream as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up in alarm at a torch light, her heart racing until she saw the familiar face.

"Jon," gasped Quinn as he sat down beside her and turned the torch off.

"Come here," he replied with a murmur, pulling Quinn into his arms. Quinn wrapped her arms around Jon's torso, resting her head on his chest, her own breathing and racing heart calming at the sound of his steady heartbeat.

Jon pressed a kiss to the top of her head feeling Quinn's body relax as the minutes passed.

Quinn finally lifted her head to look at Jon, using one hand to stroke down the side of his face to his neck, "I didn't think you would be able to make it."

"And miss spending New Year's Eve with you?"

Quinn smiled and kissed Jon lightly on the lips, "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I… Danielle said you went a bit odd back there and took off… is everything okay, Quinn?"

Quinn bit her lower lip and looked away from Jon. She breathed in deeply and slowly let it out before answering him, "I-I saw a bottle of vodka… it was the same brand and size that I had brought the night I got… I got raped. Just seeing it and being in Tampa… it brought memories, feelings and even smells back and I didn't want to cause a scene and ruin everyone's night so I went for a walk in a hope of clearing my mind," Quinn stopped and looked over at the bon fire, "But they weren't stopping and I felt like I was relapsing into the mess and person I was after… after the rape and car crash. I didn't want to go back there. It terrifies me that the possibility of it happening is there, Jon. I don't want to be that scared, broken person."

"Quinn… babe… the fact you don't want to be that person proves you aren't going to be. You are strong… amazing… perfect in every way and I'm the lucky bastard that gets to call you mine."

Quinn smiled, shifting to face Jon better, "I think I'm the lucky one."

"Let's agree to disagree on this one."

Quinn laughed, "Okay. Fine," she looked over at the bon fire and sighed, "I suppose we should head back. It would be rude of me to keep you away from your friends. Joe and Colby were quite excited to party with you tonight."

"I think," said Jon reaching out to cup one side of Quinn's face with his hand, "They can wait a bit longer."

Quinn leaned towards Jon, closing the gap between their lips as they kissed slowly, drawing it out and just wanting to feel the sensation of physical contact. Jon pulled Quinn closer, making her straddle his lap as his hands slid underneath her tank top. Quinn gasped at the feel of his hands on her bare skin as her fingers ran through his hair.

"Do we have to go back?" murmured Jon as he broke the kiss, his thumbs rubbing back forth on Quinn's sides.

Quinn chuckled and daringly pressed a kiss to Jon's lips, pulling away slowly which elicited a groan from Jon, "We do. Joe and Colby miss you. Besides, we have all day tomorrow with each other and most of Monday and Monday night after Raw."

Jon sighed and allowed Quinn to stand up and start making her way down the boulder, with Jon following close behind.

* * *

The group were all sitting around the fire as it ticked closer to midnight. Joe and Colby sat to one side of Jon with Quinn sitting between Jon's legs and leaning back against him. Quinn was chatting happily with Saraya and Trinity as Jon talked with Joe and Colby.

Despite Quinn's moment of weakness she felt this was the best night and time she had had in such a long time. It was simply a group of her friends and boyfriend hanging out and enjoying being together.

"It's count down time!" announced Joshua Fatu, who had arrived shortly after Quinn, as he moved around the group handing out sparklers to everyone.

Quinn stood up with Jon, holding her own sparkler as everyone started counting down to 2017.

"10! … 9! … 8! ...7! ... 6! … 5!"

Jon turned Quinn to face him, a warm smile on his face.

"4! … 3! … 2! … 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Jon pulled Quinn closer and kissed her deeply before both broke apart and lit their sparklers.

Quinn let out a cry of surprise as Saraya pretended to poke her in the rear with it, "You'll pay for that!"

Laughter took over the group as Quinn chased after Saraya towards the ocean, both waving their sparklers until they toppled into the ocean.

Quinn sat in the water laughing her head off with Saraya, both shrieking in surprise as a wave crashed into them.

"Help me up," cried Saraya as Quinn staggered to her feet and held her hand out.

Quinn tried to pull Saraya up but fell backwards into the water, earning more laughter from their watching friends.

Thankfully Jon and Colby came to help them out of the water with Quinn shivering from the breeze.

"H-Happy New Year," said Quinn to Jon pulling him to a stop as they neared the bon fire.

Jon looked at Quinn and kissed her in response before speaking, "Happy New Year, babe."

* * *

Late Monday afternoon saw Jon and Quinn walking into the Amalie Arena hand in hand. Many people who knew Jon greeted him happily, after having not seen him in quite a while.

"I better go find my locker room. You go catch up with your peeps," said Quinn, smiling up at Jon, one hand holding onto the bottom of his jacket as his hand was entwined with her other.

"My peeps?"

Quinn chuckled, "Yep. I need to go find my peeps now."

Jon gave his own chuckle and leaned forward, kissing Quinn on the lips, "Don't be too long."

Quinn winked, slapped Jon on the arse and skipped away much to Jon's amusement.

* * *

Quinn found her locker room, along with Saraya, Ashley and Mercedes. The women chatted about their new year celebrations and got ready for the night's show. It promised to be a big one with Goldberg and Brock Lesnar appearing, along with the start of Quinn and Saraya's feud together.

Quinn headed for the hair and make-up station, zipping a Harley jacket up over her ring gear. She'd created a couple more outfits for her character and was wearing one of the new ones. It was a blue crop top with a built-in bra with thick straps and golden rivets across the top edge of the bust and some in the middle above her abdomen. She donned black denim shorts with a worn look to them. The side of the shorts had a fringe design with leather cords hanging loose down the sides. As Quinn waited for her hair to be done she fixed up her knee high blue socks with two white stripes at the top. She wore mid-calf high black boots with black leather riveted buckles running around the boots.

That night her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with a braid added into it to keep with her eccentric look. Blue eye makeup was added to her eyes with various shades used, along with a dark red lipstick.

"Done!" stated Maggy, "You look gorgeous and ready to kick butt."

Quinn smiled, "Thanks Maggy."

Quinn left the make-up station and checked the time. Her segment would be in fifteen minutes so she made her way for the gorilla area and spotted Saraya already there in her Paige gear.

"Ahoy hoy!" greeted Quinn, hip bumping Saraya.

"Hey love," replied Saraya, "Ooh, love the hair and make-up. How do you think they will react to you tonight?"

"I honestly cannot say. It could easily go either way, but whatever happens, happens."

* * *

The theme of Paige blasted around the arena and the crowd let out a loud cheer. She strode out in her usual manner, one of her shirts hooked into her pants as she side skipped down the ramp. She threw the shirt into the crowd before removing her jacket and stepping up the stairs and emitting her usual scream.

"Recently Paige and Harley have developed a bit of a feud and I think it comes down to both not being your typical female superstar. Both are considered outcasts and I guess neither one wants to share that role," said Corey Graves, "Honestly, I think Harley is more of an outcast then Paige."

Suddenly the theme of Harley echoed around the arena with the signature dings followed by, " _I need a gangsta… to love me better…"_

Harley strode out in her new ring gear and the response from the crowd was extremely mixed. Harley smirked down at Paige who was pacing around the ring like a caged animal. Harley twirled, throwing her hands up and skipped and twirled down the ramp, giggling at Paige when she reached the end of the ramp.

"After Harley ended her feud with Dana Brooke, I honestly thought that Charlotte would take her turn at the Smackdown transfer but Paige got in first," said Michael Cole.

Harley slid into the ring and the bell rang for the start of the match. Instantly Harley and Paige locked up into a grapple. They were both determined to gain the upper hand and prove who was the better female, superstar outcast on Raw.

Paige managed to throw Harley back, slamming her down onto the mat with a fierce shove. Harley arched her back out with a cry as Paige circled around her. Paige leaned down to grab Harley by the hair only to be met with a slap across the face. Paige stumbled away, holding her face as Harley rolled and stood up, shaking her head.  
Harley ran forward and hit Paige with a clothesline. She turned and grabbed Paige, yanking her up and Irish-whipped her into the nearest turnbuckle. Paige slammed into it and stumbled back with Harley jumping and hitting her in the back with both boots.

"Harley is showing no mercy tonight!" cried Corey.

Harley backed away as Paige rolled out of the ring, clutching her back. Harley pointed to Paige and ran across the ring at full pelt and dove through the ropes to hit Paige, only Paige turned and smacked Harley across the face. Harley hit the ground side on with the crowd yelling out in awe. Paige looked around her before screaming out, "THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

The crowd yelled in agreement as Paige marched over to Harley and pulled her up and shoved her directly into the barricade. Harley slammed into it and rolled onto her back breathing heavily. Paige stood over Harley with a smirk.

"What's the matter Harley? Too crazy for you?" yelled Paige before she pulled Harley up onto her shoulders.

"Oh no!" said Michael, "This doesn't look good for Harley!"

Paige stepped to the steel steps and lifted Harley to throw her onto them. Harley managed to land on her feet and spun, kicking Paige across the face before stepping up onto the side of the ring and jumping onto Paige's shoulders to whip her through the hurricerana. Paige managed to counter it, slamming Harley into the side of the ring as the bell rang ending the match as both hadn't gotten back into the ring on time.

It didn't matter though as both women were hellbent on beating the other one until they couldn't walk. Paige slammed her boots into Harley's mid-section over and over as she sat slumped against the side of the ring. Referee's came running from out the back with two pulling Paige away from Harley. The other referee knelt beside Harley to check on her but Harley shoved them away and stood up. She looked at Paige and ran at her with Paige breaking free of the hold of her referee's. Both met either other halfway and exchanged continuous blows as the referee's tried in vain to break them up.

"This is insane!" cried Corey, "I've never seen two women more determined to destroy the other since Lita and Trish Straus days!"

Harley stepped back from Paige and ran at her, spearing her off the ramp and down to the hard ground. Harley rolled off Paige and slowly got to her feet as security came from out the back to keep Harley away from Paige.

"NO!" yelled Paige, shoving hands from those trying to help her away. She slowly stood and tried to get at Harley but the referee and security guards combined kept the two separated.

* * *

Quinn hugged Saraya as she got back stage as the commentary team went over what had just happened.

"I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" asked Quinn.

"Nothing I can't handle. You?" replied Saraya.

Quinn grinned, "Nothing I can't handle."

They headed down the corridor when Quinn spotted Jon walking towards her. She skipped over to him but his serious expression slowed her skip into her standing still.

"Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Jon looking hurt, confused and angry.

"Tell you what?" replied Quinn in confusion, twisting the towel in her hands.

"About all the harassment you're copping from fans online or even at meet and greets!"

Quinn didn't speak and looked down at the ground as Jon turned and stormed off leaving her unsure of what exactly had just happened.

 **A/N: A nice feud with Paige and relationship dramas… review!**


	16. Harassment

**A/N: Another update for you all while I sing along to some old school music from the 90's and 00's... meanwhile in the kitchen, my partner is blasting Adele... Thanks for the reviews!**

 _Chapter Sixteen: Harassment_

 _Tampa, FL_

Quinn couldn't find Jon anywhere in the stadium. After realising he had left the building altogether she headed to the locker room and got changed. Once dressed in her normal clothes of jeans, tank top and a hoodie, she dialled Jon's number on her phone only for it to ring out.

"Fuck," she growled in annoyance as she hooked her bag over her shoulder and left the locker room.

"Quinn!"

Quinn turned to see Joe hurrying towards her, "Hey Joe. Listen I need to go-"

"I messed up. I mentioned the online harassment you've been coping and Colby mentioned the fans at meet and greets – we didn't know that you hadn't told Jon and he's mega pissed."

"Yeah, I know. He made that clear after my match."

Joe grimaced, "Shit. I'm sorry baby girl."

Quinn shrugged, "I probably should have told him but he has enough to deal with as it is. I didn't want to add onto it."

"He will calm down."

Quinn didn't know what to say and simply shrugged her shoulders before making a gesture in the direction of the exit, "I gotta go. I'll see you later, Joe."

* * *

Jon glared moodily into the glass tumbler as he stood outside his hotel room on the balcony. The ocean looked calm and peaceful as the moon reflected on the water. Jon tensed when he heard the hotel door open and click shut. He listened at the sounds Quinn made as she walked across the tiled floor to the carpet and placed her bag beside her suitcase. He listened as she unzipped her hoodie and place it on the suitcase, followed by removing her boots. He listened as she walked towards the balcony and came to a halt at the open sliding door. He could imagine her facial features frowning before shifting to a look of confusion and uncertainty of what she was going to face.

Jon had noticed the difference between today's Quinn and the Quinn from four years ago, being she was more uncertain of herself. More determined to carry her own burden and not let anyone around her down. Her fiery spark was also somewhat dimmed and the only time he really saw her let it out was when she was wrestling.

Occasionally Jon would see the spark ignite but she controlled it as though scared it would… what? What would it do? He just didn't know and at times it drove him insane.

Jon turned to face Quinn and sure enough, her face was shifting through the multiple emotions, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear about it from Joe and Colby?"

Quinn licked her lips and shifted from foot to foot before shrugging as she answered him, "I didn't want you to stress about me. You have enough to deal with already and I didn't want to add to that."

Jon sighed and placed his tumbler on the table, "You don't need to protect me from everything, Quinn. We are in a relationship, right?"

Quinn nodded silently.

"To me, that means we are in this together and that we face anything thrown at us together. No secrets. One hundred percent honesty."

"I don't want to burden you," said Quinn in almost a whisper, "I don't want you to… to regret being with me."

Jon walked over to Quinn and cupped her face in his hands so that she had no choice but to look at him. He leaned forward and pressed a single kiss to her lips before leaning back to look Quinn in the eyes, "I don't regret anything. When will you realise how much I love you Quinn? Losing you was the worst thing I ever experienced and the day you walked back into my life… seeing you for the first time after all those years... just the sight of you brought back all those feelings I had for you."

Quinn placed a hand over Jon's and bit her lower lip, "I think I was shocked when I first saw you again. I didn't know what you think or feel… and then you looked at me with so much hatred that I didn't think there was any chance of any sort of relationship between us."

"Look at us now."

Quinn smiled softly and leaned forward and kissed Jon once more, "I'm trying Jon… I'm trying to be open and honest with you. I'm trying to be the best person I can be for myself and you."

Jon simply responded by kissing Quinn deeply, both stumbling backwards into the hotel room…

* * *

 _San Antonio, TX – present_

The next three weeks passed by with busy schedules and only one weekend chance for Jon and Quinn to catch up. The heat on Quinn from fans didn't die down much. The Smackdown story line was pushing ahead, much to Jon's displeasure. The media were confused by it, especially with Renee also releasing a statement about the end of the relationship. The airing of Total Divas, which exhibited Jon and Renee's relationship prior to the breakup helped with keeping the heat on Quinn.

Quinn barely touched her social media and focused instead on the positives in her life.

This year's Royal Rumble was featuring a women's rumble match with a mix of the Raw and Smackdown women. Whoever won got to decide whether they would face Charlotte or Alexa Bliss at Wrestlemania. Quinn was quite amused that they had made Nikki drop the title to Alexis at a recent show.

* * *

Quinn arrived at the stadium and hopped out of her car, noticing fans gathered at the fence watching the superstars arrive. Quinn kept her sunglasses on to avoid interacting with them – it was hard to judge how they would react towards her. She walked around to the boot and opened it and pulled her bag out, looking up at a wolf whistle. A grin spread across her face as she saw Jon walking over to her. He'd obviously been waiting at the door for her to arrive directly from the airport.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted pulling her into his arms.

Quinn dropped her bag and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, "Hello handsome. How long as it been?"

"Two weeks and one day but who's counting?" murmured Jon his lips nibbling her earlobe.

Quinn felt a shiver down her spine, her fingers reflexively digging into Jon's shoulders, "That is incredibly mean."

Jon gave a husky chuckle before stepping back slightly to look at Quinn properly, "You are mine all night after the Rumble and tomorrow… well some of tomorrow."

Quinn pressed another kiss to Jon's lips before the voices of the fans suddenly became louder.

"YOU BROKE DEAN AND RENEE UP!"

"HOMEWRECKER!"

"GO BACK TO DAYTON!"

Quinn picked her bag up and shut the boot of her car, not looking Jon in the eyes as he looked at Quinn in shock.

"We should head inside. I need to go get ready. My match is up first," said Quinn.

Jon nodded and walked inside with Quinn as the jeers from the watching fans followed them into the stadium.

* * *

Jon sat down in the catering area with Joe and Colby shortly joining in. Joe noticed the troubled look on Jon's face and nudged Colby in the side. Colby frowned and looked at Joe in confusion. Joe gestured towards Jon making Colby look at his other friend.

"Everything okay, Jon?" asked Joe curiously.

Jon leaned forward in his seat, placing his elbows on the table, "I was greeting Quinn when she arrived just before. You know how the fans always wait and watch from the fence at some stadiums?"

Joe and Colby nodded.

"Well there were a bunch there and you know, Quinn and I were just having a bit of a kiss and all that stuff when they started hurling abuse at her… calling her a homewrecker and a bunch of other shit. I mean, I know you guys said it was bad but I didn't realise how bad until I saw it just now. Quinn just… she just shut down, you know? Wouldn't look at me or react to what they said."

"She does ignore it. When Saraya is with her or even Mercedes, they will yell back at the well… dickheads to shut up and mind their own business," said Colby, "Look man, you said it yourself the other week – Quinn has changed but I see glimpses of the old Quinn more often, especially when she is around you. Give her time. She will come back. One day a fan will push her buttons and she will fight back."

"I agree," said Joe with a nod, "I also want front row seats and popcorn when it happens."

"I suppose… maybe there is a way to face this as a united front," said Jon with a frown as an idea struck him, "Actually… I need to go… I'll be back."

Before Joe and Colby could get Jon to elaborate he was up and racing out of the catering area.

"Should we be worried?" asked Colby, looking at Joe.

"No… maybe… a little."

* * *

Quinn adjusted the waistband of her black, tight shorts and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in her pure, classic Harley fashion. A call rang out for all the women to get to the gorilla section as they were the opening match for the Royal Rumble. The order of who came out what was kept secret from the fans with the women being notified only a few days prior.

"Quinn!"

Quinn stood up from finishing a round of push ups to warm up. She smiled warmly at Jon as he hurried over to her and pulled her aside.

"Firstly – you look damn hot in those shorts," said Jon, one hand sliding up her thigh, "Secondly – I need to discuss something with you after your match. It's not bad, trust me. I'll be waiting here for you at the end of the match."

"Okay… well I better go. A kiss for luck?"

"You don't need luck, babe. You have this," said Jon before kissing her, "Hmm… I want to take those shorts off you tonight."

Quinn smirked, "I might have something else in mind for you to remove."

Jon raised his eyebrows in interest as Quinn winked and headed to the gorilla with a cheeky smile on her face.

* * *

The pyrotechnics for the Royal Rumble came to an end the theme music of Harley echoed around the arena, signalling she was the number one entrant for the Women's Royal Rumble match. The audience reacted in a mixed manner – half cheering and half booing. Harley skipped out and paused at the top of the ramp before twirling and making her way down the ramp, her usual amused smirk on her face. She slid under the bottom rope and stood up, twirling and sitting at the top of the turnbuckle to see who the second entrant would be.

The music of Becky Lynch blasted around the arena and the crowd were on their feet cheering the Irish Lass Kicker on. Becky ran out, amping the crowd up even more as she ran down the ramp and slid into the ring.

Harley looked at the woman in amusement as Becky pulled her steam punk styled goggles and jacket off.

Harley jumped down from the turnbuckle and her and Becky looked at each other with mutual interest. The bell rang signalling the start of the match and Becky and Harley quickly locked up into a grapple. They knew in just less than thirty seconds now another woman would enter the match.

Becky got Harley into a headlock and dropped backwards into a DDT. Harley rolled away as Becky got to her feet and moved over to Harley, yanking her up by her shirt. Harley managed to grab Becky by her hair and forced her down, making Becky headbutt her knee. Becky bounced to the mat and Harley stood up, smirking as Becky sat up, shaking her head. Harley pulled Becky up by her arm and whipped her to the opposite ropes. Becky bounced and ran back at Harley. Harley hit Becky with a clothesline and Becky once again slammed down to the mat.

As Harley reached for Becky the theme of the third entrant hit. Paige came running out, ripping her jacket off as she did so. Harley stepped away from Becky, glaring at her opponent and meeting Paige in a full-scale fight of back and forth hits. Becky took the chance to slide to a far corner of the ring to recover as Paige and Harley continued to battle each other.

"The hatred between Paige and Harley is strong," commented Corey Graves, "I predict they will aim to eliminate each other tonight."

Harley ended up shoving Paige backwards then hitting Paige with a spinning heel kick. Paige stumbled, her arms slumping over the top rope. Harley quickly moved towards Paige and lifted, trying to force Paige over the ropes.

"You could be right, Corey," commented Michael Cole, "It looks like Harley might just make Paige the first eliminated contestant!"

As Becky jumped up to help Harley the theme of the forth entrant sounded with Bayley running out ready to join the fray. Bayley slid in and met Becky face on as Paige elbowed Harley in the face. Harley fell back, clutching her face as Paige turned herself and jumped from the middle rope, knocking Bayley and Becky down as she landed.

Harley leaned on the rope shaking her head, turning around to have Bayley charging at her. Harley quickly defended herself, slamming her knee into Bayley's middle as Becky and Paige started battling each other. Harley circled around Bayley, grabbing her by the ponytail and leading her over to the turnbuckle and slamming her face first into it. Bayley slumped down and Harley stepped back to continue her attack when Becky hit her from behind with both boots. Harley fell forward, slamming to Bayley and slumped down to the mat.

Becky let out a yell as she looked at the three downed opponents.

The fifth entrant's music sounded with Naomi running out in her neon coloured gear. She slid into the ring and tackled Becky to the mat laying into her with a flurry of hits. Becky did her best to defend herself and was given reprieve when Paige yanked Naomi off her by the hair and began kneeing Naomi in the stomach. Harley slowly stood up, using the ropes to help her up. Becky stood back up also and Harley and Becky looked at each other in silence before they ran at each other, both hitting a clothesline at the same time.

"Oh that sure looked hard!" yelled Byron Saxton as the sixth theme for the match played.

The music of Asuka blasted around the arena and the NXT Women's Champion came running out, eager to get into the fray. The WWE audience were excited for Asuka to make her main roster debut and cheered as she slid into the ring and was met by Bayley. The two women fired hits back and forth as Paige slumped down in the corner after a hard kick from Naomi. Naomi turned her attention to Harley with her lifting Harley up and slamming her down to the mat on her back. Harley cried out in pain, arching her back up from the mat.

Naomi yanked Harley up and shoved her towards the ropes. Naomi pushed Harley against the ropes, lifting her up by one leg as the music of Eva Marie sounded. The seventh entrant came running down to the ring and slid in, knocking Naomi's hold on Harley in the process. Harley's leg dropped and she quickly used it to her advantage to knee Naomi in the face.

Naomi stumbled backwards, bumping into Asuka which in the process caused Asuka to slam into Paige who was mouthing off at Eva Marie. Paige whirled around and shoved Asuka backwards. Asuka returned the shove and the other women in the ring sensed the growing tension between the two and stepped backwards, each watching what was happening with interest.

"This looks interesting. Paige, the first NXT Women's Champion facing off against the current NXT Women's Champion," said Mauro with excitement in his voice.

Asuka dove at Page but Paige met the attack with a hard shoulder barge. She kicked Asuka in the gut before lifting Asuka up and depositing her over the top rope, making Asuka the first woman eliminated from the match, just as Dana Brooke made her entrance into the match.

Asuka yelled angrily at Paige declaring it wasn't over as Dana slid into the ring and launched an attack on Harley. Harley fought back, gaining the upper hand and shoving Dana away from her with a forceful kick to the chest. Dana slammed into Naomi, who took over the assault on Dana. Harley took a moment to catch her breath before she was tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to be met by Eva Marie flipping her bright red hair over her shoulder. Harley raised her eyebrows at Eva Marie and looked back at her with her hands on her hips. Harley shook her head and socked Eva in the jaw, making her stagger backwards as Naomi shoved Bayley over the rope and out of the ring. Harley turned away from Eva Marie as Maryse strutted out in her in ring return. A couple of the women looked at her curiously wondering just how Maryse would perform in the ring that night. Maryse slid in and looked at all the women looking at her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and marched over to Eva Marie, slapping her hard across the face. Soon Maryse and Eva were locked up in battle with Harley facing off against Paige once again. Paige whipped Harley across the ring and Harley grabbed onto the ropes to stop her from flying back towards Paige. Paige bent, ready to throw Harley over her back but Harley instead ran forward, dropped to her knees and smacked Paige across the face. She jumped back to her feet, grabbed Paige by the head and got her with a swinging neck breaker. Paige winced from the hit and Harley stood up, yanking Paige up and shoving her against the ropes. She backed up a few steps, smirked at Paige and blew her a kiss before hitting her with a high kick and sending Page over the top rope and out of the ring.

As Paige hit the mat outside the ring Nia Jax made her entry into the match. This caused the women in the ring to stop their battles and look at the newest entrant. They all seemingly backed up. Nia climbed into the ring and looked at the women with a smirk on her face. The women looked at Harley and Becky, putting it on them to take on Nia. Becky and Harley looked at each other before both ran at Nia, pummelling her with a flurry of hits. As Harley and Becky worked together to get Nia into a corner a scream of anger sounded as Eva Marie eliminated Maryse from the match. Nia used the distraction to her advantage and grabbed Harley and Becky by the hair each and slammed them down to the mat before turning her attention on Dana Brooke.

Harley rolled to the side, holding her head as the music of Summer Rae sounded. Summer Rae ran down to the ring and slid in as Becky stood up and angrily hit the blonde woman with a clothesline and sent Summer over the rope and out of the ring before she even had a chance to register it. Summer's instant elimination was quickly followed by Naomi's at the hands of Nia Jax.

As Harley stood up she was met with the smirking face of Eva Marie.

"I'm better then you," stated Eva Marie.

Harley licked her lips and smirked at Eva Marie before striking out and grabbing her by the hair and leading her over to the turn buckle and slamming her face first into it. She yanked Eva Marie back and kneed her in the gut repeatedly before lifting Eva Marie over her shoulders and with a loud yell threw the annoying woman over the top rope and out of the match.

"Bye bitch!" shouted Harley as the crowd cheered loudly at the elimination of Eva Marie.

With just four in the ring Harley was quickly locked up in battle with Dana Brooke once again. The two were constantly trying to shove the other over the rope but deflected the exit with a series of attacks and counter moves.

The twelfth entrant was Alicia Fox who jumped into the battle, wanting to take on Dana Brooke straight away.

* * *

Jon winced as he saw Quinn take a hard fall from Rebecca. He let out a sigh as she got up quickly to retaliate.

"There you are," said Colby taking a seat beside Jon, "Brilliant match so far."

"Yeah," nodded Jon, watching Carmella stride out.

"So… where did you hurry off too earlier?"

Joe sat down on Jon's other side having heard Colby's question. Jon begrudgingly pulled his eyes from the television and looked at Colby.

"I organised something for Quinn and I to do tomorrow," answered Jon.

"Which is?" prompted Joe.

Jon sighed looking at the water bottle in his hands and up at the screen in time to see Quinn hit a spinning heel kick perfectly, "An interview on Chris' podcast. He is happy to help us set the fans straight about our relationship."

"Will Quinn be down for that?" asked Colby.

"Once I explain to her why it's a good idea I think she will be. I want to stop her from having to face the harassment from the fans. She doesn't need or deserve that."

 **A/N: There we go! REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	17. Interview

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Onto the story!**

 _Chapter Seventeen: Interview_

Harley watched, breathing heavily as Lana was shoved over the top rope by Nikki Bella. It was fifteen minutes into the match and there was only one more contestant to enter the match in a matter of seconds. Currently, Harley was in the ring with Becky Lynch, Nikki Bella and Liv Morgan. The four women looked at each other quietly for a few fleeting seconds before they were soon two pairs locked up in a fight. Harley took on Liv Morgan, wanting to show the NXT star just what she would face on the main roster. Liv took a sneak attack, yanking at Harley's hair and forcing her to bend backwards to ease the pressure on her scalp. Liv smirked triumphantly, looking around at the crowd in an almost cocky manner. Harley suddenly forced Liv into a corner and stamped on her foot hard. Liv let her hold on Harley's hair go, allowing Harley the ability to elbow her in the face and shove Liv up to the top of the turnbuckle.

"What is Harley thinking?" cried Michael, "This is a dangerous game to be playing!"

Harley stepped up on the ropes, keeping one hand on Liv as she did so. She pulled Liv up to a standing position and gripped Liv by the hair before shoving Liv backwards onto a couple of referees outside the ring. The referees attempted to catch Liv but instead broke her fall with Liv's feet hitting the ground outside the ring. Harley turned on her perch and jumped, hitting Nikki Bella with the frog splash as the music of the final entrant sounded.

The music of Mickie James blasted around the arena bringing the WWE Universe to it's feet. The highly-anticipated return of the superstar had been discussed for a few weeks in the lead up to the Royal Rumble.

Mickie James slid into the ring and looked directly at Harley. Harley shifted her stance to one of defensive but Mickie turned away from her and yanked Nikki Bella up by her hair and slammed her into the ropes before hitting her with a spinning heel kick and sending the woman over the ropes and out of the ring. Becky and Harley shared a glance each before they both ran at Mickie James and laid into her with a flurry of hits. They grabbed a hand of Mickie's each and yanked her forward and backwards to slam her back into the turn buckle. Mickie fought back, hitting Harley with an elbow to the face and shoving Becky back. Harley stumbled back clutching her face as Mickie turned her attention to Becky. Her and Becky locked up into a battle, both trying to force the other towards the ropes. Mickie pinned Becky against the rope but Becky kneed Mickie in the stomach. Mickie doubled over and stumbled backwards with her tripping over a kneeling Harley. Becky ran forward and pulled Mickie towards the turn buckle. She pushed Mickie up onto it and climbed up herself to set up for the Becplex. Harley stood up and turned to see the precarious position of Mickie and Becky.

"Harley has her chance right here!" boasted Corey Graves.

Harley stepped backwards to the opposite side as Becky stepped up and set Mickie into position. Harley ran forward at top speed and jumped bringing her legs up to hit Becky in the right sport to force her balance forward toppling both herself and Mickie James out of the ring.

"AND YOUR WINNER AND NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR EITHER THE RAW OR SMACKDOWNS WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP – HARLEY!"

Harley stood up right looking stunned up. She hadn't known the move had pulled off until the moment her music hit. The crowd were yelling, chanting her name as Harley's hand was held up by a referee.

"Now the question is, which belt will Harley be coming after?" stated Michael Cole, "Harley will be answering this question tomorrow night on Monday Night Raw."

* * *

Jon spotted Quinn arrived back stage, her face still one of complete surprise. Beside Jon, Saraya appeared, a towel around her neck.

"She didn't know she was to win the match. We all knew our elimination number and time but Quinn was kept in the dark to make her reaction more realistic. She'd organised that move with Bec and Mickie but as far as Quinn was concerned Bec would manage to avoid the fall. Bec and Mickie felt that would be the best way to eliminate them both and give Quinn the win."

Jon grinned at Saraya, "So they felt Quinn deserved her chance at the title?"

Saraya nodded with a smile, "Who knows, she may return to Smackdown with you."

Jon smiled at that thought as Quinn was ushered away for a post-match interview.

* * *

Showered and dressed in a pair of black tight pants, a purple long sleeved top and leather jacket, Quinn bopped her head to her music as she waited for Jon to be ready to leave the stadium.

" _We don't want no problem, we don't like them, keep it movin'_ ," sang Quinn softly, her body swaying slightly to the music as she scrolled through her emails.

A tap on her shoulder startled Quinn, as she jumped and looked up to see a cheekily grinning Jon.

"Well hello Mr Intercontinental Champion," greeted Quinn, pulling her headphones out.

"And hello Miss Wrestlemania," winked Jon, "So, I hear you didn't know you were to win that."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around that one."

They pulled their gear out of the stadium with Jon wrapping an arm around Quinn's waist and pressing a kiss to her head.

"You deserve it, babe."

They packed their gear into the car with Quinn passing the car keys to Jon and hopping in the passengers seat. She turned the radio on, syncing her phone to it, grinning at Jon's eye roll. He was more into older music whereas Quinn had a mixed taste.

"Nothing wrong with some P!nk or The Veronica's, Jon. We can't all live in the seventies."

"Ha, ha," replied Jon as he drove out of the car park, "I ah… I need to tell you something."

Quinn shifted in her seat to face Jon better, frowning slightly at his apprehensive tone, "Okay."

"I organised an interview… for us both… it's a way to lay everything out straight to the fans about our relationship and make them back off against you… it's with Chris on his podcast."

Quinn nodded slowly, thinking over what Jon said.

Jon glanced over at Quinn to see her facial expression so he could gauge her reaction.

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning. We'll meet him at the hotel restaurant for brunch."

"Okay."

"Y-you're not mad?"

"No, no. I think it's a good idea. I know you didn't like what you saw today."

"I hated it."

Quinn reached over and squeezed Jon's hand, "I love you."

* * *

Hand in hand, Jon and Quinn walked over to the table Chris was sitting at, mid-morning the next day.

"Hey man," greeted Jon, shaking hands with Chris, "Thanks for this."

"Hey – no problem. I know how brutal fans can be if they only know half a truth," replied Chris, "Hey Quinn. Congrats on the win last night."

"Thank you," replied Quinn with a smile as she sat opposite Chris with Jon beside her.

"Okay, should we order before I start this?"

Jon and Quinn agreed and a waiter came over to take their orders before Chris set up his phone to start recording the interview.

"So, Dean Ambrose and Harley, thanks for joining me today – especially the day after the Royal Rumble," started Chris, sounding completely natural and like it didn't at all seem odd to conduct an interview into a phone.

"Thanks for having us," replied Jon breezily.

"Yeah, thanks," added Quinn, feeling Jon place a hand on her thigh to reassure her.

"So, as everyone knows, you both have recently started dating. Dean, you and Renee broke up just before that, correct?"

"Yeah we did."

"What triggered that separation? I mean as far as everyone knew, you both were very happy together?"

Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat but Jon remained calm and collected.

"What everyone sees on television is a small fraction of an entire situation, you know?" said Jon, "They see maybe five minutes of a day or week or whatever and assume they know everything about whoever they are watching. Renee and I we kind of just came together and went with the flow and expectations of a relationship. At the time I thought this was it, this is where I'm meant to be and who I am meant to be with… but like I said, I was going through the motions."

"So that leads me to believe that the arrival of Harley played a role in the split. Correct?"

"This is what we want to get straight with everyone," said Jon, "There is more to this then whatever the fans at home are thinking."

"What's that?"

"Harley and I originally met back in our FCW days. We were friends for a long time."

"A whole bunch of us were friends together," added Quinn, "You, me, Paige, Roman, Seth, Naomi, Summer Rae… so many of us."

"Yeah and we would all train together and hang out at the beach or the bar nearly every day."

"So many pool games," chuckled Quinn, with Jon grinning at her, "Dean will try to tell you he was the King but really, I owned that game."

Chris chuckled, "So there is a history of friendship."

"And more," added Quinn, feeling more at ease, "We flirted with each other a lot… there was just so much chemistry between us and it just continued to grow between us. It was Valentine's Day in 2012 when this doofus finally got his act together – I mean one of us had to – and made his move."

"Yeah and after that day we were always together," said Jon with a fond smile.

"So you both sound like it was a happy time. Lots of love between you both – a strong relationship," observed Chris.

"It was. It was a dream," said Quinn, looking down at her hands with a soft smile, "Dean would surprise me with picnics or nights away at this cabin just outside of Tampa. It was the perfect relationship for us."

"So what changed?" asked Chris, "What obviously drove you both apart from each other?"

"I will answer that," said Quinn, looking at Chris, "But I just want everyone to ignore my WWE persona of Harley for this and know that this is me Quinn Gallagher speaking."

"Okay, that's fine," nodded Chris as Jon entwined his fingers with Quinn, "I am guessing this is something big that forced you both apart."

"It was," nodded Quinn, looking at the table cloth and not at Chris as she answered, "I remember the date clearly. August sixth, 2012. We had organised to meet up at the bar after training. Dean – Jon – was at the bar with Colby, Joe and Leighla when I arrived. They were playing pool – I even remember pinching Jon's arse when I arrived. It was a good night. We were all having fun. Leighla and I were paying out the guys because they were losing against us at a game. It was about… nearly midnight when I needed to go to the bathroom. I told Jon I would be right back." Quinn took a deep breath and bit her lower lip, "When I went into the bathroom a guy followed me in… I was raped."

"Wow… I am so sorry to hear that," said Chris in a soft voice, his face full of shock.

Quinn just nodded, "I left the bathroom after in a daze. I saw Jon and the others and they were having such a great time. I didn't want to ruin that… I brought a bottle of vodka, got in my car and drank a heap of it and drove. I wasn't thinking right and my stupid actions saw me crash. I broke my hip and injured my upper spine."

Chris was silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"I didn't want to bring Jon or my friends down with my situation or my actions. So I chose to push them all away and cut contact instantly. They only knew I had drank and drove, resulting in a serious car crash. I left WWE and it took four years roughly to heal both physically and mentally," said Quinn, "So that is how our happy relationship fell apart."

"Can I just say," said Chris, "That you overcame something horrible and now as I see you right now, you look happy and healthy. That shows you have so much strength to not let a horrible, horrific incident own you."

"Thank you."

Chris smiled, "No, thank you for speaking about it. So… so last year you came back to the WWE, right?"

"Yes. I contacted anyone I could but my sister had seen how desperate I was to have a second chance contacted Jon without me knowing."

"Her sister told me what she was trying to do," said Jon, "All I was originally told was Quinn had gone through a rough time. I contacted Vince McMahon and it went from there."

"What was it like when you saw each other for the first time?" asked Chris, a true curious expression on his face.

"I saw Quinn walking with Shane McMahon… it was at Hershey. Man, my body reacted instantly. My stomach got all… I dunno, jittery like and I felt like I lost my breath. I literally had to force myself to look away. When I heard you talk… man…" Jon looked at Quinn and saw she was smiling at him almost shyly."

"No anger at all?" asked Chris.

"After initially seeing Quinn without talking to her, yeah… yeah I was angry. But I didn't know what had happened all those years ago at that point either."

"What about you Quinn? When did you first see Jon again?"

"It was the same day as Jon, only I was leaving the arena at Hershey. I'd dropped my keys and was trying to find them. I guess Jon spotted them and being who he is, handed them to me. I was surprised to see him. When I had gotten into my car I had to take a moment to pull myself together. I mean there was the man I had loved and pushed away. I never imagined being able to see him again, let alone be so close but unable to think or say anything to him. I had wanted to hug him, beg him to hear me out but in that moment, I knew it wasn't possible nor the right thing to do. I had known he was with Renee and respected that."

"Right… so you both were on Smackdown. I'm sure you were bound to have run ins… especially, from what you both said, having the same ring of friends in the company. How did things play out before the romantic feelings came into play?" asked Chris.

"I was nervous to be anywhere near Jon. If I heard him or saw him… I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights!" laughed Quinn.

Jon chuckled, "Yeah, you did. I guess looking back I felt a bit weird and conflicted. Like I wanted to approach Quinn and talk to her but at the same time I was in that mindset of 'she hurt you. Stay away.' You know?"

"So, obviously, you both moved back the initial awkwardness. What were your first conversations like?" asked Chris, cutting up his poached eggs and toast.

Jon and Quinn looked at each other.

"Intense," both answered in unison.

"Intense?"

"I'd found out what had happened to Quinn. I was angry, Quinn was… you were horrified I'd found out."

"Yeah," nodded Quinn, "I think a bit of admittance of feelings lingering at the time occurred but everything was a mess for me still with returning to WWE and coming across the attacker – who is in no way associated with WWE directly."

"So… where did things go from there?"

"Well for a few weeks we argued a lot. Every time we saw each other it always broke out into arguments. Then we finally had a talk where we discussed what happened and to try and get closure on unresolved endings."

"Which was pointless, well for me," admitted Jon, "At that point my feelings for Quinn were waking up and making things difficult. My relationship with Renee was suffering. We both were on the road a lot and not getting time together and when we were together… it just didn't feel right, you know?"

"What next?" asked Chris, "When did you both really admit your feelings to each other? Or Quinn, when did you become aware of how you felt about Jon?"

"Gee… the night I explained my injuries from the car crash. Jon tried to blame himself for what happened and I saw raw pain in his eyes and I hated it. I think at that moment I realised I still had strong feelings for him. It sucked though because I knew he was with Renee and far as I was aware they were really happy and in love."

"I remember you both worked a match together… it was against… AJ Styles and-"

"Natalya," nodded Quinn, "That was awkward as hell. I mean performing it's easy to just be Harley… backstage where we had to wait together. Acting like nothing weird was going on or that you felt anything whatsoever for that person besides you… it's not easy, you know? I respect Renee so much and yet, there I was having feelings for her man. I felt like a terrible person."

"But you're only human," pointed out Chris, "The saying is you can't help who you love."

"I know that, you know that but when you are in that moment you feel like Satan's sister or something."

"At that point in time, Jon – where were things between you and Renee?"

"Rocky. Very, very rocky. Things were nearly done between us. Each of us were waiting for the other to pull the plug."

"How long ago was this?"

"November."

"How long after that did you and Renee break up?"

"Three days before Survivor Series. It was done and dusted."

"And you two?"

"I would say things became official between us three days after Survivor Series. We have been taking it easy. Nothing too major but at the same time," said Quinn, "It feels like we are picking up from where we left off. Jon brings the me I miss and want to be out. I'm a better person with him and I just love him. He is my happiness."

"Yeah… I love Quinn. She's my soul mate, you know? I never truly believed in them until Quinn walked back into my life. She just gets me. I don't have to explain everything – she gets it without me speaking."

"Quinn, you have been copping a lot of hate from the fans. How are you handling that?"

"Ignoring it. You know, they don't know everything – well they know most of it now. I respect that Renee has her own fans and that they protect her. I will admit I do find it hard at times. Especially when they scream profanities at me or send me hate mail. I hate that Jon has to witness it – he doesn't deserve to deal with it."

"Which is why we chose to speak to you, Chris, and come to your podcast. You're a friend and being in this industry you know what the fans can be like. Quinn and I did nothing wrong except love each other. I just want the haters to drop it. It is what it is. This is my relationship with Quinn. I love her, I have chosen to be with her. Respect our privacy."

"I get it," nodded Chris, "Jon, Quinn – Dean Ambrose and Harley – thank you for speaking with me today and sharing your story. Again, Quinn, I have to say you are an amazing woman and I can see why Jon loves you. Just watching you two interact shows the love you both have for each other. Thank you."

Chris ended the recording and Quinn let out a sigh.

"Hopefully that helps," said Chris, "Before I post this – the ah… the assault – is it a legal proceeding?"

"If you can hold off posting it for a couple of days I will speak to my lawyer and let you know?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll email it to you. How's that?"

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Brilliant."

* * *

Quinn smiled up at Jon as he slipped his arms around her. Both were preparing to leave San Antonio in separate cars for their separate locations.

"I'll call you tonight," promised Quinn, "And I will see you Tuesday in Corpus Christi."

"I may just drive to Laredo tonight."

Quinn frowned, "You'll do no such thing. You will rest. You need it. We both do. Besides, Saraya and I are already bunking together. She wants to binge watch Van Helsing after the show."

Jon chuckled, "I bet one massage you will be asleep before the first twenty minutes."

Quinn smirked, "I'm not agreeing to a bet I know I will lose."

Jon leaned forward and kissed Quinn softly, "Your ride looks ready to leave. I love you."

"Love you too. See you tomorrow handsome."

 **A/N: A simple chapter but also a way to give you all more insight to their thoughts and feelings. Review please!**


	18. Civil

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. Here is another chapter, which I hope you all enjoy!**

 _Chapter Eighteen: Civil_

 _Laredo, TX – Present_

Quinn sat on top of a crate staring at the contact she had searched for just moments ago. She knew on a logical level that calling them for answers to her questions made perfect sense. Her fear, however, made her want to search for another option.

Quinn sucked in a deep breath and hit the call button and held the phone to her ear, biting at her lower lip that had just been painted a dark purple.

"Frank Gallagher speaking."

"Hi… Dad. It's Quinn," said Quinn, feeling as well as hearing the tremble in her voice.

"Quinn. This is a surprise. Hanna said you would be in Laredo tonight for a show."

"I-I am. I don't perform for another hour. I need to talk to you about something… it's a legal matter."

Quinn heard her father sigh, causing her to grip her phone tighter.

"What did you do? Speeding ticket? Illegal substances?"

"No!" spat Quinn harshly, "It is to do with the incident in 2012. There is a lot more to it then I told you and mother originally. Hanna knows the truth so you can clarify what I am about to tell you with her if you don't believe me."

"Go on."

Quinn sucked in a deep breath and finally divulged the incident to her father. She didn't hold back in her description, wanting him to get the full picture – something her father had always drilled into her as a child: to be the best lawyer for your client, you need to know the full story – every minuscule detail. What may seem insignificant to your client could be what wins the case.

"And that's everything," said Quinn feeling a sense of relief wash over her, "What I need to know is… Jon and I did an interview with one of our co-workers for his podcast show. I didn't state names or any locations or a time frame when I mentioned the assault during the interview. Will that impact the court case when it happens?"

"Can you send me a copy of the podcast to listen too?" asked her father sounding rather tense.

"Yeah, sure. Can you give me an answer by tomorrow at the latest? Jon and I really want our voice heard in this whole thing with the fans."

"I should be able to. Send it to my personal email address."

"Okay… thanks Dad," said Quinn, ending the call a few seconds later.

She quickly forwarded the podcast to her father's email and jumped down from the crate as Mark came bustling along the corridor.

"Ah, Quinn. Just the person I was searching for," said Mark with a smile, "So, I finally can tell you which title you are going for and how it will work."

Quinn grinned, "Brilliant."

* * *

 _Hidalgo, TX – Present_

Jon walked backstage accepting the towel handed to him to wipe the sweat from his face. Him and Mike had just finished their match for the live event, for which Jon was glad about. It meant he could join the others to watch Monday Night Raw.

"Yo, Jon!"

Jon turned and looked at Mike curiously, "Yeah?"

"So Maryse told me why Quinn got shipped to Raw and I gotta say man, you have handled it like a pro. If I were in your shoes, I'd be majorly pissed."

Jon frowned, "I was pissed but what could I do? The Total Diva shit was the priority apparently."

Mike looked at Jon confused, "Wait… wait you don't know? Jon, Renee put a complaint in that Quinn was harassing her."

"What? She what?" snapped Jon, his anger starting to build.

"Look, that's what Maryse told me. I don't know who told her exactly but you can ask Maryse herself if you want."

Jon gave a short nod, planning to do just that.

* * *

 _Laredo, TX_

The music of Harley echoed around the arena and the winner of the first women's Royal Rumble match strode out, twirling as she did so. A smirk was on her face as the crowd gave their mixed reaction of boos and cheers.

"And tonight, we will find just which Championship Harley intends to fight for at Wrestlemania," stated Michael Cole, "There have been plenty of comments about this on Social Media with many people speculating about both Raw and Smackdown titles… it seems, Corey, that opinions on the matter are divided. What are your thoughts?"

"Honestly, Michael, I don't really know. Harley keeps to herself and isn't very vocal on her twitter or Instagram… so I guess we just wait and see," replied Corey.

Harley slid into the ring, twirling in the middle before picking the microphone up.

"I've read everything everyone has been saying about which title I should fight for at Wrestlemania," said Harley as the crowd quietened down, "Y'all are very vocal and have strong opinions. But, do I agree or disagree? That's an interesting question. I mean I agree with some of what is said and I disagree with the rest… and y'all aren't the only ones with opinions. All them women backstage have been having their say. Especially Charlotte Flair. She just won't shut up – what with her prancing about and flashing her pearly whites. I mean, I get it – we all get it. You're Ric Flair's daughter and you think you run the women's division," Harley paused and smirked, "Although, it's seems you have some Daddy Issues to contend with. When Daddy is in the picture Charlotte Flair can't focus. She becomes too set on proving that she belongs in this ring. But do you Charlotte? I mean, it's a known fact that you drop the title more then you hold it. You haven't had a decent reign with it either. So, do I want your title?" Harley raised an eyebrow as she twirled mid stride and gave a shrug, "Then there is my old home. First, we had Becky Lynch as the queen of Smackdown. I must say Becky Lynch deserved to be the Smackdown Women's Champion. She fought her way to the top. The only thing that took it away from her was an injury… and the only thing that stopped _me_ from winning the championship was Nikki Bella cheating! Obviously, we all know that's how I ended up on Raw."

Harley lowered the microphone, pacing back and forth. She looked down at the mat before rising the microphone again.

"So, which title do I want? I think the answer should be obvious," said Harley, turning and looking directly at the camera and pointing to it, "Alexa Bliss. I'm coming for you and your title. At Wrestlemania 33 – we have a date."

Harley's music blasted as she dropped the microphone and slid out of the ring.

* * *

 _Hidalgo, TX_

Jon drummed his fingers on his legs as Maryse finished sharing what she knew. Maryse had overheard the conversation between Renee and Natalya a couple of weeks ago, in the locker room. Maryse also said Natalie had been in the room, with both her and Maryse finding the situation awkward and opted to keep quiet about it.

"I didn't know you weren't aware," said Maryse, "Otherwise I would have told you or Quinn. I have no issue with Quinn. She's a lovely person and I have never once seen her be horrible to anyone."

"I'm not angry with you. I understand. Thanks for telling me."

Maryse nodded and walked away leaving Jon to his thoughts. He wanted to find Renee and demand her to revoke her lies but knew that would only lead to more drama – hell, he still needed to collect his belongings from the house.

Jon stood up and walked down the corridor when Allen called out to him.

"I bet you're happy!" laughed Allen, slapping Jon on the back.

"I am?"

"Yeah man! Your woman's probably coming back to Smackdown! She just said on Raw she's gonna be facing Alexis at Wrestlemania!"

Jon raised his eyebrows in surprise as Allen laughed and hurried to go prepare for his match.

* * *

 _Corpus Christi, TX – Present_

Quinn hopped out of her car, as the hotel bellboy set about getting her bags and the valet took the keys to park her vehicle. Quinn headed into the hotel when her phone buzzed. She pulled it from her pocket and saw it was a message from her father.

 _ **Podcast is fine. Won't affect case.  
**_

Quinn sent back a quick thank you before messaging Chris that it was fine to post the podcast. As Quinn walked through the front doors of the hotel she came to a quick halt before nearly colliding with another person. She looked up to see Renee staring at her.

"Sorry," muttered Quinn moving around Renee.

"For what? What exactly are you sorry for?" retorted Renee.

Quinn slowly turned around to look at Renee with a slight frown.

"I mean there is so much you could be apologising for but I'm not sure you would even know where to begin."

"I think it would be wise for this to not be discussed in a hotel lobby," came the calm voice of Shane McMahon.

"Wise advice," replied Quinn before she turned away and went to check in.

* * *

Jon jumped out of the car and let out a groan as he stretched his body.

"I feel ya," agreed Allen, "Flying is worse though. Especially those long-haul ass flights."

They headed into the hotel, with Jon being handed a key straight away when he stated his name. He frowned a little but headed for the elevator and went up to his room. Jon unlocked the door and a smile appeared on his face as he saw Quinn stepping back inside from the balcony. She looked up at him and smiled, skipping across the room to greet him with a kiss.

"I missed your bit on Raw last night. Al told me though… what made them decide on Smackdown?" asked Jon, his fingers interlaced at the small of Quinn's back.

"Mark said that despite my success on Raw, they feel I can bring more to the Smackdown brand," said Quinn with a slight frown, "It was an odd meeting, like he was skirting around something… but either way, come April I will be back… and I guess that means I'll be getting another contract when this one is up – oh and it will not be tied to yours."

"That's brilliant babe… I do think I know what they were skirting around as well."

Quinn looked at Jon curiously, "Oh?"

"I found out why you were sent to Raw. Renee put in a complaint that you were harassing her… Maryse told Mike and he mentioned it to me last night."

Quinn nodded slowly, "That doesn't really surprise me, I mean I saw Renee when I arrived. I nearly bumped into her and apologised. She got cold with me asking just what I was apologising for. Shane saw it happen and stepped in before anything else happened."

"Maybe if I talk to her she might back off," sighed Jon stepping back from Quinn to pull his jacket off, "I need to organise getting my stuff from the house anyway."

Quinn just nodded and walked over to the bed and sat on it. She fidgeted with a Pandora bracelet she had put on that morning. Silence filled the room as Jon sat down beside Quinn.

Quinn bit her lower lip in thought. She shifted to face Jon, who looked back at her curiously.

"What… what if I talk to Renee? It's me she is angry with, I mean, I guess I don't blame her… maybe her and I can try and come to some sort of truce?"

"Quinn – she lied about you to our bosses. She had you moved to Raw. She doesn't deserve you being so nice about it all."

"I'm not exactly innocent in all this, Jon. I did kiss you and we did have sex when you weren't formally broken up with her. Her getting me sent to Raw is mild compared to what she could do."

Jon sighed, "Fine. But on one condition – you record everything said so that she has no way to twist anything."

Quinn gave a reluctant nod, "Do you have her number so I can organise a time to meet and talk?"

* * *

Quinn walked into the small room at the stadium and sat down at the table. Renee was seated opposite with a cold expression on her face.

Quinn carefully pulled her phone out and hit the record option, placing her phone on the seat beside her.

"Thank you for agreeing to talk with me," said Quinn, "I appreciate it."

"Whatever. What did you want to say to me?" replied Renee.

"Look, I know you must hate me. I get it, I really do. I never came back to WWE with the intention of reuniting with Jon. I honestly believed that things were completely done between him and I. I knew you and Jon were together and please believe me when I say I was happy for him – for you both."

"Yes, well it didn't take you long to weasel your way back into his good graces, did it?" snapped Renee, "As soon as he knew you were back everything changed. He changed. I lost him before he slept with you. Do you know what that feels like? Longing for the man you love to just look at you like you matter? To practically beg for attention, even when it's just the two of you together? It hurts. It's horrible! What did you do? Crook your finger and have him come running like a panting dog?"

Quinn licked her lips, "No. We just talked. Look, I am sorry, okay? I get that you're angry with me and you have every right to be. But if we are to work in the same environment it would be easier if we kept everything civil."

Renee pressed her lips together in a thin line, "I don't want you here. Every time I see your curly head I just want to… to hurt you!"

Quinn said nothing. She fiddled with her bracelet once more and looked down at the table.

"The trouble with you, Quinn, is you are painfully a genuinely nice person. No one has a bad word to say about you… not even my closest friends in this business! Nikki thinks you're sweet, Nattie adores you and hell, even Natalie Coyle holds a level of respect towards you! And as much as it angers me I do see all of that," said Renee, her voice deflating with defeat. Her shoulders slumped and she bit her lower lip.

"Renee," said Quinn softly, "I respect you. You've done a lot for women in this business… and I can see why everyone loves you. I don't expect it, but I do wish that someday we can be more then civil with one and other. But after I leave this room I will only interact with you civilly where required and avoid interaction with you outside of that. I do know Jon needs to talk to you but he will contact you to organise that."

Renee gave a nod and Quinn picked her phone and bag up and left the room, ending the recording. She headed along the corridor, nodding and smiling to those she recognised. Quinn reached the dressing room and was greeted happily by all the women inside.

"It's so good to have you back here!" cried Nikki as she hugged Quinn, "You were tearing it up on Raw but all of us could feel your absence here."

"Aww," replied Quinn with a smile, "Thanks. I missed you all as well. You guys are the best to share a locker room with… so much tidier and more talkative!"

The women laughed and soon they fell into idle chatter as they began dressing for that night's show.

* * *

The pulsing theme of Alexa Bliss erupted around the arena and the petite female superstar strode out with her smirking grin. She walked down to the ring and climbed in, clutching her title tightly.

"So last night on Monday Night Raw a former Smackdown Superstar stated she was coming for _my_ belt," started Alexa. She paused and ran her tongue across the front of her top teeth, "Harley… Oh, Harley, you can TRY and take my title, but I promise your crazy mind that it will be staying right here, with me – where it belongs! I don't exactly know what they've been filling your mind with on the lower quality show, but I can promise you, on Smackdown – our champions are completely sane and worthy of the titles."

Before Alexa could continue the theme of Mickie James hit. The former champion came out to a mix of cheers and boos. She quickly made her way down to the ring where a confused Alexa frowned at her and took a step back.

"Harley won't be winning that title from you," stated Mickie bluntly, "I will be."

"Whoa! What do you mean by that?" snapped Alexa.

"I was poised to win the Women's Royal Rumble match. But that Harley stole it from me. Now I want my revenge on her and the only way I will be sure to get it is if I win the Smackdown Women's Championship from you. Then, at Wrestlemania… I get my revenge."

Alexa smirked and eyed Mickie in amusement, "I don't know how they got title shots in the has been era, but these days – you have to _earn_ your title shot."

The crowd let out a hoot of amusement crossed with sounds of interest. They knew Alexa was purposely angering Mickie James.

"Well, perhaps you need to educate yourself as to who you are dealing with, rookie. I'm Mickie James and I decimated some of the biggest names in Women's Wrestling, so I can assure you I have earned my stripes to request a match for that belt you are holding."

Suddenly the dinging sounds of Harley's theme hit and both Alexa and Mickie turned to look at the entrance ramp at the sounds of " _I need a gangsta… to love me better…_ "

Harley walked out dressed in ripped black jeans and a midriff cut version of her shirt, her name written across the front. The sleeves were cut off in a jagged manner and Harley's hair was tied up in two small buns with a zig zag part.

The crowd gave Harley a loud pop as she stood at the top of the ramp and twirled with a smile.

"You earned your stripes but you couldn't toss me out of the ring when it counted," said Harley bluntly, hooking one hand in her pocket, as she looked down at the women in the ring, "And now the big, bad and old Mickie James wants revenge on itty, bitty me."

"Old? You are calling me old? I may be older then you but I can assure you I'm still just as rough and tough as ever. Why not come down here and find out, Harley?"

Harley laughed, "Pretty sure I don't want to embarrass you anymore than I did at the Royal Rumble. Plus, I'm not allowed to hurt anyone. Bosses orders."

"Since when did you listen to others?" asked Alexa, "I thought your whole thing was to do what you want, when you wanted."

"But I want your title and that's more important than bruising Mickie James ego. I may be crazy but I do have priorities."

"Right, so you want my title and so do you," said Alexa pointing to Mickie, "Well, this is nice and all but it isn't happening."

Alexa slid out of the ring, yelling about both women being totally insane. She started up the ramp but came to a halt as Harley stood in front of her, giving Alexa a little wave. Alexa stepped back and turned around to come face to face with Mickie James.

"Harley may be under orders to not hurt anyone, but I'm not," stated Mickie.

Alexa was quickly hit with a punch from Mickie, dropping the title. As the two women tussled, Harley picked up the belt and looked at it as the music of Daniel Bryan sounded. He came out with referee's breaking the two women apart.

"You know," said Harley before Daniel could talk, "A good way to solve this would be a title match at Elimination Chamber. Just an idea. I'm not fazed with who I face at Wrestlemania. I just want this," Harley held the title up high and the crowd cheered in approval before Harley lowered it and handed it to a bewildered Daniel.

 **A/N: There you go! An answer to where Quinn is going, some resolution with Renee... but much more is set to happen! Wrestlemania, the court case which will dive back into the past from other view points... review and stick around! The real intense stuff is just about to start!**


	19. Contract

**A/N:So is being weird and not emailing new chapter notifications... hopefully this one gets out to you all!**

 _Chapter Nineteen: Contract_

 _Dayton, OH_

Quinn chuckled as Hanna let out a groan from her seat in Quinn's living room. At twenty-one weeks, Hanna was learning the joys of an increased need for having to go to the toilet.

"I would be happy if this baby would get off my bladder," sighed Hanna, though she had a smile on her face.

"I bet you that baby is thinking 'just wait until its week 38'," teased Quinn.

Hanna threw a pen at Quinn who simply laughed and caught the pen.

The television was on with the sounds of Elimination Chamber playing. It had been two weeks since the release of the podcast with Chris Jericho and the fallout from that had seen a positive change from the WWE Universe towards Jon and Quinn's relationship. Many were outraged at what Quinn had suffered and plenty of female fans praised Quinn on her strength to rebuild her life and praised WWE for giving her another chance at her dream.

Renee and Quinn maintained being civil and Jon had collected the last of his belongings the week before and currently had his belongings stored in a storage shed in Las Vegas. The idea of Jon moving in with her until the lease was up and they could get another place together had crossed Quinn's mind but she wasn't sure if they were ready for that step. Granted, when they were travelling together they stayed in the same hotel room and managed to share those just fine, but the thought of moving in together seemed daunting.

"So, is your man's match up soon?" asked Hanna as she went back to her seat, brushing her auburn hair from her face.

Quinn glanced at the time and pursed her lips together, "Maybe in the next ten minutes. He said they had a good half hour to forty-five minutes for their match."

A knock at the door saw Quinn standing up and walk across the room and opening her door. Quinn was startled to find her father standing before her dressed in his Sunday country club attire of tan slacks and a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Quinn," said Frank Gallagher by way of greeting.

"How did you know I lived here?" replied Quinn.

"The landlord and I golf together."

Quinn sighed, "Of course," she stepped back and let Frank into her house, closing the door behind him as Hanna looked at her father in surprise.

"Hello Hanna," said Frank.

"Hi."

"So what brings you here… to my home?" asked Quinn, wanting to get directly to her point.

"Your case against… that person."

Quinn frowned, "I haven't heard anything from the Tampa Legal Department."

"I have contacts-"

"Of course you do," muttered Quinn but Frank continued to talk as if Quinn hadn't said a word.

"- and they are saying mid-April it will be brought to court. It could be drawn out, Quinn, given the fact you didn't say anything until four years after the fact."

Quinn sighed, hearing her boyfriend's theme playing on her television. She ran a hand through her brown hair and looked back at her father, "How long could it be?"

"Five months at most. Then the jury will take their time to reach a verdict… then you have sentencing. Why didn't you just admit what happened to begin with? This would have all been dealt with quick smart, Quinn!"

"Dad!" gasped Hanna, her eyes wide with shock.

"Well excuse me for being in shock at being raped!" snapped Quinn angrily, "It wasn't like I fucking walked into the bathroom expecting to have some man assault me! I also wasn't in the right state of mind after it happened to even be thinking rationally! Now if you came here to just berate me about decisions I was forced to make you can just fucking turn around and leave!"

Frank looked at Quinn in silence as she glared at him furiously. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes briefly before opening them and looking at a still glaring Quinn, "I apologise. You dropped the rape on me out of the blue. All your mother and I knew for years was that you drank and crashed your car… had we… had I known what really happened… I am just glad you have had Hanna through all of this. At least one Gallagher has her head screwed on right."

Quinn snorted at that in an unladylike manner, her anger dissipating, "I don't think Hanna even knows how to operate with her head screwed on crookedly."

"Shut up," retorted Hanna.

"Look," said Frank, "I want to be your lawyer against this… bastard. I know I have never been the world's best father to you, Quinn. At least let me try to amend that by supporting you through this case."

Quinn nodded, knowing her father would push for the strongest punishment allowable against Nigel, "That's fine… I'm just going to need dates as soon as possible. I need to sort my schedule out with WWE and inform them of everything."

Frank gave a nod and looked over at the television as Jon jumped from atop the chamber The Miz was standing inside of, "That's your boyfriend?"

Quinn chuckled, "That's him."

* * *

 _Richmond, IL_

It was the last Smackdown before Wrestlemania. Quinn had been working like crazy with Raw, Live Events, press commitments and building her feud up against the retaining Alexa Bliss. In between that she corresponded with her father in building her case. She had received her first court date for the seventeenth of April and her father told her Nigel had a good lawyer on his side.

With everything going on Quinn and Jon had managed very little down time together and it was putting a strain on them both. Quinn was feeling overworked and stressed, whilst Jon was tired and feeling somewhat neglected.

Quinn arrived at the Richmond Coliseum and grabbed her bag from the back of her car and wheeled it in behind her. She felt utterly exhausted from flying straight from Philadelphia after a day of press related duties.

Walking into the building Quinn was instantly engulfed in a hug from Alexis. The two had grown quite close over the past few weeks with working together to build the feud.

"You're here!" she grinned happily, "Tonight is going to be awesome! We get to open the show!"

Quinn grinned as she linked arms with Alexis, "We do! Beats being thrown somewhere in the middle and have our segment cut short from matches running over time."

Once in the dressing rooms Quinn changed into her Harley gear of her red midriff top that zipped up at the front and had thick singlet straps and her black shorts with loose cords down the side in a fringe like style. She pulled on her red and black diamond patterned socks that came to above her knees and added her black ankle converse shoes. Quinn headed to hair and makeup and got her hair styled into a messy side bun with a braid going into it. She added her custom back bows and had her usual make up style applied.

Once finished Quinn hopped down from her chair and skipped out of the room and came to a sudden halt upon seeing Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon and Paul Levesque looking directly at her.

"Quinn," smiled Shane, "Excellent timing. Can we have a meeting right now? I know you open the show but I promise this won't take long."

Quinn gave a slow nod and followed the three WWE heads into a nearby room.

* * *

"I just saw Quinn."

Jon looked up from his food to the face of Nick Nemeth sitting opposite him, "Good for you."

"She was going into a room with Stephanie, Shane and Paul. She looked petrified."

Jon frowned before the date dawned on him. He hastily stood up, "What room?"

"The green room near where hair and makeup are set up."

Jon nodded and took off at a run, ducking around corners and yelling out apologies to those he passed.

* * *

"So, obviously, you know your six-month contract is finishing up," said Stephanie seriously, "Which obviously means your future with us is up for discussion."

Quinn nodded, licking her lips as they went dry from nerves.

"You know this was a second chance. Your opportunity to prove you deserve to be in this company and amongst the top talent on the roster," continued Stephanie seriously, "Jon put his position with us on the line because he clearly believed in you. Some would say that is an incredibly risky choice to make, especially given how things ended between you both originally."

"But, the question is, was that risk worth it? Did it pay off for Jon and yourself career wise?" spoke up Paul.

Quinn let out a shuddering breath and Shane gave Stephanie and Paul an exasperated look.

"Quinn, we want to offer you a three-year contract," said Shane, "You are driven, passionate and the WWE Universe love your character. The risk paid off, you are going into Wrestlemania with a championship match… I think that should have told you that we want you to stick around. We understand you have a court case coming up and are willing to work with you on that."

Quinn looked at the three-people sitting opposite her stunned, "Three years?"

"Yes."

"You really want me?"

Paul chuckled as Stephanie and Shane looked amused, "Quinn, I watched you in FCW, you were amazing and passionate back then and you still are now. We would be idiots to let companies like Ring of Honour or TNA get a hold of you."

"My contract won't be tied to Jon's in anyway now?"

"Completely separate. You'll be paid handsomely and get bonuses for wins at pay-per-views and get a percentage from merchandise sales," explained Stephanie, "Here is the contract. Read through it and hand it to Shane at the end of the night if you accept."

Quinn took the contract smiling widely. She shook all their hands and thanked them profusely before leaving the room, her mind and body still in shock.

* * *

Jon walked up the corridor quickly as he spotted Quinn walking out of the green room. Her face was blank as she looked down at a wad of papers in her hand. He jogged over to her and Quinn looked up at him, her face splitting into a wide grin before she ran over to him, jumping up and down excitedly.

"They want me! They want me!" she cried, "I got offered a contract!"

Jon laughed and pulled Quinn into his arms, kissing her on the lips, "I'm so happy for you babe. I knew they wouldn't let you go!"

Quinn grinned and let out a deep breath, "I just have to read through it and hand it back to Shane after. Gosh, I was so scared they would tell me it was goodbye after Mania."

"Nah, only an idiot would let a good thing like you slip away."

Quinn looked up at Jon and rested her hands on his arms, "This happened because of you. You risked your career for me and I can never repay you for that."

"You do. Every time you smile at me, kiss me… and many _other_ things… I know it was worth it."

Quinn stood up on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I will definitely pay you back some more tonight but for now I need to go and help kick off Smackdown."

* * *

Alexa Bliss' music pulsed around the arena and the woman herself strode out wearing her title around her waist. She strode down the ramp giving the audience dirty looks, as if they were completely beneath her. Once at the ring she climbed in and stood in the middle, smirking at everyone.

"This Sunday I will be defending _my_ title on the grandest stage of them all – Wrestlemania," started Alexa, "I will be proving that I own this title and that crazy idiot Harley doesn't belong here at all. Smackdown is my show. I refuse to allow that looney toon come tearing in here to mess up all of my hard work! If that no hoper Bayley can't contain her then I will! Clearly the Queen of Smackdown needs to lay the smack down on that insane asylum escapee!"

Alexa let out a smirk and chuckle as the dings rang around the arena with echoes of " _I need a gangsta… to love me better…"  
_

Alexa spun around to look up at the entrance ramp in time to see Harley striding out. Harley stopped at the top of the ramp with a twirl and pointed directly at Alexa. Alexa shook her head angrily as the crowd began chanting for Harley to kick Alexa's ass. Harley smirked and started walking down the ramp and laughing. Harley hadn't appeared on Smackdown in person since the show after the Royal Rumble so this was a much-hyped appearance that had been building up – it was a home coming of sorts for Harley.

"Well the insane asylum let me out once again!" spoke Harley after she slid into the ring and grabbed a microphone, "They said there was a pest causing an issue – something about dribbling a bunch of crap. It was creating a lot of mess and I was asked to come and find the source of it all. It wasn't hard to find at all," Harley chuckled and tilted her head to the side as she looked at Alexa, "All I had to do was find the person with the most irritating voice and well, honey, that's you. But thing is… I was also told that once I find the source I was to take. Them. Out."

The audience let out a big cheer in agreement with Alexa shaking her head angrily.

"No! No! I beat Mickie James at Elimination Chamber! I have PROVED I belong here! I am the Queen of Smackdown damn it!"

Harley laughed coldly, "I'm the Queen of Crazy. Your queendom is nothing compared to mine, sweetheart. My queendom is going to destroy yours and on Sunday I will be taking what belongs to me."

"You don't have what it takes to beat me."

"Those sound like fighting words," said Harley, stepping closer to Alexa, "And one thing you should know about me is I never… ever… back down from a fight."

Alexa smirked before smacking Harley across the face. Harley instantly dropped the microphone and launched herself at Alexa, tackling her down to the mat and going at her with a flurry of hits. Alexa managed to roll them out of the ring, the fall breaking them apart. Alexa stood and went to flee but Harley stood and caught Alexa at the end of the ramp and yanked the woman back. Alexa turned and hit a kick to Harley's mid-section. Harley leaned forward from the kick and Alexa aimed a knee to her face causing Harley to stumble backwards. Alexa laughed and started walking away but Harley wasn't having none of it. She ran after Alexa, who turned in time to be speared onto the hard surface of the ramp. Harley stood up, pulling the title from Alexa's hands. As Harley's music hit she held the title up above her, smirking down at an incapacitated Alexa Bliss.

"And Harley is making sure everyone knows just what her intentions are this Sunday at Wrestlemania," stated Tom, "I don't think Alexa Bliss realises just what this woman is capable of."

Dropping the title on Alexa as referee's from backstage rushed out, Harley turned and walked up the ramp, stopping at the top for one last twirl and mock curtsey.

* * *

 _Orlando, Florida_

It was finally here. The ultimate thrill ride – or for the talent, the busiest time of the year. It was a constant non-stop week of go, go, go. Each day Quinn's schedule was jam packed with interviews, autograph signings, photo opportunities, fan meet and greets, visiting the local hospitals and fulfilling Make A Wish moments. In between that Quinn had to ensure her hair was given a cut and treatment, ensure her Wrestlemania gear arrived on time, along with her gown for the Hall of Fame.

The second night of Wrestlemania week found Quinn laying on her hotel bed staring up at the ceiling. She was exhausted and was counting down to her two days off the week after Wrestlemania.

Quinn looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled at an exhausted Jon arriving from his latest meet and greet.

"That was intense," said Jon as he pulled his jacket off and tossed it onto his nearby suitcase, "Two hundred fans… and some of them," Jon made a motion with his hands that expressed what his words couldn't."

"Hmm, I had a few teenage boys try and get handsy with me," sighed Quinn, "Security were on it quick thankfully."

Jon peered at Quinn worriedly, "Are you okay? Did… did it cause any flashbacks?"

"No. I managed. Mark was contacted and it was decided to cut the meet and greet short and have Cesaro start early."

"Good. I hate that we have no matching moments in our schedule this week."

Quinn sat up and crawled over to Jon, kneeling behind him and began to massage his shoulders, "We have Hall of Fame together and we will have plenty of fun at that."

Jon moaned appreciatively as Quinn kneaded at some knots, "We need to just have a weekend of doing nothing but relaxing."

"Soon."

Jon nodded, a relaxed smile on his face as Quinn pressed a kiss to just below his left earlobe.

* * *

Quinn stepped out of the bathroom and looked over at Saraya, Alexis and Rebecca hesitantly. The three women looked at Quinn with big smiles.

"You look gorgeous!" exclaimed Alexis.

"I think Jon won't want to leave the hotel," chuckled Rebecca.

Saraya grinned, "Becky is right. That dress is perfect for you, Quinnie!"

Quinn smiled and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. She donned an emerald green coloured maxi dress made from sheer lace. Starting with a sweet heart neckline and stopping midthigh beneath the sheer lace was an emerald green silhouette. The back was open with a hidden zipper and clasp. The lace sleeves came to just above Quinn's elbows and the lace gown fell to skim across the ground with a mid-thigh slit on the front right side showing when Quinn walked. Carefully, Quinn sat down and pulled on white coloured single strapped four inch high heels. She walked to the mirror to check her make up and hair. Her curly brown hair has been pulled back and into a side bun with a silver-smokey eyed make up and dark red lips.

"Seriously, you look stunning," said Alexis, beside Quinn, dressed in her silver coloured and sequin covered two piece outfit.

"Thanks. This is my first red carpet anything," said Quinn, "I don't want to mess up."

"You won't."

* * *

Jon met Quinn down in the foyer, where he was waiting with Joe, Galina, Colby and his new girlfriend Sarah.

Jon smiled softly at Quinn, reading the nervousness on her face. He took her hands into his and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. You scrub up handsomely as well," murmured Quinn, her hands slipping up to rest on his chest as Jon looked down at her.

"This old thing? It was in the back of my wardrobe."

Quinn chuckled, feeling her nervousness slip away as Jon's presence soothed her. Quinn peered over Jon's shoulder and smiled on seeing Galina. She moved from Jon's hold and greeted Galina with a happy hug.

"It's so good to see you," said Galina, "Joe was very excited when he heard you were back."

"Thanks. So, how is your little girl?"

"Growing nonstop and begging for a baby brother or sister," chuckled Joe.

"Err, Quinn… I'd like you to meet Sarah. Sarah, this is Quinn – Jon's girlfriend," cut in Colby.

"Nice to meet you," said Quinn with a nod to Sarah.

"You too," replied Sarah with a half-smile.

The group headed out of the hotel foyer and stepped into a limousine with Joe passing around glasses of champagne. Quinn fell into easy conversation as stories from their FCW days came up. Galina joined in agreeing with Quinn on one story which saw Jon, Joe and Colby winding up with a rash from messing around with itching powder.

"I'd warned you guys to leave it alone – but did you listen to me? Nope," smirked Quinn, "Didn't you three look particularly sheepish explaining that one to Dusty!"

"It was worth it," replied Colby with a smirk.

"I recall plenty of whining for the next three days from you, Colby."

Colby stuck his tongue out at Quinn, who merely rolled her eyes at him with a smile.

"So, didn't you leave FCW?" spoke up Sarah suddenly causing the mood in the car to shift from warmth and laughter to complete awkwardness.

"Ah, yes…yes I did," answered Quinn, feeling Jon go tense beside her and glancing at Joe to see him eyeing Sarah with cold eyes.

The limousine pulled up outside the Amway Center where a red carpet was set up and fans were milling about. The occupants in the car remained silent until the door was opened. Colby and Sarah stepped out first, followed by Joe and Galina and then Jon and Quinn. Jon entwined his fingers with Quinn as the realisations dawned on Quinn that this would be hers and Jon's first public outing as a couple that was work related.

"Ready?" asked Jon, turning to face Quinn, one hand placed at her waist.

Quinn smiled and sucked in a deep breath and nodded, "Ready."

 **A/N: And Wrestlemania week will continue in the next chapter! Review!**


	20. Wrestlemania

**A/N: I wonder if fanfiction has stopped being glitchy?**

 _Chapter Twenty: Wrestlemania_

 _Orlando, Florida_

Jon kept his hand to the small of Quinn's back as she walked beside him, smiling politely to fans and cameras flashing from the press. Ahead of her she could see John Cena and Nikki chatting away to some interviewers with ease. Alexis was further ahead posing for photos with her mother.

"There are some press we want you both to speak with just ahead," said an assistant approaching Quinn and Jon, "Just simple questions and I assure you they know they are not to pry into anything private."

"Okay," nodded Jon with a glance to Quinn, "Ready?"

Quinn smiled with a nod and her and Jon walked over. Quinn kept her smile polite as they stopped in front of a young man.

"Hey, I'm Craig from Wrestle Fanzone. I was hoping to just ask a few quick questions?" he said, holding out his phone with the voice recording already.

"Sure," answered Jon with a nod, his hand slipping to have his arm around Quinn's waist snuggly.

"Great! So, who are you both looking forward to seeing inducted into the Hall of Fame the most tonight?"

"Kurt Angle. I grew up watching him and he was amazing to watch," answered Jon, "Really talented and he had a big on screen persona."

"Obviously, Beth Phoenix. She would be one of my dream matches. Just being in the same building as Beth is going to be amazing in itself," said Quinn, her eyes lighting up with passion as she spoke.

"How are you both feeling about Wrestlemania? Especially you, Harley, as its your first time."

"I'm ready to lay the smack down on Baron Corbin. That man doesn't know what he's got himself into," said Jon clenching a hand into a fist.

"I'm excited and very eager to wipe Alexa Bliss' face on the mat and prove I have what it takes to be the Queen on Smackdown."

"You'll win it," winked Jon.

"With the roster shake-up rumoured to be occurring are you both worried about being separated once again?"

Quinn held back her look of surprise and played it off with a shrug as Jon remained silent, "We're a strong couple. We handled it in the past and I am positive we will handle it fine if it happens."

"What about your upcoming court case? Will that impact your screen time on Smackdown or Raw?"

"That's enough questions," said Jon curtly leading him and Quinn away, "Asshole."

"Jon… what roster shake-up was he talking about?"

Jon's hold around Quinn's waist tightened, "I don't know."

* * *

Quinn walked into the Citrus Bowl - as Vince wanted it to be called for the event - a bundle of nerves. She'd barely seen Jon the day before with both doing a last day of meet and greets, interviews and photo opportunities. This morning Jon left early to meet with Thomas to go over their match. Quinn and Alexis had hashed theirs out the night before over dinner and were happy with the plan.

Quinn walked along the corridor, following the directions to the Smackdown women's dressing room. She was booked in for her make-up and hair to be done in the next hour. Kick-off started in half an hour and Quinn knew Jon's match was the last on it.

After dumping her bag in the change room, Quinn went to find her boyfriend. It was going to be a long and busy day and she wanted some one on one time with him before the show kicked off. Quinn wandered down a corridor, smiling and saying hello to anyone she knew as she passed them by. As she turned she spotted Colby with Sarah. Colby looked up and spotted Quinn and waved her over. Quinn sucked in a quiet breath, not forgetting Sarah's comments two nights ago.

"Hey! Excited?" greeted Colby.

"More nervous," replied Quinn with a chuckle at Colby's inability to keep still.  
"Man, this is the match of my dreams! Me against the King of Kings! I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream, you know?"

"Oh it's real Colby. I can pinch you if you need proof?"

Colby stepped back and held his hands up, "Nope, I'm good."

Quinn laughed and looked around, "Have you seen Jon?"

"Catering."

Quinn gave a nod, "I'll see you later Colby. Nice to see you again, Sarah."

Sarah merely nodded before smiling at Colby.

* * *

Jon gave a sigh as he read the letter. He folded it up and shoved it into his jacket pocket and looked up to see Quinn walk in. She was dressed in his favourite jeans – the ones that looked like a second skin on her body. Although, if he were honest he rather enjoyed removing them. He smiled as she spotted him and walked over, flopping into the chair beside him, her head resting on his arm.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," Quinn groaned in greeting.

Jon frowned, "Did you eat something bad?"

Quinn chuckled weakly, "No. I'm just so nervous. I never thought I would be on Wrestlemania, Jon. This was a total pipe dream, you know? With my injuries both mentally and physically… I never would have imagined being here."

"Well, here you are."

Quinn lifted her head and peered at Jon with her hazel coloured eyes. He pressed a hand to her cheek and Quinn overed his hands with her own, "I wouldn't be here without you. Heck, I would be lost without you, you know?"

Jon chuckled, "I'm sure you would've found a way back in."

Quinn said nothing and instead leaned forward and kissed Jon tenderly on the lips.

"Eww, throw up alert!" came the accented voice of Saraya with Joe following. Both had a plate of food each, "Quinn have you eaten yet? You should eat because it will get so busy you won't have time."

Quinn grimaced, "I don't think I could stomach food."

"You need to eat," agreed Jon pulling her up by her hand, "Come on. Even if it's just a salad. You're gonna need fuel for your match, babe."

* * *

Wrestlemania was in full swing. The kick-off show had seen Jon retain his Intercontinental Championship, which Quinn was extremely happy for. Now Quinn was standing backstage warming up. A wolf whistle caught her attention and she turned to look at a smirking Jon.

Jon looked back at his Quinn, taking in her smokey, purple eye make up, purple metallic painted lips which matched her very short purple denim shorts. She donned a fitted leather jacket over a midriff sparkly black top. The jacket hid sheer black long sleeves. Her feet donned knee high, flat black biker boots. Her normally curly hair was pulled back onto two low, messy buns.

"New look?" asked Jon.

Quinn smiled, "Harley knows Wrestlemania is a special night so of course she was going to dress in something special."

"Hmm, well I like the jacket."

Quinn winked as she answered, "I may have been inspired."

Jon chuckled, "Do I get to know the outcome of your match?"

"Nope. You, my sexy man, will have to watch like everyone else."

"Quinn!" came a yell from a production assistant, "You're up!"

"Wish me luck?"

"You don't need it. You'll smash it. I love you."

Quinn pressed a quick kiss to Jon's lips, "I love you too."

* * *

The theme of Alexa Bliss pulsed around the packed arena and the short female superstar strutted out with her title. She stood at the extremely long ramp and held her title up with a smirk before starting her way down it, walking along a diamond crown that rotated in circles under her feet. Once in the ring she held her title up again with a proud smirk and reluctantly handed it to the waiting referee.

At the sound of Harley's dings a purple drop kept repeatedly falling down the screen, exploding as the music picked up. Harley strode out, hands holding the lapels of her leather jacket before she twirled at the top of the ramp and held her arms out wide at the crowd's loud pop. The purple drips drizzled their way down the long ramp as Harley began skipping and twirling her way down it. At the end of the ramp Harley slid her jacket off and looked up at a smirking Alexa Bliss. Harley tossed her jacket to a camera man with a wink and slid into the ring, standing up to be face to face with Alexa.

The bell rang and Harley and Alexa locked up into a grapple. Their match was just before the last match between the Undertaker and Roman Reigns.

Alexa shoved against Harley, causing her to stagger backwards and nearly lose her footing. Alexa charged at Harley and hit her with a clothesline, knocking her into the turnbuckle. Harley slid down to the mat and Alexa instantly attacked, pressing her foot against Harley's neck until the referee called Alexa off.

Harley clutched her throat coughing. Alexa stepped backwards and ran forward and jumped, hitting a baseball slide kick into Harley's chest.

"Alexa has the upper hand here," said Tom, "Harley seems to have underestimated Alexa Bliss."

"Of course she has! Alexa Bliss may be small but she sure is feisty," said JBL.

Harley slid out of the ring to catch her breath and get her head back into the match. Alexa slid out after Harley but Harley was prepared and tackled Alexa into the side of the ring.

"There's Harley!" shouted David.

Harley slid into the ring and ran across to the other side, bounced off the ropes and ran back, diving through the second rope to tackle a turning Alexa into the barricade. Harley stood and let out a war cry and grabbed Alexa by her hair and shoved her into the ring and climbed in after her. Alexa stood to be tackled down to the mat by Harley who laid into her with a flurry of hits until the referee yanked Harley off of her.

"I AM THE QUEEN!" shouted Harley at Alexa.

Alexa sat up and Harley moved forward. She went to grab Alexa but was met with a slap across the face. Harley stumbled to the side, giving Alexa time to stand up and grab Harley to hit her snap DDT.

The crowd let out a roar of boos as Alexa went for the pin.

1!

2!

Harley kicked out and rolled away as Alexa let out a scream of anger, kicking her legs on the mat. Alexa stood up and grabbed Harley and shoved her into the turnbuckle. Harley cried out as her shoulder took the brunt of the hit. Harley turned and dodged an attack from Alexa and retaliated with a high kick to the side of Alexa's head. Alexa stumbled back and Harley speared Alexa to the mat. Alexa lay still and Harley pointed to the nearest turn buckle. The crowd yelled in approval and Harley ran over and climbed up and pointed at Alexa, screaming at her to get up. Alexa slowly stood and turned to have Harley jump at her and whip her through the hurricerana and into a roll up pin.

1!

2!

3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW Smackdown Women's Champion – HARLEY!"

* * *

Quinn burst backstage with a big grin. Jon, Colby, Saraya, Trinity, Jonathon Uso, Shane and Bryan applauded her, along with whistles and shouts of joy thrown in. Quinn jumped up and down, looking at the title in disbelief before hugging everyone and finally getting to Jon.

"Is this real?" asked Quinn.

"I can pinch you if you want," said Colby cheekily.

"I might need you too."

Jon pulled Quinn into his arms, "It's real babe. You're the champ."

Quinn let out a watery laugh, looking up at Jon not catching his confused expression, "I have to take this get the plates changed and then get my photos done. Come with me?"

* * *

It was happening. All the superstars had been called in for a meeting the next morning after Wrestlemania to be told about the Roster Shake-up. Those being transferred would receive a letter with the information of when they would trade shows. Champions with belts established to a set show would stay where they were, meaning Quinn was safe on Smackdown.

It was now Tuesday and Smackdown was set to start in half an hour. Quinn was getting her make up put on and was chatting to Alexis about their final match on Smackdown that night. Alexis had been informed from next week she would be on Raw. Quinn was sad to see her go, especially as the two had become such close friends.

"Do you know who else is being transferred?" asked Quinn as Kat tied a black and white checked bow into her two buns.

"No. They are keeping it pretty hush-hush," said Alexis with her eyes closed for her eye shadow, "But you'll have some new women here to beat up soon."

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss beating you up the most."

Alexis grinned, "Nawww, love you too Quinn."

* * *

"You haven't told her?" exclaimed John as he, Randy and Allen looked at Jon with wide eyes.

"We got separated before and only just got put back on the same show. It's bullshit," sighed Jon rubbing his face, "I know she will make it be a big opportunity and be happy for me. But I know Quinn. She is going to _hate_ this, especially with the court case coming up in a couple of weeks."

"Man, the longer you hide it from her, the harder it will be. And not to mention she will be pissed at you," commented Allen.

Jon gave a nod, knowing his friend was right. He wondered if this was how Quinn felt – guilty that he was left on Smackdown when she was on Raw where Joe, Colby and Saraya were at. Jon stood up and changed into his gear to prepare for his last night on Smackdown.

* * *

An hour into Smackdown saw Alexa Bliss make her way to the ring without her beloved championship belt. She strode out her face a mask of annoyance as the crowd yelled at her. Alexa climbed into the ring and walked to the middle where she picked the microphone up.

Her music cut and Alexa turned to look up the ramp.

"I want Harley out here. RIGHT NOW!" demanded Alexa.

Instantly the music of Harley kicked in, _"I need a gangsta… to love me better…"_

Harley walked out with a twirl, the Championship belt around her waist, with her plates attached the side. They were a symbol of the letter H in the middle of checker patterned bows. Harley grinned down at Alexa and twirled before finally making her way down the ramp. She slid into the ring and stood up, looking at Alexa in amusement.

"You got lucky last night, Harley! That's all! I demand for my rematch and I want it now!"

Harley looked at Alexa in amusement, "Well if you insist on humiliating yourself two matches in a row, who am I to deny you of that?"

A referee came running down to the ring, signalling the approval from Daniel Bryan back stage and the bell signalled the start of the match.

* * *

Jon stood back stage watching his girlfriend's match get started. His arms were crossed as Bryan walked over to him.

"Hey. I heard you were one of the swaps to Raw," said Bryan, "That's gotta suck man."

"How do you handle being away from Brie? Especially with your baby due so soon?"

"It's not easy but we manage to make it work. You must keep communication open and don't let anything come in between when you plan on meeting up. For a relationship to last you need that one on one time in person."

Jon nodded, watching Quinn hit Alexis with a suplex. He knew he had to tell Quinn and knew tonight had to be it.

* * *

"If you keep fidgeting I'm going to think you have worms," commented Quinn in amusement as she finished the last of her dinner.

Jon had taken them out to a nice Asian Cuisine restaurant. He looked over at Quinn to see her smirking face and gave a sigh. He'd been trying to find the right time to break the news to her but Quinn was so happy. She was still riding high from her win at Wrestlemania and with a stressful time ahead with the court case, Jon hated being the one to bring her tumbling down. But he knew his friends were right – she needed to know.

"I need to tell you something," said Jon placing his hand over Quinn's.

"Okay," replied Quinn slowly.

"I've been chosen… to-to go to Raw."

Quinn leaned back in her seat, her mouth falling open partially. Her eyes shifted from looking at Jon, down to the table. Once again her and Jon were being separated.

"W-when did you find out?"

"At Wrestlemania. I wanted to tell you but you were so nervous before your match and then you won… you've been so happy, Quinn. I've loved seeing you just so carefree. I hate bursting it."

Quinn breathed in deeply and slowly nodded, "Well… it will be hard but we managed before. We can do it again."

"We don't know for how long it will be Quinn. Plus, what about the next Roster Shake Up? They could put us on opposite shows again."

"This is the reality of our job, Jon. We both know that," Quinn said calmly, leaning forward and placing both hands over one of Jon's, "If our relationship is destined to go the distance we will overcome this."

Jon stood up and pulled Quinn up. He pulled her along behind him and quickly paid for their meal and led Quinn across the road to park.

"What on earth are you doing?" cried Quinn in confusion as she tried to keep up with his quick steps in her black heels, "These shoes aren't made for this type of walking."

Jon stopped, turned and picked Quinn up bridal style and continued walking, weaving through the trees and coming to a stop at a circle of dark red rose petals with candles lit up around it. A man who spotted them, gave Jon a nod and walked away.

Jon set Quinn back onto her feet and led her into the circle. Quinn looked around in confusion as Jon stood before her looking nervous.

"There were two things I wanted to tell you tonight," said Jon, holding Quinn's hands in his own, "I didn't know how you would take the roster shake up news… but I shouldn't have been worried because you're you – amazing, strong and a believer in our love."

Quinn smiled softly, her heart beating hard against her chest.

"But you know, this roster shake up made me realise something, Quinn… and that was that I don't want to be without you in my life. That you complete my life… that I am madly in love with you and I don't see myself going a day without being crazy in love with you," Jon paused and knelt to one knee pulling a black ring box from his pants pocket, "Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Quinn Gallagher, will you marry me?"

Quinn nodded, tears in her eyes, "Yes! Yes of course I will!"

Jon stood and pulled Quinn into his arms, kissing her deeply before he pulled back with a chuckle, "You haven't seen the ring yet."

Quinn merely chuckled as Jon opened the ring box and revealed a white gold band with the band not meeting at the top. One part connected to the heart shaped diamond at the bottom and the other side at the top of the heart. Along the band were small red rubies and white diamonds. It was unique and beautiful. Jon slid the ring onto Quinn's finger and she smiled with a soft, watery chuckle.

"I love you," said Quinn looking up into Jon's eyes, "This was perfect… didn't suspect a thing. But I always knew that if you ever asked me that I wouldn't hesitate in saying yes."

Jon smiled and kissed Quinn again.

* * *

 _Providence, RI_

Quinn went to grab her bag to leave for the arena when her phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket to see her father's name.

"Hello?" answered Quinn.

"Hi, Quinn. I got the date for the first court hearing," spoke her father, "The twenty-sixth of April at nine in the morning. It will be at the Hillsborough County Courthouse. Do you know where that is?"

"Ah yeah… yeah, I do. I'll let my bosses know and will confirm my flight arrival time in Tampa. I'm guessing we will need to go over a few things?"

"That would be best, yes."

Quinn sighed, "Alright. I'll call you once I have organised things on my end."

Quinn ended the call and sat on the edge of her bed as she called Jon.

"Hey gorgeous."

Quinn smiled, "Hi sexy beast. So, my father just called me."

"Oh yeah?"

"He gave me a court date."

"When is it?"

"Two weeks – the twenty-sixth of this month."

"Okay, well I will be there. Steph knows so she should be fine with me missing a few live events."

"As much as I hate you messing with your career I am so glad you will be there."

"Babe, you are more important."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I better get a move on. I need to go and beat up Ashley."

"Have fun. I miss you."

Quinn smiled, "I miss you too. Bye."

* * *

 _Dayton, OH_

Quinn pushed her front door open and walked into her house with a happy sigh. She had two days of down time and was looking forward to sleeping in her own bed. Quinn instantly set about airing out her house and getting her clothes and ring gear washed. After getting downstairs sorted she headed upstairs, opening the windows in the spare room and bathroom before heading over to her bedroom. She pushed the door open and gave a jump of fright at seeing someone already asleep in her bed. She calmed down upon recognising Jon's boots and jacket on the floor and quietly crept over to the bed and moved the sheets back.

Jon stirred and rolled over to face Quinn, his eyes half opened, "Hey."

"Hey."

Jon reached out and pulled Quinn closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Mmm, I missed you. Two weeks apart was hard."

"I know."

"Can they just have the Smackdown Women's Champ on Raw as well?"

Quinn chuckled, "That would defeat the purpose of being the _Smackdown_ Women's Champion babe."

"Well," sighed Jon, rolling to be on his back with Quinn curled up at his side, "I suppose it makes some things all the more better."

Quinn frowned, "What?"

"This," growled Jon, moving to straddle Quinn and yanking his shirt off before his lips were pressed against Quinn's and his hands were sliding up her warm torso and cupping her breasts.

Quinn tangled her fingers in Jon's hair, her breath panting as Jon's lips trailed down her jawline and neck. Jon pulled Quinn up, sliding off her to make her sit on his lap. He pulled her shirt off and moved his lips to attack her breasts through the soft material of her bra.

"Maybe… maybe we can swap you for Owens again," gasped Quinn gripping Jon by the shoulder's tightly.

All Quinn received was a deep, lust filled chuckle in response.

 **A/N: Yep… busy chapter! REVIEW!**


	21. Court

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. We are closing in on the last few chapters of this story...**

 _Chapter Twenty-one: Court_

 _Tampa, FL_

"Good morning, my name is Frank Gallagher and I am the prosecutor for the case of Quinn Gallagher vs. Nigel Tobin. On August sixth in two thousand and twelve Nigel Tobin raped Quinn Gallagher in the female toilets of the Rusty Bar. He had watched her walk into those bathrooms alone and locked the door to prevent her from escaping. He threatened to kill Quinn Gallagher, a young female who was enjoying a game of pool with her boyfriend and close friends before he violently assaulted her," Frank turned and pointed to Nigel as he spoke those words, slowly walking in front of the silent jury, "Ladies and Gentlemen – at the end of hearing this case, we ask for a verdict of guilty, plain and simple."

In her seat, Quinn smoothed the material of her grey business pants, biting on her lower lip. She knew in the row of seats in the public seating section behind her sat Jon, her heavily pregnant sister, her mother, Saraya, Joe, Colby and even William Regal himself.

"This case is about a man who thought he had the right to sexually attack an innocent woman. A man who destroyed a young woman's mental state of mind through his actions that she nearly lost her own life in the moments following the attack. A man, who years later, again tried to break her in her work place by attempting to get her alone once more – when she was injured and defenceless. This man will try to tell you he is mentally sick but Ladies and Gentlemen, I will show you and make you understand that he is fully aware of his actions and should he walk free, he will do it again."

Quinn kept her eyes focused on her father and refused to look at the opposite table where Nigel sat.

"The prosecution will present the following witnesses," continued Frank, "Quinn Gallagher – the victim of the rape. She will discuss the events of the night and what effect it has had on her life. Nigel Tobin – the assailant. In his own words, he will tell what he did to destroy Quinn's hopes and dreams. Officer Kenna Mack – she will be able to tell you about what state Miss Gallagher was found in after the rape. Nurse Mary Gardner – she will be able to tell you what state Miss Gallagher arrived at the hospital in. Jonathon Good – the boyfriend of Miss Gallagher who will discuss how Quinn was before the rape and after. William Regal – someone who worked closely with Quinn in her career and will tell you the effect it has had since. Doctor Jenny Lane – the psychologist who helped Quinn after the assault and can describe Quinn's mental state at various stages. Doctor Jordan Lang – the physio therapist who helped Quinn overcome physical damage sustained in the moments following the rape. Lastly, we will call on Doctor Jeremiah Jones – a government psychologist who will testify that Nigel Tobin is in no way mentally ill and was fully aware and in control of his deplorable actions."

Quinn saw movement out of the corner of her eyes from the defence table. She lifted her gaze to look at her father and couldn't help but admire how strong and stern he looked giving the opening statement of the case.

"Now, the defence will try to inform you that Miss Gallagher's accusations of rape came four years after the event but once you hear the evidence and hear what Miss Gallagher herself has to say and then I want you to ask yourself if you would have been able to come forward and tell the authorities. I can guarantee you will see the reasons why Miss Gallagher kept silent. Also, there are plenty of cases in which the victim resisted in reporting the crime for years longer – sometimes up to thirty years and yet the rapists were all convicted of their heinous crimes," Frank paused, turning to face the jury, his hands at his side as he looked at each member, "When the case is concluded we ask you find the defendant guilty of his crimes and locked away for the safety of not only Miss Gallagher, but also for the safety of your daughters, sisters, wives, aunts, mothers and grandmothers. Thank you."

Frank moved and sat down next to Quinn. He reached over and gently squeezed her hand to which Quinn responded with a soft smile.

* * *

The defence's opening statement was much like Frank had predicted. It was shorter then Frank's with them stating they would speak with Quinn, Nigel, Nigel's brother, the owner of the Rusty Bar, a counsellor of Nigel's and his doctor. They simply asked that Nigel to be allowed to walk free with Quinn offering a public apology for slandering his name. This caused plenty of displeased sentiment from behind Quinn.

"Let us begin with the first witness for the prosecution – Mr Gallagher, please call your first witness," ordered the female judge with grey eyes and dark hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"Thank you, your Honour. The prosecution calls Quinn Gallagher to the stand."

Quinn stood up, letting out a brush of nervous breath. She smoothed down her light blue blouse and walked over to the stand.

An officer stepped forward and Quinn placed her hand on the bible and held the other up.

"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," nodded Quinn.

The officer nodded and allowed Quinn up to the stand where she sat nervously on the hard, wooden chair.

Frank walked forward and gave Quinn a soft smile, "Quinn, how often did you go to the Rusty Bar?"

"Once every couple of weeks. It was a fun place to shoot a game of pool with mates or gather to watch NFL games," answered Quinn.

"Would you say the staff at the Rusty Bar knew you?"

"A few of them did."

"Was Nigel Tobin one of them?"

"I wasn't familiar with him. The night he raped me was the first time I had met him."

"Could you point to Nigel Tobin for the court?"

Quinn sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before she opened them and finally looked at Nigel. He sat in his seat with a smug look on his face. Quinn pointed to him, her eyes flaring with hate and anger, "That man there is Nigel Tobin."

"And what did Nigel do to you, Miss Gallagher?"

"He raped me."

"Can you describe for the court and jury the events of the sixth of August in two thousand and twelve?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes. I-I arrived at the Rusty Bar after training-"

"What were you training for?" interrupted Frank – he had warned Quinn the night before that he would cut in at times for her to clarify facts for the Jury and the Judge.

"I was signed to Florida Championship Wrestling – part of the World Wrestling Entertainment… I guess better known as the WWE," said Quinn.

"Thank you for clarifying that. Please continue."

"I arrived at the Rusty Bar after training. I got there about five-thirty. My boyfriend at the time – Jonathon Good – and my friends were already there. They'd finished before I had. I joined them at the pool table. We started playing a few rounds of pool. I didn't drink because I had driven to the Bar and figured there would be a few who would need a lift home later. Umm, at about eight-thirty that night I had needed to go to the bathroom. I told Jonathon where I was going-"

"Did anyone offer to go with you?" asked Frank.

"Yes. Jonathon said he would come with me and wait outside but I told him no."

"Why?"

"We were familiar with the security guards. I felt safe," said Quinn, twirling her engagement ring on her finger, "When I got to the bathroom there wasn't a line up so I went in and went to the bathroom," Quinn's voice faltered as she neared having to talk about what Nigel did to her.

"Take your time," reassured Frank.

Quinn nodded, "Umm, when I came out of the stall I-I saw Nigel standing in there. I remember telling him he was in the wrong bathroom but h-he said he was where he was meant to be."

"Did Nigel Tobin seem confused at all to you?"

"No. No, he was certain with what he was saying… it was terrifying. I remember my body just getting this-this complete rush of fear."

"What happened after Nigel Tobin told you he was where he was meant to be?"

Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat and licked her suddenly dry lips, "I tried to get to the bathroom door but h-he grabbed me. He slammed me against the door and put his b-body against mine," tears started to trickle down Quinn's face as she continued to talk, "He held me by my hair, pulling hard and he-he gripped me by my hip. He said to not scream because no one would hear me."

"Then what happened?" asked Frank standing still and look directly at Quinn.

"He reached around and undid my pants. I tried to fight… I swear I tried but he slammed my head against the tiles and I got dizzy. He-he pushed me to the ground and forced my pants down and undid his… I-I couldn't look at him but he grabbed my face and told me I had to look him in the eyes. He said I would never want anyone after him. He," Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat again and let out a shuddering breath, "He penetrated me forcefully… I remember crying from the pain and he kissed me… bit me… licked my face. He pulled at my hair, grabbed my breasts and I just wanted it to stop… I just wanted it to finish… i-it did. When he finished, he made me look at him and said that he would ruin me if I told anyone… then he left me."

"What did you do after Nigel Tobin left the bathroom?"

"I got dressed. I left the bathroom and I saw the pool table. Jonathon… everyone was still there and they were having a great time," Quinn shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks, "I couldn't bring myself to ruin their night. Jonathon would know something was wrong. They all would a-and I didn't want to drag them into it… I-I blamed myself for what happened. I saw myself as weak and stupid for not stopping it… so I went to the bar and brought a bottle of vodka. I drank a quarter of it in one go and got in my car and left the bar. I just left – sped out of there… I-I wasn't thinking straight. I just needed to get away from that bar and Nigel as quickly as I could. I kept drinking and driving and then everything hit me. I lost control of the car after I nearly hit a truck… and I crashed."

"What do you remember after the crash?"

"I woke up in hospital," said Quinn with a frown, "William Regal was there. He said everything would be okay."

"Was everything okay?"

"No."

"In the crash you sustained injuries. What were they?"

"Concussion, a fracture to my thoracic spine and a dislocation of the hip causing a break to my pelvis… along with multiple cuts and grazes," rattled off Quinn, "I had surgery on my spine to repair the damage and a joint replacement to my hip."

"What about mentally?"

Quinn hesitated in answering.

"Your Honour, the witness is taking too long in answering," spoke Nigel's lawyer.

"Miss Gallagher, answer the question," spoke the Judge.

"I was a mess. I pushed everyone away, I left the FCW and hid from the world. I was contemplating suicide every waking moment for the first two months."

"How long did it take for you to physically recover?"

"Two years. I had to learn to walk, rebuild my strength and fitness. Then I had to get back to wrestling training."

"Mentally?"

"It was a year before I really opened up to my psychologist. I had to rebuild my self-esteem, confidence, sense of self… it was a long process but I got there."

Frank nodded, "No more questions your Honour."

"Defence?"

Nigel's lawyer stood up in her pencil skirt and walked over.

"It took you four years to accuse Nigel Tobin of rape. Why?"

"I was terrified. I didn't know what else he was capable of and I didn't want to risk him hurting the people I loved."

"Yet, you are now putting your loved ones through a court case."

"Objection! Your Honour, that is a statement and not a question."

"Withdrawn," stated the lawyer, "Have you been declared mentally sane, Miss Gallagher?"

Quinn frowned, "I am completely sane."

"Your medical records show you suffer depression and anxiety. Are you on medication?"

"I was. I stopped the medication a year ago."

"So, you could have suffered a relapse being around your old friends?"

"No, I haven't."

"Perhaps the stress of your career as caused delusions?"

"It hasn't."

"Your character, Harley, is considered crazy. Perhaps that is who you really are."

"Objection! Your Honour, the defence is bullying the witness!"

"Mrs Suda! I suggest you either ask Miss Gallagher relevant questions or end your questioning," barked the Judge.

"My apologies. No more questions, Your Honour."

"Miss Gallagher, you may step down."

Quinn stood and left the witness stand quickly. She sat down at her table and grabbed her glass of water, gulping it down quickly. She would much prefer to be in a Hell in a Cell match then facing this court hearing.

"Court is adjourned for two hours!" said the Judge with a bang of the gavel.

* * *

Quinn breathed Jon's scent in deeply her face pressed against his chest. His arms her wrapped around her securely, with Quinn's around him also.

"You were amazing," murmured Jon, pressing a kiss to her hair, "Don't let that bitch of a lawyer make you think any different."

Quinn leaned back and looked at Jon, "I don't know if I can handle all of this. Being in the same room as him… looking at him… it makes me want to be sick."

"Just know I am right behind you. Everyone is," said Jon reassuringly, "He won't be able to touch you again, Quinn… and if he ever tries I will kill him myself."

Quinn hugged Jon tightly in response wanting today finished with.

* * *

"Court is back in session! Prosecution, present your next witness," ordered the Judge.

"The prosecution calls Nigel Tobin to the stand," spoke Frank calmly.

Quinn kept her eyes on the table as Nigel walked forward and was sworn in. Her father walked forward and Quinn was curious as to how her father was going to approach the questioning of Nigel. When Quinn had questioned him the night before he had been rather evasive in his answer.

The court room was silent with the tension building.

"Is it true you had just started working at the Rusty Bar?" asked Frank, not looking at Nigel.

"Yes."

"Isn't it true you were fired from your last job at Metro City Bar in Orlando?"

"Yes."

"And weren't you fired because of sexual harassment towards a co-worker?"

"Objection!" shouted Nigel's lawyer, "What does this have to do with the current case?"

"I am merely establishing the defendants past behaviours to show his current characteristics," replied Frank.

"Sustained. Answer the question Mr Tobin," said the Judge.

"Yes."

"I would like to submit a new piece of evidence, your Honour," said Frank walking over to the table Quinn sat behind. He picked up a manila folder and handed it to the officer, who gave it to the judge, "This evidence shows that Nigel Tobin was arrested for attempting to assault his former co-worker. It was settled outside of court between Nigel and his parents and the victim."

"Your Honour, I ask that this evidence not be allowed. It holds no relevance to the current matters," argued Nigel's lawyer.

"No relevance?" shot back Frank, "This evidence is showing your client is a danger to society and has attacked before! It is showing he will most likely attack again should he be freed!"

"The evidence is accepted," decided the Judge after reading over the documents, "Continue with your questioning Mr Gallagher."

Frank nodded, "After you were fired, is it true you followed your co-worker to her car?"

Nigel shifted in his seat, "Yes."

"And is it true you approached her without her knowledge?"

"Yes."

"So, is it true you entered the female bathroom at the Rusty Bar after witnessing Quinn Gallagher enter?"

Nigel glared at Frank.

"You are under oath, Mr Tobin, so I suggest you answer the question and answer honestly," warned the Judge.

"Yes."

"Is it true in the carpark of Metro City Bar, you pushed the victim against the side of her car, trapping her there with your body on her own?"

"Yes," snapped Nigel bitingly.

"So, it's true then that you pushed Quinn Gallagher on the bathroom door in the female toilets at the Rusty Bar, trapping her there also – against her will?"

Nigel was breathing harshly, "Yes!"

"So it's true that on both occasions you saw lone, innocent women and decided you would take from them what you wanted?" said Frank quickly.

"I-what-no!"

"No?"

"No!"

"Is it true you went into the women's bathroom at Rusty Bar on August the sixth two thousand and twelve?" demanded Frank, his speech picking up speed.

"Yes!"

"Is it is true you saw Quinn Gallagher walk in there alone?"

"I did!"

"Is it true you aggressively pushed Quinn Gallagher against the bathroom door?"

"Yes!"

"It's true that you locked the bathroom door?"

"Yes!"

"Isn't it true then that you removed her clothing and sexually forced yourself onto her without her consent?"

Nigel was breathing heavily.

"Answer the question!" demanded Frank.

Quinn's heart was racing. She clasped her hands together on her lap, looking at the table.

"Yes… Yes, I did."

A murmur rippled through the court room with the Judge banging her gavel to regain order.

"No further question's, Your Honour," stated Frank, walking away and sitting in his seat next to Quinn.

Nigel's lawyer stood up and walked forward, her hands clasped together at the front, "Did you see Quinn Gallagher arrive at the Rusty Bar?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell me how she seemed that night?"

"She was touching everyone. Smiling. Flirty."

Quinn frowned, trying to remember back to that night. Was she touching everyone and flirty?

"So she was drawing attention from other people at the bar?"

"Oh yeah. Lots of people were looking at her."

Quinn shifted in her seat and could hear Jon muttering harshly behind her.

"Did Quinn Gallagher interact with you prior to going to the bathroom?"

"She had smiled at me a few times."

Quinn brushed her hair from her face. She did recall smiling at a few people when we went to the bar to get rounds of drinks but she didn't even recall seeing Nigel at the bar.

"So Quinn Gallagher was flirting with you?"

"Yeah… yeah she was."

Quinn jumped as a scuffle broke out behind her. She turned to see Joe and Colby forcing Jon to sit down. Quinn glanced at her father and he gestured for Joe and Colby to take Jon out of the court room.

"Did Quinn Gallagher say no?"

"No she didn't."

"No further questions, Your Honour," said Nigel's lawyer.

The judge nodded and Nigel left the stand and returned to his seat.

"Court will reconvene tomorrow at nine in the morning. Dismissed!" stated the Judge with a bang of her gavel.

* * *

Quinn found Jon pacing outside the court room and hurried over to him. Joe and Colby moved away and Quinn wrapped her arms around Jon.

"He is a fucking liar!" hissed Jon, holding Quinn close to him, "A fucking scumbag… shit… Quinn, how are _you_?"

Quinn shook her head, "Fine, fine. You know we are going to hear him and his lawyer say horrible shit about me."

"Doesn't make it any easier to hear, especially when we were all having fun playing pool."

Quinn leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jon's lips, "I know. William is letting our bosses know about the court hearing tomorrow. My dad is pretty certain you'll be called up either tomorrow or Friday."

Jon gave a nod and Quinn stifled a yawn, "Come on. Let's go back to the hotel and try and relax for a bit. You've been amazingly strong today, babe."

Quinn smiled warmly at Jon and with their arms around each other they left the court house.

 **A/N: More of the court case in the next chapter! Review!**


	22. Witnesses

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter was probably my favourite one to write for this entire fic, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

 _Chapter Twenty-two: Witnesses_

 _Tampa, FL_

The following morning, back in the court room saw Officer Kenna Mack describe arriving at the scene of Quinn's car crash.

* * *

 _August 6_ _th_ _2012 – Tampa, FL_

Kenna pulled her vehicle to the side and turned the sirens off but left the lights flashing. She quickly got out and hurried over to the car smashed into a tree. The front was pushed back with the edges curving around the trunk of the tree. Kenna pulled her flashlight out and switched it on. She scanned the scene for any smoke and saw some coming from the crushed engine. She next checked for leaking oil or fuel and saw none.

Kenna approached the car, shining the light inside, seeing a figure hunched forward over the steering wheel, blood gushing from a head wound.

"Can you hear me?" called Kenna loudly, reaching the victim and pressing her fingers to the pulse point. A wave of relief washed through when she found one, "Hello?" called Kenna tapping the woman on the shoulder. Kenna grabbed her radio, "Officer Mack to District One, do you copy?"

"District One copying, please go ahead Officer Mack."

"I'm at the scene of a code four. I need an ambulance and fire brigade ASAP," reported Kenna before she gave the address.

"Copy that. Services are on-route to your location."

Kenna ended the communication and raced back to her car to grab her first aid kit. She pulled on gloves and grabbed a thick gauze and bandage to wrap around the head wound, being careful to not cause any movement to the victim's neck or spine.

"Hold on, honey. We'll get you out of here," said Kenna softly.

"Mmm," came a groan from the victim followed by a sob.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

The victim let out a cry of pain but it wasn't from her injuries. Kenna leaned in closer and spotted the bottle of half empty vodka. She looked at the woman, dressed in nice clothing, a jumper with Florida Championship Wrestling on the seat beside her and no other signs of drugs of alcohol in her car.

"H-he… I-I didn't stop him," moaned the victim, "He trapped me… r-raped me."

Kenna sucked in a deep breath and looked behind her at the arriving ambulance, fire brigade and another two cop cars from her district.

"What do we have Officer Mack?"

"Just the one victim – the driver of the vehicle. I spotted a half empty bottle of vodka on the floor. The driver came too and has made mention of being raped, possibly just prior to this crash," explained Kenna as the paramedics and fire fighters set to work on getting the woman out of the car alive.

"Right – Mack, head to the hospital and ensure they do a rape kit test. We'll start surveying the scene here and will meet you at the hospital after."

* * *

 _Present – Tampa, FL_

Quinn blinked back tears when Kenna had finished being questioned by her father. She didn't recall regaining consciousness to confess to being raped. It explained why a rape test was performed on her without her sound knowledge. Due to her state her sister Hanna had been called for permission something Hanna hadn't informed Quinn about.

"Your next witness please, Prosecution," called the Judge after Nigel's lawyer stated she had no questions.

"We call Mary Gardner, a Nurse at Tampa General Hospital in Emergency," said Frank.

A woman with a middle aged, kindly face walked forward. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail, allowing her large brown eyes to be prominently seen.

* * *

 _August 6_ _th_ _2012 – Tampa, FL_

Mary jumped up from the nurse's station as a gurney was wheeled in with a woman in a neck brace and wounds to her face and body on it. She'd not long spoken to a police officer about this patient and having dealt with more rape victims then she would have liked too, she was assigned to the conduct the rape kit test and care for the patient whilst they were in emergency.

"Victims name is Quinn Gallagher. She was in a single car crash. She lost control of the vehicle and smashed head on into a tree. Open wound to her forehead, dislocation of the right hip and possible spinal injury. She has come in and out of consciousness multiple times," explained the paramedic, "Her pulse is steady but she's losing quite a bit of blood so we definitely think her blood alcohol level is high."

Mary helped wheel the gurney into an emergency room as the doctor arrived with more medical staff.

"Rape victim," said Mary to the doctor softly as the paramedic also relayed their information.

"We need to conduct the rape kit test before anything else. Have you gotten permission?" asked the doctor.

"She's been unconscious now for about ten minutes," said the paramedic before grabbing a bag at the end of the gurney, "We found her bag. Her phone is inside it."

"Look for an emergency contact Mary and call them," ordered the Doctor.

Mary grabbed the phone and hoped it wasn't locked with a passcode. She noticed an Emergency option and hit it finding a list of names. Upon spotting a Hanna Gallagher she dialled it.

"Quinn?" came a bleary sounding voice, "Is everything okay?"

"Hi, my name is Mary Gardener and I'm a nurse in the emergency department of Tampa General Hospital. Is Quinn Gallagher a close relation to you?"

"Y-yes… she's my sister. Is everything okay?"

"Your sister has been in a car accident, however before she lost consciousness she mentioned being raped. We would like to conduct a rape kit test however without Quinn able to verbally communicate permission we are hoping a family member would give it. The sooner we conduct the test the better chance we have of obtaining evidence that could catch the attacker."

"Yes… yes do it! Umm, I'm going to get on the earliest flight I can to Tampa… please, PLEASE call me if anything else happens with Quinn!"

"Of course. Thank you, Miss Gallagher."

Mary ended the call and grabbed the rape kit. She went back into the emergency ward room and the male medical personnel left the room so Mary could perform the rape kit with assistance from another female nurse. Once done, the male medical staff returned and set about tending to her wounds and assessing her for broken bones.

"She needs to be sent for an x-ray of her pelvis, right rip and spine. We need to get an MRI of her spine because I am certain there is damage done," stated the Doctor sternly to the resident beside him, "Saline wash for the head wound. Let's get it sutured – Rogers! Add a MRI for the brain. We need to assess a level of damage sustained. I am positive she is going to suffer a concussion from the head wound."

"On it."

Mary helped tend to cut's and grazes, as well as monitoring the woman's heart rate and blood pressure. The next hour was a flurry of activity with it becoming intense when Quinn's heart rate dropped low.

"We need to stabilize her! Inject four micrograms of norepinephrine!" ordered the Doctor as Mary quickly injected it into an IV line.

Seconds passed and the sudden increase of the heart rate picked up and stabilizing.

"Right, let's get her through the x-ray's and MRI. Monitor her heart rate and blood pressure."

* * *

Mary returned to the emergency ward with her patient still unconscious. She wrote on the clipboard she had checked over her vitals and saw the Doctor observing the results on the computer.

"She's going to need surgery to her spine… her hip joint is shattered so that will need replacing and her pelvis is fractured," murmured the Doctor, "Concussion is a definite."

"Excuse me?"

Mary looked up and saw a man with silver hair and blue eyes, "Yes?"

"My name is William Regal. I just received a phone call from Hanna Gallagher in regard to her sister Quinn Gallagher being here?"

"Yes, yes she is. Can I ask your relation to Quinn?"

"I am her boss… well trainer. She is a wrestler with the WWE."

Mary felt herself pale in shock, "Mr Regal-" Mary looked behind her at the Doctor and gestured to him, "Doctor Lansbury will be able to tell you more regarding Quinn's condition."

"Thank you," nodded William, worry etched all over his face.

Mary hurried away to go and check on Quinn and found her twitching and whimpering. Mary checked her vitals and moved closer to Quinn's side, "It's alright darlin'. You're in hospital. We will take good care of you here. Your sister Hanna is on her way, okay?"

"J-Jon," murmured Quinn with a furrowed brow, "J-J-Jon."

Mary shushed Quinn and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as the Doctor came in with William.

* * *

 _Present – Tampa, FL_

Quinn wiped more tears from her face as Mary finished answering questions for Nigel's lawyer. Mary stepped down from the stand and walked past, smiling politely at Quinn, who managed to give her a watery one back. She didn't remember anything certain from being in emergency but she could strangely sense Mary was familiar to her.

"Next witness for the Prosecution?" called the Judge.

"We call forward Jonathon Good as witness, Your Honour," said Frank.

Quinn sat up straighter and looked over as Jon walked forward. He was dressed in a black suit with a dark green buttoned shirt. He had brushed his hair back and shaved his face clean of his short beard.

Once sworn in, Jon sat in the witness box, shifting in the uncomfortable seat until he found a position that was relatively decent.

* * *

 _August 6_ _th_ _2012 – Tampa, FL_

Jon frowned and looked over towards the toilets. Quinn had been gone for nearly twenty minutes and he wasn't sure if it was because of a line or if maybe she was getting them more drinks.

"Want me to go check?" asked Leighla seeing where Jon was looking.

"Yeah, yeah. Please," nodded Jon.

Leighla slipped away towards the bathroom and Jon watched the bathroom hall entrance like a hawk. A couple of minutes later Leighla came back out and shook her head at Jon that she hadn't spotted Quinn.

Jon pulled his phone out and saw no messages from her. Joe and Colby picked up on the sudden shift in mood and walked over, dropping their pool cues onto the table.

"Quinn hasn't come back from the bathroom and Leighla just checked the bathroom. She wasn't in there," said Jon.

"Let's scout out the bar and meet back here," said Joe, "She's probably bumped into someone she knows and is talking with them."

Jon nodded, knowing it would probably be the case. He started moving around the bar carefully, scanning the room. It was a busy night with many patrons gathered around tables with various types of drinks. The bar had a line of people and bar tenders were busy serving them. Jon spotted one of the regular security guards and caught his attention.

"Hey man," said Jon greeting him with a fist bump, "You see Quinn?"

"I saw her head to the bathroom but I didn't see her leave. I had to go deal with a couple of rowdy idiots at the darts," he answered.

Jon nodded and thanked him and continued moving around the room. He finally got to the bar and leaned over to get their attention. He spotted a new face amongst the bar tenders and asked him to get one of the regular bar tenders Jon knew.

"Hey, what's up?" asked the woman with bright red hair and freckles.

"Did you see Quinn?"

"Yeah. She brought some vodka and left about fifteen minutes ago. I figured you two had a fight or something," she answered with a frown, "Everything okay?"

"Was Quinn okay?"

The woman frowned in thought, "She seems a bit tense. Not her normal chirpy self."

Jon thanked her and hurried back to the meeting spot. He arrived at the same time as Colby.

"Her car's gone," said Colby, "The bouncer said she tore out of the car park about fifteen minutes ago."

"Jules at the bar said she saw her. She brought a bottle of vodka and wasn't herself," said Jon running a hand through his hair in agitation, "What the _fuck_ is going on?"

"None of us can drive," pointed out Joe.

"On it," said Colby whipping his phone out, "Hey Raya… yeah I know… look Quinn's taken off and we don't know why… can you get us from the Rusty Bar? … Brilliant, see you in five."

* * *

Jon jumped into the front passenger seat as Saraya pulled into the carpark.

"What the fuck is going on?" demanded Saraya as she reversed out and turned onto the road.

"We don't know… I'm going to try and call her," sighed Jon dialling Quinn's mobile number.

It rang out before her voice mail kicked in, " _Hey its Quinn! Leave me a message at the beep and I'll get back to you!"_

"Quinn, what the hell is going on? Call me, please!"

Jon drummed his fingers on his lap as Saraya turned onto the main road. They were all scanning their surroundings trying to spot Quinn's car or even Quinn herself. As Saraya rounded a bend Jon yelled out.

"STOP!" he pointed to flashing lights and a very familiar car smashed into a tree, "Quinn! FUCK!"

Saraya pulled over and everyone tore out of the car running over to the police tape.

"Whoa, stop!" ordered a police officer, "This is an active scene."

"That's my girlfriends car!" exclaimed Jon, his heart pounding frantically against his chest, "Is she okay? Please tell me Quinn isn't dead!"

"She's been taken to hospital. She's in a critical condition," spoke another officer clearly of a more senior role, "Tampa General."

"Thank you," said Joe as he and Colby pulled Jon forcefully towards Saraya's car.

"Come on, man. We need to get to Quinn."

* * *

Jon ran into the hospital and straight to the emergency waiting room. He instantly spotted William and hurried over to him.

"Quinn!" blurted out Jon.

"They've taken her to surgery," said William looking pale as Jon fell to his knees, "I don't know the extent but it's bad… she was drunk."

"Drunk?" frowned Joe, "Quinn wasn't drinking."

"She brought vodka before she left," reminded Leighla.

"But why? Why?" wondered Colby with a frown.

"There must be a reason. Quinn isn't that reckless," said Saraya sitting beside William.

All Jon could focus on was the fact his girlfriend, the woman he was madly in love with, was in surgery and he hated feeling so lost and helpless in that moment.

* * *

 _August 7_ _th_ _2012 – Tampa, FL_

Jon paced back and forth across the corridor. Quinn was out of surgery and in intensive care. He didn't know if she had woken up yet or not. All he knew was her sister had arrived five hours ago, followed by her mother and father. Jon hadn't been let in to see her and it was killing him.

With a sigh he turned and walked down to the coffee machine and made himself his sixth cup. As he turned to look down the corridor he saw William Regal walk out.

When had William gone in and why hadn't Jon himself been allowed in?

"William!" yelled Jon abandoning his half-made coffee and running after the man.

William turned and looked at Jon with an odd expression.

"Is Quinn okay? Is she awake?" asked Jon.

"She is awake. She made it through surgery fine… look Jon… she doesn't want to see anybody. She has her family here right now and has asked me to let you all know that she doesn't want to speak or see anyone."

Jon felt as if he'd been punched forcefully in the stomach, "W-what?"

"Go home Jon. Give Quinn time."

Jon frowned and shook his head, taking steps back, "N-no. Quinn needs me. I won't leave her… she hates her parents, William! She wouldn't want them around her!"

William sighed and turned and left. Jon looked over at the door to intensive care and marched over to it. He banged on the door loudly.

"I need to see Quinn Gallagher! Let me in! I'm her boyfriend! She needs me! SHE NEEDS ME!" Jon pounded louder with nurses and doctors hurrying to see the commotion, "LET ME IN! QUINN! QUINN, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME SEE YOU, BABE!" Jon was suddenly grabbed from behind and forcefully yanked back by security officers, but still he called out to Quinn, "QUINN! QUINN!"

* * *

 _August 12_ _th_ _2012 – Tampa, FL_

Six days. Six days and nothing from Quinn or any of her family. The hospital wouldn't let Jon in and Quinn refused to see even Saraya, Joe, Colby and Leighla. William wouldn't discuss anything further and Jon was just at a loss of what to do.

"She's been transferred."

Jon looked up to see Saraya in her training gear as people around them prepared for the days training.

"I rang to try and speak to her but the person said Quinn had been transferred. I asked where to and she said to Southview Medical Center… in Dayton, Ohio."

Jon felt his heart crack and break. He looked down at his phone and suddenly stood up and stormed out of the training centre. He paced back and forth outside before turning and smashing his hand into the solid, cement wall. He let out a yell of rage, tears streaking angry tracks down his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK, QUINN?" roared Jon, looking up at the sky as Joe and Colby ran out with Saraya, "Why is she doing this? What happened? Why-why did she drive drunk? What the fuck was she fucking thinking? How could she be so fucking stupid and fucking not come and tell me what the fucking fuck was going on?"

"I don't know man," sighed Joe.

Jon licked his lips, "I don't know what to do… the woman I love has pushed me away… locked me out and I just want to help her and be there for her. What do I do? What do I do?"

Jon's voice broke at the end and it was Saraya who stepped forward and simply hugged Jon.

"We let Quinn do what she needs to do. She has to have a reason for this and we just need to believe that," said Saraya as Jon sobbed brokenly, "One day we will know why."

* * *

 _Present – Tampa, FL_

Quinn wiped her face free of tears as Jon stepped down. Her heart was breaking at the pain she had put him through, along with her dearest friends. She remembered her mind being such a broken mess at the time with her coming to terms with her possible career ending injuries and dealing with the fact that she had been raped. Her mind was so consumed she just didn't think it right to bring Jon into the mess and felt the best choice was to vanish from his life.

"Next witness for the prosecution," demanded the Judge.

"Mr William Regal," announced Frank as he stood up from beside Quinn.

* * *

 _August 6_ _th_ _2012 – Tampa, FL_

William muted his television as his mobile phone rang. He picked it up from the coffee table and pressed the answer button, not recognising the number.

"William Regal speaking," he greeted.

"Yes, yes, hello. My name is Hanna Gallagher. My sister is Quinn Gallagher – she trains with FCW," came a frantic and stressed voice.

"Yes, I know Quinn," said William with a frown as he leaned forward in his seat.

"I just got a call from Tampa General Hospital. T-they said Quinn is there. S-she was in a crash a-and was… was raped… please, I need someone to be there until I arrive. Please, please can you go?"

William had jumped up the moment Hanna mentioned the hospital, "Of course. I will go there now. You focus on getting here. If anything urgent happens I promise to contact you."

"Thank you so much Mr Regal."

William ended the call and grabbed his wallet and car keys and left.

* * *

"Mr Regal," said Doctor Lansbury as Mary went to check on Quinn, "I'm afraid it isn't looking too good for Miss Gallagher. She is going to require surgery to her spine to fix the damage."

William pulled his glasses on to view the scans the doctor was showing him, "Quinn is a professional wrestler… can you tell me if this is career ending?"

"At this stage I would say yes… but our surgeon is world renown. If anyone can fix this, he can. He is on his way now so Quinn, if she is stabilised enough should be in surgery in the next few hours," explained Doctor Lansbury, "She also needs a hip replacement and with that comes extensive rehabilitation. That, I feel, will most likely end any chance of a professional wrestling career."

William let out a breath of defeat. Quinn was a gifted athlete. Her in ring skills were of a high standard and he believed she would have gone a long way in her career.

"Would you like to see Miss Gallagher?"

William nodded and the doctor led him through to where Quinn was. William, who very rarely swore, uttered a cuss under his breath at the sight of Quinn. Mary was tending to some wounds that needed redressing.

"Her sister, Hanna, told me Quinn was… was raped… is it true?"

Mary looked at William, "Evidence I collected would seem that way." Mary shifted Quinn's gown to show a bruise on her non-broken hip. "Finger marks from being forcefully grabbed. I've seen enough rape cases to recognise the signs."

"Poor, poor Quinn," sighed William.

* * *

 _August 7_ _th_ _2012_

Quinn was bruised and a shadow of her former self. She clung to her sister's hands as William stood at the end of the bed with her parents seated closet to the window.

"Are you sure?" asked William softly, "He hasn't left the hospital, Quinn. He has been here all night."

"I can't see him. I can't see any of them," said Quinn with a shaken tone, "I just want them to leave me alone… and-and I can't come back to the FCW."

"I must insist you take your time to rethink this, Quinn."

Quinn shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks as Hanna moved closer and comforted her sister.

"Quinn has made up her mind," stated Quinn's mother, "I suggest you leave and tell that boy to leave as well. Quinn has been through enough and needs her family right now."

William gave a nod and turned and left. He stopped at the door and looked back at Quinn one more time to see her nodding at something Hanna had said.

* * *

 _Present – Tampa, FL_

After William finished his turn in the witness stand the Judge called for a recess and that court would resume the next day.

Quinn left the court room slowly. She stared at the ground as tears trickled down her cheek.

"Quinnie."

Quinn looked up and managed a watery smile to Hanna who held her arms open. Quinn hugged the sister as her tears continued to fall.

"I'm a horrible person," whispered Quinn brokenly.

 **A/N: There we go... review!**


	23. Verdict

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate those of you who take the time to review your thoughts - I love to read them!**

 _Chapter Twenty-Three: Verdict_

 _Present – Tampa, FL_

Quinn held the coffee cup in her hand and peered out the window at the morning sky. She hadn't spoken much since the court hearing two days before and remained relatively quiet the next day. Jon had to leave to go to Raw Live shows and Quinn wasn't due to fly out to Smackdown until Tuesday morning. With it being a Saturday, court wasn't due to be in session until later in the day. It would see Nigel's witnesses have their say.

The government psychologist had stated from what he had read and heard regarding the situation that Nigel knew full well what he was doing. There were no childhood horrors for Nigel or any history or sign of mental illness in close family members or in Nigel's medical records. That statement had blown apart the defences argument and had left them floundering to rebuild their argument.

Despite knowing she had a strong chance at winning the case Quinn couldn't shake hearing what Jon went through after the rape and crash. Hanna had tried to tell Quinn she wasn't a horrible person but nothing she said made her feel any better. Jon had simply given Quinn space to let the inundation of information process.

Quinn sighed and stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She emptied her cold coffee and took a long, hot shower. She dressed for another day in court and with a glance in the mirror at her pinched cheeks, dry lips and hair pulled into a low ponytail she grabbed her purse and left to go meet her family.

* * *

 _Columbus, OH_

Jon jumped off the treadmill and glanced at his watch. He knew Quinn would be about to head to court for another day of witness hearings. Frank had told Jon the closing arguments would be stated that afternoon and the verdict would be decided at any time after that. It boiled down to how long the jury would take to reach it. Jon was extremely worried about Quinn. When he left she had barely even reacted. Since his turn in the witness stand she had closed herself off from everyone.

"Hey, good to see you man," greeted Joe, giving Jon a slap to the shoulder.

"Thanks. How were the last couple of shows?" replied Jon wiping sweat from his face with his towel.

"Good. Any news on the case?"

Jon shook his head, "No, but Quinn's just withdrawn from everyone. She hasn't answered any of my messages since yesterday."

"It's an intense time for her. Just give her space, man. I'm sure she will pull through."

Jon nodded, trying to ignore the doubt creeping into his mind and gut.

* * *

 _Louisville, KY_

Quinn walked into the KFC Yum! Center and greeted those around her with a nod. She had barely slept since Friday night. Any moment her phone could ring with a possible verdict from the court. Her father said some Jury's like to rehear tapes of certain parts and go through the evidence again. He'd told Quinn to not stress and just focus on her work. It was easier said than done and whenever Quinn tried to sleep her dreams were plagued with interpretations of her being a monster and screaming at Jon and her friends to go away, or nightmares of Nigel laughing and chasing her through a maze of bathrooms.

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked up from staring blankly at the noticeboard with detailed lists of rooms for the WWE taking over the center. Renee peered at her with concern and stepped over to her.

"Are you okay?"

Quinn managed a smile that didn't reach her eyes and nodded before heading for the female locker room.

Rebecca and Ashley gave Quinn a worried look with Natalya and Nikki doing the same. Quinn kept her back to the women and focused on getting herself dressed for her confrontation with the women vying for her belt that night.

She pulled on her black leather shorts with the fake zippers and red top with the black zipper at the front. Quinn grabbed her black and red high tops and put them on after pulling on her knee high black socks with red stripes. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she headed to get her makeup and hair done for the show.

* * *

Forty minutes into Smackdown saw Harley's music play around the center. The audience cheered loudly as Harley slowly walked out with her championship around her waist. She twirled at the top of the ramp and began to make her way to the ring.

It had been discussed online between fans if Harley would show – it was no secret what was happening in her personal life.

Harley stepped up the stairs and climbed up to the top turn buckle. She pulled her belt off and held it up as a loud beat of music struck. Much to the amazement of the crowd Harley back flipped off the turnbuckle and landed perfectly, placing the belt over her shoulder.

"I'm not out here to gush about how wonderful it is to be the Smackdown Women's champion," said Harley, "Only a crazy person would do that. No, see I've been hearing the chit chat back stage between all those women. They all want this belt… and yet… not one of them has shown any initiative to get the ball rolling! What… are they afraid of me?" Harley shook her head, "I want to be a fighting champion but I can't be one unless someone steps up! Heck, I'll even face that chinless Ellsworth if it gives me a fight or even Nikki Breeze! So, who wants a shot at this belt?"

The blaring sounds of Eva Marie's theme blasted and Harley tilted her head to the side in amusement. No one had seen Eva Marie in a long time, so her return was quite the surprise. Harley stepped back as Eva Marie strutted out with a big fan fare, donning her feather edged robe over her red ring outfit.

Eva's entrance was quickly dimmed out by the glowing entrance of Naomi. Harley smirked at Eva as Naomi danced out pumping the crowd up.

" _F.A.B.U.L.O.U.S_!"

Harley moved and jumped up to sit on the turnbuckle as Carmella walked out with her not boyfriend James Ellsworth.

Carmella's song was cut by the guitar riff ripping one of Natalya. Natalya wasted no time in making her way down to the ring, glaring directly at Harley, who merely smirked at the woman in response.

" _You can look but you can't touch..._ "

Nikki Bella walked out with a knowing, red lipped grin. She walked down to the ring and kept her eyes on Harley.

It came as no surprise when Becky Lynch's theme kicked into gear. Harley had expected the lass kicker to want another shot at her title. Harley laughed and shrugged her shoulders as Becky ran down to the ring and slid in to join the other women.

"Just wait," said Harley with a chuckle, "We are waiting for one more woman."

Sure enough, the iconic sounds of Charlotte Flair's music blasted and she walked out in her green peacock designed robe. Charlotte walked down to the ring and stepped in, looking up at Harley in dislike.

"So," said Harley, "I put the call out and finally I am faced with seven opponents. Who knew my invitation would be so popular? Now the question is who gets the title shot?" Harley tapped her chin in thought, "I don't believe that is _my_ decision to make. I believe that is up to our General Manager or Commissioner. So, could one of them come out and decide who I get to face for my belt?"

The music of Daniel Bryan struck and he walked out to a loud chant of YES! Daniel looked down at the ring and gave a sigh as he moved down the ramp and stepped into the ring full of the Smackdown women.

"Harley, why is it whenever you're in a ring, it's usually with a group of women who want to fight you?" asked Daniel before putting his hand up, "Don't actually answer that. Okay, well the easiest way to solve this one is a series of matches that start tonight," Daniel paused, "We will have Eva Marie versing Naomi. Then Carmella will face Natalya. Nikki Bella will go against Becky Lynch."

"Wait," said Charlotte, "Who will I face?"

Daniel smiled and gestured to the ramp.

Suddenly the crowd were on their feet at the epic music of the NXT Women's Champion, Asuka. Charlotte's mouth dropped open at the arrival of her opponent in the quest to face Harley for the Women's Championship.

Once in the ring Daniel continued.

"Each winner of the match will face a winner from another match until we boil down to who will face Harley for the Smackdown Women's Championship."

"Well, that sounds good!" said Harley happily as she grinned, "Thanks for sorting that one out boss man!"

* * *

 _Tampa, FL_

Quinn exited the airport and hurried over to the waiting taxi. She had received a call from her father that court was due to be back in session at eleven thirty in the morning after her appearance on Smackdown. She'd managed to get a flight into Tampa but it gave her just thirty minutes to get to the court case.

In the back of the taxi, Quinn hastily brushed her curly hair, managing to twist it into a low, tidy bun. She added a light dusting of make-up and shrugged on a fitted, black jacket to match her fitted pants that came to just above her ankles.

Twenty minutes later the taxi pulled up at the court room and Quinn pulled her luggage out, paid the driver and hurried up the footpath and into the court building. A receptionist kindly stored away her gear and directed her to the court room her case was being held in that day.

Quinn ran in to the room, surprised to see Hanna, her mother and even Jon already there. Quinn averted her gaze from Jon as she slipped through the gate and took her place beside her father just as the Judge walked into the room.

"You barely made it," muttered her father.

"I got the best flight I could," retorted Quinn as the Judge told them to all sit and that court was in session.

"I understand the jury has reached a verdict?" asked the Judge.

A member of the jury stood up at the end of the front row. The man looked at the judge.

"Please read your verdict."

"We the jury find the accused guilty of their crimes of sexual assault to the victim. We also find the accused guilty of stalking the victim. We believe the accused should be punished to the full extent of the law."

Quinn breathed out a sigh of relief but looked at the judge expectantly.

"Mr Tobin," said the Judge looking at the man who was sitting silently as members of his family muttered to each other angrily, "Your crimes destroyed a young woman's life. Your actions created a chain reaction that affected not just one person's life but multiple peoples. You have shown no remorse for your actions and I doubt you ever will. It has become clear you lack the ability to display any form of empathy. Therefore, you will serve fifteen years for the rape of Quinn Gallagher and an extra five for stalking – that is a total of twenty years. I still be stating on your file to deny any form of appeal case. You have taken enough years from Quinn Gallagher's life and you do not deserve to take anymore. Officer's Jensen and Ackles – take Nigel Tobin into custody. Court dismissed."

Quinn stood up and hugged her father tightly, tears falling down her cheeks as her body was slammed with a multitude of emotions. Her father led her through the gate and handed her over to her mother and Hanna, both who hugged Quinn. Hanna moved Quinn towards Jon. Quinn looked at Jon, once again being slammed with the guilt from the knowledge of what she put him through following her rape and car crash, along with cutting him off over the past week. Jon peered at Quinn before he pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay," murmured Jon softly.

"No, no it's not."

* * *

Quinn exited the bathroom and crawled onto the bed beside Jon, who was laying on it in just his tracksuit pants.

"I'm a horrible person," stated Quinn, repeating the words she'd said to Hanna only days before.

Jon frowned and sat up, looking at Quinn in confusion, "What?"

Quinn looked down at her engagement ring, "I didn't even once consider what my actions put you through. I hurt you – a lot. I was so selfish, Jon. How can you possibly love me? I should be an image you throw darts at! Not your future wife!"

Jon slid closer to Quinn and cupped her face in his hands, "Yes, I was beyond furious with you. At one stage I probably did think I hated you… but the day you walked into that stadium last year… I felt like I'd been hit in the stomach. Just seeing you," Jon pressed his forehead against Quinn's, "My mother once told me love was a fickle thing and has no rhyme or reason to it. I never really got what she meant until I met you. I love you, Quinn. It's as simple as that. You did what you had to do and I understand that now. You need to understand that yourself. You did what you could at that time – that was to protect yourself."

"I hate knowing I broke your heart," whispered Quinn, tears falling once more.

Jon leaned back and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe Quinn's tears away, "You fixed it in a way only you could."

Quinn finally looked Jon in the eyes and reached up to touch his cheek, "I'm sorry."

Jon kissed Quinn on the lips deeply, taking note that her cheekbones were more prominent then they normally were, "Sleep. You need to sleep and tomorrow morning I am making you eat the biggest breakfast of your life."

* * *

 _Rosemont, IL_

Quinn laughed at the story Nikki finished telling about her niece, Birdie, vomiting all over Bryan's face the other day. The weeks following the finishing of the court case, Quinn had thrown herself into her career and spending time with Jon whenever possible. It was difficult but they were managing to make it work. Quinn was excited to have two days off later in the week. Her and Jon were going house hunting to find a home for them to purchase. It was a big commitment but after their talk after the court case, Quinn felt they were stronger than ever and ready for it.

After having a good chat with her workmates, Quinn went and dressed for her match. She chose her long black tights with the rips across the front and matched it with one of her blue midriff bearing, fitted tops and her blue and black high tops. Kat styled her hair into its signature look and gave her blue and black make up with a dark lipstick.

* * *

The music of the number one contender for Harley's belt blasted and Becky Lynch strode out.

"Becky Lynch managed to defeat Nikki Bella, followed by Charlotte and finally Eva Marie to earn herself a title shot, here, at Backlash against Harley," announced Tom, "Becky has been SmackDown's champion before, in fact she was SmackDown's first women's champion and believes she can make that a two-time fact!"

Once Becky was in the ring, Harley's music echoed around the arena. Harley slowly strode out, wearing her belt with her title plates gleaming in the flashing lights proudly. Becky bounced around in the ring, ready for her match as Harley twirled and skipped her way down the ramp. Harley pulled a wrist band off from her wrist and handed it to an excited child who wore one of her shirts. Harley patted them on the head affectionately before sliding into the ring and standing up, holding her belt up high.

* * *

 _Grand Rapids, MI_

Jon took the beer Colby handed him as they sat in the private room WWE had booked for the showing of Backlash. The room was full of Raw personnel and the female superstars had all taken bets on whether Quinn or Rebecca would come out on top. Jon didn't know the outcome as Quinn wouldn't tell him.

Jon grinned as he watched Quinn reverse a move into a running bulldog.

"Ooh, that was a smooth reversal," commented Colby, "So… when's the wedding?"

Jon choked on the mouthful of beer he head and looked at Colby, "We just got engaged man."

Colby chuckled, "Yeah but you want Quinn to be Quinn Good sooner rather than later. Besides, better chance of winding up on the same roster at the next shake up or draft."

Jon peered at the television. Quinn was diving between the ropes to hit Becky with a clothesline with a fiery look in her eyes.

"One step at a time man. We're going house hunting this week," smirked Jon, "We haven't really discussed a wedding anyway. You know Quinn's not a girly girl type."

"I bet she's been thinking about it and I bet she secretly reads those wedding magazines."

"You reckon?"

"I may have heard something," teased Colby, gesturing his beer towards Saraya, "Or maybe I heard nothing."

"You're an arsehole."

* * *

 _Rosemont, IL_

Harley rolled into the ring and screamed at Becky to get up. Becky rolled onto her stomach and slowly pushed herself up onto all fours. Harley wasted no time in quickly locking Becky into the camel clutch. Becky cried out but refused to give in. She gripped Harley by the thighs and pushed herself up, lifting Harley up and ramming backwards into the turnbuckle.

Harley cried out and dropped to the mat. Becky stumbled forward before turning and running at Harley, hitting her with a baseball slide kick. Harley curled forward and clutched her rib cage. The referee checked but Harley told him to move. She managed to dive and avoid another attack from Becky Lynch.

Harley got to her feet in time to dodge another attack from Becky. She managed to move behind Becky and hit her with a german suplex and stood up to let out an animalistic scream, signalling she was ready to finish this match once and for all. Harley turned around and grabbed Becky by the hair and forced her to her feet. She held onto Becky and ran towards a turnbuckle, running up it and back flipping to hit a neck breaker. Harley stood and climbed up the turnbuckle again when the sudden music of Eva Marie struck. Harley looked up the ramp as Eva Marie strode out and made her way down the ramp. Harley shook her head at her and turned back as Becky stood up. Harley jumped, hitting her finisher perfectly and earned the win straight after.

Harley stood up as her music hit signalling her win. Becky rolled from the ring as Harley was handed her belt and held it up in the air. Her music cut as Eva Marie slid into the ring and grabbed Harley by the shoulder and forced her to face her.

Harley looked at Eva Marie in annoyance. She shook her head and Eva responded with a hard boot to Harley's mid-section.

"Whoa! Eva Marie is clearly trying to send a message here!" shouted Tom.

Harley dropped her belt and stumbled back to have Eva run at her and attempt to line her up for her finisher, Sliced Red Two. Harley avoided it, shoving Eva into the turnbuckle, jumping and hitting her with a spinning heel kick before grabbing her belt and rolling out of the ring with her music blasting around the arena once more.

"I don't think that message was received," stated Byron Saxton, "I think Harley sent her own which says, 'do not start a fight against the Queen of Crazy' and Eva certainly received that one."

* * *

 _Dayton, OH_

Quinn stepped out of the car and grabbed her gear from the back. She walked up the front path and opened her front door, knowing Jon was already home. Quinn barely got the door shut behind her when Jon had spun her around and had her pressed against the door in a passionate kiss, his body fully pressed against hers.

They had barely gotten to see each other in the past few weeks with these two days the most time they would have together in a long while. The being on separate rosters was making it hard on their relationship but both were determined to make it work.

"Fuck, I have missed you," murmured Jon pulling back to look at Quinn.

Quinn smiled softly and brushed her thumb across his cheek, "I've missed you as well."

Jon captured Quinn's lips with his own once more and lifted her up, holding her by her thighs. Quinn locked her legs around his waist, not breaking the heated kiss as Jon carried her across the living room and up the staircase to their waiting bed.

 **A/N: So there is the verdict... two more chapters to go!**


	24. Marriage

**A/N: And here is the second last chapter! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!**

 _Chapter Twenty-four:_ _Marriage_

 _Dayton, OH_

Quinn sighed as she went back to the main page of the real estate listings. Her and Jon had been looking for the last hour but none of the houses appealed to them.

"Maybe we need to look outside the Dayton area," said Quinn with a frown.

"But don't you want to stay close to Hanna?" replied Jon.  
"Yeah, but this is _our_ home we are talking about. Yes, I love Hanna and my little niece or nephew but I want us to have a home we will love more. This is our future. Our roots."

Jon watched as Quinn typed in a location and he quickly grabbed her hand, making her look at him, "Quinn-"

"You love it there. The weather, the vibe… I'm happy wherever you are and when we were there I loved it as well."

"Are you sure?" asked Jon seriously.

Quinn smiled and leaned over and kissed Jon, "Positive."

* * *

 _Las Vegas, NV_

The thirty-first of May found Jon and Quinn meeting up in Las Vegas. They had passed the last week sending each other listings before coincidentally they sent each other the same one at the same time. Both had loved what they had seen and it was right within their price range.

Jon pulled the car up outside the property they were viewing and he and Quinn climbed out as the real estate agent appeared at the front gate.

"Hello," she greeted happily, "You must be Jon and Quinn?"

Jon nodded as Quinn walked around the car taking in the gorgeous mountain view, "That's us."

"Well, let's go have a look shall we?"

Jon linked hands with Quinn and they followed the woman across the circular drive and up the pathway to the front door. The real estate agent unlocked the door and they followed her into a large, open tiled room. To the left was an entry way into what looked to be the living room. Directly across from where they stood was a dining area. In between both sections was a wooden staircase. Above the dining area was a view into part of the upstairs section, with the wooden banister blocking the edge off. It looked to be a study area. The walls were painted an off white with the entry areas feature wall painted a light, chocolate brown. Plenty of light shone through the shuttered windows which Quinn liked.

They walked across to the dining area and saw an entry way into the open kitchen. It was spacious with light coloured cabinetry and an island bench in the middle. The benches were a grey coloured granite and the fridge area allowed space for an extremely large, double door fridge. Beside the fridge was a white door, which hid a large butlers pantry area.

"Gas stove," commented Jon with a grin to Quinn, "You like to cook with a gas stove."

"I do. It just tastes better."

The kitchen led to an open plan living room and second, less formal dining area. The living room boasted a built-in entertainment unit with space for a large television. The walls were painted a gorgeous country yellow with white skirting boards and ceiling. The white tiled floor continued throughout the room. French glass doors near the non-formal dining area led out to the back, which over looked downtown Vegas. The large back yard had a grassy area, entertainment area and a built-in pool with a spa beside it.

Back inside, Jon grinned as he walked across the living room to show a hidden nook that held a bar, with an island bench. Quinn chuckled just knowing Jon would stock it with the best liquors available.

"I like this," he said, "Oh yes."

A door off the hidden nook led to a downstairs toilet.

They headed back to the entry and went upstairs and down the hall to the master bedroom. It was a large room with a slanted ceiling. The room was open and airy with wooden flooring and yellow coloured walls. It has its own bathroom which boasted a large bath and shower with two bathroom sinks.

The three other bedrooms were all of similar size, with one also having its own bathroom. There was also a second living room type area, only smaller in size.

"There is also something else you should see," said the real estate agent leading them downstairs and out the back. She rounded a corner and they were welcomed to another section of the house only accessed by the way they were going. She opened the door and they were welcomed to a gym with full length mirrors – it was also where the laundry was hidden.

"Oh wow," said Quinn walking around the space. She turned and looked at Jon, "Well?"

"It's better in person then the photos," said Jon.

Quinn grinned, "Sooooo?"

The real estate agent stepped out to let them discuss what they wanted to do.

Jon stepped towards Quinn, slipping his arms around her waist, "I say we go for it. It what we want, right?"

Quinn nodded, "I can see us living here… having a family… everything."

Jon grinned and pressed a kiss to Quinn's nose, "Shall we make an offer?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Quinn smoothed the quilt over and looked up as Jon came into the bedroom.

"Well the gym is set up," he said proudly.

Quinn laughed in response. Mid-June saw them unpacking their belongings in their new home. Hanna planned on visiting once she had the baby, which was due within the next two weeks.

Jon looked around their bedroom in amazement. Quinn had put their brand-new bed together, hang up the paintings, set up a little section of their bedroom with a love seat, television, low bookcase and other knick-knacks. He walked to the walk-in-robe and saw their clothes and shoes were all sorted.

"Damn, babe. You work fast," he commented.

Quinn walked over and leaned against him with an arm around his waist, "Well, you can come help me with the kitchen. That way you have no excuse for not knowing where anything is. I will make a cook out of your yet, Mr Good!"

* * *

The year of 2017 continued to pass and Quinn and Jon continued to move forward with their life together and careers. Quinn's Harley took the Smackdown Women's division by storm, holding the title right through until Survivor Series, at which point she lost it to Natalya. It gave Quinn some more freedom from a demanding schedule and allowed her to look at planning a wedding.

The first week of December found Quinn sitting in her kitchen with Saraya, flicking through a bridal magazine.

"Do you have a theme idea?"

"Not really… we want something simple, you know? Neither one of us is over the top. But… I guess I would like a little bit of elegance to it," confessed Quinn before chuckling with a bit of a shrug, "I suppose that's the Gallagher in me."

Saraya smiled, "Love, it's your special day! I bet Jon will just be happy to make you his wife!"

"I suppose," Quinn bit her lower lip, "I found a place online… let me show you."

Quinn pulled her laptop over and quickly found the link to the location.

"Sunset Gardens," read Saraya as Quinn showed her photos, "Oh that's really nice."

"I know. We can keep it small – just family and those we love. We would use the chapel and the terrace room. It looks gorgeous at night time."

"It does. You should check it out with Jon. He gets in tonight, yeah?"

Quinn nodded, "He does. I think he will be excited to get the ball rolling. He's been dropping hints about wanting to be married before Wrestlemania Thirty-four."

Saraya grinned, "Well, you have a little flower girl with your gorgeous niece!"

Quinn smiled, "Yes. Little Ava is perfect for the role… and I want you as my Maid of Honour."

Saraya raised her eyebrows, "Me?"

"Yes! You're my best friend, Raya!" Quinn grabbed a hole of Saraya's hand, "Besides, I need someone to help me pick my wedding dress and you know what suits me better than I do and you won't let any salesperson try and pressure me into an ugly dress they claim is in fashion or vintage."

"Of course I'll be your wedding wing woman!"

Quinn grinned and hugged her best friend happily, "Yay! Let's make this official with a toast!"

* * *

Jon walked into his home to smell a delicious scent wafting from the kitchen. He placed his bag on the seat by the front door and walked through to the kitchen. The stereo was playing a track list from Quinn's phone and she was reaching up to grab a bottle of red wine to go with dinner. Jon quietly walked up behind Quinn and slipped his arms around her waist, eliciting a surprised scream from Quinn.

"Shit!" cried Quinn with a laugh as Jon kissed her neck, "Hi."

Jon chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Hi. What's cooking?"

"Roast chicken with roast potatoes and vegetables. Just waiting for the gravy to thicken," replied Quinn turning in Jon's arms to face him, "So, I have an idea for what we can do tomorrow."

"Spend all day in bed?"

Quinn rolled her eyes with a grin, "No. I… I want to go check out a potential wedding venue. I've got a lighter schedule now and I know you want us to get married before Mania. What do you say?"

Jon grinned, "Whatever you want, babe. You know I just want to call you my wife."

* * *

Quinn closed the car door behind her as Jon walked around, taking in the scenery.

"Nice," nodded Jon, entwining his fingers with Quinn, "Let's go check this place out, huh?"

Quinn grinned with a nod and they headed into the small office area. A young woman greeted them warmly and informed the woman in charge of weddings of their arrival.

"Hello. I'm Susan French. Shall we start the tour?" greeted the woman with dark red hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes. We're very eager to look around," said Quinn, bouncing a little on her feet.

Susan led them through the location, showing them the gorgeous white walled chapel and the various reception locations with Quinn loving the terrace section.

"I really like it," said Quinn in awe as she looked around the terrace, "It's just so perfect for us."

"We have a few packages-" started Susan.

"I've seen those. I am hoping you would be willing to work with us in creating one that is perfect for us," said Quinn with determination in her tone, "See, we want the terrace for our reception, but we would like to use the chapel to get married in."

Susan smiled, "Shall we go to my office and work out the details?"

Quinn grinned, hearing Jon's soft chuckle beside her, "Yes, lets!"

* * *

"I could just wear my jeans and a white top," suggested Quinn as she and Saraya walked up the street in East Sunset.

"No. You said you wanted a Justin Alexander and me, being the awesome Maid of Honour that I am, found the only store in all of Vegas that stocks his gowns! We will get you that dream dress!"

Quinn sighed knowing arguing with Saraya was pointless. They entered the store and after Saraya gave them Quinn's name they were led to a group of seats only someone was already seated there.

"Hanna?"

Quinn grinned as her sister turned to look at her. Quinn squealed and ran forward, engulfing her sister in a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" cried Quinn, "Where's Ava?"

"Saraya organised for me to be here for your dress picking. You were at mine, so I had to be at yours. Ava is spending the night with Mum and Dad," said Hanna, "Mum insisted I have a baby free night and well, as much as I am missing Ava I am also glad to be baby free."

The woman caring for their appointment approached and soon the women were sifting through a collection of Justin Alexander gowns.

Quinn knew which one she wanted and kept her eyes peeled on the gown numbers and styles. Fifteen minutes later she let out a successful cry and pulled the gown from the rack.

"This is it."  
"That is from his 2017 collection and retails for two thousand and five hundred," said the woman, "Do you want to try it on?"

"Yes!"

Saraya and Hanna waited patiently, sipping some wine and chatting until Quinn walked out and stepped onto the pedestal. The almond and silver coloured gown was gorgeous with a v-neckline fit and flare gown. The sleeves were beaded scallop straps with a beaded illusion back. The underlay was sequined and the overlay was a soft lace with a scallop finish hemline. The back was done up with buttons running all the way down to the end of the train. It fit Quinn perfectly, as if it was meant to be.

"Oh Quinn," gushed Hanna with tears in her eyes, "It's beautiful."

"It's perfect," agreed Saraya.

"Really?" asked Quinn looking at her reflection in awe, "You really think so?"

"Hun, you know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Quinn, you sent me pictures of this dress the moment you came across it," said Hanna, "And seeing you in it… it's perfect for you, even the colour."

Quinn smiled a watery smile, "Well… looks like I found my gown!"

* * *

The day was here. The weekend before the Royal Rumble saw Quinn getting her make up touched up before her wedding to Jon was set to happen. It had been a whirlwind of preparations with organising the date with their bosses and ensuring everyone they invited was able to attend. Between them they had one hundred people attending the wedding. Jon had Joe and Colby as his groomsmen, unable to pick one over the other to be his best man. Hanna was Quinn's bridesmaid with her carrying Ava and helping sprinkle the white rose petals.

"Quinn."

Quinn looked behind her to see her father standing in the doorway, dressed in a soft grey suit with a purple tie – Quinn's favourite colour.

"Hi," said Quinn standing up.

"You look beautiful."

Quinn smiled and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I know we've never been close," said Frank, "We are too much alike – stubborn as anything and neither one of us likes being wrong… but I need you to know how proud of you I am. You proved me wrong, Quinn. Your determination led to you getting what you wanted. You have achieved everything you have put your mind too."

Quinn stepped forward and hugged her father, "Thanks Dad. I love you."

"I love you too… now, let's get you married."

* * *

The soft music started to play around the chapel. Jon stood in place, dressed in a dark grey tuxedo with a silver tie. Colby and Joe were beside him in, each dressed in light grey coloured suits with white ties.

They turned to see Hanna walking down the aisle carrying Ava. Hanna wore a grey tea length dress with cap sleeves and a sash around the middle. The top part donned sequins in an intricate design. Saraya stepped down in a similar gown to Hanna, only hers was strapless. Little Ava wore a cute grey dress with a little headband decorated with a flower.

The music swelled and everyone stood and looked to the entrance of the chapel. Jon felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw Quinn standing beside her father. She smiled at him and Jon smiled back, feeling a surge of emotions shoot through him at the sight of her.

Quinn walked up the aisle with her father, her eyes never leaving Jon's, even as her father handed her to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two souls uniting as one. Quinn Maria Gallagher and Jonathon David Good have overcome much to reach this point today. Their love and loyalty to one and other has been seen by many here today over the duration of their relationship. They respect each other, care for each other, are loyal to each other and above all else are deeply in love with each other," stated the celebrant, "Before we proceed, should anyone have any reasons that these two cannot be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Quinn smiled softly at Jon as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Very well, Jon, your vows."

Jon turned to Joe, who handed him a simple white gold wedding band. Jon turned to Quinn and half slipped it onto her finger as he looked her in the eyes, "My Quinn, I promise in sickness and in health to love you and care for you – even if you may have over indulged the night before," Jon grinned as Quinn chuckled, "I vow to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and share the silence when they aren't. I call you my Quinn because you are my everything. You are my light, and you have shown me more love than I've ever known."

Quinn blinked back tears of happiness as Jon slid the ring onto her finger.

"Jon, do you take Quinn to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I sure damn do."

Quinn chuckled along with the guests.

"Quinn, your vows."

Saraya handed Quinn the wedding band for Jon. Quinn half slipped it on, her other hands thumb brushing across his knuckles.

"Jon when we first met… I felt an instant connection with you. It was so powerful… nothing I have felt since can compare to it and the feeling it creates is something words just can't describe. It can't be replicated and it can't be forced… you just go with it and I am so glad I did just go with it because here I am, about to marry my best friend, my lover… my soul mate. I feel incredibly grateful because I've found a love that transcends and grows despite conflicting work schedules and travelling the world. I promise to always be supportive, to make your happiness my priority. I will always be yours and care for you in sickness and health. I love you and will spend the rest of my days ensuring you always know that."

"Quinn, do you take Jon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," nodded Quinn pushing the ring fully onto Jon's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife – you may now kiss the bride!"

The guests stood up clapping and cheering as Jon and Quinn shared their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

 _July 2018_

 _Dallas, TX_

The entire WWE roster were gathered in the backstage area as it was time for the WWE draft pick. Quinn was sitting in the back row on Jon's lap. Both were enjoying being together after a month of barely any time together at all. They'd managed a two-week honey moon at the end of February which saw them spend a week on a private island away from prying eyes.

"Reckon you'll be on the same roster?" asked Saraya, twirling her own wedding ring on her finger.

"Who knows?" sighed Jon tightening his hold on Quinn.

A hush fell over the room as Raw kicked off with Stephanie and Kurt Angle walking out, followed by Shane and Bryan. Raw took first pick stating that AJ Styles would be on team red, along with Naomi. Shane countered that with Seth Rollins being the first pick for team blue.

"Well, there you go!" said Colby with a smile, fisting bumping Joe and Jon with Quinn giving him a high five.

A few minutes passed with a match taking place before the next draft pick occurred.

"And now," spoke Kurt, "For Raw's next two picks – The Uso's!"

Quinn clapped for the two brothers happy that Trinity had her husband.

"And Smackdown's pick is," said Bryan with a grin, "Dean Ambrose!"

Quinn hugged her husband kissing him on the lips, "Team Blue, babe!"

Jon grinned as Quinn stood up so he could go get his updated schedule. Quinn sat down with Saraya and Joe.

* * *

Half an hour passed with Joe also going to Smackdown. It was an ad-break so Draft Central was showing on the WWE Network.

"Okay and we have another draft coming in for Smackdown – Harley is staying with Team Blue!" announced Renee.

Quinn jumped up excitedly and hurried away to find Jon as someone threw her a Smackdown shirt. She turned a corner and saw Jon walking back with his schedule. He looked up and grinned, relief evident in his eyes.

"Same show baby!" grinned Quinn jumping into Jon's arms, locking her legs around his waist with his hands on her arse.

"Good," replied Jon pressing his lips to Quinn's, moving them to a secluded corner, "Now I get to do more of my husbandly duties to my wife."

"Mmm, I definitely like the sound of that!"

Jon chuckled, "Come on, Mark said once we know what roster we are on we can leave if we are on Smackdown."

 **A/N: Next chapter is the last! REVIEW!**


	25. Happiness

**A/N: And here is the final chapter! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review this story. I truly appreciate it.**

 _Chapter Twenty-five: Happiness_

 _Las Vegas, March 2019_

Quinn happily flopped onto her bed after dumping her bag on the ground at the foot of the bed. Jon walked into the room a few seconds later and chuckled at the sight of his wife enjoying the feel of their bed after being on the road non-stop for the past month. Jon dropped his own bag next to Quinn's and crawled onto the bed, kicking his boots off at the same time before he straddled Quinn's waist.

"Enjoying the bed without me already?" murmured Jon, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Quinn's exposed collarbone.

"Mmm, there is no place like home and no bed as good as your own," replied Quinn, her hands sliding up Jon's jeans clad thighs.

"Very, very true."

Jon kissed Quinn on the lips at a slow and sensual pace. Quinn reached forward, grabbing Jon by the shirt and pulled him closer so his body was pressed firmly along hers.

"Plus, nothing beats sex in your own house," added Quinn breaking the kiss. A gasp slipped from her mouth as Jon's fingers slid beneath her top and bra.

"Is this what this is? Sex? Huh, I was just having a not very G-Rated sex ed lesson."

Quinn chuckled before a moan escaped her. Her fingers dragged down Jon's shoulders and chest as his lips claimed hers again in a heated kiss…

* * *

 _Brooklyn, NY_

"So, I've been doing some thinking – about my future," said Quinn to Saraya as they sat outside a small café enjoying breakfast.

"What about it? Draft isn't for another four months and you and I have a brilliant rivalry happening," replied Saraya, "I love being a heel Women's Champion."

Quinn smiled as she sipped her mocha, "I know you do and I agree. We do have a brilliant rivalry going. But… well, Jon and I have been discussing after WWE – at least for me. Yeah, I'm fit as a fiddle now but… it's going to be tricky for me to fall pregnant with what happened to my pelvis and hip in the crash. So, we've been talking to a fertility specialist and after plenty of discussion and tests… well, better to start sooner rather than later. I'm twenty-nine and there's no saying I will fall pregnant straight away."

Saraya nodded, "I get it – I do. Al has been hinting at wanting babies as well. It would be nice… but our careers… we work so hard to get to get to where we are."

"I know, but look at Brie! She's training for her comeback! That proves that we can do this – I mean if you and Al end up going all baby as well… but anyway – I do want a career away from WWE, but not entirely away from wrestling," said Quinn with a small smile, "I haven't mentioned this to Jon yet. I want to talk to you because you are honest with me regardless of how I may feel."

"Go on."

"I want to open my own training centre for women and teens wanting to get into wrestling. So many schools are aimed at men or exclude women intentionally," said Quinn, her eyes lighting up with passion, "I remember having to find someone to train me. It was hard and yet there are so many females wanting to get into this industry but they can't. I want to build a place just for them and train them. What do you think?"

"I… I like it. You know who you should talk to? Colby. He has his Black and Brave training place in Iowa. He would give you the best advice on how to set it up and get the ball rolling… oh, and you need to tell Jon."

Quinn grinned, "So you reckon it's a good plan? Something that could be a success?"

Saraya chuckled, "Yes."

* * *

"Well?"

Jon looked over at his wife. Her hazel eyes were lit up with hope as she nibbled on her lower lip, which gave away her nerves.

"I think it sounds brilliant," said Jon, "It would take a bit of work but we have the money to set it up and it's a business with a goal."

Quinn grinned and jumped up from her seat to hug Jon, "Brilliant! I really want this to succeed Jon! I want us to have our own source of income outside of WWE."

"And what will you name this female wrestling school?" asked Jon, his arms snug around his wife.

"I was thinking Rebel Wrestling. Kind of pays homage to Harley and even Harley's dead sexy husband."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Especially with them teaming up a fair bit recently to kick Paige and Roman's arse."

"Hmm, yeah Harley does look damn fine in her shorts. But I love her in those skinny jeans… wait – you're wearing those exact jeans."

"Am I really?" gasped Quinn, looking down at her legs, "What do you know… I am too."

Jon chuckled and kissed Quinn, "Tease."

* * *

After having a long conversation with Colby and taking plenty of notes Quinn found herself at her home a week out from Wrestlemania beginning the process of planning her own wrestling training centre for women. She'd contacted her father and he was looking into the legality side of things for her, while Quinn began designing what she envisioned her training centre to look like, as well as sorting out the financial aspects.

Jon came in from their home gym in the late afternoon to find Quinn browsing a real estate website.

"Another house? Already?" teased Jon before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Ha, ha. I am thinking an old warehouse would be best," explained Quinn, "It just needs to be big and airy. I don't want a small and unventilated one. We can't afford to build from scratch and I don't really want to take our any loans if we can avoid it."

"I'm sure we will find something. Have you heard from your father?" asked Jon pulling a chair over to sit beside Quinn.

"Not yet but he has a big case on now from what Hanna said."

"Is Hanna still seeing that Dave guy?"

"Yes, and Freddie hates it. He is causing issues so Hanna is taking him to mediation. If he won't agree to stop being a dick she will go to court. It's alright for Freddie to date whoever but he seems to think he owns Hanna because of Ava."

"What a dick."

"Mm hmm – oh look at this. Office space, four other rooms, restrooms and warehouse space," said Quinn, "I'll give them a call tomorrow to see if we can have a look. What do you think?"

"Whatever you want, babe."

* * *

 _August, 2019 – Las Vegs, NV_

"Hello," said Quinn standing outside the building with a purple and black sign hanging above the entry reading 'Rebel Wrestling', "It's hard to believe that this is actually happening. This started as a simple idea at establishing a career outside of the WWE for myself and Jon. Today, I am proud to be opening Rebel Wrestling – a place for women and teenagers alike to come and train to be future female superstars. Females will train to work safely in the ring, as well as gain insight and knowledge on how to approach companies for work, what to expect on the road as a wrestler and how to build a character that wrestling fans will latch onto. Rebel Wrestling will be a support network for the future female wrestling greats!"

The people who had come for the company opening clapped their hands and cheered as together, Quinn and Jon cut the purple ribbon signalling that Rebel Wrestling was open.

Quinn and Jon walked into the building. The front displayed a reception area with a purple wall and the words Rebel Wrestling written in block, black lettering. There was a display of company merchandise available to be brought. Quinn and Jon were wearing a company shirt with Quinn in the purple one and Jon in the black. Rebel Wrestling was splashed across the back and the front was plain except for a small image where a pocket would be of a woman standing on a turnbuckle preparing to jump.

An arch way to the left led to offices and the rooms which would be used for outside ring training – character building, dealing with wrestling companies, the reality of a wrestling career. An arch way to the right led to the training area. There were two wrestling rings with purple and black ropes. To the side was a gym equipment training area and a bare place with blue padded flooring. Quinn wanted a section to include gymnastics training and various forms of martial arts and somewhere to teach stretching techniques. Her view was training the person as a whole; which was something Jon agreed strongly on as well.

"Wow," said Saraya walking over to Quinn and Jon with Alberto.

"This is impressive," complimented Alberto with a respectful nod and smile as he looked around the converted warehouse.

"Thank you," said Quinn as she hugged Saraya, "It's better than I imagined."

Saraya pointed to the image on Quinn's shirt, "That's you, isn't it? I'd recognise that stance anywhere."

"Busted," teased Jon with a grin to Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes and was quickly pulled away from her husband and friends to speak with members of the press.

* * *

 _Austin, TX_

Quinn bit her lower lip with a frown on her face as she looked over the application – one of over one hundred from females aged from fifteen to into their twenties wanting the chance to train at Rebel Wrestling. She only had spots for thirty women currently but hoped in the future to increase that to fifty.

Quinn sighed and leaned back in her seat as Jon stepped out onto the hotel balcony and handed Quinn her coffee, "Thanks."

"How is the selection process going?" asked Jon,

"Nowhere… argh! Why did I think this was possible?" groaned Quinn.

"It is possible. You need to take a break and come back to it with a new mind set."

Quin nodded and picked the applications up and slid them into a bag and moved them to inside the hotel room before returning to the balcony with Jon.

"Ready for our match tonight? They have us teaming up against Saraya and Roman again," said Jon, "I was thinking we could do that double team dive through the ropes."

Quinn grinned, "Yes! Oh, and what if I do a run, step off your back to hit Joe with a punch to his jaw?"

"Listen to you, getting all excited to beat up my best friend," smirked Jon before licking his lips, "It's kinda hot."

Quinn burst out laughing, coughing a little as she tried to swallow her mouthful of coffee, "I don't think Joe would appreciate that!"

Jon stood up and pulled the coffee from Quinn's hands and yanked her up from her seat, his hands cupping her arse.

"I don't care about Joe's feelings right now. All I want is you naked and begging me to pleasure you in countless ways."

Quinn licked her lips as she moved her hands underneath Jon's singlet, "Well that sounds like a promise."

"It is."

Quinn pressed herself against Jon and dragged her nails down his chest, "You'd best keep it then."

* * *

 _October, 2019 - Cincinnati, OH_

Quinn walked into the drugstore and walked along the centre aisle before ducking into the one that she needed. She grabbed three boxes and hurried to the counter, keeping her sunglasses on and hoodie pulled up.

"That's fifty dollars and thirteen cents," said the cashier.

Quinn tapped her credit card on the eftpos machine and took her bagged items and raced out to her car. She quickly drove back to the hotel and made it to her room without coming across any of her co-workers.

Quinn walked into the bathroom and pulled the pregnancy test out of the bag. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute as she read the instructions and did the test. She set it on the counter, reading the results could take three minutes.

Quinn walked out of the bathroom to get herself a glass of water. She was taking a sip when a sweaty Jon walked in from having gone down to the hotel gym.

"Hey babe," he said walking through to bedroom, "I'll shower and we can head to the stadium."

Quinn coughed and put her glass down hastily to block him from going to the bathroom when he walked back out holding her test.

"Quinn?" said Jon slowly as he read the results screen, "Y-your pregnant? Four or more weeks?"

"I am?" gasped Quinn as she hurried forward and snatched the test from his fingers and read the screen for herself, "Oh my god… I-I wasn't sure because I've been a bit irregular since the car crash… but I've been feeling sick in the mornings and my breasts have been tender and – and-" Quinn looked up at Jon, "We're having a baby!"

Jon let out a laugh of surprise and happiness before he pulled Quinn towards him and hugged and kissed her, "Babe… I-I… we're going to be parents… shit. Holy shit! I'm going to be a Dad!"

Quinn grinned, biting her lower lip.

* * *

Quinn and Jon left Marks office hand in hand before anything was announced, Quinn was to get the formal blood test done to before completely certain she was pregnant. She wouldn't feature on that night's Smackdown or go to any live events for the week. When questioned the excuse would be bruised ribs from training.

Back home in Las Vegas, Quinn went to her fertility specialist and had a blood test done. She was told the results would be in the next morning and the doctor would give her a phone call with them. Quinn headed to Rebel Wrestling and walked in to find everything running smoothly. She had hired professional trainers and some wrestlers Quinn had worked with during her indie days.

"Quinn!" greeted Clara, one of her friends from the old days and now head trainer, "What brings you here? I thought you'd be in Texas somewhere."

"Can we talk privately?" said Quinn with a gesture to her office.

Clara nodded and followed Quinn into Quinn's office. Quinn shut the door and turned to Clara nervously.

"You can't say a word to anyone," said Quinn, "So far only Jon, myself and our family know… but I'm pregnant."

"Oh wow!" cried Clara hugging Quinn, "Congratulations! You and Jon must be stoked!"

"We are. I have to get the actual blood test results but three pregnancy tests came back positive, so… yep."

"So, goodbye WWE?"

Quinn shrugged, "I'm not sure at this stage… I guess time will tell."

* * *

 _March, 2020 – Las Vegas, NV_

Quinn walked into her house with her visiting sister. They had just gone shopping at some boutiques for baby stuff and Quinn was eager to show Jon some of the purchases she had made.

"Jon?" called Quinn walking through to the kitchen, "Babe! I'm home."

"Maybe he's in the gym?" suggested Hanna.

"Most likely," agreed Quinn walking over to the French doors and letting out a gasp.

Her back yard was decorated with green and yellow balloons and streamers. She walked out and the guests milling about all turned and shouted a loud, "SURPRISE!"

"Welcome to your baby shower!" said Hanna, clutching Quinn by the shoulders from behind, "Jon organised it for you."

Quinn smiled and laughed as she was greeted by all the guests, including plenty of her WWE co-workers.

"You look amazing!" cried Alexis hugging her, "I miss you though!"

"Trust me, I miss you all just as much! I'm so glad Wrestlemania is in Vegas this year! I'll get to see you all then!"

Quinn continued to chat with everyone for a good hour before finally getting to her grinning husband of two years, "You sneaky bastard."

Jon chuckled, "It wasn't easy but seeing you smile and looking so happy to be around all your friends is worth it."

Quinn hugged Jon and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I love you, you know."

"I love you too. And I love our little nugget as well."

* * *

 _July, 2020_

Quinn let out a cry of surprise at the sudden feeling of wetness. She put the knife down she was using to chop vegetables with and looked down to see her grey yoga pants were wet down her legs.

"Jon!" cried Quinn, one hand on her stomach as she walked through the house, "Jon!"

Quinn gave another cry as she was hit with a sharp contraction. She'd been feeling odd pains all day but hadn't said anything to Jon in case it was just her body helping her get used to the feeling.

Jon came running down stairs to see his wife just reaching the bottom of the staircase with wet pants and pink cheeks.

"It's time?" said Jon leading Quinn towards the front door, grabbing the hospital bag by it and the car keys.

"Y-yes."

"Deep breaths, babe. I'll get the car, okay… sit here," Jon led Quinn to a table and chairs set up they had out their front door and got her to sit before hurrying to get the car from the garage. He hit the button to open the front electric gate as he did so and once the car was in the circular driveway jumped out, pushed the front passenger seat back and helped Quinn get in.

"Okay, let's go," breathed Jon.

* * *

Quinn gripped Jon's hand as another contraction hit. It was forty minutes after they had arrived at the hospital and Quinn was in a world of pain. She desperate wanted a natural birth but her doctor warned her that given her medical history it may not be possible.

"I don't want a c-section, Jon," cried Quinn as she relaxed somewhat.

"I know babe," murmured Jon as he kissed her sweaty forehead, "Whatever happens, we will get through this together."

Quinn nodded as a midwife came in to check how dilated she was. Quinn closed her eyes and breathed in and out evenly.

"You're fully dilated," said the midwife, "Looks like this baby is ready to join the world. I'll go get Doctor White."

Quinn nodded and Jon pressed his forehead to Quinn's cupping the side of her face.

"You're amazing," said Jon, "Absolutely amazing."

Quinn managed a smile as she was hit with the sudden urge to push. The Doctor and midwife hurried in and the Doctor got into position.

"Okay, Mrs Good," said Doctor White, "I need you to push for me."

Quinn nodded and gripped Jon's hand and the midwifes as she pushed, refusing to scream out. She let out a gasp of air after pushing, panting deeply.

"Good, good – I can see the head… push again."

Quinn breathed in deeply and pushed, her face scrunching up as she gave it all she had.

"The head is out – keep going Mrs Good. You're nearly done."

Quinn looked at Jon and he leaned in and kissed her forehead murmuring she could do it. Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat and pushed once more literally feeling her body stretch as her baby came into the world.

A cry filled the room and Quinn flopped back against the pillows catching her breath.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Good. You have a healthy baby boy."

* * *

"Riley David Good," murmured Quinn as she held her baby boy in her arms. She traced a finger over his features, smiling at his little button nose and pouty lips. He had a smattering of dark blonde hair and already Quinn could see a resemblance to Jon in his newborn features.

Jon walked into the room from calling all the family members and friends of Riley's arrival. He sat beside Quinn, slipping an arm around her as the other hand stroked his son's hair.

"He looks like his Daddy," said Quinn leaning her head-on Jon's shoulder.

"Really? I see you. Your nose and your eye colour."

"His eyes could change colour yet," Quinn sighed, "This amount of love and protection I feel for Riley… it's overwhelming."

"Shows that you are gonna be a kickass Mumma."

Quinn turned and kissed Jon softly on the lips, "Thank you… for everything. Every dream I've had you have made come true."

Jon kissed Quinn again, "You've done the same for me."

* * *

 _July, 2021_

Quinn opened her front door and let out a happy cry as she was greeted by her closet friends. Saraya holding a bunch of blue balloons and Alberto just behind her clutching a blue wrapped gift, Joe holding his own present with Galina and their daughter Jojo, Colby holding a gift bag and Alexis and Matthew clutching a wrapped present.

"Come in!" cried Quinn stepping back, "Just head through to the backyard."

Quinn hugged everyone as they walked in, rubbing Saraya's round baby bump as she went past. Quinn shut the door and followed the group out to the back yard where the party was set up for Riley's first birthday. Quinn couldn't believe a year had gone by already. Riley was very close to taking his first steps and could already say plenty of words. His favourite words were: Mummy, Dad-Dad, bot-bot and a very defiant no.

Jon greeted their work friends and walked over to Quinn, "Riley's napping through his own party."

"I'm sure he will wake up soon," said Quinn with a glance to her watch, "He is like clockwork."

"Gets that from his mother."

Quinn nudged Jon in the side and walked over to where her sister sat with four-year-old Ava. Hanna had relocated to Las Vegas after Freddie took off to the UK with his latest fling. Currently, Hanna was working as a receptionist for Quinn at Rebel Wrestling and was dating one of the male trainers. Quinn and Hanna's parents were visiting for their grandsons first birthday, along with Jon's mother, sister, brother in law and their two-year-old son. Also at the party were Quinn's employees from Rebel Wrestling with their partners and children.

"So," said Hanna breaking Quinn's silent observing of the party guests, "Any plans on returning to WWE yet?"

Quinn sighed. She'd been internally debating that for the last month, especially with the WWE wanting her to make a decision as soon as possible. Her and Jon hadn't really discussed the matter but Jon travelling and being away was hard, especially for Riley who adored his Daddy and hated when Jon had to leave.

"I don't know," answered Quinn honestly.

"You're ring ready," said Hanna, "Look at you! No one would think you popped a kid out twelve months ago! And I know being away from Jon sucks for you and Riley."

Quinn nodded before the sounds of a happy chattering sounded over the baby monitor in her jeans pocket, "Oh, birthday boy is awake."

* * *

Quinn walked into Riley's room and he stood up in his cot and grinned at her with his bright hazel eyes and toothy grin. His sandy blonde hair curled around his ears as he excitedly began babbling to his Mummy.

"Hello handsome!" said Quinn picking him up and kissing him on the cheek, "Shall we get you ready for your party?"

"Dad-Dad!"

"Daddy is down stairs waiting for you. So is Grandpa, Grandma, Nanny, Aunty Hanna, Aunty Rachel, Uncle Darren, Ava and Declan. Lots of other people are here to see you!"

Riley continued to babble away as Quinn changed his nappy and dressed him in his birthday out fit of blue cotton shorts, a slight grey button up shirt with a bowtie and blue and white All Star shoes. Quinn carried Riley down stairs and out into the backyard.

Upon seeing Riley everyone cheered happily and Riley clapped his hands in response before spotting Jon.

"Dad-Dad!"

Jon took Riley from Quinn and held him up high pretending Riley was a plane. Riley giggled like crazy.

* * *

Later that night Quinn closed Riley's bedroom door and walked down the hall to hers and Jon's room.

"Sound asleep. He was exhausted!" said Quinn crawling onto the bed to sit beside her husband.

"I'm not surprised. So, I overheard a conversation you had with Hanna today – about coming back to the WWE."

Quinn nodded, "They want an answer. I just worry about all the travelling with Riley, but I want him to see his Dad as much as possible. I miss being with you and I know you miss us."

"I do. Very, very much so," said Jon as he took a hold of Quinn's hand, "But you need to do what you feel comfortable doing."

"Maybe I can discuss a contract that won't bind me to all the live events? Like, I am happy to do one or two but I want to be on Raw with you – and at any draft we always get drafted to the same show – two live events and then home for the rest."

"Well, put it forward and see what happens."

Quinn nodded and yawned, "I need a shower and sleep!"

"Hmm, a shower sounds good," grinned Jon hopping up from the bed. He turned and grabbed Quinn, causing her to squeal as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

 _August, 2021 – Tampa, FL_

Quinn walked into the stadium carrying her bag, Riley's baby bag and Riley. She headed along a corridor and grinned and said hello to faces she recognised. Alexis gave her a big hug upon seeing her and Riley a tickle.

Riley was amazed at everything around him and was constantly looking at the different people and whatever they were doing. Quinn spotted the room she was after and pushed open the door. She dropped her bags and Riley's inside and left again.

They walked up a few corridors, passing Renee at one stage who simply gave a smile and nod to Quinn but didn't speak to her. Quinn entered catering and scanned the room for Jon the shout of: "DAD-DAD!" from Riley gave away Jon's location.

Jon looked up from talking with Allen and grinned at his wife and son. He walked over and kissed Quinn and took Riley.

"I didn't know you were starting back today," said Jon in surprise.

"Well, when they gave me a range of dates and that this show was in Tampa I figured it was meant to be. It was here everything began for us."

Jon smiled, "Ten years ago."

"Ten years," nodded Quinn standing on her tip toes to kiss Jon lightly on the lips, "And I wouldn't change a thing. Everything that happened brought us right here."

Jon kissed Quinn again and agreed. Despite their ups and downs it made them who they were and led them to their happiness.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
